Lunar Asylum
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: He had no idea on what made Kelsey Lunar so different or special. Croc just knew his new doctor was a bit different. CrocXOC w/some BatmanXOC Warnings: Violence, non-con, consensual, language. DUE TO GO UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Arkham's Intern

**Arkham's Intern **

"Ms. Lunar," Gretchen said. "Are you sure you want to join me in this interview?"

"What good is it to be a doctor here at Arkham if you don't even know what you're up against?" Kelsey asked, putting her small metal-framed glasses on.

"I'm warning you, Lunar," Gretchen said. "This man won't show you mercy. He's a cold-blooded killer; if he wants to kill you, he will try."

Kelsey scratched the back of her neck. "Well… Thanks for the warning, Doctor Whistler, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"_That's what Ms. Quinzel thought too…"_ Gretchen thought to herself. Then she sighed. "All right. You may come along."

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."

Gretchen shook her head and waited for the guards to escort them Gretchen's office. She looked over at the new intern, Kelsey Lunar. Kelsey was a twenty seven-year-old intern who had been there for the past four weeks. She was very pretty with her smooth, silky cherry red hair and her big, sparkling hazel eyes; she wore small glasses since she had trouble reading small print. She had a soft face and was very frail looking. She was five' ten and had a keen interest in the insane criminal minds there at Arkham. She was reviewing her notes about some of the patients Gretchen had written about. Kelsey was most interested in the notes and files about the Joker, since he was the most dangerous occupant in the asylum.

Two guards came in to escort Kelsey and Gretchen to the office. As they walked past some of the Category 1 patients, they yelled and banged on their cells. They reached the elevator and just after the doors open, Kelsey tripped inside and fell against the far wall. Gretchen sighed and rolled her eyes while the guards asked if Kelsey was okay. She just smiled and nodded.

When they reached the offices, they stopped by Doctor Jameson's room. Doctor Jameson was finishing up an interview with Pamela Isley, also known as, Poison Ivy. Jameson looked flustered with Pamela, who glanced over at Gretchen and Kelsey. She smiled seductively. "So… we have a new doctor… Nice to meet you. Call me Ivy."

Gretchen stepped in front of Kelsey. "She's just an intern, Pamela. Leave her alone."

Pamela laughed once. "Hmm… An intern. Pity she's not a man. It would be better to have some more decent male doctors in this facility."

Kelsey just blinked as Pamela was escorted back to her cell. Then Gretchen and Kelsey walked to Gretchen's office. She sat at the main desk while Kelsey sat in the far corner on a chair. They waited for the guards to bring in Zsasz in for his interview.

Kelsey was looking through her notes when she said, "Maybe we shouldn't have male doctors interview Pamela anymore."

Gretchen blinked and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kelsey explained. "According to these notes and mine, it seems all of Ms. Isley's doctors have been men. Also, she always seems to use her pheromones to make them fall for her, leading them to their deaths… I think it would better if we have women interview her. The death rate may even go down."

Gretchen just stared at her as Kelsey went back to inspecting more of the notes. Then she saw Zsasz enter the room, strapped down to a wheelchair. The guards left him the room and waited outside.

Gretchen rolled the tape recorder and began the interview. "Victor," she said. "The last time we saw each other was last week. I'd like to pick up on that again."

"Why…?" he whispered. "Why would you care about my work…? I already know how you view it… That it's 'murder.'"

"Victor, you killed four guards, their wives, and almost their children. It's murder, no matter how you would like others to view it."

Zsasz laughed. "Really now… I thought I was doing them a favor."

"How so?"

Zsasz sighed. "They were all bored with their lives… They had even said so in front of me… If you don't believe me, then don't. I cut for reasons."

Kelsey observed them as they seemed to argue civilized at each other. She had begun to notice how this was a repeated process. In the other interview tapes she had listened to, they always argued about the same thing; Zsasz's 'work' was murder. She looked over a few of her other notes of the other patients. They all seemed to show a repeating process. She knew she would have to do some research later.

Kelsey then felt someone looking at her. She glanced up and saw Zsasz eyeing her. She looked up completely. Zsasz looked at Gretchen and said, "Well… who do you have with you, Gretchen…? Another new intern…?"

Gretchen said, "Leave her alone, Victor. She's only here to observe–"

"Observe a true doctor at work…?" Zsasz finished, smiling.

Gretchen recognized that smile, but said nothing.

Kelsey then pulled her chair over to the table. Gretchen eyes widened, but said nothing again. Zsasz just watched her intently.

Kelsey sighed. "Hello, Victor. I'm Kelsey Lunar; as you guessed, I am the new intern here." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, Victor – Or do you prefer Zsasz?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed. "Okay, then. _Zsasz_, I've been reading over your file and notes taken on you. I've even been listening to the interview tapes on you."

Zsasz laughed once. "A curious intern… Aren't you?"

She laughed once too. "You're not the only patient, Zsasz." Then she looked down at her notes. "Now, according to _my_ notes, I can see that you are really proud of your work."

"Why wouldn't I be…?"

She sighed, taking off her glasses. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'll tell you something. You know what your work is. You know that you are killing people – that you're indeed _murdering_ citizens. And you know you don't want to change. If I'm wrong, tell me now."

Gretchen was shocked to hear this. Normally, doctors didn't tell their patients how they felt about working with them or how their patients are thinking. They'd usually be trying to pry away from that subject

Zsasz smiled. "You've read my file very well… And you've seen to pick up things that the other doctors… could not." Then he chuckled. "Is this the part you're going to tell me that you can cure me? That you can make me a better person?"

Kelsey put back on her glasses. "I'm going to do my god damn best, if that's what you mean."

Even Zsasz was taken a bit aback by her response. Every doctor he has ever had all said that they _will_ cure him. None of them had ever said that they'll try. Then he looked at Kelsey and smiled sinisterly. "Very interesting… Maybe I _won't_ cut you."

Immediately, Gretchen called the guards back into the room. "Take him back to his cell. I can see that need in him again."

The guards nodded and wheeled him back to his cell. Kelsey looked up at Gretchen when she stood. Gretchen scolded her. "You told me you were merely here to observe, Ms. Lunar. Not to interfere with the interview."

Kelsey sighed. "Sorry, Doctor Whistler. I saw that the interview wasn't getting anywhere; I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

Gretchen sighed and shook her head. "It's all right. However, with the other patients, I hope you won't do that again."

Kelsey nodded. "Yes, Doctor Whistler. Do you have any more interviews to do?"

"No. However, I have two tomorrow; one with Edward Nigma at eleven and another with Jonathan Crane at three. You may join me if you wish."

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

At the end of the day, when most of the doctors were sent home, Kelsey stayed behind with a few other doctors. Batman had been able to apprehend the escaped Clayface, who was frozen into ice, and was coming here to drop him back off. Kelsey couldn't recall the last time she saw him, but it would be nice to see a familiar face though he was wearing a mask.

Batman gave back Clayface and four guards took him back to his specially made cell. Before Kelsey could even get to him, Commissioner Gordon had pulled him aside. Kelsey smiled and when she turned to talk to her colleague, she tripped over her own feet and did a face plant on the floor.

Batman and Gordon looked back and saw Kelsey being helped up. She had a small bloody nose; another doctor handed her a cloth. She just laughed and wiped her nose.

Gordon sighed. "It's that new intern again… I swear; she's going to fall into a pit one day and get stuck in there. She's so clumsy."

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Kelsey Lunar. In the lower levels of Arkham, she's really popular with the thugs." Gordon scratched his neck. "That's probably going to be a future problem. I can just see it." He looked up, but Batman had disappeared.

He chuckled. "He always comes and goes as he pleases…"

* * *

Kelsey went home around ten. She lived in the apartments Doctor Sarah Cassidy lived in. They were neighbors, Sarah living in 433 and Kelsey living in 429. Sarah was usually Kelsey carpool, so Gretchen had to give her a ride home.

"Be at work tomorrow by nine," Gretchen ordered. "I mean it, Ms. Lunar. I need you tomorrow so I can critique and review your notes."

Kelsey groaned. "Yes, Doctor."

Gretchen gave her a look and then drove off.

Kelsey sighed and walked into the apartment complex and then headed up the stairs into her apartment. When she opened the door, her home phone was ringing. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Since when did you take the internship at Arkham?" he demanded.

Kelsey laughed too. "Well, it's good to hear from you too, Bruce. By the way, nice costume today. I couldn't even recognize you."

He sighed. "Then how did you?"

"Bruce. You were the first guy I was in love with. Though the feelings weren't mutual, I was in love. Therefore, even when dressed like a bat, I'll know who you are."

Bruce made a growl. "Kelsey. Will you answer my question?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I've _always_ been fascinated with insanely disturbed minds. I mean, hell. Working at Arkham's my _dream_! Do you not know how excited I am?"

He groaned. "Kelsey Juno Lunar, I am serious. These people will try and kill you!"

She sighed irritably. "And if they do, what are you going to do? Obviously you won't kill them. It would go against all your morals."

Bruce grew silent.

"Bruce," she said. "I'm sorry. That was mean."

"No," he muttered. "It's fine." Then he sighed. "You better not get yourself into any trouble, you hear me?"

She giggled, feeling better now that the mood lighten up. "I hear you. Anyway, I got to get some sleep. I'll hear from you soon, right?"

"Why don't you come down and visit me?"

She made a face. "All the way to Wayne Manor?"

"I'll pick you up," he promised.

She exhaled. "Okay. When?"

"Sunday?"

"It's a date!' she chuckled.

He chuckled too. "All right. See you Sunday."

"Bye, Bruce." Then she hung up and took off her coat. She sat on the couch and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and began to right her notes on Zsasz.

Kelsey and Bruce had broken up three years ago, but they still remained good friends. She discovered he was the Batman when he had saved her from getting raped and killed by thugs. Though he was appalled she knew it was him, he let it slide. He knew he could trust her. To him, ever since they broke up, Kelsey was like a little sister that he had to protect. She was clumsy and slow at times. It was best for him to watch over her.

After finishing the last of her notes, she checked her email. Her eyes widened. She had an email from Sarah. She opened it. It read:

_**Hey, Kelsey. What're you doing tomorrow?**_

Kelsey sighed and replied:

**_Hey, Sarah. Um… Dr. Whistler's making me categorizer some reports, review another pair of notes she wrote over Bane and Harleen Quinzel (Harley Quinn), and she's letting me watch her interviews with Edward Nigma (The Riddler) and Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow). I'm pretty excited about it too._**

She sent it and three minutes later, she received a reply. It read:

_**Well, you may have to cancel your interviews with Gretchen. I need you do something for me, if you're up to it. Let me warn you now, it will NOT be EASY for you. Hell, it's not easy for me and I've been working at Arkham for a long time. So… You wanna do it?**_

Kelsey rolled her eyes and wrote:

**_Tell me what it is first!_**

Sarah replied back:

_**I need you to interview Waylon Jones for me tomorrow.**_

Kelsey just stared at the email. She knew about Waylon Jones, who was better known as Killer Croc. Though she had only seen him in the tabloids before, she had never seen him in person. She knew about him from Gretchen's notes and interview tapes, but she'd never seen him or talked to him. Most people would have called her a very fortunate person. Croc was a cannibalistic murder, who had no sympathy for mankind. Then again, no patient at Arkham had compassion for mankind. They were all killers.

Then she typed and sent:

**_Um… I'm just an intern. Also, won't he try to kill me?_**

Sarah's reply was:

**_I'll pay you the interview ($550). I really don't want to do the interview… Ever since I saw Cash's get his hand ripped off, I've always been afraid to do any interviews… Just this once, please?_**

Kelsey just replied:

**_If I die, I'm going to haunt you. (Sigh) I'll take the interview. You're telling Dr. Whistler for me, though. I don't feel like dealing with her about that. Oh well… This should be good practice for me, though I would have preferred a less brutal inmate. What time's the interview?_**

Sarah's final reply was:

**_You won't die if you have guards with you; Croc also has a collar around the neck. And thank you. I really didn't want to do this interview. Don't worry, I'll tell Gretchen for you. She'll object, but she won't stop you. Also, yeah; it SHOULD be good practice for you. Just don't do anything to make him angry. That's when he's at his scariest. The interview will be around 5. Cash will give you the precise time. Anyway, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be there to get you at 8, you got it? Bye._**

Kelsey closed her laptop and reclined on the couch. She didn't except to interview anyone for three more weeks. Apparently, she would do her first interview tomorrow with one of the most dangerous inmates in Arkham. In her opinion, he was probably the worst; no one but him was a cannibalistic murder. The other inmates would try to kill her, but only Killer Croc would try to eat her. It was scary to even think about. She sighed and said to herself, "I really hope he doesn't eat me." Then she got up and went to go take a shower.


	2. The Croc's Playpen

**The Croc's Playpen**

Kelsey woke up to her alarm clock at six thirty. She grumbled a little and then sat up. She stretched her arms and turned off her alarm. Then she sat there for a few moments while staring off into space, thinking about her mornings from childhood.

Kelsey had always thought her past was strange. Her mother, Mary Jane Luther, was an office worker with a weak heart and her father, Arnold James Luther, was a police officer. Mary died when giving birth, causing Arnold to lose his mind and his job. He became a petty criminal, often disrupting mafia business. When Kelsey was four, he was brutally murdered in front of her by a mafia gang after he had disrupted an important business meeting for them. They were going to kill her too, but the gang leader, who was a woman with motherly instincts, stopped her mob. Feeling somewhat guilty, the leader left her on the doorsteps of a woman that couldn't have children. Her new mother, Pollyanna Kristin Lunar, was a black belt in karate. Because of Pollyanna, Kelsey excelled in karate, though she was still clumsy. The woman had an ex-husband who was deranged and was resided in Arkham until the day he died. Kelsey never knew the man, but because of him, she discovered her fascination in insane criminal behavior. When she turned eighteen, she went to Gotham University and graduated with top honors. She had been in school for six years and did some professional training for three years in between time at school. Before signing up for her internship, she moved out of Pollyanna's house in Morganville and moved to her apartment now in Gotham. Kelsey would laugh at herself nowadays, wondering why she didn't become an insane criminal. Maybe she was just too clumsy to be one.

Kelsey then sighed and began her morning routine. She slowly got out of bed and took her thirty-minute shower. She dried her hair and flat ironed it, which took her another forty-five minutes. Then she spent twenty more minutes on picking an outfit; she picked a plain blue shirt that hugged her breasts and black denim jeans. She paused for a moment, wondering why she had pondered about picking an outfit; the white lab coats just covered them up. Then she rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she turned on the radio in the kitchen and listened to the news. Apparently, Batman apprehended the Penguin last night after he tried robbing the Gotham Museum. Kelsey sighed. She knew now that she would have more notes to review when she got to work.

At eight, someone knocked on her door. She answered it and it was Sarah. Kelsey smiled. "Ready, Sarah?" she asked. "Wait… I mean, Doctor Cassidy?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You can drop the formalities when we're not in Arkham, Kelsey."

Kelsey sighed and grabbed her keys before locking the door. Then they walked out the apartment and got into the black car outside. As they drove, Sarah said, "Well, I called Gretchen last night."

"And…?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "She didn't exactly take it well."

"What do you mean by 'exactly,' Sarah?"

"She was angry; I thought she was going to drive down and strangle me. To her, I guess, you're like her daughter. It's understandable how she wouldn't want you to interview Jones."

Kelsey shrugged. "I think I'm pretty well prepared, at least mentally."

Sarah chuckled. "Nothing seems to scare you."

"Well, the only thing I am afraid of is… Well, I don't have one yet. My mother always told me that if you do become afraid of something, conquer it as quickly as possible; it will eat you alive."

Sarah blinked. "You mean to tell me that _no one_ at Arkham scares you?"

"Um… I guess."

"You're crazy." Then Sarah turned her full attention back to the main road.

* * *

When they arrived at Arkham, Aaron Cash escorted Sarah to her office and another guard escorted Kelsey to Gretchen's office. As predicted, she wasn't happy. When the guard left, Gretchen scowled, "Are you insane, Ms. Lunar?"

"I don't think I am…" Kelsey mumbled.

"Well, you are!" she cried. "Jones will kill you!"

"But they got that collar on him," Kelsey tried protesting.

"Like that neckpiece can prevent him from eating you alive!"

"Doctor Whistler, please. I am perfectly capable of managing myself."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "You can barely walk a straight line without falling."

"I can walk just fine!" she cried. Then she turned to pick up her notes on the table, only to end up tripping over her own feet and hitting her side against the table. "Ow…"

"My point exactly," Gretchen said, sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You already accepted the interview and every guard and doctor on Arkham knows."

Kelsey blinked. "How?"

She grumbled, "I happened to share the news with someone… Then he shared it with some people and so on."

Kelsey nodded. "Well, that's peachy."

"People will come up to you, Ms. Lunar–"

"I know; I know." Then she sighed. "Will I still get to join you on your other interviews?"

"Only the one with Edward," Gretchen said. "You have to go to Sarah's office at two so you can view her notes about Jones."

"Thanks, Doctor Whistler."

* * *

Kelsey sat in the corner again and the Riddler sat at the table, playing with his hat. Kelsey had to bite her lips to prevent herself from laughing; his hat was hilarious.

Gretchen turned on the tape recorder. "Edward; you seem quite pleased today."

"And why wouldn't I be?" he said frivolously. "I get to see your bright and shining face this morning. I would have dreaded it if I saw Doctor Arkive. That man is so mindless, unlike you, Ms. Gretchen."

"Edward," she said sternly. "Your riddles were warning of his death. Because of you, he's still in the hospital."

The Riddler shrugged. "I gave him the warning. 'Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, but he's not the only heavy thing that falls.' An insect could have figured it out."

"How is a man suppose to figure out you're going to drop the ceiling lights on his body?"

"If he was smart, he would have known."

"Edward; he could have died."

"And I would have rid the world of the stupid!" he shouted. "If this blasted world only had geniuses like me, we wouldn't be in the terrible shape we're in!"

"If you don't calm down, I'll call the guards in here!" Gretchen threatened. Then she calmed herself down. "Edward; your riddles are threats."

"Threats and riddles are two very different things…" Then he glanced at Kelsey. "Oh. It's the intern. I've heard so much about you, Ms. Lunar."

Kelsey looked up and nodded. Then she brought her chair over to the table. Gretchen glared at her, but Kelsey ignored it.

The Riddler smiled. "Why did you move, Ms. Lunar?"

Kelsey shrugged. "To get a better look, I guess."

"You guess…" he scoffed. Then he chuckled, "Tell me, Ms. Lunar? Do you think you're clever? Do you think you're not an idiot?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I'm _that_ stupid."

The Riddler was taken aback, but tried to not let it show. Most of the people he asked have all said, "I'm very educated. Why else would I be a doctor?" Then he laughed a little. "Ms. Lunar… Would you like to hear a riddle?"

Gretchen gasped. "Kelsey, don't do it! If you guess wrong or don't know, something bad will happen!"

Kelsey ignored Gretchen's plea. "Alright… I'll bite. What's your riddle?"

After clearing his throat, the Riddler said, "Don't worry; this one is merely just a tester. What can steal your identity, life, and looks away from you?"

Kelsey paused for a moment; she thought about her plausible answers.

Gretchen then yelled, "Guards, get him out of here!"

The guards came in and seized the Riddler. Just before they got him out of the room, Kelsey cried, "Wait!"

Everyone, even the Riddler, looked at her.

"I… think I got an answer," she said uneasily.

The Riddler laughed. "Really now. What is it?"

"Well…" she said uneasily. "You asked me _what_ could take those things from me. Though my answer a _who_… I think the answer's Clayface. Right?"

The Riddler's eyes widened.

Gretchen noticed. "My god…Kelsey. Your answer's right."

The guards and Kelsey blinked. "It is?" she said.

"Cheated…" the Riddler whispered.

They all looked at the Riddler. "What?" Kelsey asked.

"You cheated," he said. "You must have." Then he turned furious. "How did you know? You must have cheated! No one but the Bat has solved that before! You must have got the answer from him!"

"Get him out of here!" Gretchen ordered.

Then the guards escorted the Riddler out; Kelsey could still hear him shouting, "Cheated! She cheated! She must have! Cheater!" Then his yelling faded away.

Gretchen turned to Kelsey, who was just writing notes. "Ms. Lunar!"

Kelsey fell out of her chair, letting out a small cry. Gretchen made a face at her as she sat up on the floor. "What?" Kelsey cried. "Don't scare me like that!"

"How did you solve his riddle?" Gretchen demanded. "Usually, it's Batman that solves them!"

Kelsey scratched the back of her head. "Well… the riddle was actually pretty simple. My identity can be stolen by anyone if they have my government files and stuff. Then he narrowed it down to my life and looks. Since this is the Riddler, you have to think that the 'what' could in reality be a 'who.' The only logical answer I could think of was Clayface."

"You guessed?" Gretchen cried.

"Yep."

Gretchen just looked at her and then groaned. "_What am I going to do with this woman?_" she thought.

* * *

After a quick lunch, Aaron escorted Kelsey to Sarah's office. Sarah then said, "Cash, mind staying with me for a few more minutes?"

He shrugged.

"Thanks." Then she turned to Kelsey. "Kelsey, I heard you solved a riddle from Edward."

Kelsey nodded. "It wasn't too hard, I think… Maybe he went easy on me."

Sarah just sighed. "Well, let's get you prepared for your interview."

Aaron blinked. "You mean to tell me that she's going to interview that thing?"

Sarah nodded.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "That thing'll kill her!"

"Cash," Sarah said sternly. "Jones is a person–"

"That'll eat her whole," he finished, crossing his arms. "You're going to get this poor girl killed and it's going to be because you were too damn scared to interview the thing yourself."

Sarah was hurt.

Kelsey could see it. Then she turned to Aaron and said, "Cash, that really mean. Besides, she asked me before I accepted the job. It's not like she just shoved this on me. I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Aaron sighed. "I see…" Then he said to Sarah, "Sorry."

Sarah sighed too. "It's all right." Then she turned back to Kelsey. "Okay, let's get ready." Sarah pulled out a file about Killer Croc; it was pretty full, even though she had seen fuller.

"What's in this?" Kelsey asked, opening it up. Photographs and documents fell out and onto the desk. Kelsey looked at one picture and felt sick. It was a photograph of body organs and limbs in the sewers. She looked away from the picture, completely disgusted. "That's repulsive…"

Aaron held up his hooked hand. "At least they found those limbs… My hand's probably been digested by now."

Kelsey made a face, but said nothing.

Sarah then said, "You'll need this." She gave Kelsey a remote.

"What is it?" she asked, inspecting it.

"It's the controller to Jones's collar," Sarah said.

"What collar?"

Aaron laughed once. "You'll see later."

Kelsey just nodded. Then she began to read Killer Croc's file. It read:

**Waylon Jones (Killer Croc's birth name) was born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly while, when he turned older, his body grew to grotesque proportions. His abusive and alcoholic aunt raised him, and other people relentlessly bullied him because of his strange appearance. After his terrible childhood, he worked in a carnival as a circus freak and went under the name Killer Croc. As his carnival days grew on, so did his bestial nature and his misanthropy; Jones ended up being push into a life of crime as a top-formed gangster wrestler. Then, he went his own ways and became more and more like a monster by living in the Gotham sewers. His physical condition began to deteriorate; his body began to go through the painful and sudden growth of his muscles and body, causing him to be eleven feet tall and five hundred eighty pounds. Because of his career as a wrestler, Jones's strength and stamina are nearly at super-human levels. He also as fast reflexes and has sharp senses, smell especially. Jones can also survive in water for long extended periods of time. His skin is incredibly thick and tough with sharp teeth and claws. Jones is extremely detached from humanity, not only loathing humans but also a cannibalistic murderer. He prefers eating his victims instead of just killing them. His mental state is critically low; Jones may be one of the most difficult patients Arkham has ever had.**

Kelsey was mostly disturbed by his cannibalism when she finished the main file. She never understood why people became cannibals. As far as she was concerned, though Killer Croc was a "monster," he was still a human.

Kelsey then read some of the police reports on him and a list of victims, which only had a sixth of all of them. She spotted Aaron's name. She glanced up at his hand, which was at his side. She glanced at report; it was one on Aaron's hand.

After an hour of reading, Sarah handed Kelsey a clipboard. Kelsey looked down at it; it had a chart and some notes on it. "What's this?" she asked.

"His progress chart," Sarah said, sighing heavily.

She blinked. "It doesn't look like much progress has been made," she commented.

Aaron gave her a look. "Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!" Then he grumbled, "Besides, it's not like we can make progress with that thing anyway!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kelsey," Sarah said. "Jones had a short temper with us… To him, we're 'normal.'"

"And we are, compared to that monster," Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

"Cash!" Sarah hissed. "Be quiet!" Then she turned back to Kelsey. "Jones gets very angry at the doctors. He all views us as his food… That's why he has his own special cell, away from the other patients. He has very little patience and right now, we're trying to cure his cannibalism."

Kelsey said, "Well, according the chart, that's not going well."

Sarah nodded. "He tried eating a guard last week."

Aaron then added, "He sent my guy to the hospital! I'm surprised he's still alive after what happened to him!"

Sarah sighed and then turned back to Kelsey. "Well… Are you ready for this, Kelsey?"

Kelsey nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Sarah nodded. Then she said, "Cash, I have to go now. Can you do the rest?"

"You can count on me, Doc."

Sarah smiled and then left.

Kelsey looked at Aaron. "When's the interview?" she asked.

"In about two more hours."

"What do I for those two hours?"

Aaron pulled up a chair and said, "You're going to be listening to me; I know more about Croc than anyone else in this asylum."

Kelsey fixed her glasses. "Tell me what you think I should know."

He chuckled once. "Well… Don't force him to come to an interview if he really doesn't want to. I learned that the hard way." He showed her his hand. "And also, don't say nothing to piss him off; he doesn't show anyone mercy."

Kelsey nodded. She knew Aaron had a lot to say, and she had a lot of time to listen.

* * *

Two hours had passed. Kelsey was ready for her interview and she waited in Sarah's office for Waylon Jones, her first real patient, to come to the interview. Aaron was leaning against the wall, waiting for a knock.

Someone knocked. Aaron opened the door, but saw Killer Croc wasn't there. "Where's the thing?" he demanded.

"It wasn't moving," the guard said.

Aaron sighed. "Well, if it's going nowhere, we ain't going to make it."

Kelsey then said, "What's going on?"

Aaron turned back to her. "It looks like it's not coming up here."

She frowned. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Guess it's not in the mood."

"Well if he's not coming up here," she said. "I'm going down there."

Aaron stared at her, appalled. "Are you out of your god damn mind? It'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine, Cash," she said.

"It'll eat you for dinner," he warned.

Kelsey folded her arms across her chest. "If you don't take me to his cell right now, I'll fucking go there myself!" Kelsey hardly ever curses, so Aaron was taken aback.

"You don't even know where his cell is."

"If I have to ask the Joker, then I will," Kelsey challenged.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!"

Aaron groaned, finally giving up. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" He turned back to the guards outside. "We're taking the intern down to the thing's cell."

"Are you sure, Cash?"

"Yeah…" Then he turned back to Kelsey. "Let's go."

Kelsey nodded. She grabbed her clipboard with all the papers and notes on Killer Croc and then grabbed the tape recorder on the desk. Then she followed Aaron and the other guard.

They took her to the elevator and they went down. She then asked, "Why does he have his own special cell?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Warden demanded for it. We just leave it down there, feed it once every two days, and forget about it. It's been working out fine, if you ask me."

She blinked. "Doesn't he get lonely?"

Aaron and the guard gave her a look like she was stupid.

"What?"

"That thing does _not_ like people," the other guard said. "You read its file, right?"

"Why does everyone keep calling him an 'it?'" she demanded.

"You'll know why when you see it," Aaron promised.

She rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened. They escorted her to a metal door that was locked up tightly. She blinked. "He lives in there?"

Aaron nodded. He handed her the remote again. "This is the remote to its shock collar. If it starts to get out of control, just shock it with this. Got it?"

She nodded.

Aaron then opened the door. "Be careful. And scream if anything goes wrong."

Kelsey nodded again and went inside. The door closed behind her. "Jones?" she called out. "Jones?"

She heard a coarse, husky huff.

She took another step toward the darkness. "Um… you wouldn't come to your interview, so I came down instead. My name is Doctor Lunar; I'm taking Doctor Cassidy place for today."

From the darkness, she heard him growl, "So… you're that new bitch everyone's been talking about. You're that intern… Kelsey Lunar."

"Um… yeah," she said. "You could say that."

He seemed to laugh and sniffed the air. "I've got your scent, lady… You should be scared."

"Well… I won't say I'm not," she admitted. "But if you try to kill me, I've got the remote to your collar. If you get too scary, then I'll shock you."

"This necklace doesn't hurt." Then he stepped into the light. Kelsey gasped. She didn't realize how big he was until he stood before her. She also never knew how much of a monster he looked like. However, he didn't frighten her. She just stared at him, wide eyed.

He stared down at her, waiting for her to scream or cry out in disgust or fear. She just stood there, staring back up at him and clutching her clipboard tightly. She noticed he was staring intently at her. "What?" she said.

"Aren't you… going to scream?"

She blinked.

"Most would've said something by now," he huffed.

Kelsey shrugged. "You just don't scare me or disgust me. Even though I've read all about you, you just don't scare me." Then she cleared her throat. "So, since it's an interview, let's spend some time to get to know each other a bit more–" Then she gasped.

He stretched his hand toward her and he lightly touched her face with his nails; they were razorblade sharp. "Aren't you gonna run?"

She sighed and brushed his hand away. "Look, Jones. I want to interview you; cooperate with me please."

He growled, "Call me Croc… I hate my real name."

"Okay then… _Croc. _I want to interview you. So please, just work with me here."

He grumbled and sat against the wall, not understanding why he was following her instructions. "Hurry up, bitch. I don't have all day."

"And neither do I."

Croc's eyes widened ever so slightly. He stared at her as she continued on with the interview. He would answer her questions every so often, but for the most part, he was silent. He just watched her, glaring. She was treating him differently than anyone else ever had. She was actually pleasant to him, even though he wasn't sure why. He slowly stretched his hand out toward her and then stopped when the door opened. His hand quickly retreated back to his side.

It was Aaron. "You still alive, Lunar?"

"Yes!" she called. "I'm still in the middle of the interview, Cash. Give me a few more minutes. I'm almost done."

The door closed again and she turned back to Croc. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Where were we?"

Croc didn't answer.

"Oh, now I remember," she said. "Croc, why do you eat people?"

"What else is there to eat?" he snickered. "It's not like there's a burger big enough to satisfy my hunger… Besides, humans mock me for what I am… I'm returning the favor."

Kelsey sighed. "Croc, you're a human too. Everyone here is human–"

"I'm not a human," he snarled.

"Yes, you are. No matter what you like on the outside, you're still a human inside. You were born with a mutation, but you're still human."

"I eat humans for breakfast."

"And lunch and dinner," she added. "I know; I read your file. But even if you are cannibalistic, murderous, green, scaly, eleven feet tall, and five hundred eighty pounds, you're still a human. You're human, just like me."

Croc just stared down at her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked, thinking she got through to him.

Sadly, she didn't. "Even if you say that, I'm not normal. I'm a freak… a monster."

She sighed. "Croc, give me your hand."

He was suspicious, but he surprising held out his hand. "_What am I doing_?" he thought. _"Why am I listening to this bitch…? What makes her so fucking special?"_

She placed her very petite, weak hand on top of his hefty, strong hand. "See this…?" she asked. "It's true; my hand's different from yours. But no one's hand is the same. Cash and I have different hands, but we're still human. Bane and I have _very_ different hands, but we're still people." She looked back up at him. "It's the same with you. No matter what your hand looks like, you're still a person. You and I are humans. Do you understand now?"

He said nothing and just glared down at her.

Kelsey then got up and collected her papers. "Well, that's it for the interview today, Croc." Then she headed toward the door.

"Are you gonna interview me again?" he demanded, not moving.

She looked back at him. "Only if you request me or they make me. But I wouldn't mind talking to you again. You're a bit mean, but you haven't tried to kill me yet. In a frightening way, you're kind."

He looked up her, startled, but she had already left.

"Kind…?" he repeated, laughing once. "Damn it, Croc… What got into you…? You should've just eaten that bitch. She's stupid." He looked down at his hand; her scent lingered. Then he licked his hand and whispered, "I've got your scent, Kelsey… Be thankful I don't have an urge to kill you."

The Croc's Playpen


	3. The Back Alley Dent

**The Back Alley Dent**

It was early Sunday evening. Kelsey was sitting in her apartment, typing up some notes on Croc. She had become quite fascinated with him; she was the only person he didn't seem to threaten. She felt somewhat special, even though she knew she shouldn't. Eventually, he would turn on her too and be vicious toward her. She just wasn't sure when though.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm here to pick you up, Kelsey," he said.

She giggled. "All right. I'll be down there in a minute."

She closed up her laptop and grabbed her keys. Kelsey walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. Then she walked down the apartment building stairs and out the main door. She saw the black car a few feet away; she smiled as she saw Bruce get out of the car and walk toward her.

She walked little more, but she fell over her own feet. Just as she was about to fall over, Bruce caught her by wrapping one arm around her and bringing her into his chest. "You're going to fall off a building one day."

"Don't jinx me," she laughed, steadying herself.

H walked over to Bruce's car and they climbed in the back. Alfred was in the driver's seat. "Long time no see, Miss Kelsey."

"Hey Alfred," Kelsey greeted.

"Ah, Master Wayne. Barbara has already arrived at the mansion. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," he said.

Alfred nodded and began driving toward the mansion.

"How's work these days, Kelsey?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm…" she said. "Pretty good, I guess. I've only done one interview by myself so far though. Most of the interviews were with Doctor Whistler, and I'm usually the one running the god damn interviews."

Bruce chuckled. "Who'd you interview alone?"

"Um… Just Waylon Jones."

The car suddenly came to a screeching halt and both Bruce and Kelsey flew into their seat belts. Alfred cleared his throat. "My apologies, sir…" Then he continued to drive normally.

Bruce looked at Kelsey, who was fixing her seatbelt. "You interviewed Killer Croc?" he demanded. "Why?"

She sighed. "Sarah didn't want to so she paid me to do it. He's really nice to me."

"He's probably waiting to kill you!"

"No, that's Zsasz," she said. Then she added with a smile, "Good guess though."

Bruce put his hand over his face and sighed. "What the hell am I going to do with you, Kelsey? This internship is going to kill you – literally."

She shrugged. "Well, at least I'll die having done my dream job, right?"

He gave her a mean look.

She looked at her feet. "Sorry."

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "It's fine… Just please. Promise me you won't get involved with any of them. Don't do anymore interviews alone."

"I'll think about it… but I guess."

"Kelsey."

"I said I'll think about it!" she snapped. "My God, Bruce. You're keeping me on a leash here. It's like I can't do anything without your approval!"

Bruce said nothing and looked out the window. Kelsey sighed, feeling guilty. She was never one to not feel terrible after making them upset. "I didn't mean it that way, Bruce. It's just… I'm suffocating."

He sighed too. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"I know. I guess I should take that into account, but… I don't."

Just as she finished that sentence, Bruce's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Looks like you're going to have to cancel date, Bruce."

"Barbara, what the hell are you talking about?"

Barbara let out an annoyed breath on the other line. "Two-Face is trying to rob the Gotham Bank and he has every hostage… All the hostages have bombed vests."

Bruce sighed angrily. "Keep me posted, _Oracle_." He hung up and looked at Alfred. "Alfred, get Kelsey to the house. I'm going to the bank."

"Yes, master Wayne," Alfred complied.

Kelsey blinked and stared at Bruce. Alfred stopped the car and Bruce got out.

"Wait!" she cried. "Bruce, where the hell–"

He shut the car door behind him and dashed into alley, completely ignoring Kelsey's voice. "Bruce!" she hollered.

He still didn't turn around. He kept hurrying away. Then Alfred began to drive away. She kept looking out the window and back at her hands. Alfred noticed. "Miss Kelsey, please don't worry," he said. "He'll be all right."

"But! But! He could get hurt and–"

"Miss Kelsey, he'll be all right."

"Aren't you worried about him, Alfred?"

He was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded once. "All the time, Miss Kelsey."

He pulled up to a stop sign. She glanced out the window and saw the bank. Police were outside but no one was going inside. There were three bulky men dressed in black. They had AK-47s; there was no way Batman would be able to get inside in one piece. Without thinking, she opened the car door and ran outside. Alfred gasped. "Miss Kelsey! Get back in the car; this is suicide!"

"Sorry Alfred!" she cried as she ran toward the bank.

Alfred realized he couldn't chase after her; he hoped she'd be safe.

* * *

Kelsey was in the alleyway on the side of the bank. No one had spotted her sneaking around. She prayed that Batman wouldn't spot her.

Just as she passed the bank's side door, it opened. She froze and turned around. She saw two thugs and Two-Face pour out the door and into the alleyway. They stopped when they saw her. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Grab her," Two-Face ordered.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

The two men came toward her and she started slowly back away. Just as one grabbed her arm, she thrusted the heel of her knuckles into his nose. He released her immediately, letting out a groan of extreme pain. His nose was broken and began to bleed excessively. She turned to run but the other man grabbed her. She jabbed her elbow hard into his solar plexus and then thrusted her shoe's heel on his ankle. When he started to release her because of the pain, she socked the side of his nose and kicked him in groin. He went down, moaning in pain.

Two-Face blinked and stared at Kelsey for a moment. She stared back as her breathing was fast and uneven. She was panting heavily as her heart was racing and her body was trembling. Then he stepped toward her. She stepped back.

"Kelsey…" he said.

Kelsey jolted. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed once. "Everyone at Arkham knows who you are..." He sighed as he pulled out a Smith & Wesson revolver.

Kelsey froze in her place as he pointed at her.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Kelsey said nothing.

He laughed once. "Look at me, Kelsey. You'll see." He stepped more toward the light and she gasped.

"Harvey?" she cried. "Is that you?"

Two-Face smirked. "So you do remember?"

A better question was how could she forget. Kelsey use to be his assistant and lover when he wasn't insane. However, when she tried leaving him when he was drunk, he almost raped her; it had been the night before he was hospitalized for being sprayed with acid. She wasn't able to forget about what he almost did so she moved back in with her mother for four years. She had never learned what had become of him until just now.

She took a deep breath. "Put the gun down, Harvey. You don't want to kill me."

Two-Face pulled out his infamous coin. Kelsey caught her breath. He showed her the clean side. "I don't shoot." He showed her the burnt side. "I shoot." Then he flipped the coin in the air and it landed in his hand. He flipped it over on his other arm and revealed the clean slide. Kelsey let out a breath of relief.

"You're a lucky girl, aren't you?" he said, smirking. He took a step toward her.

Kelsey didn't move. "Harvey, what happened to you?"

He stepped toward her as he talked. "Let's review, shall we? My girlfriend left me. I got sprayed by acid. Everyone came to hate me. Everyone betrayed me. _That's_ what happened to me Kelsey… Only this–" He pointed at the burnt side of his face. "Only this kept me going. Only this keeps me around." He stepped in front of her.

She shook her head in despair. "You've really lost it, haven't you?"

He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against brick wall. She gasped for air as he suffocated her. "Stop…!" she choked out. "Let go…!"

"You little bitch!" he hissed. "You left me…! And now you judge me since you think you're a fucking doctor…! You're nothing! Nothing!"

"Harvey…!" she choked. "Let go…!"

He did and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. He just looked down at her as she looked back up at him, still trying to get air. She was glaring at him fearfully.

He pulled out his coin again. "One more time now." He flipped it in the air. This time, it landed on the burnt side. Kelsey couldn't move as he pointed the gun right at her head.

Two-Face didn't shoot her. He kept his gun steady and she could see his finger still at the trigger. She waited in anxiety for him to shoot.

He never did. He shook his head and put the revolver away. He said, "I can't."

She blinked.

"Funny, ain't it?" he chuckled. "You left me and now, I can't kill you because I still love you. Even my 'insane' side likes you. Or maybe it's just because I haven't had a girlfriend since you."

She blinked. Then she gasped as he yanked her to her feet and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she pushed against his chest. She couldn't break free.

This kiss was so unusual. One side of his lip was soft and moist; the other side was chapped and crusty. His tongue was at least normal, along with being aggressive and forceful. His right arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His left hand groped her butt.

She let out a covered cry. His lips moved to her neck. She pushed against his shoulders. "No! Let go! Harvey!"

Just as he groped her again, someone landed behind Two-Face and yanked him away from Kelsey. She gasped and watched as Batman restrained and handcuffed Two-Face's hands behind his back. She saw policemen now entering the alleyway. She spotted Commissioner Gordon trying to talk to Batman. She turned to sneak away but then Gordon called out to her. "Miss Lunar!"

"_Damn_…!" she thought. She sighed and slowly turned around. She walked over to them and didn't look at Batman. She could feel him glare at her. She just looked Gordon.

"What happened, Lunar?" Gordon demanded.

She bit her lip. "Um… he won't kill me."

Both men blinked. "What're you talking about?" Batman said.

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Well… he said he couldn't kill me because neither side of him wants to. He loves me."

"What?" Gordon cried.

"I use to date him when he was still Harvey Dent. It was years ago though. So, he could be yanking my tail. He probably is."

The two men looked at each other. Then Gordon sighed. "You better get home Lunar. Last thing we need is you getting hurt."

"I'm a klutz, so I'll get hurt anyway," she chuckled.

The men didn't laugh. "I'll take you home," Batman said.

She stopped chuckling. "No, it's all right. I can walk." She did not want to be in a car alone with him. She knew he was furious.

"I _insist_," he said sternly.

She realized she lost. "Sure…" She pretended to smile. The she followed him to the Batmobile. He helped her inside before getting in himself. Then he drove off at top speed back to the Batcave, leaving Gordon to take Two-Face back to Arkham.


	4. Dinner at Wayne Manor

**Dinner at Wayne Manor**

Kelsey got out of the Batmobile when they reached the Batcave. She saw both Barbara and Alfred standing in front of the large computer screen. They both were giving her angry stares. She knew that she was in serious trouble. She backed up a step and she felt her back touch someone's chest. The man roughly grabbed her shoulders and dropped his head by her ear. "What in God's name were you thinking, Kelsey?" he growled.

He shoved her forward and she tripped over her feet. She hit the floor. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Kelsey!" he yelled.

"Well, you don't have to push me around!" she shouted as she rose to her feet. "I was only worried about you, Bruce!"

He took of his mask and threw it hard on the floor. "For God's sake, Kelsey! Think about your well-being once in a while!"

"You're one to talk! You don't see me running around fighting crime in a Goddamn bat suit! You're the one that should think about your own safety!"

"I'm not the one that's a girl without any protection!"

"Oh my God, Bruce!" she cried. "I can take care of myself; I'm a fucking black belt, for Christ's sake!"

"Don't be yelling at me because I'm only concerned about you!" he shouted back.

"Shut up!" Barbara finally screamed.

Both Kelsey and Bruce stopped and looked at Barbara.

"Thank you!" she groaned as Alfred wheeled her down toward them. "You guys are like some stupid married couple! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry…" the two said in unison.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Well, now that this is all settled, dinner has been prepared upstairs. Come, Master Wayne. Let's get you dressed more _suitably_." Then he and Bruce left the Batcave.

Kelsey sighed and hugged Barbara. "It's good to see you again, Barbara."

"You too, Kelsey." Then she sighed too. "You know Bruce is right."

"Barbara, even if he's right, I'm not a child. I'm twenty-seven!"

"Kelsey; think about what you're doing before you go snapping at Bruce like that. He's just concerned about you."

Kelsey just sighed as she wheeled Barbara out of the Batcave and into the library. Kelsey smiled and said softly, "It's been awhile since I was last in here."

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah…" Kelsey glanced over at the wooden desk in the far right. Her cheeks were a soft red as she remembered Bruce making love to her on that very desk.

Barbara noticed. She laughed. "He's a womanizer!"

"He is not!" Kelsey cried.

"Oh yes; he is! If he can do it there with you, he can do it with anyone anywhere."

Kelsey frowned. "You're mean."

Barbara just laughed. Then she said, "Hey. Go upstairs to the first bedroom door on the right. Bruce has a present for you."

Kelsey blinked but nodded. She walked upstairs and entered the room. She caught her breath. It was the same room she had stayed in when they use to live together. She thought about what she and Bruce use to do together and blushed; it was perverted of her to remember that stuff.

She glanced at the bed; there was a black evening dress laid down on it. She picked it up and smiled. "He always picks the best dresses…"

She stripped out of her jeans, t-shirt, and black heels and slipped into the formal evening gown. She slipped her heels back on her feet and went to the mirror and fixed her hair. She pulled it out of her ponytail and teased it a bit so that it was a gentle wave that went down to right above her breasts. She took off her reading glasses and put them on the vanity. Then she walked outside, where Bruce was standing. He was wearing a suit.

Bruce smirked a bit. "You look good, Kelsey."

She laughed once. "You don't look too bad yourself."

They walked downstairs and into the dining hall, where she saw more than just Barbara and Alfred. Bruce was hosting a dinner party, where Kelsey could recognize most of the guests. She saw Gordon, Aaron Cash, Warden Sharp, and a few other people. She mostly noticed the supermodels that were at one table.

Gordon came up to Bruce. They shook hands. "Sorry that I'm a bit late, Wayne."

"It's not a problem, Jim. What happened?"

"_Like you need to ask_," Kelsey thought, rolling her eyes.

"Dent tried taking money from the Gotham Bank again… He attacked Kelsey in the back alley too. Luckily, Batman stopped him before she was seriously hurt."

Bruce looked down at Kelsey. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me… I can take care of myself."

"I'm not too sure about that…" Gordon said under his breath.

Kelsey frowned and walked away.

Gordon sighed and looked at Bruce. "You're going to have a hard time with that girl, Wayne… Do you know about her day job?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very happy it," Bruce grumbled. He sighed. "Do what you can to make sure she doesn't get killed."

Gordon nodded. "I'll do what I can."

As the two kept talking, Kelsey ran into Aaron and his wife. They had their young son with them. "Hey, Lunar!" Aaron called.

She sighed heavily and smiled. "Hi, Cash… Is this your wife and son?"

He nodded. "This here beauty is my wife, Maria and this is our son, Thomas."

Kelsey smiled. "Nice to meet you; I'm Kelsey."

Maria smiled. "I'm Maria; nice to meet you too, Miss Lunar."

They started talking about little things until finally Maria asked, "Now, Aaron… how do you know Miss Lunar?"

"She's an intern over at Arkham."

Maria's eyes widened. "You mean to tell this young lady is trying to become one of those doctors there?"

He nodded. "She interviewed Croc on Friday."

Maria made a face of absolute shock and horror. "Oh my God…" She turned to Kelsey. "He didn't try to kill you, did he?"

"Surprisingly, no," she said. "He made a couple of growls at me, but he never tried to attack me… It was very surreal."

Maria couldn't believe her. "My God… Well, I'm glad you weren't attacked."

Kelsey smiled. "Thank you. Surprisingly, most patients I meet with don't try to kill me. Before I came here, Two-Face caught me and he flipped his coin to decide whether to kill me or not. Even though it flipped on the burnt side, he didn't shoot. I was relieved but-" She stopped and caught Aaron and his wife's disturbed face. She blinked. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't kill you?" Aaron repeated.

"No… I use to date him when his personality disorder started acting up and I broke up with him the night before he got sprayed by acid… He said that he still loves me."

"Bullshit he does," Aaron said. "Lunar, you better be even more careful when you're working… Now I'm really worried that one day you're going to get hurt by one of those guys one day."

"I think I'll be fine, Cash." Then Kelsey walked away from them and went upstairs, suddenly feeling really tired from what happened before she got to Wayne Manor. She sat down on the bed and kicked off her heels. Then she lied down and looked up at the ceiling.

She thought about how Aaron and his wife looked. They looked happy with their married lives. She wondered if she and Harvey could've been like that. They probably could have. She just didn't stay around long enough for her to find out.

* * *

Kelsey felt someone carrying her. She barely opened her eyes and saw it was Bruce. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes more. Bruce stopped and looked down at her. He smiled. "Glad you're up." He set her to her feet.

She gave him a look. "Is that some kind of weight joke towards me?"

He chuckled. "One, no. Two, you're not heavy at all."

She stretched a bit. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Pretty much all night… You must have been tired."

She nodded. "Mind if I spend the night here, Bruce? Also, could you drop me off at work too?"

He sighed heavily. "I really don't want to take you to your job, Kelsey."

"Look, Bruce… I get that you treat me like your little sister, but I'm old enough to take care of myself… Okay?"

He said nothing. He just looked down at her.

"Now, you get some rest too, Bruce. You've probably had a few drinks tonight and you've got work tomorrow too."

"Fine."

She smiled. "Good night Bruce."

He stared at her for a moment. Then he gently seized the sides of her face. Her eyes widened. "Hey, Bruce…?"

Bruce then gently pecked her lips and pulled away to stare at her face. She was light red. "Good night, Kelsey…" Then he released her and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Kelsey just stood there for a minute, wondering about what just happened. She slowly walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door gently. Then she slid down the door, touching her lips.

"He kissed me…" she whispered to herself. Kelsey didn't understand. It could've been nothing but drunken-stated mind for Bruce, but for her, it was weird. She hadn't kissed Bruce in so long and her feelings for him had not faded away.

She sighed heavily and got ready for bed. She hoped it wouldn't be too awkward in the morning tomorrow.


	5. Dangerous Meetings

**Dangerous Meetings**

Bruce didn't remember about what happened last night. Kelsey was annoyed, but she kept it to herself. She had done some stupid things too when she was a little buzzed on alcohol. She had to cut him some slack.

Though reluctant about it, Bruce dropped her off at Arkham. Aaron, Warden Sharp, and Gretchen were all waiting for her when she got inside. She blinked. "Good morning?" she tried.

Their expressions didn't change. Aaron pulled Kelsey over in front of Sharp's desk and made her sit down in the chair. Then he closed the door.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked. "What'd I do?"

"Lunar," Sharp snapped. "Would you care to explain this high-increase of demand?"

She blinked, confused. "Wait… What?"

Gretchen handed her a list. "Take a long and good look at the list, Miss Lunar."

Kelsey pulled out her reading glasses and looked at the paper. It read:

**Patient Reports Summary:**

**It seems that they're has been a sudden and massive demand for a specific doctor from many of the Arkham residents. No one is sure of the reason, but many high-level inhabitants are demanding their therapist to be Kelsey Lunar, the new intern here at Arkham. Though none say why, I can indicate that it has something to do with the way she treats most Arkham patients; which is without fear. The following have requested that Doctor Lunar be their new doctor:**

**Edward Nigma**

**Harleen Quinzel**

**Harvey Dent**

**Jonathan Crane**

**Joker**

**Pamela Isley**

**Victor Zsasz**

**Waylon Jones**

**There are many more patients that have requested her; however, these are the most dangerous ones that have asked. Another list of all inmates with be provided in due time.**

Kelsey stopped reading and stared up at everyone. They just looked back at her, waiting for her to give them an explanation. She didn't have one. "Look," she said. "I have no goddamn idea what's going on. Don't ask me why they all want me to interview them. I only know Harvey! Everyone else, I just barely know, if at all!"

Aaron sighed heavily. "Well that's perfect. What're we gonna do?"

Sharp gave him a look. "We turn them all down, of course! We can't risk her life with those insane criminals!"

"If she doesn't agree to these interviews, they'll all want to kill her," Gretchen hissed. "Turning them all away is not an option."

Aaron looked at Kelsey. "Well, Lunar. What do you want to do?"

Kelsey was silent. She thought about what her options were. She could only do so many interviews a day and she didn't want to turn any of them down. She might as well shoot herself now. She stood up

"Well, what're you going to do?" Sharp demanded.

Kelsey sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just… do what they ask."

Both Gretchen and Sharp froze in immense horror.

"You're fucking nuts!" Aaron cried. "You are the craziest fucking woman I've ever met in my life! Fine, if you wanna die, be my guest!"

"Well, right now, I really don't give a shit! Now, I think I'm god damn old enough to make my own fucking decisions! If I say I'll interview them as requested, then I'll fucking interview them!"

All three of them stared at Kelsey, who regained her composure. "What's my schedule going to look like from now on?"

Sharp sighed. "Well, now I'm taking you out of the internship and making you a rightful Arkham doctor. You already have your Masters degree, so it's not like you don't qualify…" He sighed. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be on regular paying salary and you'll interview both Pamela and Crane… Good luck to you on that."

"Who am I interviewing today?"

Gretchen and Sharp exchanged glances.

"Oh God… Who is it?"

Aaron sighed heavily and slouched against the wall. "I'll give you a hint, Lunar… He's a freak of nature."

She frowned. "Well that clears everything up."

He rolled his eyes. "Croc, Lunar. You're gonna talk to Croc again. He's been an ass ever since you last interviewed him. He keeps grumbling about how he's sick of Doctor Cassidy and how he liked you better… You were stupidly amusing to him."

She blinked. "Wow… that's nice of him to say. Isn't the insult normally something like 'she's a fucking bitch that I'll snack on before lunch' or something along those lines?"

Gretchen made a disturbed face. Then she coughed. "Miss Lunar… If you are going to interview him from now, please, do be careful. I have a strong feeling that you're going to be his doctor until he gets bored of you."

Kelsey sighed heavily. "Thanks Doctor Whistler." Then she turned to Sharp. "When am I scheduled to interview him?"

Aaron answered for Sharp. "Right after lunch."

Kelsey nodded once.

Sharp gave her a look of concern. "Lunar, you know that you don't have to agree to this… You can refuse him."

"Not really," she said. "I kind of already promised him before that I'd interview him again if he liked me to."

Aaron just shook his head. "You're crazy…" Then he escorted Gretchen and Kelsey back to Gretchen's office.

* * *

Gretchen was mostly helping Kelsey move into the office next to hers when they got back to Gretchen's. Kelsey had a lot of stuff stored in the office already, so they mostly just placed files and large containers of notes into the new room. As they were moving, Kelsey ended up tripping a few times.

Gretchen scowled at her. "This is precisely why the patients are going to kill you! You can barely walk without tripping!"

Kelsey set up her desk. "Look, Doctor Whistler, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Gretchen said nothing and went back to her office, leaving Kelsey alone.

Kelsey looked at the clock in the office. Lunch was over. She took a deep breath and sat at her desk, looking over some notes she had made on Croc. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called.

Aaron came in. "Lunar, time to go."

She blinked; she put on her reading glasses.

"He can't fit through this door; we're going to the interview room."

Kelsey sighed and collected her papers, placing them in her folder. Then she stood up and followed Aaron out of the room. They walked towards the elevator shafts and when they did, Kelsey tripped over something. She let out a cry as she fell to her knees. "Ow…" she hissed.

Aaron rolled his eyes and helped her up. "What'd you trip over this time?"

Kelsey looked back and blinked. It was a stuffed bear.

Aaron sighed. "That's gotta be Bane's… That chewed up bear is like his life friend."

Kelsey picked it up. She sighed. "I'll give it back to him later."

"Don't waste your time," Aaron said. "He hates doctors ever since I can remember. Not to mention that Doctor Young was using him as a lab rat made him hate doctors even more."

"Well, maybe he'll hate me less if I give him back his bear."

"Or maybe he'll think you stole it and try to kill you." Then he entered the elevator, Kelsey following him in. They went up into where the large interview room was. It was also an interrogation room, where Batman would question patients when they would arrive at Arkham. She didn't understand why Croc would want to be interviewed in that room; there was no privacy what-so-ever.

Kelsey and Aaron arrived on the designated floor. When they got out, she saw the other Arkham doctors sitting on chairs with clipboards and pens. She blinked as they all looked at her. Sarah was one of them and she came up to her.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kelsey asked.

Sarah sighed. "Well… Everyone's curious to see why Jones wants you specifically; he hates humans and he hates doctors even more. Jones seems to like you… in a sense."

"Have all these people… been Croc's doctors?"

She nodded. "Every single doctor here has interviewed Croc at least three times, and they're all frightened to death by him."

"He's somewhat nice to me," Kelsey pointed out.

"Which is exactly why everyone's curious," she concluded. "Everyone wants to know what you do differently."

Kelsey just sighed and followed Aaron into the room. It was a large, empty white room. There was only a silver table in the center of the room and two gray chairs, each chair on opposite sides of the table. The walls were mostly windows with four-foot walls below them. There were only two doors; a small door and abnormally large door opposite. Kelsey knew Croc would be coming in through that door.

Kelsey sat down at the table and looked back at the audience she had outside the windows. She looked at Aaron. "This is very uncomfortable."

"You'll have to deal with it," he said. He leaned against the wall.

She looked around the room and saw a few turned-off red lights. "Are they going to be listening to me?"

"Yeah." He handed her a remote with a flip-switch. "All you need to do is flip the switch up; they want to be able to hear you talk."

She nodded and then heard the elevator shaft open. Everyone outside stood up from the chairs, backing away from the arriving patient. The guards had the guns pointed at him, completely ready to fire at will. Kelsey looked at the patient as he was guided toward the large door. She looked at Aaron, who looked uncomfortable. She sighed. "Why don't you go, Cash? I don't mind."

"I'm not leaving until the interview is done," he growled. "I need to make sure he's not gonna try to kill you."

Kelsey then glared at him. "Cash, I want you to leave right now. I know you're afraid of him, and I know he's not gonna like it if you're here."

Aaron grumbled. "Fine. But if you die, I'm not gonna take the blame for it." Then he slowly exited the room. Sarah ran up to him outside the door.

"What're you doing Cash?" she hissed. "Get your ass back in there!"

"She told me to leave. I can't do anything about it. Now, Doctor Cassidy, go sit back down."

Sarah reluctantly listened. Aaron stood behind her chair and watched with her as Kelsey looked up at the large door, which was now opened. He came through the door with three guards having their guns on him. He looked at Kelsey, seemingly to glare at her mercilessly. Her eyes widened.

One of the guards handed Kelsey the remote to his collar and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone in the room.

Kelsey stood up slowly and stared at him. He walked toward the table, glaring at her intensely. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about this… I had no idea until I got up here."

He said nothing.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but… They're going to be listening to the interview." She flipped the switch and the red lights turned on. "So… Croc, did you take anything into account during our last interview?"

Croc huffed, "Like what?"

"Well, we did talk about how you're a human, just like anyone else at Arkham. Do you remember now?"

"Yeah… I remember." He stepped toward her; Kelsey wasn't paying attention.

"Croc, did you take into account about what we talked about?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"Well, what did you think about?"

"I'm not human, no matter what the fuck you tell me."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Please, Croc. I'm trying to help you. I _want_ to help you, but you're not letting me. Please, just try."

He growled viciously at her.

Kelsey sighed. "Sorry… It's just that I'm stressing out over the audience."

Croc was slightly taken back; no one had ever apologized to him before and meant it. He caught a whiff of her scent. It smelled so rich; he felt the need to bite.

She looked down at her notes. "Croc, I have to ask you… Why did you want me to interview again–" Then she gasped. He grabbed her arm.

The doctors and guards watching panicked. Aaron and three other guards charged toward the door. Croc held onto Kelsey's arm and grabbed the chair. He shoved a leg through the door, causing the door to stay stuck. It wouldn't open. Aaron pounded on the door. "Lunar! Lunar, use the shock collar! Use the collar or it'll kill you! Use the collar, Lunar!"

"Shut up, Cash," Croc growled. Then he turned and looked at Kelsey. He still had a tight grip on her small, frail arm. She was trying to yank it free. He chuckled darkly. "Now are you scared of me? I did remember you said I didn't scare you."

She then said, "Is this why you wanted me to interview you? So you could scare me?" Her voice was quivering in fear.

He was smirking evilly. Then he dragged her back over to the desk and then released her arm. She reached for the remote shocker, but Croc grabbed her by the waist and snatched the remote, throwing it across the room. Then he slammed her down on the table. She let out a cry of pain.

Sarah screamed in horror. "Kelsey!"

Kelsey looked up at Croc, her eyes wide in terror. Croc was looking down at her, not glaring. He just seemed to study her. Normally, he would've killed her right then and there. He didn't feel the want or desire to kill her though. He didn't want to eat her. He just wanted a taste of her flesh.

He ripped the left part of her shirt and coat. Kelsey finally screamed. "No! Let go of me!"

The doctors and guards were now completely frightened for Kelsey. They all thought the same thing: Kelsey was going to die. They all watched in anticipation as Croc continued to rip up the left side of shirt.

Kelsey tried smacking his hand away, but he was way too strong for her. He even ripped her left bra strap, causing her entire left shoulder area to be relieved to him. Her breast was barely covered from Croc. Her cheeks were light red as he stroked her neck with his finger. She twitched. "Let go…!" she hissed at him. "Croc, you're going to get in serious trouble…! Let go of me…! Now!"

Croc lowered his mouth to her neck. She froze in horror as she felt his breath against her neck. "I told you that you should be scared… I've got your scent." His teeth scraped against her neck. They were razor sharp.

Kelsey flinched in fear. "No… Don't…!" She began to tremble. "Let go…!"

Croc then sunk his teeth into Kelsey's shoulder. She let out a long cry of agony. It was painful, but it didn't seem as bad as she had heard. His teeth never touched her bone. He gnawed at her skin, sipping her blood.

Croc stained his lips and teeth with her sweet, delicate blood. He savored it, for he had never taste anything so delicious before. Her blood was different from any other human and her skin was so soft and aromatic. It was like having a gourmet meal that he didn't want to finish because it was just too good to finish. He slowly removed his teeth from her shoulder and stared down at her.

She had a large bite mark, but he knew it would heal on its own. She didn't need stitches. Her blood was leaking from the bite and it spilled out her skin. She was trembling wildly and she couldn't speak. Her shoulder had been in pain, but now it was dulled. Then she glared at him and bravely smacked him across the face.

Everyone watching gasped in horror. If Croc didn't kill her before, he was certain to now. No one had ever hit Croc, excluding Batman. No normal person that was unharmed had ever dared to strike Croc. Kelsey did though and everyone thought he was going to kill her.

Croc just stared at her. He had never been hit by a woman that did it out of anger. If it was out of fear, it would've been different. This woman struck him with anger, not fear. Though she trembled, Croc knew she wasn't afraid. It was in her eyes.

Kelsey glared at him as she slowly sat up. Then she hissed, "If you ever blame me for you getting in trouble with everyone, I'm going to shock you into a fried reptile."

Croc just stared at her. This woman was the most interesting thing he had ever encountered. She treated like him a normal person. Her flesh was too good to waste. She even hit him after he had bit her. She wasn't afraid of him. If he had done that to anyone else, they would've been terrified of him. She just hit him out of anger. To him, she was completely full of surprises; it was amusing.

Croc slowly backed away from Kelsey, who got up and grabbed ripped up scraps of fabric to wipe off the blood from her shoulders. Then Croc started chuckling lowly. Kelsey looked at him, startled.

Everyone outside the room looked at Croc, who was laughing even louder and deeper. It wasn't an evil laugh; it was a humored laugh. Everyone was confused.

Croc still laughed as he looked at Kelsey. "You wanna know why I wanted you do be my doctor?" He backed her down against the desk again. Her eyes widened. "I tell you," he continued. "It's because you're amusing to me."

"Amusing… to you?" she repeated.

"Yeah, that's right… Believe it or not, Doc, but I'm probably never gonna kill you. You're too much fun for me. If I killed you, then what would the point be for me to stick around for a while?" Then he smirked viciously. "Looks like you're going to be interviewing me for a while… Doctor Lunar."

Kelsey took a deep breath and then looked him the eyes. "I'm willing to accept that if it's a challenge."

Croc seemed pleased and backed away from her. She stood up and finished wiping away the blood. She realized that she wouldn't need stitches and she flipped the switch again. The red lights turned off.

Kelsey walked to the door and pulled the chair's leg out of the door. The door then burst open, Aaron and three other guards pointing guns Croc. Kelsey's eyes widened as Sarah and Gretchen pulled her out of the room; luckily, Kelsey had gathered up all her notes before the three of them were escorted to Kelsey's office.

When they got there, Gretchen gave Kelsey's shoulder medical attention. Sarah was scolding her and gave Kelsey her coat. Kelsey sighed heavily. "I really think you guys are making too big of a deal of this. You heard him say that he didn't want to kill me. Just leave it alone."

Gretchen glared at her. "Miss Lunar, I've been very patient with your decisions, but if this continues, something's going to happen to you and you'll realize that you should be afraid of Croc."

"Please, Kelsey," Sarah begged. "Tell that this was you're last interview with Croc. Please tell me that you just said those things so he'd leave you alone."

"'I meant what I said and I said what I meant,'" Kelsey chuckled, quoting _Horton Hears a Who_.

Gretchen smacked her shoulder.

"Ow!" Kelsey cried.

Gretchen finished bandaging her shoulder and hissed, "Kelsey Lunar, you are to never treat this as a joke, you hear me? This is serious. If you're going to continue putting yourself in serious danger, then at least take it seriously."

Kelsey sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine."

Sarah and Gretchen left to do their own interviews.

Kelsey looked down at her shoulder. She had been afraid of Croc when he jumped her. However, the fear faded as soon as he extracted his teeth from her skin. The pain wasn't as bad as she had heard about. Aaron had told her that it was worst than getting kidney stones. Croc never touched her bone though. In fact, he seemed to stay away from anything that wasn't tissue or blood. She wasn't afraid of him, but the experience was truly frightening. She never wanted to go through something like that again.

Kelsey got up from her desk and grabbed the lab coat Sarah had left her. She put it on and walked outside. No one was there.

Kelsey walked hurriedly toward the elevator, but saw that someone was coming up. She headed down the stairs instead. Just as she was half-away down the steps, she lid and nearly fell down the stairs. She held onto the rails, keeping herself from serious injury. Then she slowly rose to her feet and climbed down the rest of the stairs. She walked over to the office near Croc's cell. No one was inside.

She walked inside and saw the keys lying on the desk. She snatched the cell keys off the desk, grabbed the loaded pistol next to the keys, and took the remote to Croc's shock collar, stuffing it inside her pocket. She then slowly walked over to Croc's large cell door. She sighed heavily and unlocked the door.

When she opened it, she saw Croc sitting against the far wall, glaring in the direction of the open door. He thought it was Aaron or some other guard. When he saw it was Kelsey, he blinked slightly. Then she entered the room completely, shutting the door behind her. He didn't move from his spot.

She came over to him and stood two feet away. He chuckled. "You scared of me, now?"

Kelsey sighed. "Well, considering the fact I've only got a measly pistol and the remote to your collar, I'm not exactly in the safest position right now."

He laughed once. Then he said, "So, what the hell do you want?"

"We didn't have much of an interview before," she explained. "It was irritating. If I'm schedule for an interview, then I'm gonna do one."

He huffed. "Fine; interview me."

She nodded. "You told me that you didn't take what I said into consideration. I don't understand why you didn't."

"Bitch, look at me and then look at yourself. I've got scales and you've got skin. You really think we're both human?"

"Yes I do."

He smirked. "Maybe you're the one that needs a doctor."

She shrugged. "I've been told that before." Then she sighed. "Croc, look at it this way. You say that you're not normal; you're not like me. Are you really trying to say that I'm normal? Think about it. Am I really normal?"

Croc actually thought about it for a moment. Then he snickered. "No; I think you're crazier than me."

Kelsey made a face of shock. "I am not!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're not intimidated by any patient here. You're not scared of the most dangerous villain in Arkham, even after he attacked you. You're even in his cell right now, trying to finish the interview that wasn't done before. Yeah, I think you're nuts." He smirked at her. "I don't think even I'm that psycho."

She frowned. "You're mean…" she said softly. Then she sighed. "Anyway, I'm not crazy. I call it… being adventurous."

Croc burst out laughing; it was of humor.

Kelsey jumped, taken aback.

"You're out of your fucking mind," he laughed. "Adventurous? No; you're suicidal." He continued to laugh, more to himself than before.

She glared. "Am not." Then she shook her head. "Anyway, let's get back on track… Croc, can you tell me when you first started being cannibalistic?"

He had already finished his laugh. "Sixteen I guess… That's when I first started killing and eating people."

"What drives your cannibalism?"

He gave her an evil look. "Look, you were amusing before, but now you're starting to piss me off."

"Sorry, but that's how interview's work. The doctor pisses off the patient, thinking they'll get information out of them somehow. That only leads that patient to come to resent the doctor." Then she giggled softly. "Of course, things would be better if we knew the patients better."

Croc was caught off guard. Her smile took him aback. Usually, when he saw happiness expressed on a human's face, he'd get disgusted. However, he felt no negative feeling when he saw her smile. He wondered what the feeling was.

He figured he wanted to scare her. He smirked. "You wanna know me better…? Fine; let me tell you something that not many people know about."

She blinked. Then she gasped as he grabbed her arm and yanked her onto his lap. Her eyes widened as he made her legs wrap around his waist. She stared up at him, completely horror-struck.

He said, "You say I'm a human, even though I look like this… Maybe you're right, in a sense. I'm just like any other human man; I've got desires to fuck a bitch." He slowly traced one finger down her back. She flinched. "You probably didn't know that I've fucked before… You think I've never fucked some bitch?"

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror. She shoved away from him for a second, but then pinned her down on the floor, holding both of her wrists in his right hand. She stared up at him in terror. "He–hey, Croc… L–Let go of me."

He smirked. He knew he was scaring her. He continued. "The victims that were women… you can't actually think I just ate them, can you?" He chuckled. "I raped them and then… Then I ate them."

Kelsey's let out a shaky breath and trembled violently. Once again, his actions and words frightened her; however she was still unafraid of him personally. Then she whispered, "Ho–How frequently does that happen…?" She tried yanking her wrists free from his strong grasp; she was not successful.

"It always happens when I'm not in here…" Then he chuckled. "But maybe… it'll be my first time here." He smirked fearfully down at her.

She froze.

Croc released her and sat back against the wall, feeling satisfied. She stumbled away from him and stood up, shaking in fear. Then she regained her composure and faced him again. "Well… I'm going to try and fix that."

"Good luck, bitch," he scoffed. "No one's ever done it before… What makes you think you can do it?"

She took of her reading glasses and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, look here, _buddy_. I'm _really_ getting sick of everyone degrading me. No one's supporting me because everyone thinks I'm gonna fail. Well let me tell you right now: If I say I'm going to fix your ways, then I will, god damn it!"

Croc just stared at her, completely taken aback.

Then Kelsey cleared her throat and walked toward the door. She opened it and turned to Croc. "I guess I'll see you next Monday. Bye." Then she locked the door behind her, leaving Croc to think about the woman he was never going to kill.

**Author's Note: sigh... this was one of my favorite chapters typing (so far!) it only took me three days to think and type up. It would've been posted sooner but i was in the mountians where it was snowing and had no internet access... sad :( Oh well! hope u guys like this chapter! **

**P.S ****okay, so i've got this poll going on on my page so... if you would ever be as so kind as to visit my profile, please vote when you see my poll. it would really be nice of you, since i have to prove something to a friend of mine and fast! Thanks! bye!**


	6. Special

**Special**

Kelsey saw a paper on her desk when she arrived the next morning. She put on her glasses and read it. It was an interview schedule for the next two weeks. It read:

**This is the printed and confirmed interview schedule. The schedule will last for three weeks and will change if patients decide to switch doctors. Please note that all patients are extremely lethal and will try to cause physical/mental harm.**

**Monday: ****Afternoon - ****Waylon Jones (1:30 – 3:00)  
**

**Tuesday: ****Morning - ****Pamela Isley (9:30 - 10:20); ****Afternoon - ****Jonathan Crane (5:00 – 5:35)  
**

**Wednesday: ****Morning - ****Joker (9:45 – 10:50), ****Harleen Quinzel (11:05 – 11:50)  
**

**Thursday: ****Afternoon - ****Harvey Dent (2:20 – 3:50), ****Edward Nigma (6:10 –7:00)**

**Friday: ****Morning - ****Victor Zsasz (10:40 – 11:30); ****Afternoon ****- Bane (5:00 – 6:00)  
**

_**Because of this schedule, you now have the full weekend off. Please do work hard and try not to get hurt. Thank you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Warden Quincy Sharp**_

Kelsey sighed and put the paper up on the wall. She looked over her schedule again; she noticed that every patient was a Category 9 patient. She seemed to realize that now she was putting her life on the line. She shook her head and sat back on the desk chair. She looked over some notes of her patients today. She wasn't truly looking forward to any of them, but it was part of her job. She didn't have a choice.

When she had finished reviewing her notes, she glanced over the flower pot she had in the office. She knew how Poison Ivy hated mistreatment toward anything that was a plant. That's what drove her mad.

The flower in the pot was a red, rare European rose that her mother had given her seeds for last Christmas. It looked healthy and seemed to be doing fine, but that was only from Kelsey's view. From Ivy's, she could've been killing it. Kelsey knew though she was doing her best; being a nature lover, she always researched on a plant before she started growing them.

Kelsey glanced at the clock; it was 9:15. She got up and walked over to Sarah's office. She was also review over notes.

When she saw Kelsey, she looked stressed. "Kelsey, did you get your schedule?"

Kelsey nodded as she pulled up a chair. "I'm interviewing Pamela in half-an-hour and then Crane at five." She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to them; she might want me dead if I treat plants bad and he'll try to spray me with his fear-toxin."

"You didn't have to agree to these interviews, you know."

"It's better that I accept them than reject them."

Sarah rubbed her eyes. "Kelsey… These people are freaks. I know that they'll never change; they don't want to. They're just crazy, monstrous criminals."

Kelsey's eyes widened. "You've already given up?"

"I never had hope."

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

Finally, Kelsey spoke. "I think it's because they just don't trust us and we don't understand or trust them."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Can you trust them?"

"I can try if I know them."

Sarah shook her head. "Harleen Quinzel trusted Joker, Kelsey. Looked at what happened to her; she's just as crazy as the rest of them."

"But I'm not going to fall anyone's mind games, Sarah," Kelsey reassured her. "I know what these people have done and I know it was bad. They're all guilty of what they did but… I can try to change them."

Sarah just sighed. "It's your funeral…" she muttered.

Kelsey stood up, slamming her hands against the table. Sarah looked up at her, startled. "Kelsey–"

"This is exactly why doctors die!" she shouted. "They have no confidence in themselves or others! They're all scared shitless because of things they've heard! They don't even try to talk to these people! They just point the finger at them and tell them that they're sick! That's _obviously_ not working!"

Then she stormed out of Sarah's office and back into hers. She slammed the door behind her and pounded her fist on the table, furious. "_Why is everyone here so fucking hopeless?_" she thought. "_They're not even trying to help them! God damn it!_"

She looked at the clock and calmed herself down. It was almost time for Ivy to arrive. Kelsey set up for her interview and sat down, resting her head down on the desk. Then someone knocked on the door. "Doctor Lunar," a guard called. "Pamela Isley's here."

Kelsey sat up and rubbed her eyes. "All right. Come in."

Ivy and two guards came. She had her hands handcuffed in front of her stomach and she was smirking at Kelsey. The guards, Mark and Elliot, had Ivy sit on the chair in front of Kelsey's desk. Kelsey turned to Mark. "You two can wait outside."

Mark and Elliot nodded. They seemed to stumble out the door as they stared at Kelsey and Ivy. Ivy laughed seductively as the door shut and locked behind the guards. Kelsey blinked. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Ivy looked at her, still smirking. "They're infatuated with you, Doctor… I can't say I'm surprised about it either… Croc's told me so much about you."

She blinked. "How could he–"

"Croc's one of my good friends… We have our ways of talking."

Kelsey sighed. "What has he told you about me?"

She laughed once. "Let's see… I do remember him saying that you're just as crazy as the rest of the patients at Arkham… that you aren't like any other human he had met, that you were special. He also mentioned that you're pretty good-looking… and I don't mean food-wise."

Kelsey blinked, taken aback. "Well… Tell him I said thanks… I guess."

Ivy studied her for a moment.

Kelsey just ignored it. "Pamela – or do you prefer Ivy?"

"Ivy."

"Okay then. Ivy, I'm curious to know why you wanted me to be your doctor. I thought you liked male doctors; what was wrong with Doctor Jameson?"

"Ugh… _Him_," she said, annoyed by the thought. "He was stupid creep… Never once thought about the poor dears he's stepped on and the lives he's destroyed."

"You mean your plants, right?"

"Precisely."

Kelsey sighed. "Ivy, wouldn't I be just like him? I breathe in the plant's spores… We can't help it; we have to breathe. I'm not saying that he shouldn't have to look where's he's going, but he can't help it."

Ivy smirked again. "Doctor Lunar… Do you mind if I call you Kelsey?"

"Go ahead."

She laughed. "Kelsey… You may be right, but I know you're different. I know you're different from any other stupid doctor here."

"If you're pulling off a mind trick, please stop."

"Don't worry, Kelsey… I'm doing nothing of the sort." She slowly looked at the flower pot behind Kelsey. "Could you show me that flower, please?"

Kelsey cautiously brought to the table and set it in front of Ivy. Ivy touched its pedals. She smiled gently; no evil was found in the smile. Kelsey felt somewhat relieved by it.

Ivy looked up at Kelsey. "This child tells me that you're a very good mother… So do the other children at Arkham."

Kelsey sighed. "Well, I love nature and in a sense, nature's alive. I try to keep clear of hurting any plants. Of course, I'm not the best… I still use paper and other human necessities. I can't help it though."

Ivy stretched her hands toward Kelsey's. She held them and stroked them gently. Kelsey's eyes widened. "Ivy?"

"You're the best doctor here… And I actually mean it."

Kelsey blinked. "Thank… you." She pulled her hands away and sighed. "Well, here comes the part where you're not going to like me. I'm going to ask you questions and try to 'cure' you… Though, no one here's actually 'sick…'"

Ivy smirked. "It's no wonder why Croc likes you… You're so sweet."

Kelsey finally laughed once. "You're flattery is starting to work on me. Well, I hope we can stay on each other's good graces."

Ivy nodded and let Kelsey interview her. She hadn't lied when she said she liked Kelsey. She was the best staff member here. She was considerate and cute. Kelsey may have been a little slow and a little naïve, but Ivy liked her. Ivy did not want Kelsey to stop being her doctor. She was special.

As the interview came to a close, the guards came rushing in. Both Ivy and Kelsey looked at them. Ivy gave them a look of annoyance; Kelsey gave a look of concern. "It's rude of you to interrupt us," Ivy hissed.

Mark grabbed Ivy's arm and pulled her up from the chair. "Don't you dare touch me!" she growled.

"Hey! Hey!" Kelsey cried. She looked at Elliot. "What's going on?"

"We need to get you out of here and her back to her cell," he said. "It's Bane. He got out and he's going on a rampage; he's looking for something."

Kelsey's eyes widened.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Just shoot him down, like I know you will." Then she looked at Kelsey, smirking gently. "I'll see you next week… Bye Kelsey." Then Mark escorted her back to her cell.

Kelsey waved bye to Ivy and then said to Elliot, "Could he be looking for his bear?"

Elliot blinked. "What? His bear?"

She opened a cabinet and pulled out the old beaten up bear she had tripped over. She showed it to Elliot. "This is his… I think he calls it 'Osito.' It's special to him; I have to return to him. Where is he now?"

Elliot stared at her, his eyes wide with horror. "You actually want to get near him while he's like this? He'll–"

She rolled her eyes as she took Osito back from him. "I know; he'll kill me. Just take me to him."

Elliot didn't move.

Kelsey then pushed pass him and dashed out into the hallways. The security siren was whaling, saying that a Category 9 was loose. All the televisions showed a fuzzy picture of Bane smashing objects outside the building. She saw the guards running to the Arkham Gardens. She secretly followed them.

When she got outside, she saw Bane by the fountain, smashing it with his bear, large fists. The guards were in the watchtowers and on high ledges. They tried aiming for the tanks of his back. They couldn't get a clear shot.

Kelsey knew she had to give him back the bear, so she ended up doing the unthinkable. She ran out in the open, only about twenty yards away from the fountain. All the guards froze in their spots. They stopped firing at stared at the brave and stupid woman standing in front of Bane, who looked up at her, huffing.

Kelsey stared at him, completely unafraid of him as he slowly approached her. She didn't budge when he grabbed a piece of the fountain and chucked it past her. She waited for him to get right in front of her. Then he huffed, "Move it, puta."

"I think I have the thing you're looking for."

He was caught off guard.

"Tell me first, though," she said. "What are you looking for?"

"They took Osito… Osito's missing!"

"You mean your stuffed bear?"

"Where is Osito?"

Kelsey held up her hands; she hid Osito in her lab coat. "Listen to me, all right? I know where Osito is, Bane. Do you understand, Bane? I know where Osito is."

"You saved him…?"

She nodded once. "Yes. I'll return him to you, but not until you go back to your cell."

He was silent.

"Do you understand me, Bane? I'll give you Osito back as long as you go back to your cell… Okay? Go back to your cell."

Bane didn't move.

Kelsey slowly turned away from him. "Come on, Bane," she said gently. "I'll take you back to your cell."

He glared at her. "I don't trust you."

"My name is Kelsey Lunar, Bane. You wanted me to be your doctor on Friday, remember? I'm your doctor; you can trust me."

"That's what the bruja said…"

"I'm serious Bane… I promise that I'll give you back Osito."

He then said, "Are you special?"

She just nodded; Bane finally followed her back to his cell.

* * *

Kelsey went to medical building at one after she had a lonely lunch in the office. The day's catastrophe had been over a long time ago. Kelsey had calmly gotten Bane to go back into his cell and as promised, she had given him back the bear. He very quietly thanked her and retreated deep back into his cell.

When she got inside the lab, she was approached by Doctor Tony Francis, Bane's former doctor. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "By God, Lunar," he scowled. "What on Earth were you thinking? He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't," she pointed out.

Tony sighed heavily. "Can you at least make an _effort_ to not put yourself in danger? Please, Lunar; everyone's begging you. Stop trying to kill yourself."

Kelsey was tired of this; she didn't argue and just nodded her head. Tony seemed pleased, so Kelsey didn't try to burst his bubble. Kelsey checked a few charts – two of Scarecrow and a new lab report on Croc. Apparently, Croc was beginning to feed more frequently since he hadn't been eating people. She was surprised; he hadn't seemed to attack anyone for a while. Kelsey thought that maybe she was getting to him.

She looked at the chart of Scarecrow. She figured she might as well since he was her next patient she'd interview. According the charts, Scarecrow was not responding at all to the treatment. In fact, his body was rejecting it. There was a note at the bottom from Doctor Stephen Kellerman that he wasn't responding because he wasn't sick. He didn't need any medication; it should be discontinued.

Someone took the chart out of her hands. "Hey!" she cried.

Kelsey turned around to see Stephen reading over the charts. His eyes widened. "Christ Lunar… Be careful with Scarecrow. He's evil."

She sighed. "I know… I saw your little footnote."

"Kelsey, everyone else may have been nice to you and said they wouldn't kill you, but Crane has no pity for anyone. Trust me when I say this – He's completely sane. He's just evil."

Kelsey thought about it. She took Stephen's words into account as she nodded. "Thanks, Kellerman. Anything I need to know before I go talk to him?"

"Yes. He plays major mind games… worse than Poison Ivy's."

Kelsey nodded.

"Also… I don't know how but… he somehow manages to bring in his fear toxin, so… be careful. You never know when he's going to get you."

"_Doctor Kellerman_," the female intercom voice said. "_Doctor Stephen Kellerman, you're needed in Warden Sharp's office. I repeat, Doctor Stephen Kellerman_–"

Stephen sighed. "See you around Lunar. Try not to get killed."

Kelsey laughed. "Bye Kellerman." Then the two went their separate ways.

* * *

It was just five minutes before five. Kelsey was in her office, just finish cleaning up her files when someone knocked on the door. Three guards opened the door; one of them was Elliot.

He came up to her after he nodded to the other two guards. They left the room. She sighed and sat on the desk. "Is something wrong, Elliot?"

"Uh… No," he said. "They're just getting Crane…" He seemed to be stuttering.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right, Elliot?"

He nodded. "I was… just wondering if you were busy after work. I wanted to see if… if you wanted to catch a movie or something…"

Kelsey realized what was going on right away. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, but Elliot didn't notice it. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry Elliot, but I've got a lot of work piling up on me."

Elliot bit his bottom lip. "Maybe some other time then–"

The office door opened. Elliot stopped himself and Kelsey looked over as the two guards brought a handcuffed man inside. Kelsey realized that it was Scarecrow without his mask. They sat him down on the chair in front of the desk. Kelsey sat down in her chair and made the guards wait outside, leaving only the doctor and her patient to stare at each other.

Scarecrow smirked. "Good afternoon, Doctor Lunar. How are you feeling today?"

Kelsey sighed and rolled her eyes; she decided to follow along with this mind game. "I'm fine. What about you, Crane? Or do you like being called Scarecrow?"

"Call me what you wish."

She nodded. "Scarecrow, how are you doing? And remember, this is my session. I ask the questions and you answer them. If we can do that, then we can get along."

"If that's what you think…"

Kelsey cracked her wrists. "Since this is our first time meeting, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you read my file? You should all about me from it."

"Yes, well, I could see that your file has some errors."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it now?"

"Yes. It says you're only 6'0 feet tall, but I know that's incorrect; you're the same height as a friend of mine, who is 6'2. Also, I would like to hear – in your own words – about your work. I want to know about you _from_ you. So please, start telling me."

Scarecrow sighed and leaned against his chair. He said, "I had a terrible childhood. I was bullied relentlessly by everyone, so I conquered my fears. Then, studying and learning about fear maybe me realize that fear runs people's lives. Everything people do… it's all based off of fear."

"I don't think so."

"You have a job because you're _afraid_ of having financial troubles."

"I have a job because I wanted one," Kelsey corrected. "If I was unemployed, I'd lived with my mother. I can always go back to her if I need to."

Scarecrow shook his head. "But why don't you? I know – because you're _scared_ that people will see you as a freeloader."

She just sighed.

Then he said, "And also, as I overheard you and that guard talking, you were _scared_ he wouldn't like you if you just flat our rejected his awkward gesture…"

Kelsey smiled a bit. "All right; you got me. So I'm afraid of things. It's natural to be scared of things… It's what makes people human."

He smirked dangerously. "What about the patients here? I can honestly say that they are not driven by fear like normal people are… Does that make them inhumane?"

"I never said that."

"But it was indirectly implied. If they aren't afraid and being afraid makes them human, then isn't that saying they're not human?"

Kelsey sighed heavily. She began to wonder if people didn't like being his doctor not because he was frightening, but because he was a frustrating patient to handle. She took off her glasses and put them on desk. She rubbed her eyes before saying, "Scarecrow… Do you like getting into people's head like this? Because, frankly, you're getting to be pretty damn irritating."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that really something you say to a patient?"

"So? If I don't like the way you're acting, I'm going to tell you."

Scarecrow smirked. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were afraid…"

She blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, Scarecrow whipped something out from his pocket and a dark, gross colored green spray out at Kelsey's face. She gave out a scream as the gas burned her eyes and she pushed away from the desk, coughing violently. Scarecrow howled with wicked laughter. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, Doctor Lunar!"

The office door burst open and the three guards ran inside. Two guards restrained him as he continued to laugh like a madman. Elliot ran to the coughing doctor. "Lunar! Lunar! Lunar, can you hear me? Doctor Lunar!"

Kelsey continued to cough, but less than before. She choked out, "I'm fine, Elliot…! I'm okay…! The gas just burns…! my eyes and throat a bit…!" She coughed a bit more before Elliot helped her stand. Everyone waited for her to start experiencing the fear toxin's effects. The guards waited anxiously while Scarecrow was excited to see what frightened his doctor. He loved watching his doctors when they came across their worst fears. It was his high.

Kelsey, however, never went through that experience. She just rubbed her eyes a bit more and coughed her last few coughs. Scarecrow's face fell into one of anger. "You… start screaming!"

Kelsey put her glasses back on. Then she told the guards to take Scarecrow away. As they took him, he struggled wildly against them. "Let me go!" he growled. "Take your hands off of me! Mark my words, Kelsey Lunar! One day, I'll make you scream! You'll be just like everyone else – you'll be my experiment!" Then he bawled with evil laughter as the guards took him away.

Elliot turned to Kelsey, gripping her shoulders and shaking her once. "Doctor Lunar," he said. "Are you okay?"

She coughed. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Elliot."

He shook his head. "I'm taking you to the medical bay."

"I'm fine Elliot."

"If you got sprayed by his gas, then you are not fine!" he cried. He held onto her wrist. "Let's go, Doctor."

* * *

Kelsey had her blood drawn by Sarah and as she went over the samples, Doctor Justine Kim was checking her pulse and eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Doctor Lunar," Justine said. "Are you all right? Do you feel dizzy, sick, or… or frightened?"

Kelsey shook her head. "I don't think it works on me, Kim… What chemical's are in the toxin, anyway?"

Sarah sighed as she checked Kelsey's blood. "No one knows for sure exactly. But the main chemical is a mixture of sodium bicarbonate and sulfuric diphosphate."

"Oh…" Kelsey said. Then she started laughing. "No wonder it doesn't work on me."

Justine and Sarah looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Is the fear toxin in my blood?"

Sarah checked the screen and her expression turned alarmed. "A high dosage of it… Good God, Kelsey. Are you all right?"

She laughed. "Sarah, I'm fine! You see, when I was younger, I was exposed to a chemical that contained high amounts of sulfuric diphosphate, but I lived. According to the doctors, I'm immune it and any other chemical containing it… That's why his toxin wouldn't work on me, no matter how much he sprayed or injects into me." She smiled. "I didn't know I would be so special."

Justine and Sarah just stared at her, appalled. "Immune…?" Justine repeated. "Special…?"

Kelsey nodded. "Yep. You guys don't have to worry about me."

Kelsey then got up and looked at the time. "Shit. I have to leave work early." She turned to Sarah and Justine. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait, Kelsey–"

Kelsey already took her leave.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yay; it didn't take me as long as to update as it normally does! i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and trust me! in like two or three more chapters, it's going to get really exciting! hooray from Batman!**


	7. The Past

**The Past**

She wondered why she said she'd walk back to her apartment. On foot, it took at least two hours and because she was getting tested on for almost an hour, Kelsey didn't leave Arkham until seven.

As she got onto the main road toward her house, it was already dark and 8:30. The road was dark and barren. Kelsey felt her heart beat beginning to speed up; she clutched her folders tightly. This was a familiar scene to her. It happened years ago, but she could remember it as clear as day.

She was just fourteen and she had snuck out that night to meet with her friends. They were at Kelsey's at-the-time boyfriend's apartment/house party. Unexpectedly, people were drinking and doing drugs. Kelsey stayed away from the drugs, but she and her friends did have a few sips of beer. It didn't mean Kelsey was drunk.

Her boyfriend's brother told her to come outside into the alley next to the apartment. He said that her boyfriend was waiting for her. She followed him, but her boyfriend wasn't there. She was about to turn away, but the man jumped on her. He started ripping her off her clothes. He beat her every time she screamed. Kelsey felt so disgusting and she cried the entire time. She wanted comfort, so she ran to her boyfriend and told him what happened. He didn't believe her.

"_You whore_!" he had shouted at her. "_First you slept with my brother and then you say he raped you? How could you do that? I thought you were different, but you're just like every other girl! You're a fucking slut!_"

"_He raped me!_" Kelsey had screamed. "_I didn't want it! Your brother raped me! He raped me! Why can't you believe me?_"

"_Get out! Don't you ever come back again! You tramp! I never want to see you again!_"

Kelsey lost her virginity and her boyfriend that night. Since the brother wasn't wearing a condom, she got pregnant. Her mother was furious at first, but Kelsey told her the reason on how. She was easily forgiven and was told that she should give the child up for adoption. Everything was going to be fine, or so everyone thought. She ended up having a violent miscarriage. It was so horrible that it damaged her uterus completely. The doctors said that she'd probably never be able to have kids, or at least not have the successfully. They labeled her as sterile.

Her greatest fear was being raped again. It was so violent and so frightening; no one should have to go through something like that. She hated walking alone in the dark. She always felt as though someone was going to jump out at her and attack her. That's why her skin went cold when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She let out a cry and swung her fist back. The man caught the fist and pinned her wrist down behind her. She was about to let out a cry, but the man shook her. She faced him and her heart was relieved.

He released her and she let out a groan of relief. "Don't do that!" she cried. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Then she smiled. "Anyway, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting crime and saving people from getting hurt?"

"The streets have been pretty quiet since Two-Face went back to Arkham…"

She sighed. "Well…. I guess it's because everyone wants a chance to meet with their new doctor," she said sarcastically.

Batman blinked. "What do you mean?"

"For some strange reason," she said. "Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Bane, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Zsasz all wanted me to be their doctor… I complied and now, I conduct their interviews and go over their charts and medication… It's all really complicated."

"Are you crazy?" he said. "They'll kill you."

She laughed. "Well, I'm a bit worried about Joker, Zsasz, and Scarecrow but… Everyone else I know won't kill me."

"What?"

She laughed again. "Let's go to your house and I'll explain more. Okay?"

Batman just nodded and led Kelsey to the Batmobile.

* * *

Bruce had taken off his suit and he changed into a regular white shirt and sweat pants. They sat in the dining hall with Alfred in the room, standing behind Barbara. When Kelsey saw Bruce in normal clothes, she giggled. "Hmm… Sexy, Bruce."

He rolled his eyes. "Skip it, Kelsey. Anyway, tell me what the hell's been going on with you at Arkham… I'm a bit worried."

Kelsey sighed. "Well, yesterday I interviewed Croc… again."

"Why?"

"Get comfortable," she chuckled. "It's a bit of a story… Anyway, when you dropped me off at work, I got pulled over by Gretchen, Aaron, and the Warden so they could show me this." She reached into her folder and pulled out the Patient Reports Summary she received Monday.

Bruce read it aloud, his eyes widening. "Don't tell me you agreed to this…" he said.

She nodded. "It's part of my job, Bruce… Of course I accepted." Then she sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying, I had an interview with Croc and… Well, he confessed something."

"What?" Barbara demanded.

"He said he was probably never going to kill me."

Bruce shook his head. "This is Killer Croc we're talking about. He hates people and, therefore, hates you. He kills people he hates, which means he'll kill you one day too."

"I don't think he will."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

Kelsey sighed and took off her coat. Then she stripped out of her long-sleeve shirt, revealing her undershirt and a very noticeable, long scar from her neck that curved to right above her left breast. Alfred, Barbara, and Bruce all gasped.

"Miss Kelsey… what is that?" Alfred demanded.

"Don't worry; it'll heal and fade." She sighed as she traced over it. "During the interview… he attacked me. I really thought he was going to kill me but he just bit me… He never touched my bones; all he did was kind of gnaw at my skin and drank my blood. After that, he said he wouldn't kill me because I'm just too much fun for him… Apparently, he thinks I'm amusing to watch. So, he doesn't want to kill me… well at least for now."

Bruce just stared wide-eyed at her, along with everyone else.

Kelsey still continued. "So that was yesterday's little summary… This morning, I got to interview Ivy, and she just _loved_ me… She says I'm good with the plants and that I was _special_."

"Don't be fooled, Kelsey," Barbara warned. "She's like that with _every_ doctor. She playing mind games with you."

Kelsey shrugged. "Maybe she is and maybe she isn't. I think I can trust what she says, but only for now of course." She leaned against her chair. "My interview got cut short because Bane had broke free; he was searching for his bear Osito… I had found it earlier and I gave it back to him when I was able to get him to trust me… He got back his bear when he got back to his cell–"

"You ran out to stop Bane?" Bruce cried. "Are you crazy?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've heard enough of that today, Bruce… Let me finish what was going on. Anyway, after that, I interviewed Scarecrow, who sprayed me with his fear toxin–"

"He what?"

"He sprayed me with fear toxin, but I'm okay… I'm immune to the main chemical that Scarecrow uses to make it. Anyway, tomorrow I interview Joker and Harley Quinn and on Thursday, it's Harvey and Riddler's turn. Then on Friday, I interview Bane and then Zsasz."

Bruce shook his head. "Okay, that's it." He stood up. "Kelsey – you better quit your job right now. I was letting you off the hook before, but this is just too dangerous. You're quitting our job."

"What?" she cried, standing up too. "Who died and made you king of my life? I'm not quitting my job, Bruce."

"Yes; you are."

"No; I'm not." She collected her papers and folder and started walking upstairs. "Because I can't go home tonight, I'm staying over."

Kelsey knew that Bruce kept woman's clothing in a back closet upstairs. She walked toward it and found something she liked. When she found everything she needed, she walked up the next floor to sleep.

She walked into the bedroom she used before and just as she opened the door, a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. She looked back and her eyes widened. The grip was so tight and it was a bit painful on her wrist. "Uh… Bruce?" she said tensely. "Could you… um, let go?"

He made her walk inside the room and released her wrist. She stumbled away from him, nearly tripping over her feet and falling to the floor. She caught herself in time, but still hit the bed frame. He closed the door behind her, slamming it shut. She jumped and slowly stepped away from him. "Bruce, are you angry?"

He didn't turn around. He kept facing the door.

Kelsey sighed and dropped her guard. She sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Bruce… But I'm not quitting. I may be an idiot at times and may trust them too easily, but I feel like I can actually believe what they say."

"All of them?" he questioned, still not facing her; he talked to her as if he were Batman.

She laughed once. "Of course not… I only trust Croc, Ivy, Bane, and Harvey in them not killing me. Everyone else I know I have to be aware of. Those four though are the only ones I trust when it comes to my life."

"What if they turn on you, like I know they will?"

Kelsey, become frustrated, said, "Then I'll be mentally prepared for it… I'll probably have to physically prepare myself when that happens too."

"Mentally?" Bruce turned around, his voice going back to normal. "Why mentally?"

"I know what it's like to be betrayed, Bruce…" she said softly. Then she looked up at him. "Especially by people you trust."

Bruce knew exactly where she was getting. He sighed heavily. "Kelsey… Let's not bring up the past; it's got nothing to do with what's going on now."

She shook her head, standing up. "I think it does. Bruce, we broke up a long time ago. You're thirty-one now and I'm twenty-seven. It's been nine years since we dated… because you went to become Batman. I left you because you said you were going to be gone for a long time… I didn't know how long, Bruce, but you never told me how long. I wanted to see if you really still loved me so I said I was leaving… but you didn't stop me from doing it.

"You hurt me and I found out you lied to me when I found out that you became Batman… I trusted you and I know what getting betrayed likes… Even if my relationships with these inmates aren't the same as I had with you, it still hurts to be hurt by people you trusted. Would be hurt if they decided to change their minds and kill me? I probably would…" Then she laughed softly. "But obviously not right then and there… I'd be running for my life first."

Bruce shook his head. "That's not why I let you leave…" he mumbled.

"What?" she said, not hearing him.

He shook his head again. "Nothing. Anyway, we're getting off track here. I'm telling you to quit for your safety."

Kelsey was the one to shake her head next. "I was getting to that. Bruce, why do you care about me – even though we are no longer anything important to each other?"

Bruce's face darkened. "I still care for you, Kelsey… You are still important to me."

"But not as a lover," she pointed out. "I'm just a friend, right?"

Bruce was silent.

"I'm right, aren't I? Bruce… I appreciate your concern – I really do, but please. You're not my lover. I am just a person that is easily replaceable in your life. So, please; stop trying to make me do something I really don't want to do."

"Kelsey, I'm begging you," Bruce pleaded. "Just quit your job. If you're worried about not finding a new one, I can get you a job at Wayne Enterprise… Just please – quit this job. You think you'll be fine now, but it'll get to you eventually!"

Kelsey folded her arms across her chest. "Well, guess what? 'Eventually' hasn't come yet! Now leave me be, damn it!"

"Kelsey–"

She clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide for a moment, but then he glared down at her as she removed her hand. "Bruce, please. I know what you think I'm doing is really stupid – and you're not the only one – but I want to do this. I want to continue to interview them, so please. Don't try to stop me."

"This is dangerous," he growled. "Kelsey, I care about you and that's why I want to stop you… You get yourself killed."

Kelsey, knowing actually which button to hit, glared and said icily, "You cared about me when we were lovers… why didn't you stop me when I said I was leaving?"

Bruce just stared at her, his eyes wide with anger. How dare she go there. How dare she bring that up when it had nothing to do with what was going on now. Though they were close friends now, every time they would get into an argument, they'd use the past to hurt each other. It always worked.

Bruce said, "I let you go because it would be too painful for you if you stayed… You think I didn't still love you? I didn't want to let you go, Kelsey… but it was for your safety… How many times do I have to say sorry?"

Kelsey didn't answer. She looked at her feet.

Bruce finally gave up. "I'll take you to work tomorrow. Be ready by eight." Then he walked out of the room, this time gently closing the door behind him.

Kelsey laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought about what she had just used on Bruce. She went through her memories and found the one she was looking for: the day she decided to leave Bruce Wayne.

Kelsey was nearly nineteen and Bruce was twenty-two when they first started dating. They were a great couple since Bruce was actually serious about her. He truly loved her and so did she. Their relationship seemed to be perfect, but one day after a relationship of two years, Bruce said he had to leave for a while.

"_To where_?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

Kelsey was suspicious, but she figured she could trust him. That was what she figured. "_How long will you be there? A couple of weeks? A couple of months? How long?_"

"_Months_…" he muttered. "_Maybe even years_."

Her eyes widened. "_Years…? Bruce, where in God's name are you going?_"

"_I_ _can't tell you_."

"_Why not? Bruce, this is serious! Where are you going?"_

"_I can't tell you!_" he growled, his voice seeming to be wrapped in anguish. "_If I could tell you, I would, but I can't tell you about it… It's a secret._"

Kelsey was hurt. They had told everything to each other. Why was he suddenly holding back the truth? It made her wonder about what else he kept from her. She didn't want to think about it.

Angered by him, she wondered or not if he really still loved her – if he had ever. She knew if he really loved her, he'd make her stay by his side. She then said, "_Well… if you won't tell me, then let's break up._"

His head jerked up, startled by her offer.

"_If you won't tell me, why should I stay?_" Then she sighed. "_I love you, Bruce… So I let you decide. Either I walk out this door and never see you again or you stop me and tell me where're you're going and that you want me to wait for you… Tell me now Bruce_."

Bruce didn't speak as he looked down at the floor.

Kelsey took a step to toward the door and slowly she found herself halfway down to her house. She was hurt, but didn't shed her tears until she got home. She had really loved Bruce. It was a hard day. If he would have just have told her to stop – just have told her that he wanted her to wait – she would have listened. She would have stayed with him, but he never spoke a word. He only started talking when she discovered he was Batman. His only reason for letting her go back then was he needed to become Batman and not have anything holding him back. She wondered if that was still the reason now.

She changed into just an undershirt and comfortable shorts, finally get ready to go to sleep. She climbed into bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming about the past.


	8. Clowns

**Clowns**

It was six when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, sitting on the edge as she stretched. It was going to be a long day; she just knew it. She probably thought that way because of her interviews today. Though she hadn't been worried about interviewing patients before, she was anxious about her next interview. She'd been interviewing the Joker. Like all the patients, he kind of scared; the only difference was that she probably wouldn't be able to hide her fear as well as normal.

Kelsey took her shower and changed into the pair a jeans and the purple silk shirt she found in the closet yesterday. She did the rest of her usual morning routine and walked outside the room an hour later. Alfred was already about to knock on her door. She smiled and greeted him. "Hey, Alfred."

"Good Morning, Miss Kelsey," he said. "Breakfast has been made; Master Wayne is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks Alfred." Kelsey walked to the dining room she had been sitting in the night before. Bruce was sitting there, drinking some coffee. When she sat down across from them, he passed her a plate with an omelet and hash browns. Then he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Kelsey." His greeting was formal, quiet. He was still tensed about last night.

However, so was Kelsey. "Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"The same… had an old dream."

"About what?" They both know Bruce didn't need to ask.

Kelsey took a sip of her coffee. "What do you think?"

Bruce didn't try to guess; he just nodded. "The same with me… Kelsey, I'm sorry about last night. I really do worry about you."

"I know… I'm sorry too. If it makes you feel any better, when I interview Joker today, I'll make sure the guards in the room, okay? I promise."

He huffed. "It doesn't make me feel better, but… thanks for taking pre-precautions."

She nodded, hoping that the tension was gone for now.

* * *

Bruce dropped Kelsey off at work at around nine. She was escorted to her office so she could dig up some files and notes on Joker. Going out to the Arkham garden for better light, she sat on a bench and she studied over the notes. She heard someone approach. She looked up and smiled. It was Stephen.

Stephen walked in front of her and said hastily, "After your nine forty-five interview, how much time do you have?"

Kelsey blinked. "What?"

"When's your next interview after the first one?"

"Fifteen minutes after the Joker… After him it's Harley."

"Well, when's that one over?"

Kelsey exhaled. "Doctor Kellerman, what's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

He sat down. "It's Crane… It seems as though he's trying to make a stronger toxin… just for you."

Kelsey's eyes widened. "What?"

He nodded. "His work is the only ambition to actually live… He doesn't care about anything else… except making people scream." He looked over at her, concern in his eyes. "You are probably the only doctor at Arkham that hasn't been effected by the toxin Kelsey. He doesn't like that… he wants to see you suffer."

"But I'm immune–"

Stephen cut her off. "I know… Everyone knows about you Kelsey, at least here. If something happens to you, then probably in less a few hours, everyone knows about it – whether it be doctors, guards, or patients."

Kelsey was quiet, thinking about that for a moment. Then she said to herself, "I wonder what the patients think of me…"

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She got up to go back to her office. "Oh, and Kellerman?" She faced him.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the warning."

* * *

The clock struck nine forty-five. Kelsey was sitting at her desk and she watched the guards rolled the Joker, who was smiling, in on an up-right stretcher. When he saw his doctor, his smile seemed to get bigger. "Hey there, Doc! It's good to meet you finally! Hey boys – how about cutting me loose? It's not comfortable!"

"Shut it, clown!" Ash, one of the guards, growled.

Kelsey sighed. "Ash, let him go. Just put some handcuffs on him."

"But–"

"Just do it."

Ash and the other guards slowly released Joker, handcuffing his hands in front of his chest. Then they forced him to sit down. They waited by the door. "I'm shock, Doc… And here I thought you'd be nice to me too."

Kelsey blinked. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, come on now Doc. Surely you're more understanding than that? I mean, I've been hearing so much about you – why else you I want you to be my doctor?"

"I wouldn't know. You're a hard person to understand."

He rolled his eyes, his smile never faltering. "I wanted you to be my doctor because your interviews are actually private… None of these stupid guards here to harass me."

"Hey!" Ash started, but Kelsey scowled at him.

Kelsey took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, realizing that she was about to break her promise with Bruce. Still, she did not want to step on the wrong foot with Joker. She sighed as she put her glasses back on. She still wanted to keep her promise with Bruce. She decided to just act like most doctors would at Arkham – not understanding and stupid. "Guards, let us be. I'll be fine. Just wait outside."

The guards reluctantly complied and waited outside.

Joker kicked back, put his feet on the desk and leaning into his chair, putting his handcuffed hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He seemed especially happy; Kelsey was a bit freaked. She shook it off.

"Joker… I am curious to know why you really wanted to be my doctor… I understand some patients on my list, but you and Harley… it's a bit worrying."

"You read too much into things."

"I don't think I do… So tell me why."

Joker let out a long sigh. "Well… from what I've been hearing, you're a walking accident-magnet. You're also liked by Croc – who hates people – and even after he attacked you, you still dare finish the interview! Then I find out you're immune to Scarecrow's toxins… Damn; you're just something else." He removed his feet from the table and his body swung forward as he sat up straight. "Tell me Doc. Are you crazy?" Then he started laughing.

She glared at him. "No and you're not the only one's who's said that."

Joker's smiles turned more sinister and his tone dropped. "I also hear that you like to hang around with the famous Dark Knight… How do you know each other, _Doctor Lunar_?"

"I think that doesn't concern you, _Joker_." Then she inhaled. "We're getting off topic here. Let's look at your file, shall we?"

Joker laughed. "Do you _really_ need to look at my file? I know you've been reading over it before I came in…"

"I suppose I have…" Kelsey decided to give up with this game of "Doctor and Patient." It wasn't working and she did not want to end up like Doctor Young, who had played the same game. Besides, this game was boring. She shook her head. "Joker, you're right. I don't need to go over your file."

His eyes widened with intrigue.

"Let me tell you what my diagnosis of you is. I think you're completely and uncontrollably insane."

"Oh ow!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Geez, Doc; you wound me!"

"I'm sure I do… Anyway, we both know you don't need medication or a doctor. I know you'll always be insane for the rest of your and that you have no intention of trying to cure yourself. You're just in here until the next time you break out, right?"

His eyes sparkled. "Wow… you are probably the first doctor that understands me so well! Other doctors could have _never_ of figured this out… but it only took you a couple of glances and a few minutes. How do you do it, Doc?"

"Cut the flattery."

"Ouch! So hostile, Doc… You got a grudge on me or something?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just a bit cautious of you. You're dangerous."

He laughed. "Well, how'd you figure that one out?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen the things you do… like what you did to Harley."

He smirked. "You mean my girlfriend?"

"If that's what you want to call her, then yes. You tricked her, making her thinking that you were a good person and everyone was the enemy."

"Don't tell her that," he pleaded half-heartedly, making it another joke. "She'll be devastated to know that!"

"Or want to rip my throat out because I dared to tell her the truth," Kelsey added. She fixed her glasses. "I don't trust you."

"Smart move."

She sighed and sank back into her chair. "I'm going to regret asking, but what drove you to be like this?"

"Well, if you don't trust me, then I'm not confident enough to tell you…" Then he whimpered, smiling, "Because you probably won't believe me." Once again, he started laughing madly again.

Kelsey knew this man was truly insane. He had no conscience what-so-ever. He wasn't like the other patients – he didn't grow to like people. Everyone was on the same line on his list of people he cared about. If he lost Harley and a henchman at the same time, he would feel the same amount of lost for both them – which was probably nothing.

She let out a sigh and said as he still laughed, "Joker, did you just want me to be your doctor so you could mess with me? If that's the only reason, I'm handing you back over to Doctor Doreen"

Joker slowed his laughter and answered, "No… I wanted you as my doctor for…" His tone changed again and he smirked. "For very important _personal_ reasons." He slowly rose from his chair, his eyes never leaving her.

She slowly stood up too, anxious about what he was about to do. Then, just as she blinked, he grabbed her by the lab coat and yanked her over the desk. He started strangling her.

Kelsey struggled widely against him. She couldn't get any air and when she did, it was very little. She thrashed at him, trying to pull his hands away and kicking at him. Finally, she grabbed a book off her desk and hurled it at the door.

Ash and the guard heard book against the door and they ran inside. When they saw that Kelsey was slowly losing conscious, Ash jumped at Joker, yanking him off of her as he laughed as his back hit the wall. Ash ran to Kelsey while the other guard restrained Joker and he was struggling against him, his hands always hitting the guard's belt.

Finally, the guard was able to restrain Joker, stripping him out of the handcuffs and strapping him back on the up-right stretcher. Joker was howling with laughter. "You may wanna keep your guard more up, Lunar! You never know when one'll just snap!"

"Shut it clown!" Ash hissed. He turned his attention back to Kelsey. "Lunar, are you okay? You okay?"

She nodded and coughed once. "I'll live…" She rose to her feet, running her fingers along her neck. She could feel finger marks around her neck. She shuddered.

Ash noticed the shudder, but took the doctor's word. He and the other guard wheeled the mad clown away, who was making jokes about what he had just done to the young doctor. It frightened her greatly.

Normally, Kelsey wouldn't get freaked out when interviewing a patient. However, if any male inmate got violent with her, she was frightened. She would think about that one night that happened a long time ago. That man had raped and beat her. He touched her when she didn't want it and hit her when she screamed. She remembered him trying to choke her once before. She wasn't afraid of men. She was only frightened when not trusted or unwanted men started hurting her body. She was scared when Croc joked about raping her and she was scared when Joker choked her. It was just a permanent feeling that probably wouldn't go away from a long time.

She looked at the clock when she stopped trembling. It was fifteen till eleven. Kelsey started getting ready for her next interview, which was in twenty minutes. She hoped that it would be different than the Joker.

* * *

Kelsey listened to her new patient as she introduced herself, her heavy Brooklyn accent ringing through Kelsey's ears. "Anyway, in short, I'm Harley Quinn, Mr. J's girlfriend."

Kelsey nodded. "He's told me… So why did you want me to be your doctor?"

"Well, since Mr. J wanted you, I figured I better get to know you as well." Harley studied her and snorted.

Kelsey blinked. "What's so funny?"

"And here I thought I'd have to worry about my puddin being snatched away from me by some new dumb doctor. You're pretty, but Mr. J would never ever look at you."

Kelsey made a disturbed face. "Nor would I want him to. I don't like him."

She scowled. "How could you not like the best man in the world?"

"To you, he's the best but to me and everyone else, he's insane."

Harley rolled her eyes. "He's insanely in love with me."

Kelsey, getting aggravated, went against her advise and picked at Harley disillusioned relationship. "Harley, are you sure Joker loves you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He pushes you around and he always leaving you behind… Is that love?"

"It's to protect me. Geesh, you ain't too bright, are you Lunar?"

Kelsey frowned. "Harley, you've been told this before and you're going to be told again now – the Joker does not love you. He's using you, just like every other victim he's had–" Kelsey stopped midsentence when she looked up at Harley's face. She was glaring murderously at her, baring her teeth.

She was outraged. Kelsey didn't know anything about Joker. He loved her as much as she loved him. They were meant to be together. Why couldn't anyone else see it? She was called crazy, but she was only crazy for Joker. He was the love of her life. No one seemed to get it. It was starting to infuriate her.

"What do you know?" she hissed at Kelsey. "What do you know about my Mr. J? What could you know about him that I don't? I used to be his doctor… I know exactly what you know and even more."

"Like what?"

Harley snorted. "I'm not gonna fall for your mind tricks!"

Kelsey shook her head. "Harley, you had so much potential and now look at yourself… You're pissing your life away as a criminal for a madman who doesn't even love you!"

Harley banged her hand-cuffed fists on the table, wanting to jump from the wheelchair her legs were strapped to. "You don't know one goddamn thing about him! He's the best man in the world! When he breaks out, he's gonna come and take me with him!

"He's gonna rescue me from my little old cell! You just wait and see! You'll see! And then, he'll let me kill you because I don't like you! You know why? Because you're trying to lead me astray from him! You're trying to separate us! Well guess what? It ain't gonna happen, bitch! You ain't gonna make me fall out of love with Mr. J!"

"Calm down!" Kelsey finally shouted.

A panted silence fell upon them.

Kelsey then took a deep breath after calming herself down. "Harley… he doesn't love you."

"You can keep saying that, but I ain't buying your crap."

Kelsey scratched the back of her neck, knowing that she was never going to get through to her.

Then Harley seemed to smile as she leaned back against the wheelchair. "You don't know him like I do…" she said. "He may call me a bunch of names and hurt me, but I know he loves me… He sometimes holds me so tight that I feel like I'm just gonna break in his loving, strong arms."

Kelsey felt sick; she was not too interested on Harley and Joker's sex life, but she thought it'd be best if she didn't interrupt her patient. Harley already didn't like her as it is.

"We gonna move somewhere nice and classy… probably still in Gotham. That way, we can be together forever and do what we want… We gonna be a family – him and me… maybe even a kid or two, since he knows how much I love kids…"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. She could never imagine the Joker and Harley as parents; they were crazed clowns. The very thought of it made her cringed. True, Harley loved children, but that didn't mean Joker did. Kelsey pitied Harley on how disillusioned she was. It was just pathetic.

"…and when he kills that damn Bat, we're gonna get married and everything… You'll see. It'll happen just like I say it will."

Kelsey shook her head. "It's not gonna happen, Harley. You can keep saying it all you want, but it won't happen. I'm sorry."

Harley just glared as the interview came to a close. Then she growled as she was wheeled away, "You'll see… he's gonna bust outta here me… That'll show you and everyone else. Yeah, you'll see."

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast. She didn't understand why it did, but it was fast. People were coming up to her all day, demanding to know what happened with her interview with Joker. They mostly asked about what the crazed clown did to her, since Ash told a bunch of people. "_Wow… Kellerman wasn't kidding…_" she thought.

* * *

It started getting dark and it began to rain lightly around six. Most of the doctors were still at Arkham, so when they saw the Batmobile arrive, they wondered what was going on.

Kelsey was called into Sharp's office around the same time Batman arrived. She wondered what it was about. She entered the room with Batman standing by the window and Sharp sitting at his desk. She closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lunar, please," Sharp said. "Have a seat."

She slowly sat on the chair, unsure if she should be worried about what Sharp or Batman had to say. "Did I do something?"

Sharp shook his head. "Lunar… There have been gossips about what happened with Joker this morning and I'd like a confirmation… Did he assault you in anyway?"

Kelsey didn't answer straight away. She looked at her hands and glanced over at Batman, who was also waiting for an answer. Kelsey let out a breath as she nodded. "He tried choking me to death… but I'm fine."

Sharp let out a sigh and shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you agree to these interviews… First Croc bites, then Scarecrow sprays you with his toxins, and now that damned clown tries to strangle you… The thing will be is that Zsasz does stab you and he gets a new mark for his skin."

"Warden, really. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Doctor Lunar," Batman said. "These patients want to kill you. Stop treating them. Give them to other doctors."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and turned back to Sharp. "Why is he here?"

"I thought he could drive some logical into that dense head of yours."

She shook her head. "Trust me, Sharp… It's not going to work. I'm the most stubborn person I know. Even Batman's not going to get through to me."

Sharp stood up from his desk. He turned to Batman. "You can take it from here." Then he walked out of his office, shut the door behind him.

Kelsey slowly rose from her chair and walked over to where Batman stood. He was staring out the window, watching the rain lightly hit the window. He had his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the windowsill. He didn't look at her when she stood next to him, touching the glass gently.

She laughed once. "I interviewed two clowns today and yet not once to I laugh… aren't they suppose to be funny?"

Batman didn't laugh at her small joke. "Kelsey… Were you okay?"

She blinked and turned to him. "What do you mean? I said I was fine."

He still stared out the window. "I know about your past Kelsey… I know what the bastard did to you. I know you still get scared."

Kelsey understood what he meant and she sighed. "I won't say I didn't shake… Yeah, I was scared." Then she said softly, "The damn clown left handprints on my next. Looks like I was strangled during sex or something…"

Batman unfolded his arms and stood up straight. He grabbed Kelsey's shoulder and gently made her face him. She blinked. "Batman?"

He moved the hair away from her neck and he looked at the finger marks that lingered light red around her neck. He seemed to staring angrily at them. He slowly stroked her face and neck. Kelsey blinked again. "Bruce…?"

He slowly moved in front of her, making her pressed against the window. He trapped her in between his hands as he pushed them against the glass. They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them making a sound nor making a move. They were silent as they stared at each other.

It was nostalgic. Kelsey remembered something like this happening a long time ago. Bruce had her pressed up against the window, but he had been whispering sweet, loving words in her ear. She was smiling and it was a warm summer night outside. Even though everything about this scene now was different, she could still sense the melancholy feeling in her heart as Batman had her pressed against the window, staring at her with the eyes of not a friend, but a man.

Slowly his lips came closer and closer towards her. She didn't stop him either. She gently closed her eyes and waited for the contact she had still so much missed. Maybe it was because her feelings for him were still lingering or maybe it was just in the heat of the moment, but she didn't want to reject a kiss.

Just as he breathed her name against her lips, the intercom turned on, but it wasn't the female's voice calling for someone to be somewhere. Batman froze and Kelsey's eyes flew open when they heard an-all-too-familiar man's voice over the intercom go, "Hello, good and stupid people of Arkham! Joker here! Just wanted you to all know that I'm out of my cell… again."

Batman pushed away from Kelsey, who demanded, "How the hell…? How'd did he get out?"

Batman then opened the door, but just as he did, the Joker claimed, "Oh yeah… I forgot to mention one tiny little detail… I'm letting out _all_ of my friends from their cells! That way, we can all run free and we'll have so much fun! Have fun cleaning this up, Bats!" Then he hooted evilly over the intercom.

Joker was in the main security room, where the main cell switch was. He had gotten the key a long time ago. He just didn't need it until now. He put the key in and turned it. A long, loud siren went wailing all throughout Arkham as every single cell down was unlocked and every single inmate was freed.

"All right, everyone!" he said, still on the intercom. "You all know what to do! Now get going!" The last thing everyone heard off the intercom was another long, evil laugh.

**Author's Note: Aw... bummer. a bit of a cliffy lol. anyway, i was up till 12:30 writing this. i just didn't want to go to sleep until it was done... now im exhausted. also, i have a random request. If you write a review, could you tell me what was enthcity you think Killer Croc is? it'd be SUPER-DUPER helpful; thanks! see ya next chapter!**


	9. The Game: Part One

**The Game: Part One**

Batman dashed out of Sharp's office, dragging Kelsey with him. She tried to keep up with him, but she was slower and kept tripping. "Kelsey; get up!"

She rose to her feet after she had tripped a fourth time. "Just go ahead of me!" she ordered. "You need to get everyone somewhere safe! I'll be fine! Just go!"

He let out a low huff, not having time to waste on arguing. "Just get over to the medical facility – fast!"

Kelsey nodded and ran in the opposite direction of Batman. She ran out to the Arkham gardens and gasped in horror. Thugs were already outside, guards lying probably dead on the floor. She hid herself among the walls, hoping no one saw her exiting the Arkham Mansion. She could barely see the Medical Facility from where she stood; the rain kept messing up her glasses. She took them off and looked back at the building. She had to find a way to get over there – fast. There was nowhere for her to sneak past the thugs. In order to get there, she would have to run out in the open. That was suicide.

She looked over by the plants. She could hide behind them in between each run she made towards the facility. It could work, but it could also fail terribly. She decided to take her chances.

Kelsey slowly lingered against the wall before sprinting to the nearest bush. No one noticed her. She looked and saw that there were only about ten thugs spread out around where she was running. She knew she'd be okay if they had their backs turned to her.

She did a long and fast sprint toward Medical Facility. Just as she passed the Intensive Treatment building, she pressed herself against its south wall, hiding behind a tree. She panted and tried catching her breath. Her heart was beating immensely.

Just as she was about to run, she heard gunshots to her right. She gasped and looked over. Two guards – she recognized them as Elliot and Ash – were shooting at someone. She looked to her left and her eyes widened in horror. They dared to shoot guns at Zsasz. She was paralyzed as Zsasz seemed to dodge every bullet they fired. Then, with the two long knifes in hand, he jumped at Ash and held him in a headlock. Ash struggled violently, but he was unable to free himself from the five' eight man.

Zsasz seemed to be savoring Ash's petrified face as he slowly snuck the blade into the back of his neck. Ash screamed in agony as blood started pouring down his neck. It spilled onto the floor and the red streams grew larger and larger the deeper and farther down Zsasz cut. Elliot could do nothing. He could only have his gun shakily pointed at him, waiting for Zsasz to kill Ash so Elliot could get a good shot and not hurt his friend.

Zsasz finally sliced through the neck completely and he dropped Ash, who fell dead as the blood drained into the soil. Elliot was just about to fire, but Zsasz, knowing he didn't have enough time to savor Elliot's kill, was quick and jabbed a knife into Elliot's throat. The man moaned in pain and quickly dropped to the floor, his neck gushing out blood. He twitched for a while before his body went limp. Zsasz chuckled as he said, "And that was my gift to you… Be grateful I gave it to you." He sliced two small marks on his shoulder before dragging the two bodies over to a bench. He sat them up straight, as though they were relaxing. When seemed to be satisfied, he walked away and disappeared from Kelsey's sight.

Kelsey wanted to scream, but she had her hands pressed firmly against her mouth. If she screamed, she knew she'd also become another mark on his body. She was shaking wildly and she couldn't calm down. That was truly frightening; she had only seen something as brutal as that once before and she was only four. How could she have remembered that? This, however, would be stained into her mind until she died.

Kelsey finally took a deep breath, finally calming herself down after a few minutes. She looked to see if the coast was clear. She saw no one and just as she made a run for it, she slammed into someone's chest, hitting her nose against their shoulder.

"Ow…!" she hissed.

"Are you all right?" the person asked. She didn't recognize the voice, since the rain was drowning out the tone. All she could tell was that it was a man's voice. He stretched out a gloved hand to her, trying to help her up.

She took it and just as she was properly balanced, she looked up at the man. She gasped and yanked her hand away from him. He smirked. "What's wrong, Kelsey? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Get away from me," she said fearfully. She wasn't afraid of patients when they were restrained. However, when they could move around freely like this, she had to keep her guard up and have some caution around them. Though she wasn't completely terrified of them, she had the right to be just a bit frightened. She slowly backed away from him.

Two-Face shook his head. "No can do, Kelsey. Joker's orders."

She blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smirked. "Well… He's been planning to break out for a while now and he needs all the doctors for his plans. And since everyone seems to have an interest in you – whether it be good or bad – he says that you're the main guest… Whoever catches you and brings you to the Joker first gets dibs on you being their 'personal doctor.''" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. "And I'd _really_ like to reserve that spot."

Kelsey knew what he meant. She smacked him across the face and was able to break away from him. She ran toward the facility, not caring if she was spotted by other thugs. Luckily, she wasn't, but she tripped over her feet. She fell to her knees and looked back at Two-Face, who was taking his time reaching her. She slowly scooted away from him, the garden soil getting on her lab coat and making her move slower. "Get away!" she screamed, desperate for him to leave.

He found her fear delightful. He seized her chin. "Kelsey… It's still me – I'm still the same Harvey you use to like… It's just that I'm showing off my true colors a bit more. So, can't you just quietly come with me? I promise I won't hurt you… well, I won't try to anyway."

Kelsey caught her breath. "No…! No! Let go! Get away!"

He started pulling her to her feet and began dragging her away from where she was supposed to be going. She screamed. "No! Let me go!" She swung her fist into his jaw, causing him to release her immediately and giving her a chance to run.

He started chasing after her, but something grabbed his ankle. He looked back and smiled darkly. "Why, if it ain't the infamous babe of Arkham…? Mind letting me go?"

"She's mine, Dent," she hissed. "Keep your filthy-gloved fingers to yourself."

Ivy looked in the direction Kelsey ran. She smirked as two vines rose up next to her face. They swayed back and forth, ready for their mother to given the order. She lips still curled into a wicked smile, she said, "Go."

The vines shot themselves forward and jumped on the ground, diving into the soil. The green snakes slithered hastily toward their running target, which was only a few feet away from main entrance to the Medical Facility.

Kelsey reached the main doors and stopped, trying to catch her breath. She turned to make sure Two-Face wasn't chasing her. Thinking she was safe, she relaxed her muscles and opened the door quietly. Just as she put a foot in through the door, vines coiled around her body, trapping her arms against her sides. She couldn't break free, so she screamed. The vines pulled her away from the doors and onto the ground, dragging her. She tried kicking her legs as protest, but she was ignored. She turned and saw Ivy walking toward her. Kelsey's eyes widened. "Ivy?"

Ivy smiled and looked down at her doctor. "Hello, Kelsey. Are they hurting you?"

"No…" she answered carefully. "But, Ivy – please, let me go."

Ivy laughed. "I'm sorry, Kelsey, but… I want to win the Joker's game this time, especially if the prize is worth my while."

Kelsey frowned as she struggled violently. Her ribs were crying out in protest, but she ignored it. "Ivy, what good am I to you?"

"You take care of my children, Kelsey. You're such a good babysitter… My plants will die if I don't have an extra helper to help me care for them… And you are the _best_ candidate."

The vines started dragging Kelsey further toward the Intensive Treatment building. Kelsey saw that the doors were spread wide open. Joker's henchman were spread out inside with vines, grasses, and anything else green scattered among the walls and floors. Where were they going to take her?

Just as Ivy turned her back, she let a scream of anguish as she gripping her left arm tightly. A Batarang came out from the sky and sliced through the vines. Kelsey broke free and stood up, backing away as Ivy turned to glare at the masked man. "You little…" she growled. The vines snuck back into the soil, never coming up again.

Batman held Kelsey behind him, never let go of her hand. "Tell me what you want with the doctors."

"How should I know?" she scoffed. "All I know about is Joker's game – 'Capture the Doctor.'"

Batman was confused, but he didn't let it show. "What game?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be good at getting things?" Then she laughed softly. "Fine… The objective of the game is to round up as many doctors as you can, but only one can capture Kelsey. If they do, she basically becomes their slave… but I prefer the term 'babysitter,' since that's what she'll be when I get her back first."

"Where are you taking the doctors?" Batman growled.

She shook her head. "I'm not telling you anything else." Then she smirked. "Now… give her back."

Batman felt the earth move beneath him. He wrapped an arm around Kelsey's waist and yanked her in front him just as two vines shot up from where she had originally been standing. Then, Batman cut through the green snakes with his Batarang. He gave Kelsey a push toward the Medical Facility as Ivy let out another moan of agony. "Go!" he growled. "Go!"

Kelsey didn't argue back. She ran into the building, Batman following behind her. He slammed the door shut and pulled out the explosive gel. Kelsey gasped as he put it on the door. He grabbed her hand and ran from the door. Just as Ivy's plants opened it, the gel exploded. The plants hissed and died, causing Ivy to mourn loudly.

"Come on," he said, pulled Kelsey away from the scene. "The other staff members are already there."

"How many?"

Batman didn't answer; he just kept walking, dragging her behind him.

"Batman, I want an answer," she said, her voice quivering. "How many were you able to save? Batman?"

"Sorry," he said softly, not looking at her. "I saved as many as I could…"

"How many?"

He opened the doors to the Sanatorium, where Kelsey saw only eleven other facilities were standing. Among them were Gretchen, Stephen, and Tony. She ran to them, completely relieved that they were all right.

"Kelsey!" Gretchen cried, completely dropping all formalities at this point. "My God, you're alive!"

"Where's Sarah?" Kelsey demanded. "What happened?"

Stephen shook her gently. "Kelsey, Sarah's gone. Every staff member but us remaining twelve are gone… We were the lucky ones."

"What about the guards? Where's Cash?"

"I'm fine," Aaron said, crawling out from an open vent. He stretched. "I was trying to see if there were any rooms for us to barricade ourselves in, but looks like we're stuck here."

"What?" one of the remaining doctors cried.

Aaron nodded. "Batman, come look at this."

Batman crawled into the vent and went deep inside it toward a small crack in the corner. He looked through it and sighed heavily. Not only were Ivy and Two-Face playing the game, but looks like Bane had joined in out it too. He was stalking outside the walls of the room. "They're all playing the game…" he said to himself.

Batman crawled out and looked around. Then he remembered the underground tunnels leading towards the island's docks. Boats were already over there. He needed to get everyone here off of Arkham. This place was not safe.

Batman turned to Aaron. "Cash, take the doctors and rest of the guards through the vents below and they'll lead you to another room where it's completely closed off. There's a door on the east side of the room. Open it and it'll lead outside right in front of the docks. Make sure no one sees you. Get everyone on the boat and get off the island. You need to get as far away as you can from the island."

"What about you?" Kelsey said.

"I'm going to find Joker… And take him down."

Kelsey's eyes widened. "Batman – all the inmates are out looking for me… If they all spot you at once, they'll kill you!"

Aaron blinked. "Wait, what? What do you mean all the inmates are looking for you?"

Batman answered for Kelsey. "Joker set up a game for everyone… Whoever brings Doctor Lunar to him first gets to keep her as a pet… That's what it seems like."

His eyes widened. Then he shook his head. "I knew nothing good would come out of you interviewing them all… I just knew it."

Kelsey didn't have a rebuttal.

Aaron led the others toward the vents, but as soon as Batman turned in the other direction, he felt someone grab onto his arm. He looked back and sighed.

"Kelsey, let go."

Kelsey's grip didn't loosen; it even tightened. "Batman, you can't."

"I have to."

She shook her head furiously. "No!" she cried. "Please – you'll get killed! It was different when everyone was scattered, but every inmate in gathering in the same place! You can't take them all! They'll kill you, Batman! They'll kill you!"

He pulled his wrist out of her weak grip. He saw her fingers tremble. He sighed again and stroked her cheek softly. "Calm down, okay. I'll live, got it? I promise that I won't get killed."

She frowned as she looked at their feet. "But you'll get hurt."

He nodded. "But I'll live."

She gently brushed his hand away. "I get it… Just don't die."

"I said I won't." He then whispered, "I still have to talk to you what almost happened early…"

She blinked. "Wait, what–" Her sentence was cut off as Batman lightly pressed his lips against hers. She stood there, completely frozen.

He pulled away to look at her face. Her cheeks were burning, completely confused on what had just happened. He brushed her lips with his fingers, whispering, "When you get off the island, go to the manor. We'll talk there." And with that, Batman disappeared.

**Author's Note: Phew! I'm so sorry that it took so long for an udpate even though i promised i'd update quicker! it's just that everything that couldv'e gone wrong went wrong! First i had a minor case of writer's block and then i got sick and THEN my computer died on me and THEN i lost my flashdrive... ugh it was a nightmare! Then i had to debate whether or not i wanted to cut the chapter here or further along. I ended up just saying "screw it" and ending the chapter here! **

**Also, thanks to those who told me what Croc's ethnicity might be... I decided he's half cajun and half black. If u dont like it, tough (srry im so bitchy... :( it's been rough...) also, could you readers be as so kind as to visit my profile and vote on my poll...? i need at least 20 votes before the end of the week (i already have 14... just 6 more! X_X) LOL Thanks for waiting!**


	10. The Game: Part Two

**The Game: Part Two**

"Hey Lunar," Aaron whispered as the group navigated through the vents. "There something you want to say?"

She frowned. "No, and even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?"

Aaron just chuckled as he quietly led the group to safety.

Kelsey knew that the surviving group had been watching her and Batman; it was hard for them not to. No one random would go up to Batman and pleaded with him not to go. That was something someone close would do. They wanted to know how close she was; she wasn't about to tell them though.

Aaron opened the vent and, like Batman had said, it led to the closed off room. One by one, staff climbed out of the vent and filled the destroyed room. Desks and chairs were scattered everywhere and windows were broken with vines and shrubs starting to build around them. Cash looked to the side and saw the door. He slowly opened it, telling the doctors to stand as far away from it as possible. The guards stood in front of them, their guns ready to shoot.

He peered outside through the barely opened door; he could see that the rain had stopped. It was only a short distance between the door and the docks. There were still three small boats strapped down and they only needed two. Aaron actually thought the group would make it home safe.

He opened the door and silently dashed toward the boats to make sure the coast was clear. Then he wave at the group, who all ran silently toward him, huddled in a group. As they reached the docks, Aaron split everyone into two groups – one of six and one of seven.

Aaron turned the captain of the second group, which consisted of two guards, Mike and Will, and four doctors – Tony Francis, Adam Henderson, Shaylynn McCarth, and Holly Ferrer. "Will," Aaron said. "You take charge of that boat. My group will go after you guys get far enough ahead."

Will nodded. "Got it." He turned to his group. "Come on – get on the boat. Get on."

Aaron turned to his group, which consisted of himself and guards Eric and Peter, and doctors Kelsey Lunar, Gretchen Whistler, Stephen Kellerman, and Joanna Brinks. "All right, you guys. Get on the boat. Eric, keep watch and shoot if you see anything funny coming our way. Pete – you go with him. The rest of you can help me set up our boat."

Everyone nodded and went to their stations. Kelsey and Stephen helped Aaron get the boat ready to run while Joanna and Stephen tied down anything that was loose. The other boat was already starting to leave the dock.

Will called over, "We're ready, Cash!"

He nodded. "Get going before we get caught! See you in Gotham!"

Will nodded and started taking off. When he wasn't in sight anymore, Aaron's boat was ready to take off. He called back over Eric and Peter, who seemed relieved. Kelsey figured they were frightened by the situation as much as the doctors were. No one had any right to harass them about it.

Just as Aaron started the boat, Kelsey heard something in the water. She blinked, but it didn't happen again. Aaron slowly moved the boat out of the docks and turned it toward Gotham. The boat roared to life and sped away from the island.

Everyone relaxed, thinking that they were out of harm's way. That's when Kelsey heard something in the water again. She looked over the side but saw nothing. She was confused.

Stephen noticed. "What's wrong, Lunar?"

She shook her head. "I could have sworn I heard something…"

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of splash or something… As though someone were swimming."

He chuckled. "No one's going to be swimming out here, Lunar."

Gretchen's ears perked up when she heard the word "swimming." She walked over to them. "Who's swimming?" she demanded.

Stephen shook his head, smiling. "No one, Doctor Whistler… Just Lunar's imagination."

Gretchen paled a bit. Then she heard the same splashing noise that Kelsey had been hearing. Only this time, she heard them from the back of the boat. Realizing what was going on, Gretchen shouted over to Aaron. "Cash! Go faster! It's Croc! He's behind us–"

Gretchen's warning came too late as a large, scaly claw came bursting out of the water and grabbed out the back of the boat. Everyone jerked backwards, but luckily had grabbed a hold of something to keep themselves from sliding down the boat. It wasn't that big of a boat, though.

The hand pulled the boat upwards, trying to make its passengers lose their grips. It wasn't working.

Eric and Peter held onto the ropes that were against the boats sides and fired their hand guns at the massive hand. It flinched, but its grip didn't weaken; it eve tighten.

The owner's of the hand head slowly emerged from the water. Kelsey caught sight of toxic yellow orbs that were staring at her. She gasped as he stared at her, a smirk crawling upon his face. He released the boat and dove back into the water, causing the boat to slam against the water. Everyone was trembling and panting. "Everyone okay?" Aaron demanded.

"Yeah," Peter answered. "Just keep going. We'll keep our eyes out."

Aaron started up the boat again and went at the fastest speed the boat would go. Gretchen stormed up beside him, hissing, "He'll following us, Cash! He's going to catch us!" She looked like she was ready to strangle him, so Kelsey had followed her and held her back.

"That thing will just get shot down if he follows us to Gotham."

"He'll get what he wants," she growled. "And he wants us!"

Kelsey took in Gretchen's words and slowly repeated them in her mind. Croc wanted _them_? No he didn't. He only wanted one thing on this boat, and like every other inmate at Arkham, he wanted it so he could win Joker's game. Kelsey thought about it, trembling over the possible outcomes. Croc was only chasing after this boat because she was on it. If she didn't get off of this boat, she and the other doctors would be taken to the Joker and the guards would be murdered. If she just gave up and let Croc catch her, the rest of the passengers would be fine. There was no way this old boat could get away from him. Kelsey knew either they all get caught or she jumped off the boat. She didn't want to either, but what else could she do?

She released Gretchen and started walking towards the back of the boat. Joanna caught her by the arm. "Kelsey? What're you doing?"

Kelsey sighed and tugged her arm free. That's when she stripped out of lab coat and took off her shoes. Joanna was confused. "Kelsey?"

"Do you have a hair tie?" she asked, not really thinking.

Joanna just nodded and handed her one. Then she finally caught on to what Kelsey was about to do when she tied her hair back and climbed onto the sides of the boat. She yanked the crazy doctor off the ledges. "Have you lost your mind?" she shouted.

"No!" Kelsey shouted. "I don't want to do this either, but it's either he gets me or he gets all of us!"

Stephen had run over to them. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Lunar, what in God's name are you doing?"

She frowned and looked away from them. "I'm getting off."

"What? Are you insane?"

She flashed a glare at him. "He just wants me, Stephen! And if that's all he wants, then I don't care!"

Just as she said that, the boat's side was hit and it went flying, along with some of the people in the boat. Luckily, no one had fallen out. However, Aaron lost his grip on the boat's wheels and it halted to quick and painful stop. People smacked against the boat's side, their backs groaning in pain. Then everything fell silent; it was frightening.

Aaron got up, groaning. "Everyone okay?"

"No!" Stephen snapped. "We're not! That damn thing's circling us for the hell of it! We have to get outta here!"

"All he wants is her!" Eric shouted, pointing at Kelsey. "This is just part on that damn game! Just give her up!"

"Enough!" Gretchen shouted, finally taking charge of the situation out of sheer, blind anger. "We're not giving anyone up! Cash, get the boat running again! Peter and Eric, go keep watch on both sides of the boat. Joanna, help me tie down anything that got loose! Stephen, make sure Kelsey doesn't try to jump off! All right?"

Everyone stared blankly in silence at Gretchen for one solid minute.

"Do it!" she growled, and everyone seemed to respond.

As everyone else worked, Stephen had a firm grip on Kelsey's arm, who sighed. "Damn you, Kellerman…" she hissed. "Just let go. I'll give myself up and everyone else here can get home safely."

"Lunar, you know you'll die if you get caught."

She was quiet for a bit, not sure on how to respond to that. Indeed, there was a large possibility of her getting killed because she participated in the game. However, she knew that Ivy and Dent didn't want her dead. She was certain that Bane didn't either and Croc seemed to mean what he said before. The others she was unsure about, but as Ivy's "favorite doctor," she had a high chance of living. Maybe she could survive being a "doctor" to a patient for a while; it all depended on who won the game.

Kelsey sighed, finding a button to push on Stephen. "Stephen… you have a wife and a child… So do Aaron and Joanna. You have to get back to Gotham because you have a family to take care of… You have a family that loves you, Stephen. You can't risk getting killed by not giving me up when you have a family…"

He fell silent; there was not rebuttal that came to mind and because he was lost in thought, he unconsciously loosened his grip on Kelsey's arm.

Just as Aaron started the boat up again and began driving it toward Gotham, Kelsey ripped her arm free from Stephen's grip and flung herself overboard. She heard screaming from above the water, but couldn't make them out.

She swam to the surface to catch her breath. She panted as she watched the boat slow down and try to turn around. Stephen and Gretchen watched her as they called out to her. "Kelsey, have you lost your mind?" Gretchen screamed out to her. "Get back on the boat right now!"

"Just leave me here!" Kelsey hollered as she paddled on the water. "Go and leave me here! Hurry!"

"Lunar, get back on the boat!" Stephen shouted.

"Just go–" Kelsey stopped as she felt something touch her leg. It wasn't soft either. She started breathily heavily and unsteadily as she felt her heart beat rapidly. "Get going!" she shouted at them.

She started swimming away from the boat when she saw that Aaron didn't turn it around. She could hear Gretchen screaming at Aaron to turn around, but soon it died out as the boat disappeared from view.

She treaded water back towards the island, feeling every-so-often a brush of scale against her legs. He didn't try to do anything to her. He just seemed to swim beside or below her. It was frightening for Kelsey; she just wanted him to jump at her already. The waiting made it worse. She was trembling violently, but she kept swimming.

She finally made it to shore and the minute her feet touched land, she ran. She didn't care that her entire body was drenched or that her clothes were too soaked to run in. She just knew she had to get away from him.

Kelsey should've known better. The minute she started running, Croc was already out of the water. Just as she was only a few feet away from him, he jumped in front of her, blocking her chances of escape. She gasped and fell to the ground, panting. He smirked down at her as she trembled. "You're pretty stupid, huh?" he scoffed. "You should've just of stayed on the boat… You probably would've gotten away."

"Like you'd let me," she whispered, her voice wrapped tightly in fear. "You're playing Joker's game, aren't you?"

He laughed once. "Maybe." Then he wrapped his hand around her trembling waist. "And I'm about to win it, too."

Kelsey let out a scream as he pulled her off the ground and into his chest. She pounded her clenched fists against his tight grip and his tough chest. She knew it was useless though. He had near-superhuman strength; her fists must have felt like nothing to him. It still didn't stop her from screaming and hitting at him.

Just as Croc had turned his back to the docks, he felt vines curl around his legs, holding him in place. He growled as he looked to his right. "Bitch, get these off of me."

Ivy shook her head as she walked toward him. "Not unless you get Kelsey go, Croc… I need her to take care of my children when I'm doing Joker's deeds… What could you need her for?"

He said nothing.

"I mean, everyone has a reason… I need her to take care of the children. Zsasz wants her so he can torture before finally killing her. Riddler wants her so he can tests his stupid puzzles on her. That Scarecrow bastard wants to make a toxin that'll work on her. Bane wants someone he trusts to talk to… Dent wants to fuck her… What could you need her for?"

Kelsey looked up at Croc's face as he seemed to think of a reason. In truth, he didn't have one. His only real reason was that he didn't want anyone else to have her. The thought sounded weird to him, but he didn't think about it. He looked at Ivy and smirked. "That's not your business… Now let me go."

Ivy glared. "Croc, I'll ask you nicely once more. Give her to me, please. I promise I'll let you visit her."

He shook his head. "Not happening." Then he ripped his legs free from the vines, ripping and killing them in a blink.

Ivy screamed in pain. "Son of a…!" she choked out. She fell to her knees as the pain overwhelmed her body. She glared up at Croc as he ran off with Kelsey, who was screaming and pounding on his fist again. She laughed painfully once. "He has to like her…" she winced. "This is the first time I've ever seen him get so defensive over anyone and a human no less…" Her little plants caressed her body, soothing their obviously hurting mother.

"I'm fine, dears," she assured them. "I'm fine… I promise I won't make you fight anymore… I've gotten you all hurt… I'm so sorry." Then she sighed. "I'm sorry I lost the game."

* * *

Croc looked down at his prisoner, who had finally gotten quiet. She trembled as she struggled to free herself from his strong grip. Like hell he was going to let her go. He caught the prize and he wasn't about to lose this game.

He didn't go through the Intensive Treatment building like most inmates had. He knew people would try to take his victim away from so they could win. He went down through the sewer system, and like he suspected, no one was down there. He looked at his prisoner, who had stopped screaming.

Kelsey was trembling violently when he looked at her. She had no idea what he wanted from her. Did he want to eat her since he broke out? Nothing was going to try to stop him from devouring her whole. She couldn't control her mind when it flashed back to what Croc had told her about his female victims. She thought about him doing the same thing to her. The very thought made her sick.

He put Kelsey down as he opened the door to his cell. Kelsey pressed herself against the dirty, damp brick wall, too frightened to move from her spot. If she tried to run, he'd catch her without any trouble. He'd be angry too. She didn't want to deal with that.

Kelsey gasped as he turned toward her when the door opened. She pressed herself against the wall harder. Her trembling frame made Croc chuckle. "You said you weren't scared before, but now… you look like you're about to scream again."

He slowly stretched his hand toward her, but just as his nails brushed against her sides, a Batarang smacked into the collar still wrapped around Croc's next, shocking him. Croc roared and Kelsey ran. She ran towards the way they had entered, but someone grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened, but she calmed down when she saw Batman. He pulled her behind him as Croc's collar seized to shock. Croc huffed and growled as he turned slowly toward the Bat and Kelsey. "I don't have time for this, Bat…" he growled. "Give her back."

Batman kept Kelsey behind him.

Croc slowly stepped toward them, debating whether or not he should just charge at them. He could just ram the Bat into the wall and kill him easily, but he had the chance of hitting Kelsey unintentionally. Though he wasn't sure why, he didn't want to hit her.

Croc looked to the side of him and saw a large, loose water pipe sticking out of the broken wall. He yanked it out of the wall and hurled it at Batman, who pushed Kelsey out of the way and ducked.

Croc finally charged at him when Kelsey was completely out of the way. Batman signaled her to run, but she was frozen in her place. She couldn't move.

The intercom came on. "Hello?" his voice rang. "Anyone there? It's me again! Would someone care to explain why no one's brought that damn doctor here yet?" He sighed. "I guess the awards are good enough for you… Fine – I'll add another award! Whoever brings the doctor to me first can also have some guards to mess with! That seems like fun, right? Now hurry up! I'm getting bored here!"

Croc heard the announcement as well as Kelsey had. Guards? That would supply him food for at least a few months. He needed to win the game now. He grabbed Batman and held him over his head. He then threw him as hard as he could, causing the Bat to hit the end wall hard. Kelsey screamed. "Batman?"

Batman was unable to move fast enough as Croc dashed at Kelsey, grabbing her roughly. She produced a scream of both surprise and fear as she was being carried away into Croc's cell. As soon as they got inside the cell, Batman chased after them.

Croc smirked and stood in front of the door, as though he were waiting. The closer Batman got to the door, the smirk got bigger and wider. Kelsey gasped and looked at Batman. "No!" she yelled. "Batman, don't come over here! Get out while you still can!"

Batman ignored her pleads. In fact, he ignored all common sense. He didn't think on why Croc had stopped or on what the smart approach was to this situation. He was only thinking about Kelsey and getting her back to Wayne Manor. She'd be safe there. She'd be okay.

Finally, her voice seemed to reach his mind. "Batman! Stop!"

He blinked once and froze where he stood. Fortunately for him, he stopped right before large and destructive green vines rose up in front of and inside the door, making a new, impassable and unbreakable wall. "Kelsey!" he shouted.

She could hear him from the other side, but Croc growled at her when she opened her mouth to respond. She was too frightened to utter a sound.

Batman stood on the other side, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he shook his head and walked away. He knew where everyone was meeting at – why else would they block the way off to his cell? Croc's lair was the perfect place for every inmate to meet up at. It was close and an entrance was inside the lair was right in Croc's cell, ironically enough. He knew that, at least from Arkham, there was no way he'd be able to get into Croc's lair. He sighed bitterly as Oracle contacted him. "Batman, did you get the survivors off the island?"

"Not all of them…"

"Oh God… What happened?"

"It's Kelsey…"

Oracle realized what had happened; she just didn't want to believe it. "Who won the game…?"

Batman sighed heavily, suddenly feeling drained. "Croc."

**Authors's Note: I dub this chapter as complete and utter shit. I hate it and three times i thought of erasing everything and starting it over. I kept trying to remember the layout of Arkham from the game and ive been going back and forth from looking at the guidebook and looking shit up on line! Hell - i even listened to the interview tapes! This chapter was still dubbed as completely shit. srry if this chapter was painful... until the next chapter! bye!**


	11. Different

**Alert!: I have a new poll on my profile that is only for Lunar Asylum readers. It is MUY IMPORTANTE - it's going to help me decide the future of the story! Please my profile and vote! it's not just for me! it's for you guys too! XP! lol. **

**Different**

Joker was sitting in a room that was deep into Croc's lair. Every Category Nine patient was sitting or standing in the room with him. They were no longer in Arkham's sewers; Joker knew better than to just stick around there. They moved deep with the underground sewer beneath Gotham's harbor, knowing no one would think of looking there. He laughed when Croc brought in an unconscious Kelsey. "Good grief, Croc! What'd you do? Kill her or something? We do need her here."

Croc glared. "She passed out… I didn't do anything."

Joker sighed. "Well, wake her up."

Croc growled, but complied. He shook the unconscious doctor in his hand softly, but hard enough to cause her to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. When she realized she was in the sewers, she gasped. Croc put her down and she backed away from him, trying to figure out exactly where she was. She looked around the room, completely confused and frightened by not being able to tell where she was. All she knew was that she was in a room filled with most of Batman's top-notch villains. She didn't know what she should do. All she could do was back away into the center of the room, not wanting to be too close to any of the inmates.

Joker jumped up from the chair, dancing down towards her like a fish out of water. He jumped down in front of her, seizing her chin roughly. Her eyes widened.

"God, you're a bit of a handful, aren't you?" he sneered, enjoying every moment of Kelsey's confusion and fright. "Everyone was having a hard time finding you… I'm glad _someone_ finally found you."

Her voice shaking a bit, she said, "What do you want with me?"

"Well, think about it!" he cried. "You're the only doc around here that can actually handle for what I have in store!"

She ripped her chin free of his grasp. "I'm not helping you with anything… Find some other doctor to do it."

Joker tisked her. "Very bad choice, doc…" He looked at Zsasz, who smiled brightly as he stepped toward her.

Kelsey gasped and was about to get up and run, but Ivy – who was sitting on her plants in the far corner – jumped down from them and had two vines grab the crazy killer's ankles. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't falter. "Joker, I'll let you get away with hurting anyone else… but if you lay even a finger on Kelsey, I'm killing you."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that'll go over well, my dear?"

Bane stepped out from his corner. "I'd back her up… Don't think she won't have help."

Joker looked at Bane. Then his eyes flickered toward Two-Face, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He flipped his coin over and over again in one hand and his other pistol in the other hand, aimed slightly the Joker. Joker glanced at Croc, who seemed to be glaring at him.

Joker needed those four for his plans. He sighed once. "Fine, fine… But I do need her help." He turned completely to Croc. "You can get her to cooperate, can't you, Croc old boy? After all… she's yours since you won."

Croc seemed to smirk at that. "She's rooming with me, right?"

Kelsey froze, but no one noticed.

Joker shrugged. "If that's what you want. Now convince her on what she needs to do."

Croc nodded once and looked at the woman on the floor, who was now trembling immensely. She slowly scooted away from him, completely frightened about what was going to happen next. She just gasped when he picked her up again and carried her out of the room.

He looked down the sewer walls, remembering he had a room down the way. It was small, but it had a mattress inside. A homeless man used to live there until Croc found him; Croc was hungry at the time.

He found the room and opened it. The mattress was still there, along with the bloodstains on the bed and walls next to it. He set Kelsey to her feet, but then shoved her inside the room. She tripped over her own feet and fell to her knees. Her breathing became uneven and heavy as Croc also entered the room and closed the door behind him. She crawled as far away from him as she could. She pressed herself against the damp wall in fear.

Croc noticed and chuckled. "What're you so scared about? You weren't like this when we were all behind bars… Now you're acting just like any other doctor." He stepped toward her. "That's pathetic."

Finding any remaining courage inside her, Kelsey glared. "Before, I didn't have to worry as much about you people trying to kill me… Now, I'm not sure about you will do."

"You mean everyone?" Then he knelt down in front of her, tilting up her chin with his finger. "Or do you just mean me?"

Kelsey didn't answer.

He removed his finger from her chin, but slowly traced it down her body. She caught her breath, trembling. He slowly traced his sharp nail down her neck toward her collarbone. Kelsey flinched from the sharpness of the nail, unable to speak. She wanted to scream, but her throat was completely paralyzed. She just sat there, pressing herself even harder against the wall.

Croc traced his nail over her damp clothes. She was still soaked from swimming in the water. Her clothes were dripping wet and her hair was completely flat and overly moist. Her skin smelled like the Gotham Bay – he felt himself build up the desire to do something to her. He wasn't sure if the desire was bite her, eat her, or fuck her. He was sure it wasn't to eat her; when he wanted to kill someone, the feeling was different from what he was feeling now.

His nail caught a hold of her wet purple, silk top. He smirked when he saw Kelsey's face pale. He ripped the shirt from her left shoulder and down to the right side of her ribcage. Her cheeks turned bright red and just as she was about to scream, he pressed two fingers over her lips. Her eyes widened in horror. His poisonous yellow eyes told her what he intended to do to her. She didn't want to.

He looked at the faded teeth marks from where he had bitten her before. "You know… There are worst things people will do to you… well, that is if you don't help them."

Kelsey couldn't speak; his fingers were still in the way.

"He only needs you to keep the doctors in check… Since they won't listen to us if we try to use our ways. Besides… If we kill them, then we're fucked; we don't have replacements." Croc moved his fingers away from her mouth and smirked. "You just listen to what Joker says and I won't have to hurt you… got it?"

She didn't respond.

He rolled his eyes angrily. "I want an answer."

Her answer was silence.

He viciously bit into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and surprise. He rested his strong hands against the wall behind her. She gripped his large biceps tightly and pushed uselessly against them. "Stop…!" she tried screaming. "Croc…! Stop it!"

Once again, his teeth didn't touch her bone; he merely nibbled at her skin and sipped her blood. It was so delicious, but he didn't want to eat her. He never the need or the want to. He still puzzled about it, but he ignored it for now.

He glanced over her trembling frame. She had a nice body, even if she was a human. Her skin was soft, smooth, and a nice light shade. Her lacy black bra was tempting to him. "_Nice looking bust…_" he thought. He could see that she had a bit of an hourglass figure – his favorite body type.

Looking at her was tempting, even if she was human. Normally, his lust would build up after not doing it for a couple of weeks. If he felt "lonely," he'd fine someone random and do them before having them for dinner. Never did he get turned on by anyone. He may have not have wanted to eat her, but he sure wanted to fuck her. Kelsey knew it too as soon as she felt one of his nails try to unclip the back of her bra.

"No!" she screamed desperately. "Don't…! Don't!" Images flew through her mind from thirteen years ago. That man raped her. He forcefully took her virginity and beat her. She didn't want the pain again. She didn't want to have her body defiled again. She uselessly struggled against Croc, who was getting annoyed by her resistance.

He removed his teeth from her shoulder and glared down at her. "Knock it off, bitch," he growled. He shoved her down to the floor. "Don't make me get rough with you."

She still struggled. Croc's threats were drowned out by her overall fear of being raped like she when she was fourteen. It would be violent and frightening. She didn't want it to happen again.

Croc growled again and grabbed her hair, pulling it hard. She let out a scream. "No! No, don't touch me! Don't!"

Croc was finally successful in unhooking her bra. She froze. Her breathing became fast and uneasy. She now struggled even more violently against him, no matter how fruitless it was. She just didn't want to get raped; who would? "Stop!" she shrieked. "Stop it!"

Then, much to her horror, she started crying. Kelsey was not a crier since she didn't view herself as a weak person. She only cried if she was really upset or if she was utterly frightened, but even then, she hated crying. It showed weakness and vulnerability. She wasn't a weak person. She shouldn't be crying, but she was so frightened. She couldn't even control her tears. She threw her arms over her face to hide her tears.

Croc froze and just stared down at the crying and shaking woman. This was another first for him. The women he had raped did cry, but not until he forced himself in them. They cried because of the pain and nothing else. He hadn't even done anything to her yet, excluding biting her. He doubted that his bite was that vicious. Why was she crying? He didn't know what he had done.

Then he blinked. Why did he care? It shouldn't have bothered him. If she cried, then he should have mocked her. Normally, he would've been annoyed a victim's tears. He didn't feel like that though. He felt himself actually being concerned for her. It pissed him off. He didn't know why he cared so much. He didn't understand himself when it involved this woman.

He wasn't only concerned, but he felt guilt – yes, guilt – crawl into his chest. This was probably the first time he felt such an emotion in years. The last time he felt guilty about something was when he was a kid. He was thirty-nine now. This woman pissed him off. He always felt things he hardly ever felt around her. He wasn't used to it; he didn't want to be.

He growled lowly and released her. Kelsey blinked through her tears, staring at him as he got up. She sat up slowly, pressing herself against the wall. Her tears slowed as Croc leaned against the far wall, folding his arms lazily across his chest as he looked at the floor. Her bottom lip trembled as she whispered out, "Croc…?"

He growled to himself before huffing, "I don't get you."

She wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand. "What… do you mean…?" She was still trembling slightly.

"You're…" Croc actually stopped to search for the right word. "_Why the fuck am I acting so different around her_?" He repeated the thought twice, but gave up. He continued.

"You're different from any other bitch… any other person, I should say… I just don't get you at all. You cried when I didn't even hurt you that bad and you had hit me when you were pissed… You're just so different from everyone else."

Kelsey looked at the already fading, bloodstained bite mark on her shoulder. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Croc huffed and shook his head, pushing away from the wall. "You'll be sleeping here with me for now… Don't even try thinking of escaping here. It won't you any good."

"It could…" Kelsey murmured to herself.

Croc still heard her and chuckled. "Not while I'll got your scent." Then he walked out of the room, locking it when it closed.

Kelsey just stared at the door for a moment. Croc had actually stopped. He listened to her after he saw her tears. That was so uncharacteristic of him. She knew that if he wanted it, he would get it. He never felt guilt when he did terrible crimes. "_Then why did he stop_?" she thought. She couldn't find an answer.

She looked over at the bloodstained mattress. She knew that was where she had to sleep, but she wondered where the other doctors were sleeping. Were they all in individuals small rooms like her or did they all share a room? She figured Joker needed space, so they must have been sleeping in one room.

Kelsey felt special from everyone. She was treated differently by the villains than most people, especially Croc. Just thinking about it made her cheeks burn. "_Does he… think something of me_?" she thought. Then she realized how stupid that thought was. Croc hated people and he would never like a human like her. She shook her head, realizing how stupid she was.

She clipped her bra back up and tried covering it with any remaining scraps of purple fabric she found on the floor. It didn't do her any good, so she plopped herself on the bed, sighing. She needed a new shirt, and maybe a towel to dry herself off before catching a cold. She laughed as she realized how calm she had gotten. Maybe she was crazy, but she shrugged off the thought.

The door opened again; it was Ivy that entered the room this time. However, she wasn't wearing her Arkham inmate suit. She was wearing leaves instead. Kelsey figured the inmates were changing back into their regular outfits instead of jail suits. Ivy was holding her Arkham uniform in her hand.

When she saw Kelsey, her eyes widened. "Kelsey…?" she said.

Ivy walked over to her, gently stroking the sides of her face. "Are you all right?" Ivy demanded, completely concerned over her favorite doctor. "If that bastard reptile did something, I swear, I'll–"

Kelsey shook her head. "He just bit me… that's all. Really, I'm… fine." She wasn't sure or not if what she was telling Ivy was a lie. She didn't think it was since she felt fine.

"It looks like he tried to hurt you," Ivy scowled.

Kelsey sighed. "He stopped as soon as I started crying… Really, he didn't hurt me."

The green woman blinked. "He… stopped?"

Kelsey nodded.

Ivy just had her mouth agape, laughing once softly. She made Kelsey take off her shirt and put on the red Arkham top. "Wow…" she whispered.

"What?"

Ivy smirked and stroked Kelsey's cheek, giving off a dangerous vibe to Kelsey. She backed away from Ivy, who said, "You really are different for him to stop…"

Kelsey blinked, confused.

"Kelsey… Croc _never_ stops when he wants it. He _always_ finishes since he hardly ever gets any action. The fact that he _actually_ stopped for you is… Well, just something else." Ivy moved away from her and headed back toward the door. "However, if it turns out the way I don't see it, scream for my plants whenever you're in trouble… They'll always help whoever Mommy likes." She left the room, locking and closing the door behind her.

Ivy couldn't believe it. Croc – the Killer Croc – stopped when Kelsey was crying. He never stopped himself for anyone when they begged or cried. Kelsey had to be different to Croc. She just had to be.

Ivy laughed once and took in a breath of air. "Things should get _very_ interesting around here…"

**Author's Note: Well, i can honestly say i enjoyed writing the chapter. i was actually proud to call this my work... unlike the last chapter. Well, i hoped you readers liked it as much as enjoyed writing it. Sorry about my bitching and self-critizing last time (i'm stubborn and hard-headed about my opinions of myself...) thanks for making me feel better about my work though! **

**Also, you may have noticed that Bane seem to talk a bit smarter than the game made him... it's because he's actually not as stupid as people portray(?spelling?) him! *gasp!* Yeah, so if he sounds a bit smarter to you than usual, that's how the real Bane actually is. Another thing too - chapter's that take place in Croc' Lair doesn't look like the lair we see in the game (sorry if that's how you like it! XC)... it's more deeper and higher/lower up in the his lair. See ya next chapter!**


	12. Their Confusion and His Fury

**Their Confusion and His Fury**

Unsurprisingly, as he walked back to the main room later that night, he heard a gun being loaded behind him. He laughed once. "You really think that'll hurt me?" He turned and looked back at Two-Face, who was now wearing his regular suit, as he pointed the small pistol at Croc.

"Maybe it'll teach you to lay off," Two-Face growled. "She ain't your sex doll."

Croc shook his head once, smirking. "She's my slave… and I want to fuck her, guess what? I will."

Two-Face was very tempted to fire, but he kept his finger still. "She's mine, Croc. Can't you screw some other doctor?"

"I don't want to screw anyone… Not even Kelsey." Croc then stopped and blinked. Now he started to refer to her by her first name only. He was really getting angry.

Two-Face noticed right away. He put his gun away before laughing. Croc glared at him. "What the fuck you laughing at?" he growled.

"I can't believe this…" Two-Face snickered. "The man-eating crocodile likes a human chick… and not as food."

Croc had to pretend to be disgusted when the actual feeling didn't come into his head. "Not in this fucking life. Are you crazy or something? She's just some random doctor that I don't want to kill."

"Or fuck or make cry," Two-Face added. "You even called her by her first name… Yeah, she ain't special to you."

Croc growled at him. "She's just… different. She amuses me when she acts like she did at Arkham… I'd like her to stick around for a while." Then he changed the subject. "What about you? Who the fuck is she to you?"

"My ex-girlfriend. I still like her too, so I don't want you touching her… You understand me? She's off limits."

Croc was the o ne that laughed this time. "She's not your slave… She's mine, got it? If I want to fuck her, then I will."

Two-Face pulled out his gun again to really shoot this time. Croc put up his arms to shield his face from the bullets, but the fight never happened. Ivy came up behind Two-Face, shaking his shoulder. "Both of you," she hissed. "Knock it off... Joker won't be happy seeing the two of you fighting."

Both of them relaxed themselves as Two-Face laughed. "Do you not know the Joker? He thinks it's interesting – watching us hurt each other."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Well, stop for now… You know how he hates it when we're late for his stupid gatherings."

Croc just huffed and walked to the meeting room, Ivy and Two-Face behind him. They entered and sat wherever. Joker was sitting in a high chair, looking down at everyone. Everyone from a low life henchman to a top-notch criminal was sitting in the room, never to close to the person next to them. Though everyone had had times with someone, it didn't make them close. In the end, it was always every man for themselves.

"Is everyone here?" Joker demanded, kicking back in his chair.

Harley, who was standing against Joker's chair, puckered her lips and kissed his cheek. "Everybody's that anybody."

Joker smiled widely. "Good." Then he cleared his throat. "Attention, everyone! As you may have notice, we got out – just like we planned! Now, here comes the tricky stuff – we're taking over Gotham, but we have to be sneaky about! We don't want the Bat on our backs, now do we?"

Riddler, who was standing near Scarecrow, folded his arms across his chest. "And how do propose we do that?"

Joker rolled his eyes. "I was getting them! Geesh, Nigma – be patient for once. Anyway, as I was saying… The only thing I told you about this plan was that we needed to round up all the doctors and make sure Kelsey was in the mix so she can help us… right?"

Joker saw a few people nod.

"Well, the doctors are going to be… 'assisting' Scarecrow. We're going to make enough fear toxins for the town that'll last for hundreds of years!"

Scarecrow blinked. "I had that idea last time."

"Yes, yes – I know. Only this time, you won't have to your plans interrupted by a certain someone…" He glanced over at Croc, who just glared. Then he returned to his plan. "This is where Kelsey comes in. Since she's immune to your stupid crap, she can watch over the test subjects with getting effected!"

"How do the rest of us play in?" Ivy demanded.

"I'm getting there!" Joker cried. "You see, Ivy dear… We need your plants to grow and breed, so they can spread throughout the sewers. When my plan is ready to take action, people will probably try to run and escape. By then, your plants will be ready enough to spring from the sewers and stop them!"

Ivy smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"Riddler, you need to plant some clues around Gotham… It'd be too easy if we didn't have a deadline for the Bat. Bane, Croc, and Selina – if we need anything, you two are just _perfect_ for running big errands! Also, Harvey – you and Penguin need to round up a few more henchmen… We're running dry here!"

Joker looked at Croc. "You mind telling Lunar what her job is for me? She starts at five." Then he turned back to the rest of the room. "Everyone else – just try not to get in the way too much and if I do need your help, I'll tell you!"

Everyone took it as dismissal and went back to what they had been doing before expect for a few people, who stayed behind to gamble. Though villains, they had a thing for gambling.

Two-Face, Croc, and two other inmates had gone into a large room filled with wooden crates. They set up a game of poker, cards provided by Black Mask. It was just one of those times where they put aside their personal differences. They took their tension out on the game.

Croc wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, which was probably why he missed stopping Two-Face when he blurted out that Croc stopped in middle of "getting some" with Kelsey. Like everyone else, they were shocked.

"Seriously, Croc?" Mask chuckled. "You stopped? The girl's hot and so fucking weak, but you still stopped?"

Croc growled in his throat, but no one heard.

"Have you gone soft or something?" Great White Shark sneered. "It's like she's gotten control over you or something… You ain't yourself around her, are you?"

"What're you trying to say?" Croc challenged, standing up.

White put his hands up, trying to get the furious reptile to sit back down. "I'm not saying anything! I'm just saying maybe… well…. That…" He didn't know how to put it.

Croc gave White a look as he sat back down. Mask rolled his eyes as he shuffled the cards. "I think what the shark's trying to say is that… well, _somewhere_ inside you, you like her."

Croc just stared at him.

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I know you're wrong…" Croc growled. "It's not like that with her… She's just amusing to me… Having her around keeps me occupied. That's the only reason I played Joker's game. She just… keeps on shocking me…"

Croc shook his head and got up from the wooden table. He suddenly felt exhausted. Everyone was giving him shit about how Kelsey was special to him. It wasn't like that. So what if he didn't want to kill her? It didn't even come close to meaning he liked her. He just felt guilty when she started crying; it's not like it meant anything. That was what he thought.

He stood in front of the room, not sure if he wanted to go inside or not. He just stared at the locks, debating.

Harley was making her rounds when she stopped to watch Croc ponder. She put her hands on hips, still keeping the gun in hand. "What're you looking at, big man?"

Croc glanced back at the she-clown. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Don't be cussing me," she snapped. "I'm just wondering on what the hell you're doing? If you want to go, you can. It's your damn lair, not to mention that this is your room… What? Can't stand that doctor?" She cracked a small smile. "Me neither… Need some help taking _care_ of her?"

Croc snarled at her, causing the blonde to jump.

"What?" she cried. "Don't be growling at me! I just offered to help!" Harley, realizing that Croc wasn't appreciating her company, walked hurriedly away.

Croc finally shook his head and opened the door. He looked over at the mattress as he closed the door behind him. He saw that confusing woman was sleeping and wearing Ivy's shirt. It hugged her breasts, creating the same V-neck on Kelsey like Ivy had during the first break out. The only thing different was that Kelsey buttoned it up to cover her abdomen too. Croc just silently stared at the restlessly sleeping woman, who was curled up into a fetal-like position to keep warm. He slowly found himself stepping toward her, as though he wanted to do something. Before he knew it, he was on his knees and leaning over her with one hand pressed against the wall. His other hand was hovering over her with one finger sliding through her now fairly dry hair. He blinked, but didn't stop. He was furious and perplexed with himself. Why was he acting so strange? What the hell was he doing? Was everyone right about him? Why was he being so nice to her? The questions only made Croc's head hurt.

Kelsey felt something sharp graze against her cheek. She stirred a bit and felt the sharpness leave her. She opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up with her hands. She looked at the wall and froze. She saw the green, scaly hand pressed against it. She gasped and turned her body around sharply. His face was barely a few inches away from hers. They stared at each other for a moment, toxic orbs meeting hazel ones.

She looked away first. "Is there… something you need me to do?" Her voice was slightly quivering. Kelsey scolded herself in her mind. "_You dumbass… He's going to attack you again if you show vulnerability!_"

Croc chuckled darkly, hearing the tremor in her voice. His headache went away after hearing it. This was what he was supposed to be like. He was a cruel and uncaring being, who took pleasure in other people's fear and pain. This was how he was supposed to act toward her. The confusion left him.

"Just wanted to tell you that you got work at five…" he snickered darkly. "You'll be looking over Crane's patients… since you're so immune to the gas."

Kelsey's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me once… I'm not repeating myself."

Kelsey shook her head frantically. "No! I won't do it! I won't do it!"

Croc rolled his eyes, closing in on her small, fragile body. She gasped and pushed herself against the wall, her face near his hand. Croc smirked. "You don't have a choice, Doc… Unless you want to have another repeat of earlier?"

Kelsey gritted her teeth together as she looked at feet. She didn't fight back since she didn't want to go through that again. Croc didn't touch her, but he was quite close to. Even though he stopped, she was unsure about if he would stop the next time. She didn't want to think about it. Just the very thought made her shiver.

Croc felt that same emotion – that fucking guilt – stab his chest. His headache returned and so did the confusion and fury. This fucking doctor was driving him mad and he had only been with her for less than a few hours. It seemed as though every time he would talk to this doctor – even when she was interviewing him – he'd feel like this. It was driving him insane.

Croc grabbed her small arms out of complete blind fury. She gasped and was pinned against the wall. "Croc?" she cried.

"Stop it…" he growled. "Would you fucking knock it off?"

Kelsey froze, confused.

"You're driving me nuts, Doc…! Knock it off!"

"I'm not doing anything!" she cried, completely shaken. "Have you lost your mind?"

He snarled sharply at her, causing a frightened sound to escape Kelsey's petrified lips. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what she had done, if she did anything at all. She was lost. Why was he so furious? She just wanted to know.

"What am I doing?" she whispered, giving up on fighting with him. "What am I… doing to make you angry?" She struggled lightly to free her arms, trying not to upset him off more. "What am I doing… to make you angry?"

Croc blinked. She was staring up at him with gentle, yet confused eyes. His angry subsided slowly, but his perplexity grew. Her looking at him like this made him calm down; usually no one can get him to calm down without him killing them. Eating calmed him. Her stares shouldn't have been like that.

He released her arms, but pressed the other hand on the wall too, imprisoning Kelsey in between them. She just stared up at him, pressing herself more into the wall. They stared at each other silently, Kelsey's eyes wide and Croc's eyes staring intensely.

Croc's moved his teeth down to her neck and he breathed on it. She flinched and caught her breath. She bit her bottom lip to prevent any sound from coming out. His teeth felt sharp as he scraped them slightly over her neck. She pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to stop.

Croc finally pulled away from her completely and she breathed heavily. Finally, he said huskily, "That… that's what making me angry."

Kelsey blinked. "What is…?"

"You make me angry," he growled. "Your actions make me pissed… Why can't you just fucking knock it off?"

She inhaled, confused by what he said. "What do you mean…? I don't understand–"

"You make me act funny and I hate it… I don't know what you're doing to me, but I want you to fuck off, got it? Stop confusing me and making me act different around you… It's pissing me off."

She bit her bottom lip. If she told him that she wasn't doing anything, he'd get violent again. She just looked to the side and nodded once. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Kelsey wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but if it made Croc calm down, she'd do it.

Croc felt the pain in his chest again. Was it really her doing this? He guessed not since she seemed just as confused about the situation as he was. He now wanted to know what was going on here. He thought about what the mobsters were accusing of.

Croc looked down at the female human, staring intensely at her. She looked very uncomfortable, but unafraid of his stare. Most people would've started to tremble in fear by his stare. He looked like a monster and his stare never helped him. Everyone always thought his stare meant that he was targeting them, even way before he had become the villain he was now. However, he knew that she seemed to know that he was merely studying over her as he was lost in his thoughts.

"_I think what the shark's trying to say is that… well, _**somewhere**_ inside you, you like her."_ Croc repeated what Mask had said in his head. He'd never liked anyone that way before. He didn't believe in that love-shit, whether it was with simple/complex relationships or even with families – probably because he had never been loved by anyone. "_Could Mask… actually be… right…_?"

Croc pushed away from her so suddenly that Kelsey gasped. "Croc…?"

He seemed to be staring within himself.

"Croc?" she said, a bit worried for the giant reptile. "Are… are you okay?"

He didn't answer. He was too appalled – too furious – with himself. He liked a human. He had an attraction toward this woman. It almost mortified him. "_What was so special about her that made me like her? What the fuck made her so fucking special_?"

Croc shook his head, snarling sharply at himself. Kelsey just watched him as he walked over by the door, blocking all chances for Kelsey to try and escape, not that she would've been able too, since the door was locked from the outside and only the villains had the key.

"Go back to sleep," Croc growled at her. "You're gonna start working at five tomorrow… Better be awake before me, or you'll have hell to pay."

Kelsey's eyes widened, but she complied with him by lying down on the bed. Croc lied down on the floor, his hands behind his head, acting as his pillow. He looked over at her at the same time she looked at him. Once again, they stared silently at each other. Croc studied her some more with his piercing yellow eyes and she just watched him cautiously with her soft, sparkling hazel ones. Finally, he looked up at the ceiling, annoyed with himself. "_Even if you like her… it doesn't mean you can't treat her the same way_." He watched out of the corner of his eye Kelsey staring at him. He let her be though, thinking she was bound to fall asleep soon.

Kelsey stared at him, baffled by his actions. He was acting really different towards her. She even thought that he was treating her better than some of the other inmates. She sighed heavily and shook her head, flopping down on the blood-stained mattress. She knew she should go to sleep soon. She had to wake up before Croc, after all.


	13. Victim

**Victim**

Kelsey felt something touch her hair. She stirred a bit, sleepily swatting at the thing that seemed to be crawling through her hair. When she felt her hair brush against fur, she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at what she had touched and was about to scream. Then she remembered where she was and clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. She jumped up from the mattress as quickly and quietly as possible, trying not to wake up Croc. She stared at the rat she had touched a second ago, completely disgusting and freaked.

Kelsey hated rats. They were disgusting, ugly creatures that she believes were put on earth to spite her. She slowly backed away from the hairy vermin, making sure not to keep her eyes off it. That's when she felt her hand touch something behind her. It felt just like the rat.

She whipped around and couldn't hold her voice in as the other rat crawled on top of her hand. She screamed and swung her hand, causing it to go flying – right on Croc's irritated face as he sat up from being awakened. He threw the rat across the room onto the other one and both scurried into a hole in the wall away from the reptile.

Kelsey's eyes widened as he snarled lowly at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. "I… I'm sorry…" she stammered. "Um… I didn't mean to wake you… It's just that I…"

He growled and rubbed his eyes. "Don't let it happen again."

She nodded, calming down since he didn't yell at her. "I won't… Sorry."

Her relaxed expression made his blood boil. He was supposed to scare her, but he couldn't do it. He forgave her for disturbing his sleep; normally, she'd be dead. He scolded himself for liking her. He could already tell she was going to handful.

Kelsey looked at her feet as she sat against the wall. She felt nervous being around him, though she had every right to be. He attacked her last night – God only knew when he would do it again. She knew she had to escape soon. If she didn't, then she wouldn't live much longer.

They both heard a bang at the door. Croc rolled his eyes, realizing it was five and opened the door. Scarecrow and a henchman were there. Scarecrow seemed to be a bit frightened by him as he cowered behind the henchman, who looked like he was about to piss his pants. Croc looked back at Kelsey, who gasped at her guests. She tried backing away, but she was already completely pressed against the farthest corner from the door. She had nowhere to run.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from her corner. She struggled against him by hitting at his hand, trying to get his grip to lessen. It was an unsuccessful try.

Croc shoved her out of the room and the henchman restrained her. He walked outside and cracked his back. Scarecrow seemed to gain more of a brave face and laughed. "Won't you join us, Croc? It'll be fun… you can watch those doctors scream."

"I think I'll pass," Croc growled. "I've got my own shit to do anyway."

"Suit yourself…"

"I will." Then he walked him own way, deciding to go for a short swim.

Scarecrow slowly turned to the young woman, who was trying to free herself from the henchman's tight grip on her arms. Scarecrow chuckled as he stroked her face with his gloved fingers, the needles lightly brushing against her cheek. She shivered. "Don't think that helping me with my patients will be the only thing you'll do… I'm going to be creating at special batch of toxin – just for you. You can't escape your fears, Lunar. Remember that."

Kelsey said nothing as she was forced to walk behind him as the henchman held her down. She looked over to the side and her eyes widened. She saw a ladder that went up. She didn't see up, but she only thought one thing: escape now.

When the henchman's grip relaxed on her arms, she knocked her back of her head into his jaw, causing him to release her arms. She swung her fist hard into his diaphragm and he went down, coughing insanely before Kelsey slammed her heel on his diaphragm again. He blacked out.

Scarecrow whipped around and his eyes widened. Kelsey was panting as she slowly backed away from him. He looked up at the walls. She looked too and gasped. She should've known that the Joker would set up cameras and speakers in the lair. She just wondered where the control room was, but she didn't have time to sit and ponder. She ran toward where she saw the latter.

A siren and an intercom turned on. "Hey!" It was Harley's voice through the speakers. "Mr. J's not gonna be happy if Lunar gets out! Someone better go catch her."

Kelsey ran faster when she heard doors opening. She knew they were henchmen. She saw the ladder get closer and closer, but then she tripped when her foot hit her ankle. She almost seemed to soar through the air before finally falling. However, what was between her and the ladder wasn't sewer floor. It was a wide and long pool of sewer water. She made a splash as she fell into the water, letting out a cry when she hit the water. Everyone stopped at the ledge she fell off of.

Her head popped up from the water, gasping for air. She looked up at the ledge, staring up at Scarecrow and the thugs that stared back at her.

"Wow Lunar…" Joker said over the intercom. "I thought you were pretty smart but… that was just… Fail." Then the thugs burst out laughing and Scarecrow was snickering under his breath. Over the intercom, Harley was howling and Kelsey could also hear the Joker laughing with her. Her cheeks were red. She tried escape but not only did that fail, but she completely embarrassed herself.

She felt something scaly brush against her leg. She gasped and the laughter above died out. They just stared at the water and the giant figure that swam underneath it. Kelsey let out a cry as she felt the massive hand wrapped around her knee and yanked her down.

Underwater, she thrashed against him as she sunk into his hand. The more she thrashed, the tighter the grip got. It was getting harder for her to breathe, so she started clawing at his face. When he got a good look at her, he released his grip on her and she swam desperately toward the surface. She gasped for air and coughed up water.

Croc stared at the hand that held Kelsey. He almost killed her; he was horrified with himself. He didn't know it was her. He thought some random idiot had fallen into the water, making them a good snack for the morning. He didn't see until just now that it was her. He said he'd never kill her and he meant it, especially now.

Croc grabbed onto the ledge, causing all the thugs and Scarecrow to jump away from it. He slowly pulled himself out of the water, grabbing Kelsey out of the water too.

When he brought Kelsey and himself out of the water, he dropped her on the ground and shook off the water off of himself. He growled at Scarecrow and the henchmen, "Can't you keep her restrained for ten fucking seconds?"

Scarecrow said nothing while the thugs scratched their heads.

Croc snarled once before picking up Kelsey and throwing her soaked body over his shoulder. She let out a cry and pounded her wet fists on his back. "Let go!" she cried. "Let me go! I don't want to help anyone of you! Let go!"

Croc snarled at her before turning back to Scarecrow. "Because you don't seem to know how to keep her under control, I guess I'll have to watch her."

No one seemed to reject the idea and Scarecrow led the way.

* * *

Scarecrow opened the door to a fairly small room and Croc dropped Kelsey to her feet. He pushed her inside and she fell to her knees. Scarecrow walked out of the room while Croc entered it, leaning against the wall and away from the door.

Kelsey stood up and looked behind her. She saw three empty upright stretchers facing toward a large window, which was covered by black rafter. Soon though, she saw them open up by Riddler and saw Scarecrow entering the room. From what Kelsey could see, it looked like a laboratory. She looked back at the stretchers and saw that tubes were coming down from them and towards a large heap of machines on the other side of the room. She shook off excess water from her drenched body before walking over to the machine. When she saw what they were, she gasped.

There were three heart monitors, three blood pressure observes, and a large, gray metal cylinder on the floor. The small tubes were connected the cylinder. Kelsey realized his fear serum was inside.

The door opened and three henchmen dragged three doctors inside. Kelsey gasped – she knew all of them. Doctor Justine Kim was the first to be strapped down on the stretcher. Then the thugs strapped down Doctor Isaac Vargas and Doctor Kevin Hunter on the other two. She blinked as she studied the doctors. They all had collars around their neck. They looked actually like the shock collar Croc had been wearing in Arkham. She gasped.

She ran to the window and banged on it. Scarecrow looked up like a small child would if they saw their mother step before. He flipped a switch and spoke into a small microphone. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice came out of the miniature speaker in the window.

"What in God's name are you trying to make me do, Crane?" she hissed. "What're you making do to these doctors?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just need you to hook them up to those machines and inject some of the serum into them. Then I need you to monitor them and write down notes of their condition."

Kelsey was horrified. "You're… making me inject them? No! I won't do that to them! I can't do it!"

"Well, you see… I can't. I'm still trying to make a mixture of toxin for you and… Nigma's helping find the right chemicals." He glanced over at Riddler, who refused to meet his gaze. He chuckled once and turned back to Kelsey. "I would do it myself but it would take the little time I have away from making a batch for you. I would get distracted when looking after my other patients and…" He started laughing darkly. "I might just give them a little more serum than their body can take."

Her eyes widened with fright and anger. "You god damn son of a bitch…!"

"I wouldn't be insulting me like that if I were you…" He pulled out a remote. "Unless you want your friends to get hurt."

Kelsey inhaled, confused.

"Doctor Lunar… Please hook them up to the machines and begin the treatment."

She didn't move.

"Lunar… Begin the treatment." He didn't say it as lightly the second time.

She still didn't move.

He groaned and pressed the button. The doctors behind her started screaming in agony as their collars were activated. The bolts of electricity blasted through their bodies, causing them to shake and scream. They twitched like madmen unable to control the pain that was being inflicted on them.

Kelsey whipped around and stared in horror at her fellow colleagues. Their screams rang loudly in her ears, causing her to feel sick. She could see the sweat from all the pain running down their faces. Their twitching hands were flailing like dying bugs. She couldn't bear to watch it any longer.

She turned hurriedly back to Scarecrow and slammed her hands against the glass. "Please!" she begged desperately. "Please stop! Stop hurting them! I'll do whatever you want, but please! Just stop!"

Scarecrow did as pleaded. The doctors' collars shut off and their screams into heavy, pained pants. Kelsey bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists. She knew what she was going to be forced to do now. Not being wanted to be told what to do again, she slowly walked over to the machines and hooked her fellow doctors up to them. Isaac weakly said to her, "Lunar… what're you doing…?"

She didn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I don't want to do this… But I don't have a choice…"

"Hey!" Scarecrow snapped from his lab. "No talking to the patients!"

Kelsey bit her lip in anger, but did as she was ordered. She hooked them all up to the machines and then looked at the small tubes on the floor. They were being connected into the syringes on the surgical tray and then injected into the doctors; she just couldn't do it.

"I can't…" she said, barely above a whisper.

Scarecrow huffed. "Look, if you're not going to help me, then you can just watch your dear colleagues fry to death."

She dashed to the window again, slamming her hands on the glass. "I can't do it!" she screamed. "Please! Get someone else to do it – because I just can't do it! I'll help you with the toxins you're making for me, but please! Don't make me do this!"

"You think begging me will make me change my mind?" he chuckled. "Pitiful, Lunar. Now, please – stop this continuous whining and do as told… My patience is wearing thin."

Kelsey gritted her teeth together and her hand balled up into fists against the glass. Scarecrow took pleasure in watching this woman's agony and despair. Even if he couldn't see her scream in fear by the power of his toxin, he could still see her suffer through the hell he was now putting her through.

She loaded the syringes with the serum and glanced at the doctors in the stretchers. They seemed fully conscious when they saw her pick up a syringe. Kevin shook his head wildly. "Don't…!" he whispered frightfully. "Please Lunar…! No!"

She couldn't look at them. She just mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," as she walked up to Justine first. She slowly rolled up Justine's sleeves and closed her eyes. Then, she gently injected the needle into her arm, the serum pushed out of the syringe and into her bloodstream.

At first, Justine was frozen. Kelsey then injected the other two doctors the same way she had done with Justine. They were frozen too. Kelsey glanced at their heart monitors. They seemed normal. She blinked. Did the serum not work?

Kelsey realized how wrong she was when Justine started shaking uncontrollably, sweat trickling down her face. Then she let out slurred words before finally screaming in complete fear. Isaac and Kevin soon followed her and were screaming too.

Kelsey was trembling in horror at the sight before her. Her colleagues – her _friends _– were suffering violently because of what she had just done. She felt sick to her stomach and the room began to spin slowly. She wanted to collapse against the wall, but she maintained her remaining composure.

Scarecrow snickered as he watched the doctors scream. "Lunar… please begin taking notes on the patients. If you do have any questions… feel free to interrupt me from my hard work, so I can answer them."

Kelsey slowly nodded, feeling sick again. She glanced around the room, trying to find someplace where she could just sit and die. She couldn't find one, so she gave up and did as she was told.

She had taken notes on patients during treatment before, but never during anything like this. This wasn't even treatment – it was pure torture. Now Kelsey had understood Stephen when he meant Scarecrow was completely sane. He was right. Scarecrow was a completely mentally healthful human being. He was just evil.

She wrote down anything. She wrote down their reactions to the serum, their heartbeats, their screams, their pleas – she just wrote down anything Scarecrow would want. She felt sick doing this to them. Her face was paled and her body felt clammy. Finally, after God knows how many hours, the screams from the victims stopped, heavy and pained-filled pants taking their places.

Scarecrow noticed and sighed. "I guess I didn't make the serum strong enough… Oh well. We'll try again tomorrow. Lunar, you can unhook them now." Then he brought down the rafters, covering the window and blocking off communication with her.

Kelsey took off the machines and pushed them away from the doctors. Kelsey looked at them, silently pleading them to forgive her with her eyes. She could read in theirs that they were holding anything against her. Then their eyes flickered over to the door as the henchmen returned. They freed them from the stretchers only to violently take them out of the room.

She suddenly felt the need to close her eyes and just pass out. She dropped the clipboard she was carrying, startling the forgotten presence in the dark, far corner of the room. She staggered backwards and her back hit the sewer wall. She slowly slid down it, trembling lightly. Her eyes flickered up when the figure moved her way, kneeling down in front of her. He pressed a hand against the wall, bending down closer to her. He chuckled, "You see shocked."

Kelsey didn't answer.

He shook his head. "It was Crane… He doesn't show anyone mercy, not even the other criminals. You think he'd be nice to you?"

Barely above a whisper, she said, "No…"

Croc blinked.

"I knew he wouldn't but… I'm not allowed to be frightened?" she hissed at him.

Croc's eyes widened as she glared at him with mixed emotions. She looked livid, but at the same time, she looked wretched and frightened. He wasn't sure what feeling she was trying to show him, but he didn't care. He knew that she wanted to leave.

"Get your notes together," he growled. "You're done with your work for today… Also, don't make me have to watch over you again. Don't try escaping, we clear?"

She glared at him. "Crystal…" she growled through her teeth.

He laughed once and pushed away from her. She bitterly collected her notes as Croc stared her. She knew he was mocking her, but she just ignored.

Croc just stared at her back. He felt bad for her. When he was sitting in the corner, he couldn't take joy in the painful screams of Scarecrow's victims. He was too focused on Kelsey's anguished-filled face. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she was stronger than that. She knew that she couldn't cry in front of anyone here. She would be attacked mercilessly by everyone, viewing her as weak. They didn't feel anything for her unlike him. God only knew what they would do to her if they saw her cry. He growled just thinking about it.

Kelsey looked back at him after finish gathering up all her notes. She blinked, thinking he growled at her. "What?"

He said nothing as he glared.

Her eyes widened and slowly stepped away from him, clutching onto her clipboard tightly. Croc rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around her body. She gasped. "No…!" Then she let out a cry as she was flung over his shoulder. "Let me down! I can walk!" She banged the clipboard and her fist on his back. "Put me down!"

"Shut up."

Kelsey silenced herself, but continued to struggle to put herself down. Croc wanted to snap at her, but her bust was rubbing against his shoulder every-so-often. He just let her be and carried her back the room. He reached the door and opened it, entering the room and finally letting the doctor to her feet.

She turned her back to him and started walking towards the mattress when he suddenly grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked at him. Croc could see the tremor in her eyes and he felt her petite arm in his massive hand. "Why're you scared of me? I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

She tried yanking her arm free. "You brought me here… You're the one that brought me down here to do this…!" Her voice was cracking, but she fought the tears. "If it weren't for you bringing me down here, I wouldn't be like this!"

Croc's eyes widened in fury. He could understand why she'd be upset at Scarecrow, but she was yelling at him. She was blaming him for what just happened, even though all he did was watch her. Something in him snapped, causing him to nearly throw the doctor against the wall. She let out a cry of pain. She tried to get up and run, but he grabbed her small arms in one hand, pinning them against the wall behind her. She caught her breath and stared at him in horror as he got right in her face. She looked away from him, his angered facial expression frightening her.

Croc stared at her trembling frame. He felt the desire to hurt her or at least scare her. He may have liked her, but it didn't mean she couldn't piss him off like everyone else did. He looked at his victim's soft, trembling neck. He growled and scraped his teeth against it. Kelsey gasped. "Wait…! Don't!"

Croc wasn't going to listen. He snuck his teeth into her neck, this time actually chewing at the skin instead of nearly nibbling it. Kelsey jolted under him, letting out a pain filled screamed. "That hurts!"

Again, her bones remained untouched. However, his bite was still vicious at her neck. It was almost like he was ripping at her flesh and chewing her neck as he tasted her blood. Her neck was screaming in pain. His teeth were like freshly-sharpened blades sinking into her skin. She let out gasps of pain as would he extract his teeth from her next and then sink them back in again. This was tortuous; her neck was going numb from the pain. Just how much blood was she losing? It was getting dangerous when she felt like passing out. "Croc…!" she panted out desperately. "You're taking…! Too much…! Blood…! Let go…!"

Croc seemed to snap back into reality. He removed his mouth away from her and stared with wide eyes at the mess he had created. Her skin was completely ripped up at her neck. It was stained with blood, excess amounts of it slowly running down her throat. Croc huffed, despising both her and himself. Fuck him for doing something horrible to her. Fuck her for making him so angry and for making him feel quilt about what he just did. He hated this stabbing feeling in his chest. It wasn't his fault he acted that way toward her. She brought it upon herself. He shouldn't feel guilty about something that wasn't his fault. That's what he thought.

He released her arms and they fell to the floor. She panted heavily as her weak and quivering hand rose to her neck, tracing over the vicious remaining bite marks on her neck. Blood wad getting on her hand, but she still traced over her neck. She had to cover up the marks or it would get majorly infected.

Croc growled to himself and looked down at his prison pants. He shook his head and huffed once before grabbing a hold of part of the fabric at the bottom leg of his pants. He ripped the cloth at the end of the pants until passed his right calf. He threw the ripped off material at her and she blinked.

"Use that to wipe the blood off," he ordered as he ripped the same amount of fabric off the other leg of his pants. "Then use this to cover up the bite marks." He threw the other ripped cloth at her.

Kelsey sighed and did as she was commanded. She gently damped the first cloth with her salvia before applying it to her neck. She gently cleansed her neck, the blood slowly fading off of her ripped skin. When she saw done with it, she threw it to the side and took the other cloths and tied it gently around her neck. It looked like she was wearing a dirty, torn up ribbon around her next. As long as the wound was covered, she didn't care.

Croc huffed and moved against the wall, sitting right next to her. She stared at him as he looked at the ceiling. "Don't blame me for what just happened, all right? It wasn't my fault on what happened… Got it?"

She nodded once, looking away. She was quiet for the longest time, thinking deep about what she wanted to say to Croc, but was too afraid to speak out. She didn't want him attacking her again. She knew he would if she told him that if he just would have left the boats and survivors alone, she wouldn't be here. She really wanted to yell it at him, but she kept her tongue bitten.

Croc shook his head, trying to find some way to make the stabbing feeling in his chest go away. He wanted to say something to her to make himself feel better. He just wanted the angry silence to go away. He sighed. "Okay, listen… If you fall victim to something again, just yell out for my help… If you call for me, I'll find you and see if I can help you out, okay?"

Kelsey was taken aback by his offer and turned abruptly at him. He didn't look at her though; he kept his eyes on the floor. Her anger slowly melted away and she felt her cheeks burn slightly. How he said it made her feel special. She knew it was probably nothing, but she just felt special. She nodded. "Thanks…" she whispered.

Then they continued to sit in the room in an awkward, yet still comfortable silence.

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! sorry i took so long to update. i've been working on my summer HW (BOO!) anyway, i liked writing this chapter a lot so i hope you guys enjoy reading it. :) Also, i'd like it give a special shout out to Naomirukia, who said she wanted to do fanart for my story! THANK YOU Naomirukia for wanting to do something like that for a story like mine and being a reader/fan of Lunar Asylum! lol.**

**I'd also like to add that the poll on my profile (WHICH HELP ME DECIDE THE FATE OF THIS STORY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE IT) hasn't been getting alot of attention... sadness. please vote on it! i really want to see what you guys would like me to do with it (because I'm not sure what to do with it myself!) hurry and vote! i'm taking it off after the next chapter is posted!**


	14. Touching

**Touching**

Croc had left hours ago to do Joker's bidding. He told Kelsey to stay in the room and that he'd leave the door unlocked in case she had to be called out. He also threatened to hurt her if she wasn't in the room when he got back. Kelsey decided not to try another escape attempt. It'd probably end in failure like this morning. She sighed and took off the cloth around her neck. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were starting to heal.

The intercom came on. "Doctor Lunar?" Joker's voice rang through the speaker. "Scarecrow would like his notes now. You better give them to him… or else."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and collected the clipboard that was on the mattress. She remembered the way to what she officially named the Torture Room. She sighed and walked past it, figuring Scarecrow was in his lab. She saw the door and didn't bother knocking. She entered the room and then froze in horror as she stared at the scene before her. Riddler had let out a sharp moan as Scarecrow had his ungloved hand shoved down Riddler's pants, touching him vulgarly. Scarecrow's mask was off as his mouth was pressed on the Riddler's neck. Kelsey just stood there, completely sick and utterly frozen.

Riddler looked past his attacker, and stared wide-eyed at the intruder. His face lit up like a stoplight and Scarecrow noticed. He looked back at the frozen doctor and glared. "You should've knocked first."

Kelsey just stared at the scene, not sure how to comprehend it.

Riddler grabbed his cane that was on the table and smacked Scarecrow in the stomach, pushing away from him. Then he ran out of the room, completely mortified that a doctor discovered his relationship with Scarecrow.

Scarecrow groaned from the pain his abdomen before glaring darkly at Kelsey. "What do you need?"

Kelsey just blankly held out her clipboard to him.

He snatched it away and skimmed over it. Kelsey was about to leave, but then jumped as he slammed the notes on the table. He glared at her, baring his teeth at her. "Next time, before you come in, you better knock for permission to enter."

She nodded once and nearly dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She really wanted to scream out, but she wondered how much trouble she'd get into if she did. She regained her normal breathing and slowly walked away from the door. Just as she walked past a door, a gloved hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the room. She panicked and swung her fist into the man's face. He let out a cry small and backed away from, rubbing his jaw. Kelsey realized it wasn't who she thought it was and blinked. Riddler glared at her after realizing his jaw wasn't broken. "First you walk in on me and now you punch me in the jaw. Do you have something against me?"

Kelsey didn't answer as she stared at him.

In only a second, Riddler went from being angry to mortified. "Lunar, don't tell anyone about what you just witnessed, you understand? No one can know the things Scarecrow and I do when we're unaccompanied… The other Category 9 patients already know and it's humiliating enough as it is. I don't need the doctors or other inmates knowing, understand? You are prohibited from telling anyone about this."

"I…" Kelsey said, confused. "I had no intention of… telling anyone."

He glared at her, his cheeks a bit red. "That's right. This is a secret."

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Kelsey was curious now. How actually did this odd relationship begin? She wanted to find out. "Um… Riddler? If you don't mind me asking… How did you and Crane become like this? It seems a bit… odd."

Riddler didn't seem to mind the question, but glared a bit. "Do you really want to know?"

Kelsey nodded once, realizing that she was about to start a mini-interviewing session with the Riddler. Maybe this time she could actually learn about him.

The man thought for a moment, debating whether or not if he really wanted to tell her. He knew he could use this as a golden opportunity to riddle her, but he could use this time to vent all the frustration he felt about his relationship with Scarecrow. She looked like she was willing to listen, unlike everyone else.

Riddler sighed. "When Arkham got too crowded with the Blackgate prisoners, we were cellmates. We really didn't like each since he always complained how I was the biggest nuisance he had ever met."

Kelsey found it unsurprising, but kept silent.

"You see… I've always been a homosexual and most of the inmates know it–"

"Wait," she said, startled. "You're… You're gay…?"

He smirked. "Surprised? I could see why though… You assume that if there's a villain that you are automatically that they are straight and have many women partners, whether it be forced or consent… That's why Crane didn't like me at first. He was a bit of a homophobe before he met me. When he and everyone else found out, he was disgusted by me."

"How did the inmates find out?" Kelsey interrupted.

He chuckled. "I think that some doors are best closed, don't you?"

Kelsey said nothing.

"Anyway… Joker told him to 'conquer' his homophobia… His great plan in conquering the fear was… having sex with me." Riddler's face fell a bit at the last few words.

Her eyes widened. "_Even villains… can get raped_."

He shook his head. "We've been like that since then… I have always had a fair attraction toward Crane, so it isn't like it's completely all his decision. Although I would prefer a more stable relationship, he seems to be the right individual for me now."

"_He is definitely the bottom_…" she thought. Then she cleared her throat. "Are you two… just in a physical relationship or… is it deeper than that?"

Riddler chuckled. "That's none of your business, don't you think?"

"So it's just physical?"

Riddler's cheeks burned with anger, not realizing he gave her the answer she was looking for. Kelsey sighed. If Riddler was gay, then was Scarecrow gay too? She knew he wasn't before, but his current partner was Riddler. She figured that Riddler assumed their relationship was more the physical, but she was sure that's only how Scarecrow viewed. It was merely a physical relationship that he had to feed into his sexual desires. She sighed. "Riddler… maybe you're a bit delusional, but I hope you know that it's just physical."

Riddler glared. "He's not gay, Lunar. If he wanted a physical relationship, he'd go find some woman. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Did he ever tell you he likes you?"

"He just doesn't like saying it." He stood up abruptly. "You're wrong, Lunar. You just don't understand people like us. We have feelings too." Then he stormed out of the room.

She walked out of the room, a bit shaken by what she had discovered. She wasn't against homosexuals; she just never would have figured that an Arkham inmate could be attracted to the same sex. It seemed a bit odd, but she didn't voice it. She sighed and started walking back to her the room, only to stop when she heard water splash behind her. She froze and whipped around. She saw no one.

A bit more cautious now, she walked away slowly, glancing back with paranoia. No one ever came into few, but she swore she could hear water splashing. She knew she was being followed by someone.

Just as she was turned the corner, an arm slammed in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked over at the man, who was smirking at her. She glared and turned her body towards him. "What do you want, Harvey?"

Two-Face pressed his other hand against the wall, imprisoning her in between them. "All I wanted was to talk to a familiar face… How have you been, Kelsey?"

She shivered at the way he said her name. She pushed against his shoulders, but the man wouldn't budge. She didn't look at him; she just looked at his suit. "Leave me alone. Don't you have work to do or something?"

He sighed as he seized her chin and titled her face to look at him. "No need to be so cruel, Kelsey. Do you not remember what I said to you the last time we met?"

Kelsey shoved away from him. "Just because you still like me doesn't mean I do. Now, I'm going. Bye." She started walking away, but then gasped.

She was yanked back and thrown hard against the wall. She let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the sewer walls. He pinned her wrists against the wall and made sure he was in between her legs. If she were to start kicking at him, he didn't want to get hit. Her eyes widened for a second, but then she glared at him. She thrashed her body against his chest, hoping to hit him someplace he would feel pain and release her. He just pressed his body more against hers, grabbing both her wrists in his left hand and pinning them above her head. He dropped his other hand to her right thigh and brought it up. She shivered as he caressed it. "Let go!"

His deformed lips moved down to her collarbone, kissing and then biting her. "Stop!" she cried. "I said stop it! Harvey!"

He just chuckled as he brought up his hand from her thigh to her shirt. He started unbuttoning it. She tried freeing her wrists, but it wasn't working. She let out a mixed cry of disgust and fear as he fondled with her right breast. She felt sick as she got flashbacks from so long ago. Every time someone would attack her, those images always came to mind. She was frightened, but she still continuously struggled.

Kelsey finally jabbed her knee into his side and he let go of her, letting out a groan of pain. She ran, not caring if she was going the right way or not. She just ran as fast as she would away from her attacker. She tripped and fell against the wall, panting heavily. She looked behind her, trying to see if Two-Face was chasing after her. She was relieved to see no one behind her.

She was about to start walking again, but then she stopped. She had no idea where she was. She scowled at herself, realizing how stupid she had been to run. Not only did she not have any idea where she was, but she had no idea when Croc would be back before her. She fell back against the wall and slid down it. She then fixed her shirt, trying to figure out where she had come from.

Instead of trying to figure out where to go, she thought about Two-Face when he was Harvey. He was so sweet to her. He took her out anywhere she wanted and he was a gentle man. She was at first just his assistant, but soon their relationship became personal. Everything seemed to be like a perfect dream. Then, something happened to him.

He started getting more and more work. He became stressed over the littlest of things. He started having bipolar moments when he got angry. It was like he was a completely different person. He was taking drugs and seeing a psychiatrist every three days. It only stressed him out more. That was the reason Kelsey broke it off with him. She should've done on when he wasn't drunk though. He almost raped her. Flashbacks flew through her mind as she remembered how he started stripping her out of clothes and forcibly pinning her down on the bed. If she didn't know how to defend herself or if he wasn't drunk, he would've been completely successful in forcing her. Luckily, she was able to get away without be violated. However, she had nightmare about that night for weeks before getting over it.

She felt something touch her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she looked over. She felt almost a sense of relief when she saw it was just one of Ivy's vines. It poked at her shoulder. Kelsey blinked. "What?"

It slid down her arm and wrapped around her wrist gently. Then it pulled her to her feet and tugged on her. She blinked. "Do you… want me to follow you?"

* * *

Kelsey ended up being led into a very green room. She blinked. Everywhere she looked, she saw that there was some sort of plant life. Vines coiled around the walls and shrubs filled any empty holes. Flowers, grasses, and sprouts covered the floor and the walls. It was almost like walking through a green house. The vine finally released her wrist and retreated against the wall. Kelsey looked around and saw Ivy sitting down against the wall. When their eyes met, Ivy smiled. "Kelsey… It's so nice to see you again."

Kelsey nodded, debating on whether to move towards her or not.

"Come sit with me… Won't you?"

Kelsey shook her head. "I'm sorry Ivy, but I… I have to get back to my cell… Croc might get angry–"

"Oh, forget about him. I want to talk to you… Sit." Her command was a bit sinister.

Kelsey did as she was told, not wanting to anger the green woman in front of her. "Just make it a short talk… I really have to get back."

Ivy delicately stroked the bite mark on Kelsey's neck. She seemed to be glaring at them. "When did he do this?" she almost hissed. "Why did he do it?"

Kelsey brushed off Ivy's hand and clamped her own hand over the wound. "He got angry at me when I yelled at him after I had finished 'helping' Crane… He just got really irritated."

Ivy felt her blood boil. "I'll talk to him."

Kelsey shook her head, not realizing Ivy's anger. "It's fine, Ivy. It's just how Croc gets… He stopped when he realized how much he was hurting me. Besides, I'm his slave… He can do whatever he wants to me… That's how it works." She hugged her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees.

Ivy just stared at her as she stood up. Ivy began to realize just how much Croc liked this woman. He stopped biting her again, which wasn't the worse thing he could do when he was pissed. When she and Croc had been sex friends and he got pissed, he'd nearly pound her into the wall. Ivy had more bruises on her after he did that than she would have getting into a fight. Of course, he'd pay the next day. She wasn't a weak woman.

Ivy heard her plants let out small cries as they seemed to cower against the walls. The door swung open, nearly slamming on the wall. Kelsey jumped up and stared wide-eyed at Ivy's new, furious guest. Ivy glared at him. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

He didn't seem to care as he walked in the room and slammed the door shut. Kelsey pressed herself against the wall as he glared intensely at her.

Croc growled, "I thought I told you to be in the room when I got back."

"I tried to come back!" Kelsey cried. "But some things happened and I ended up here!"

Croc stepped toward her, but then two strong and thick vines shot down from the ceiling and grabbed onto Croc arms. They held him back from moving any closer toward Kelsey, who let out a small breath of relief.

Croc snarled at Ivy. "You fucking bitch… Let me go."

Ivy shook her head. "Not until you calm down… I saw what you did to her. Who do you think you are Croc? She may be your slave, but she's not your chew toy."

"What's the difference?" he growled. In his head, he knew there was a difference. There was no way in hell he was going to voice that out loud.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "We both know there's one."

Croc growled to himself. Ivy always knew what people were thinking, especially him.

Then the green woman shook her head and looked at Kelsey, who was breathing heavily. She turned back to Croc. "Before you start snarling at her… why don't you at least ask why she didn't make it back…? Ever thought of actually trying to be nice to her?"

Croc said nothing and glared up at Kelsey. Her eyes widened.

Croc let out a huff. "Fine. Now let me go, Ivy."

The vines retreated from his arms and both villains looked at Kelsey. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

Ivy sighed. "Just tell him why, Kelsey."

Kelsey looked at her bare feet, nodding once. "I was called out to give Scarecrow his notes and… when I got to his office… He was already busy with something else."

Ivy laughed once. "Was he fucking Riddler again?"

"He… he was getting there." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "Riddler ran out and Scarecrow was… angry. I left right away, but I was pulled over by Riddler. He told me some things and then stormed out of the room. I was just going to go right back to the room – I really was! But… Dent caught me and… he tried to… molest me." Kelsey frowned at that.

Ivy's eyes widened in anger. "He what?"

Croc just stared down at her, fury consuming him.

Kelsey sighed. "He tried to molest me, but I got away from him… But I also got lost when I ran away from him. Then your plant found me, brought me here, and now I'm telling you what happened…" She looked up at Croc. "I'm sorry that I… wasn't back when you returned."

Croc's mind was snarling in rage. All he could think of was Two-Face laying his gloved, disgusting hands on Kelsey. Did she cry? Did Two-Face hurt her? All those annoying and stupid questions of concern ran through his head.

Kelsey cautiously walked over to him and she touched his arm. He blinked and looked down at her. "Croc…?" she said. "Are… are you okay?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "He's fine, Kelsey. He's just overreacting."

Croc snarled sharply at her. "Overreacting? I'm not fucking overreacting! She's my slave – I'm the only one that can touch her!"

Ivy blinked, completely taken aback. Kelsey had jumped away from Croc, but fell on the floor after tripping over her own feet again.

Croc growled one last time at Ivy before facing Kelsey. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She gasped. "Hey! Put me down! Put me down!"

Croc just completely ignored her and carried her out of the room. Ivy just sighed and her plants closed the door when they had left.

* * *

"Let go!" Kelsey screamed. "I can walk, Croc! Put me down already!"

Croc just held her tighter. She struggled more.

"Let go!"

Croc finally reached their room. He opened the door and basically threw her inside. Her body slammed against the opposite wall of the door, causing her to scream in pain. He slammed the door close and he glared at her with murderous yellow eyes.

Kelsey glared back at him, her back muscles crying in pain. "I told you what happened! I said I was sorry! It won't happen again!"

He stalked over to her and dropped to his knees, making his height drop down twenty inches. He then grabbed her back thighs firmly and pressed her back against the wall, making sure she wouldn't be able to break away from him. She let out a cry of surprise as he brought her up and forced her legs to around his waist. She pushed on his shoulders, but they both knew that it was useless. Once Croc had her in his grasp, there was no way she was escaping.

She glared up at him nervously. "Put me down, Croc. I told you what happen – it won't happen again."

He growled at her. "You think that's why I'm pissed off?"

She blinked. She thought that _was_ the reason.

"Where did that fucking freak touch you?" he barked. "Tell me where he touched!"

Kelsey just stared at the furious reptile with wide and confused eyes.

Croc then lowered his voice, frightening the doctor in his arms. "If you don't tell me where he touched you, I'll rape you right now."

Kelsey started trembling in fear as she stared up at Croc in horror. Then she let out a shaky breath. "He… he didn't get far at all," she stammered. "He… He just licked my collarbone and fondled with my breasts… And he was stroking my thigh, but that's all he did! I swear to God – that's all he did!"

Croc growled to himself as he stared at the trembling doctor. "_That fucking shit… I'm gonna kill him. She's mine – I already told him to fuck off. He's gonna get it._" A new emotion crept into Croc's chest, but ignored his presence. He knew what it was that was mixing in with his wrath. It was plain jealously. Two-Face touched her in ways he had yet too. She was his slave. He had the right to touch her first, but it was ripped away from him. Croc was furious.

Kelsey jolted as she slowly felt one of Croc's left hand fingers move down her thigh. She pounded her fists on his chest, but it hardly had any effect on him.

"Just bear with it," Croc growled in her ear.

Kelsey shuddered. His breath was so warm against her skin.

He slowly moved his finger up and down her trembling thigh. She gripped his shoulders tightly and buried her face into his chest. This felt so weird. It wasn't disgusting, but it wasn't what she would call pleasurable either. What was she feeling as he stroked her thigh and breathed heavily on her face? She wasn't sure.

Then she gasped when his finger left her thigh and moved up to her breasts. Croc's mouth was at her ear again. "Unbutton your shirt," he ordered huskily.

Kelsey gripped his shoulders even tighter.

"Do it… Do it, Kelsey."

She shivered when he growled her name. Her cheeks were a light red and with quivering hands, she did as commanded. "_I'm only doing this because I'm his slave… and I don't want to make him angry,_" she thought. She unbuttoned her shirt completely, revealing her figure and bra to Croc, who stared intensely at the sight before him.

She didn't hate this one bit. If she did, the images would appear in her mind like they always did when she was attacked. However, she didn't get any of them this time. She was confused. Why didn't she mind Croc touching her now when she did earlier? It didn't make sense.

Kelsey jolted as she felt his finger stretch up his finger her bra. "What're you doing…?" she cried out. "Croc…? Don't!"

He looked at her face, making sure she wasn't crying. He hated feeling guilty, which always happened when he made her cry. Much to his surprise, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were shut tightly. She was digging her nails into his biceps, but he didn't feel them. He wondered what she was thinking. He huffed and stretched his finger fully inside her bra. His nail lightly brushed against her nipple.

She let out a small, but sharp moan. She caught her breath and slammed a hand over her mouth, completely mortified with herself. Croc looked down at the horrified woman in his arms. He chuckled. "What was that?"

"Nothing…!" she spat out.

"Really?" He lightly circled the now erecting nipple.

She gasped and bit her lip to prevent another noise from coming out.

Croc smirked, but then he continued to lightly touch where Two-Face had. Her trembling body and flinches excited. He felt the need to just fuck her senseless, but he knew that she'd start crying again. He didn't want her to cry; he'd get sick.

Kelsey's body felt like it was being consumed slowly but surely by hot flames. Was her body actually getting pleasure from this? Yes, it was. She didn't understand why though. Her body had rejected Croc before, but now, it was letting him touch her. Before she knew it, she held herself closer to the man reptile's body. She was bright red, realizing that her body was wanted more touches from him. She prayed Croc didn't notice.

God bless her, he didn't. He slowly released her and stood up, pushing away from her. She slid down the wall, panting heavily. He stared down at her revealed stomach and bra. He wanted to fuck her so bad, but he wasn't going to do that. Besides he already had someone to go to for that kind of thing.

He huffed. "Only I'm allowed to do that kind of shit to you, okay? Next time anyone tried to jump you, you scream for me, got it?"

"Y-Yeah…" she whispered while trembling, her entire body feeling like it was on fire.

He nodded. "Get to bed… You've got more work to do tomorrow." Then he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him this time.

Kelsey just stayed where she was, still breathing heavily and bright red. Her body felt so hot. She couldn't stop thinking about what Croc had just done, even though it was so little. Still, those small touches were enough to consume her entire body. She let out a breath and forced herself to move over to the mattress. She lied there, not even bothering to button back her shirt. She finally just closed her eyes and forced herself to close her eyes and try to go to sleep.

* * *

Croc forced the door open. Ivy stood there, a bit unsurprised by his actions. "Sure, come in," she said sarcastically.

Croc slammed the door closed and walked straight up to her, grabbing her arms and pinning her against the wall. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?" she laughed.

"I need to fuck you."

"Well, aren't we straightforward… why should I let you? After all… we ended our relationship a long _time_ ago."

Croc growled. He and Ivy had been sex friends for months, but they had stopped their relationship almost years ago. However, that wasn't important right now. What was important was that he fucked Ivy so that he wouldn't rape Kelsey.

"Look, bitch," Croc snarled. "If I don't fuck you, I'll rape Kelsey… Which would you prefer?"

Ivy's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "So… you really do like her, don't you?"

Croc grumbled.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine; if it's to protect Kelsey, then touch me all you want."

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing."

That night when Croc had gone back to his room to sleep, Kelsey swore that he had the faint stench of flowers on his body.

**Author's Note: hey everyone! well the poll is officially closed and replaced with a new one! anyway, the final results were for me to (drumroll, please...) make a sequel for Lunar Asylum! I've thought about it and agreed! so when this story's over, expect another one! yay! LOL well, enjoy the rest of this story!**


	15. Accidental Antidote

**Accidental Antidote**

Kelsey had kept count in her head. It had been almost a week since she had been inside Croc's lair. She was still doing Scarecrow's work, which meant she was still being forced to inject her friends and take notes on them. However, she had been doing over things. She was visiting Ivy after she was finished with Scarecrow.

Things had changed between her and Croc. He no longer called her "bitch" or "doc." He started referring to her by her real name. He still yelled at her, but he didn't pounce on her anymore. He growled and snarled at her every time she'd do something stupid or something that pissed him off, but he didn't touch her. She felt safe around him, which was ironic since he was the most dangerous criminal here.

Kelsey felt someone touch her shoulder as she slept. "Get up," he growled. "Kelsey, get up. We have to go."

She stirred a bit but didn't wake.

Croc rolled his eyes and shook her once. "Wake up!"

Kelsey jolted and sat up straight. She almost hit her head against his shoulder, but he stopped her by placing his hand in front of her. "Thanks…" she mumbled softly. Then she rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Like hell if I know," he grumbled. "Come on. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

Croc didn't answer right away.

Kelsey's eyes widened. "Where are you taking me?" she said anxiously. She pushed herself away from him, a bit apprehensive of his answer.

"I'm taking you to the meeting room."

She jumped up from where she sat and backed away from him. Croc could see the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes, but then she glared at him. "I'm not going," she said. She pressed herself against the wall, slowly inching toward the corner.

Croc growled. "You really don't have a choice in that. Get over here. I don't fucking care if I have to drag you or not. You're coming with me – _now_."

She didn't budge.

He shot his hand out and grabbed her. She let out a cry as his fingers wrapped viciously around body and nearly squeezed her body against his palm. She gasped and tried freeing herself from his grasp. She pushed down on his hand, trying to release herself from his grip. She even pushed on his fingers, hoping to get him to loosen his hold on her. It didn't work.

Croc stared at the woman in his hand and just studied over her. His attitude towards her had changed to some might say as almost drastically. He didn't attack her anymore and he didn't insult her as much. He snarled and growled at her every-so-often, making halfhearted threats to match his growls. However, he knew that the most drastic change was that he was referring to her by her real name. Not once had he ever referred to a human by their first real name. Yet, he just felt like nothing else suited her. He saw her as a woman named "Kelsey;" she wasn't some random bitch doctor to him anymore. She probably had never been to begin with.

Croc huffed, setting her down to her feet. "I'll let you walk, but the minute you try to make a run for it, you'll regret it."

She nodded, relaxing herself a bit. She watched as Croc opened the door and walked out. Kelsey followed him quietly.

During the entire time they had walked to the room, neither of them had said a word. Kelsey walked silently behind him. Croc glanced back at her every-so-often, making sure she wasn't trying to make another run for it. She just kept her head down and followed him quietly from behind.

Croc opened the door to the meeting room. Kelsey had stopped for a second and even backed away. He snarled at her. "Go in."

Kelsey reluctantly obeyed and walked inside. Like before, the room was filled with category nine patients. She forced herself to put on a brave face as Croc gave her a small shove toward the middle of the room. She looked over at Joker, who was sitting in his chair and smiling brightly at her. She shivered, but no one seemed to notice.

"There you are, Lunar!" Joker said. "I've got some news for you!"

Kelsey said nothing.

Joker whistled and Kelsey gasped as White grabbed her from behind, restraining her arms tightly. She let out a cry and tried to jerk away. Ivy, Croc, Bane, and Two-Face all shifted uneasily, but didn't speak. They just glanced back and forth between the struggling Kelsey and the smiling Joker. Joker then whistled and Scarecrow came out. He held a syringe in his ungloved hand, a purplish green serum inside it. Kelsey's eyes widened.

"I just finished this yesterday," Scarecrow laughed, attaching the syringe onto his gloved hand. "I think this should work on you, Lunar, but I haven't tried it yet… Let's test it out, shall we?"

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror as Scarecrow walked toward her. She struggled violently against White, but his grip was firm on her arms. She couldn't free herself; that didn't stop her from trying to jerk away.

Just as Scarecrow got the needle closer to her arm, her body went into fight or flight mode. She thrusted her leg upward and her foot collided with his face. He flew backwards and landed on his back. Everyone looked at Kelsey, completely stunned. Even Joker seemed to go silent and just stare at her. She panted heavily and looked at her feet as everyone stared at her weirdly.

The silence didn't last long though. Joker started laughing in hysterics. Everyone looked over at him. "My God, Lunar!" he cackled. "You're just a big bag of surprises, aren't you?"

Kelsey didn't look at up as she felt herself go into a cold sweat. Her breathing was a bit uneven, but no one seemed to notice.

Scarecrow got up and removed the syringe from his glove. He walked a few feet away from her and White, causing her to look up. Then he loaded the syringe into a slingshot looking gun. Kelsey blinked. "Well…" Scarecrow sighed. "If you won't let me _gently_ inject the serum… I'll just _shoot_ it into you."

A bullet was fired and it barely missed Scarecrow's foot. Everyone looked over at Two-Face, who still had his weapon at gunpoint. Kelsey's eyes widened.

"Look…" he said. "I normally don't get involved with your 'experiments,' but… Sorry to tell you this – Kelsey ain't your test subject."

Joker sighed. "Come on now, Harvey. Let's not spoil the fun, shall we?"

He glared and his gun didn't move.

Joker rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Mask came up behind Two-Face and grabbed him. Kelsey gasped as she watched the two wrestle each other for the gun. Two-Face couldn't get a good hit on Mask. Mask, however, was able to keep slamming his foot into Two-Face's stomach.

"Okay, Mask," Joker said. "You can stop now; just hold him down for me, would you?" Then he looked at Croc, Bane, and Ivy. "Anyone else care to intervene?"

Bane stepped out. "I do… Leave her alone."

Joker's eyes seemed to widen. "_Bane's_ back talking _me_? Since when did this happen?"

"Don't hurt Kelsey."

"_I'm_ not hurting anyone. Scarecrow's the one that going to hurt her."

Bane glared at Scarecrow.

"I just want to see if it works, Bane," he said. "Don't worry about a thing. It'll only hurt for a moment. She'll only be frightened after words."

This time, Ivy spoke up. "Leave her alone, Crane. She isn't part of your test subjects… You aren't allowed to touch her."

The room filled with a tense silence as Scarecrow glared at both Ivy and Bane, who were glaring back with the same anger. White slowly released Kelsey, thinking that Ivy and Bane were going to win this fight. The doctor slowly backed away from everyone, trying not to break the tense silence.

It didn't last long though. Scarecrow fired the gun, the needle flying straight at Kelsey. What was merely seconds felt longer than that; everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ivy let out a shriek as plants jumped up from the ceiling and walls, charging at Scarecrow. Kelsey gasped and froze in her place. Bane tried to swing at the flying needle, but missed it. Everyone else just watched and stared as the needle got closer. Just as the needle seemed to reach her, Kelsey felt something push on her side and she went flying into Mask and Two-Face. Ivy gasped and stared at the syringe that had now been injected into Croc's hand.

Mask stood up, completely freaked out as Croc ripped the now empty syringe from his hand and threw it to the ground, stepping on it. Two-Face rose to his feet, bringing Kelsey up with him. They all stared at Croc as he glared daggers at Scarecrow, who looked completely terrified.

Croc took on step toward him, but then he let out a sharp growl of pain. He looked down at his hand. It felt like it was throbbing uncontrollably. The pain then seemed to shoot up from his hand to his entire arm. He had been hit with fear toxin before, but this wasn't what he was supposed to feel. He was supposed to feel fear. He wasn't supposed to feel this kind of pain.

He pushed himself out of the room, wanting to scream and snarl from the pain. It was beginning to radiate through his entire body like a plaque.

Joker blinked. "What did you do to him, Scarecrow? He didn't look so good."

Scarecrow was still pale. He knew he was in for it later.

Everyone seemed to be a bit unease about Croc. What had just happened? It was all too quick for people to decipher it, expect for Ivy. She saw Croc shove Kelsey out of the way, taking the syringe for her. He wanted to protect her from Scarecrow's new serum. God only knew what it would've done to her. Croc looked like he was in pain; Kelsey would've been worse.

Ivy looked at the doctor, but saw that she was already rushing out the door. No one seemed to notice but her. She made sure that no one else would notice, either.

Kelsey listened carefully for Croc's growling. She found herself by her room with her hear against the door. She could hear his snarls of pain and him pounding against the walls. She figured it would be best to wait to go in, but then she heard him roar in agony. She jumped and burst through the door.

Croc slammed his hand against the wall, digging his claws into it. The pain was now burning down his spine. What the hell was this? Whatever Scarecrow had made was not fear toxin. It was something far more painful, at least that's what he thought.

He looked over and saw Kelsey staring at him. He huffed. "Get out. I'm not in the mood to deal with you now."

She shut the door behind her and rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in pain," he snarled. "I pushed you out the way and got shot good. Now, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything!" he snapped. "Fuck, this is all your fault! If you just would've fucking moved out of the way, this wouldn't have happened!"

Kelsey made a face. "Excuse me? My fault? You didn't have to push me out of the way!"

"Then you should've fucking moved–" His anger rant was cut off as he felt something happen to his body. This spasm was far more painful than the others. He roared in pain.

Kelsey gasped. "Croc?"

He shoved her away and her back hit the door. She let out a cry of pain and slid down the wall, landing hard on her butt. She rubbed her back and painfully looked back at Croc. Her eyes widened.

Croc fell to his knees and panted heavily. His body began to shake almost uncontrollably. He glanced down at his hand. His eyes widened as he looked at it. The claws were sinking back into his hand, the claws now becoming nails. His green scales slowly became light brown skin, a bit of a green tint still lingering. His muscles seem to shrink down into his skin, becoming less bulky and more human He felt like he was getting smaller. It was strangest feeling, but then it soon died away.

Kelsey blinked and watched as Croc slowly rose to his feet. She studied the silhouette before her. What had just happened? He looked so different. She just stared at him as he looked over himself.

Croc looked at his hands. They were normal. He had never seen his hands ever look like that before. They were "normal." They didn't have green scales and sharp claws like some monster. They were human hands with skin and normal nails. He barely touched his lips. He had a normal face with a human mouth with lips. Was this really him? It couldn't be, could it? He didn't look like this. He had always looked like a monster, not a real person. He just couldn't believe it.

Kelsey slowly stood up, her back letting out small spasms of protests. She cautiously walked over to him, trying to get a better look. Her eyes widened when she saw what had happened to him and looked up at him. He had definitely gotten smaller, but to her, he was still tall and muscular. Instead of being eleven feet tall, he had shrunk down to only being around seven' five. She looked at his hands; they weren't large enough to pick her up around the waist anymore. "_My God, what did Scarecrow do to you_?" she thought with both fascination and concern.

She touched his arm; it was still masculine and strong, but it was on longer bulky. "Croc…? Are… are you all right?"

He looked down at her. God, he had gotten short. He knew he was still taller than Bane, but he knew it wasn't by feet anymore. However, Kelsey was still small compared to him. He stared at her for the longest time. She started feeling self-conscious and moved away, looking down at her feet. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

He didn't answer her. He was focusing on what he could do in this changed body. Was he still strong? He slammed his fist into the wall, causing Kelsey to jump a bit. She thought for a moment that he was out of his mind, but said nothing.

Croc looked at the hand that just punched the wall. It stung a bit, but it left a hole in the bricks. He was still strong enough to make a hole in a brick wall, but he had begun weak enough for it to sting. He figured he couldn't smash completely through the wall unscratched like he normally could, so he didn't bother.

He stepped closer to Kelsey, who was alarmed by his sudden movement. She jumped and fell on her back. He chuckled. "Klutz…" he murmured. His voice had changed too; it lost its deep snarl. He stretched his hand toward her, only to have it smack when he touched her waist.

Kelsey breathed heavily and trembled lightly. "Your… Your hands are too small to pick me up by the waist now so… Don't touch me unnecessarily."

Croc laughed once. "You don't think that I'm gonna act different just because I'm a bit smaller, do you?"

Kelsey gasped and made a run for it. It was unsuccessful as she felt a hand wrap around upper arm tightly and yanked her back into a firm and muscled chest. She noticed how she was still smaller than him; the top of her head barely touched his left pectoral. She let out a cry as he whipped her around and shoved her against the wall. "Ow!" she cried. Then her eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and got in front of her.

He trapped her in between his arms, pressing his body against hers. He was only a few inches taller than her now. He felt warm, soft hands pushing against his shoulders. Was she really trying to escape? She was never going to learn, was she? They both knew that when Croc had her in his grasp, she wasn't going to escape.

Croc could hear her heart beat. He chuckled. "Your heart's racing… Are you scared?"

She blushed and looked away from him, still pushing against his chest.

He stared at her neck. His bite mark was fading. That made him wonder about how sharp his teeth were now. He just wanted to make a small one – just so he could test out his bite. He was presented with a perfectly good chance. He took it.

Kelsey let out a yelp as she felt Croc bite her neck. However, though his teeth pierced through her skin, it wasn't vicious like when he would bite when he was normal. She bled a bit, but not as much as she would've if she was normal. His bite was also smaller than it normally would have been. She trembled and let out small cries as he had his teeth in her neck. Then she froze. She felt his hand drop to her shirt, undoing the buttons slowly. Then she caught her breath when he pushed the fabric out of the way, her bra revealed to him.

Gripping his shoulders tightly, she weakly put her lips next to his ear and whispered fiercely, "Croc…! Stop it…! Please!"

Croc jolted a bit and pulled away from her. Her voice was so different now than when she would talk normally. It was higher, softer, and there was a slight quiver. He had never heard a voice like hers before, especially when she was begging him in his ear like that. It made him crave her even more than he had before.

She panted heavily, relieved that the tall man had stopped. She pushed herself against the wall, blushing brightly. She didn't look at him when she spoke again. "Croc… Please. Stop jumping on me like that. I know… that I'm your slave, but… Just don't anymore." She slipped away from him when he dropped his arms. She started walking toward the mattress when she felt a hand clamp roughly over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she froze.

He put his lips next to her ear. "Don't tell me what to do… Like you said, you're my slave… If I want to do _anything_ to you, I can." He pulled away from her. "I'm leaving. You stay here and don't try escaping… Got it?"

She nodded once, not looking back at him. She heard him walk out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Her legs gave out and her breathing was fast, heavy, and uneven. She looked back at the locked door. She knew she was afraid of him when he jumped him. However, she didn't know why her body wasn't truly rejecting him. Every time he would jump her, the images from thirteen years wouldn't show up. They had once before with him, but not anymore. She wanted to know why, but it's not like her body was going to give her an answer. She just sighed heavily and buttoned back up her shirt, deciding to go sit the corner until Croc came back.

* * *

Scarecrow was working in his lab. He looked at the formal he had used to make Kelsey's fear toxin. It had probably had been a dud since it didn't even work on Croc. He sighed. All his hard work was now about to throw away; it was a completely useless formula. He pulled out a lighter and just as he was about to burn his useless formula, the doors to his lab burst open. Scarecrow whipped around, dropping the lighter on the floor.

He blinked. The figure in the doorway was not one of the thugs. It couldn't have been Bane either since the figure was bigger than him. Then he saw the figure's eyes; he only knew one person with those eyes. He panicked.

"What're you doing here?" Scarecrow cried tensely. "Leave!"

Croc stepped in the room and toward the light. Scarecrow's eyes widened. Not only did his serum did not work, but it turned Croc into a semi-human. He prayed that Croc wasn't going to kill him.

"How long does this last?" Croc demanded.

Scarecrow was caught off guard. "What?"

"How long does your serum last?"

"It… it varies on the person... for you, it may last somewhere from nine to eleven hours."

Croc nodded once. Then he noticed the lighter on the floor and a bowl with a somewhat crumpled paper inside it. "What're you doing?"

"Just getting rid of the formula. It's useless–"

"Don't you fucking dare," Croc snarled suddenly.

Scarecrow jumped.

"You're not getting rid of it… You're gonna make more of it. If you ever get rid of that formula, I'll kill you. You want that?"

Scarecrow shook his head frantically. "I'll keep making it, but… I'm curious." A small smiled formed on his lips. "Why?"

Croc growled. "None of your business is it?"

Scarecrow said no more as he picked up the lighter and put it away. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to refuse Croc. He knew if he pissed off Croc, he'd be gone from Earth in less than ten seconds. Croc may have been a big guy, but he was fast.

Croc walked out of the room and Scarecrow's question stayed in his mind. "_Why_?" Croc was sure why either. Just something inside of him told him that he wanted to be human-like again. He listened to his instincts like he always did. He just knew he was going to want to look like this again.

**Author's Note: Well, this took awhile to write, didn't it? Sorry everyone - I had major writer's block! Well, it's over for now and I'm already typing chapter 16! YAY**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one! BYE!**


	16. Desire and Restraint

**Desire and Restraint**

Croc huffed when he closed the door behind him. On his way back from Scarecrow's lab, he felt like he had run into everyone in his lair. To add to that, they all shared the same reaction and all had the questions for him on his new appearance. The only unique question was from Riddler, who asked if it was permanent; the answer was no and with that, Croc was on his way again. He had still been kept up for at least an hour and a half.

Kelsey was still sitting up in the corner, but she had fallen asleep. Croc shook his head and walked over to her. He frowned. He swore to God that this woman was trying to tempt him. She must've wanted him to just fuck her senseless when all she did was let her guard down. Why else would she just innocently sleep like a small, defenseless child, letting out small and gentle breaths as she slept? He was already having major trouble holding himself back as it was. He still pounced on her, but always at the last minute before totally losing it would he pull back. Her protesting usually brought him back to senses.

Croc knelt down beside her, his eyes focusing on her lips. They were parted ever so slightly, small breathing sounds escaping from her mouth. He lightly traced his fingers over them; they were so soft to his fingertips. "_Damn…_"

He touched his own lips. He hadn't felt them since he was a brat. They had disappeared when his teeth starting growing like they did. Now, because of Scarecrow's temporary antidote, they were back. He looked at the tempting pair of lips presented to him. He really wanted to, but he restrained himself.

Croc sighed and shook her once. Kelsey stirred a bit and rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. When she saw that Croc was so close, her eyes widened. He was so close; she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. They reddened a bit.

He noticed. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing…" She rose to her feet. Croc stood up too and pressed his hand against the wall, his arm blocking Kelsey's way for moving. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. "What?"

He just studied over her. To him, she was so small and so delicate; he could break her anytime he wanted to. Her hair was messier than it normally would be and she looked worn out. Her shirt showed off some of her cleavage and her jeans were tattered. Somehow, the look turned him on.

"_Fuck her_," the animal in him growled. "_Just fuck her now. She needs to learn to stop seducing you… It'd be her fault if she didn't want it. She turned you on, now fuck her already_!"

Croc snarled out loud.

Kelsey flinched, thinking it was directed at her. She ducked under his arm and started moving away from him. He caught her arm. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled.

"N-Nowhere…" she stammered with wide eyes. He was pissed; she could tell just by the way he was glaring at her. "_What did I do _this_ time_?"

Just when she thought he was going to do something, the door opened. They both looked over and Kelsey felt a small wave a relief flow through her. It was Ivy. She seemed to be glaring at Croc. "What're you doing to her?" she demanded, her emerald eyes glowing in fury.

Croc released her arm. What was he doing? "Nothing."

Ivy shook her head and looked at Kelsey. She smiled lightly. "I need you, Kelsey. I have to go out, but I need someone to take care of my baby plants… Will you?"

Kelsey knew that wasn't a question. She nodded and slowly moved toward Ivy, keeping her eyes on Croc. He didn't move; he was holding back.

Ivy raised an eyebrow, but kept her mouth shut. When Kelsey stepped in front of her, she smiled. "Follow me," she said.

Kelsey did as she was told.

* * *

All Kelsey had to do was water and watch over Ivy's "babies." They were kind to her, expect for the occasional yank on her arms. They seemed to love Kelsey's attention, even though all she did was water them and try to understand them. She wasn't doing anything special. She was only doing what Ivy told her.

Kelsey sat against the wall and sighed. She wondered where she stood with Croc. She'd been wondering that ever since he stopped calling her a "bitch." She also wanted to know why she was treated so differently from everyone else. He stopped doing things to her when she begged or when she cried. She needed to know. She decided to ask him, even though she thought it was probably a stupid idea.

She heard something bang on the door. She blinked and the plants seem to stiff. Kelsey knew it wasn't their "mother" at the door. She figured by the way that they were cowering that it was Croc at the door. She sighed and opened it, only to regret her decision.

There were four of them. They all had a devious smirk on their faces. Her eyes widened as one of the men stepped up to her. She tried slamming the door on him, but he held it opened. "Hey, don't be rude now," he chuckled.

Kelsey felt her heart starting to race, but she kept a composed face. "What do you want?"

Another man stepped toward her. "We were thinking that you must be bored… you know, babysitting a couple of plants must be boring."

"It's not the best job in world, but I'm fine."

One grabbed her arm. "Are you?"

Her eyes widened and she jerked her arm free. She tried to slam the door and retreat inside, but someone got her arm. She was about to scream, but they clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled violently, thrashing and kicking at them. They held her legs and arms and carried her away from the room.

The plants were too frightened and too weak to help their babysitter. All they did was wait anxiously for their mother to return. They watched the door, just waiting for it to open. When it did, it wasn't their mother; it was the scary and used-to-be scaly big man.

He scoped the room. "Kelsey?"

The plants perked up. What did he want with their babysitter?

"Kelsey?"

Croc growled. He couldn't believe she left the room; just how stupid was she? "God, I'm gonna kill her…" Then he stopped. The plants were tugging at the hem of his pants. "What?"

A vine slithered over to the door. Croc looked at what it was rubbing over – the dirt. He stared at the vine, which flicked the dirt from the floor onto his face.

Croc snarled. Just as he was about to rip the vine, he got a whiff of the dirt. He blinked. "_Guess my senses are still strong_," he thought. He could faintly smell Kelsey's scent. It also had the scent of another man. It wasn't Two-Face's scent, either. It smelled like garbage. It smelled like thugs.

"Shit…" he growled. Then he dashed out of the plant room and tried to pick up Kelsey's scent. It was masked by the other tons of people already in his sewers. He growled again. He knew he had to find her – fast.

* * *

The man threw her into the room. She hit her back hard against the wall and groaned in pain. The other guys laughed and entered the room, closing the door behind them. She slowly stood up and glared at them. She knew that she needed to keep calm and focus. If they tried to jump her, she needed to be able to concentrate and fight back. She was not going to have her black belt go to waste. Still, she might have felt calmer if it was only two thugs instead of four. She probably would've felt even calmer if one of them didn't have a bat.

The man with the bat stepped up to her. She tensed up, but he didn't notice.

"You struggle too much," he said, smirking. "You gave Jack here a nasty cut." He pointed at the guy behind him. "I think you should apologize, don't you?"

"No."

The one she had cut – Jack – came up to her and seized her chin roughly, holding up a pocket to her cheek. "Don't get cheeky now, bitch. Just apologize, or I'll have to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Kelsey smacked the hand that held the blade and slammed her knuckles into his nose. "Son of a…!" He released her chin and covered his nose. The other guys looked over at him, concerned and demanding to know if was okay.

The one with the bat glared at Kelsey. He stalked toward her and smacked her with a clenched fist in the face. She let out a cry of pain and her side hit the wall. Before she could even steady herself, she screamed as she felt it come in contact with a bat. She slid down the wall, panting heavily and holding back her groans of agony. The other guys laughed at her; even Jack did, who had recovered from his nosebleed. "Nice one, Stan."

Her back was howling in anguish. She was that no bones had broken, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. She started yelling at herself. "_Get up! Get up, you idiot! They can take full advantage of you when you're down! You need to get up! Now!_"

The man with the bat looked back at the other three. "She's got some fight in her, don't she?" He glanced at her and smiled frighteningly. "Let's teach her a lesson." That's when he grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor closer to the other men.

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror as they got down on the ground and reached for her limbs. She thrashed against them. She knew what they were going to do. It had happened to her before. She started screaming, but Jack smacked her across the face. "God, shut up bitch."

She still screamed as Jack pinned down her arms and the other two guys held down her legs. They were all pretty strong. Her mind flew into panic when Stan kneeled next to her. The images were starting to form in her mind again. She was starting to feel that shear panic and fright that she felt when she was attacked all those years ago. She screamed again; Stan smacked her. "Shut up." He had Jack's pocket knife in his hand. "Or I'll cut you until you stop moving."

Kelsey froze. This was just like that time thirteen years ago. She was pinned to the floor, screaming and in state of panic and fear. Then, her attacker threatened to hurt her bad – maybe even kill her. She never knew if the attacker threatened to kill her; her mind went into a blind panic, just like it was now. She had three built and grown men pinning her down and another one of them kneeling over her. What was she going to do? She couldn't find back, even with her martial arts. She realized what was going to happen. She screamed again.

Stan hit her again and rolled his eyes. "Riley, get her pants. Shawn, make sure you hold down her legs good. I'll get her shirt."

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!"

Riley released her left leg and Shawn held them both down securely. She tried jerking them free, but it was useless. Riley unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans before finally sliding them down her body. "No!" Kelsey screamed. "Stop it, God damn it! Don't!"

Then she jolted when Stan grabbed her shirt and ripped it opened, some of the buttons popping out. Her breathing became even harder and her heart was racing. She saw their eyes lightened up like children who were about to get ice cream. She started trembling violently. They noticed and laughed. Stan whispered, "What's wrong? You scared?"

Kelsey was too absorbed by her own fear to respond. She just shut her eyes tightly.

Riley finished taking off her pants, revealing her tan, smooth legs to all of them; he took a hold of her other leg when Shawn released it. Kelsey flinched when she felt Shawn's free hand slowly move up her leg. It was disgusting. She felt sick to her stomach as she felt the hand go higher. "Stop it…!" she hissed, images starting to race through her mind. "Don't touch me…!"

Jack pulled up her bra, showing everyone her breasts. Kelsey's eyes popped open and her cheeks turned red with shame. It was really going to happen, wasn't it? She was going to get raped again. Anything would be better than this; she'd rather die than get raped. Death doesn't leave a disgusting feeling behind like rape did. Death wouldn't make her fearful and sick after it was done. Rape, though, was different. It had left her like she was dirty. She would cry every night, wanting the disgusting feeling to die. She felt like everyone was looking down at her, making her feel like she was a whore, or some kind of slut. She felt so used and like trash. Why was she going to have to feel like that again? She didn't want it. Who would?

Then her mind flashed to a week ago. It was when Croc had bit her after she had yelled at him. "_Okay, listen… If you fall victim to something again, just yell out for my help… If you call for me, I'll find you and see if I can help you out, okay?_"

Kelsey's mind wrapped around that, thinking deeply as she could about it. Did he mean it? She prayed that he did.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the men as she felt a hand clamp over her right breasts. She let out a cry of disgust. "Stop it…!"

"Pretty soft…" Jack said to Stan.

Stan smirked and felt her other breast. Jack was right. Stan looked at Shawn and Riley, who were waiting for their leader to give the order. "Let's get it done," Stan said.

Shawn smirked and made a grab for the doctor's underwear. Kelsey's eyes widened in horror. She thrashed against them in a panic, more images flashing through her mind. She screamed for help. She screamed for Croc. "Stop it! Stop! No!" She shut her eyes tightly as she felt him begin to pull down her underwear. "Croc!

The four men stopped for a moment and looked down at her. Hot, fearful tears started to stroll down her face. She hated crying, but how could she not? She was completely terrified. She didn't want this. The tears fell faster.

Jack laughed. "You think that guy's gonna help you? Wow, you really are nuts."

Shawn joined in on the mocking. "He ain't gonna help you, bitch… It ain't like he can find you down in here. Besides, he's just saving you for dinner when he runs out of guards."

He finally pulled off her underwear and threw them next to her jeans. The Stan took Riley's and Shawn's places. Riley went up with Jack and pinned down her arms. Shawn moved by Kelsey's hips. That's when Stan grabbed her legs and spread them as wide as they would go. Kelsey's cheeks were red with shame. She felt so exposed and so dirty. "_Oh God...! Not again…! Not again!_"

"Damn…" Stan said, chuckling. "Now _this_ is a sight to see."

"Shut up…!" Kelsey growled fearfully.

Shawn smacked her, causing her to let out a pained gasp. "Shut up, bitch!"

Stan rolled his eyes and looked back down at the exposed woman. He smirked. "Don't worry too much… I'll make it fun for you." He pulled down his pants just enough.

Kelsey's eyes widened in horror. "No…! No, you can't–" Her protest was cut short by her cry of surprise and disgust. Jack and Riley each grabbed one of her breasts and groped them hard. It was almost painful as it was disgusting. Shawn was starting to pull down his pants, bringing out his own bulging length. Kelsey realized what he was going to make her do; she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.

Stan positioned himself at her entrance. She froze as she felt it poking at her lower area. She shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the intrusion as more tears spilled down her cheeks. She felt it beginning forcefully penetrate. She could feel the tip of him inside of her. Just as he seemed to pierce further inside, the door to the dark and dingy room burst open.

Kelsey looked at the doorway and just stare, the tears silently running down her cheeks. The four men stopped and froze as the man in the door stared wide eyed at them. At first, his facial expression was blank as he stared at the four men. Then he focused on Kelsey's face. It was wrapped in shear fear and panic. Red marks covered the sides of her face and he could see that she was blushing with shame. However, he snapped when he saw her tears. She was crying. She wasn't supposed to be, so why the hell was she? It was a stupid question with a simple answer. These fucking bastards were trying to rape her. They were going to get it. They were going to get it _now_.

"Oh shit!" Jack hissed.

Croc roared in rage and charged toward them. The men released the doctor and made in run for it. Even though he was smaller and even though he was a bit weaker than he was in his original form, Croc was still the same fast and stronger murderous monster.

Kelsey gasped and covered her ears with her trembling hands. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what Croc was doing to those men. Through her covered ears, she could still hear dulled sounds. She heard punches, cracks, kicks, and roars. Then she heard screams of pain and agony from the men that tried to rape her. Though she felt no sympathy for them, she couldn't bear to watch what Croc was doing to them. It would scar her for life, just like the rape did when she was fourteen.

When the dimmed screams and the breaking of bones died, she slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. With her tears already slowing, she turned her head toward Croc. He stood a few feet in front of her, blood dripping down his mouth and hands. It was a disturbing sight to see. She wanted to look away, but blood and bodies were scattered among the floor. She wouldn't be able to stomach that.

He stared at the frightened doctor. He could see the tremor in her eyes as she stared at him. Was she scared of him and what he had done or was it because she was almost raped? He wasn't sure. He looked to the side and picked up her pants and underwear before walking in front of her. She flinched back a bit when he stretched out his hand.

He stopped to stare at her again. His blood boiled when he pictured what they had done to her. He knew he had to calm down to keep himself in check, but it was already too late. He was already on the edge of murder.

Croc threw her clothes at her. "Put them on," he growled.

She did as she was told. She felt intimidated by the way Croc was staring at her. It felt like his eyes were piercing through her entire body. She felt ashamed by his stare, but kept her mouth shut. She just put on her clothes, trembling as she did so. She pulled down her bra and buttoned up the remaining buttons of her shirt. Then, feeling even more uncomfortable from Croc's stare, she pulled back on her underwear and pants.

Just as she finished zipping and buttoning up her jeans, Croc wrapped his hand around her upper arm. She gasped and looked up at him, completely alarmed. Then she let out a cry as he hoisted her up, carrying her like a parent would with a small child. She was sat on his arm and pushed up against his left shoulder. She shoved at him. "Put me down!"

"Shut up," he snarled as he carried her out of the room.

She eventually gave up trying to break free and buried her face into his shoulder. She knew he was furious with something. She figured it was towards those men for getting to her before he did. It made since to her; Croc got just like this when she mentioned Two-Face tried to feel her up. She then pondered on that. Why did he care about what happened to her? He shouldn't; he was Killer Croc after all. He wasn't supposed to care about another person. It just wasn't in his character.

Kelsey's thoughts were interrupted when Croc was opening the door to his room. Her eyes widened when he dropped her, but kept a firm grip on her arm. She tried yanking it free as Croc closed the door. He expected her to struggle, but what he didn't expect was for her to try side kick him in the face.

He barely dodged it; her foot grazed his cheek. Kelsey's face paled. That did not go the way she had intended it to. She was hoping to strike him and get him to release her. She was going to make a run for it. Instead, she just pissed him off.

Croc glared and bared his teeth at her. She gave out shriek as he pulled her toward him, her back hitting his chest. "No! What're you doing? Stop it!"

He slid against the wall, making Kelsey sit in his lap. She pushed against him and tried freeing herself. Croc didn't even seem to notice her struggle. "Let go!" she shouted. "I don't care if you're mad at me right now, just please! Leave me alone!"

Something inside him snapped. He just saved her from those now dead bastards, and now he was getting yelled at. He growled at her, gripping her upper arms tightly. Kelsey flinched. "Look, bitch… Don't you think you should a little more fucking thankful I came? Any later and you would've been completely fucked – literally."

"He still got in…!" she hissed.

Croc froze. "What?"

Kelsey glared down at herself, giving up on struggling. "That guy… got it barely in…" Images slowly began to swarm in her mind. She shuddered and stopped talking.

He had tried; he really did try as hard as he could to keep himself in check. He didn't want her to hate him, but at this point, he really didn't care. Kelsey was his. He was going to make to damn sure that neither she nor anyone else would forget that.

He released her arms and his hands went straight to her shirt. She gasped. "Hey! What're you–" Her eyes widened as he ripped the shirt off of her, pulling the sleeves down to her inner elbows. "No!"

Croc clamped his hands over her breasts and groped them once. She let out a cry, her cheeks turning bright red. She glared up at him, her glare a mix of resentment and panic. "Stop it…!" she hissed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She was attacked at least fifteen minutes ago. She didn't want to be touch now, or ever by him.

"Let go!"

Croc bit the top of her ear. She shivered.

"You trust me, right?" he murmured darkly.

She didn't answer since she wasn't sure what it was.

"You know I won't kill you… and you let me touch you before, right? You rather have me feel you up or you want those fuckers touch on you? Pick one." Though most of Croc's restraint was gone, he was still using the last drops of it to hold himself back from raping Kelsey.

Kelsey bit her bottom lip. She didn't want either. Still, her body didn't seem to reject him like everyone. Maybe somewhere in her mind, she did trust him. She didn't know why, but that had to be it. She sighed in defeat. "Just… Just do what you want!"

Croc smirked a bit to that and moved his hands. She let out another cry and began breathing heavily. She gripped his wrists tightly as his hands groped her breasts slowly, pushing them up against her body and giving them soft grips. When he squeezed them, he'd be rewarded with a soft, breathed moan from her. Croc finally realized just how small she was to him. It was almost like she was a delicate doll; he felt that if he did anything too roughly, he'd break her in half. One side of him wanted just that. He wanted to rip her apart by throwing her down in the ground and completely make a mess of her. He wanted to fuck her still she was bedridden, until all she could think about was when he would do her again. That was what the animal in him wanted. The actual tamed side of him wanted to be careful. His tamed side could get rough, but he wanted to be as careful with her as possible. If he did too much, she'd become like everyone else. She'd become completely terrified of him. He didn't want that. That side of him just didn't want her to be like that.

He then pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts to him. "Wait…!" she managed to squeak out. "You don't have to–" She let out another soft, high-pitched moan as he groped them bare. "You don't…! Have to…! Do that!"

He whispered, "You told me to do what I wanted… So I'm doing it." Then, with his left hand, he used his thumb and index finger to pinch her nipple. She jolted and let out a pleasurable cry.

Both Croc and Kelsey froze, but Croc was surprised while Kelsey was mortified. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gripped Croc's left wrist tightly. "_What the hell was that…?_" she demanded herself. Her moan was one of pure pleasure; there was no denying it. It didn't feel gross like when she was attacked. She didn't hate what he was doing, but that didn't mean she was enjoying herself. Still, she wasn't having any images about what had happened with those men or when she was attacked at fourteen. She had to admit that the places where he was touching her felt hot. He was making her feel good. The Killer Croc was making her body feel pleasure. She knew that couldn't be right. Croc had sex with women to satisfy himself. He didn't do it to satisfy them. She was confused.

Croc stared at Kelsey. That noise she made was just too much. He wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to know that he was making her feel good. If he could get her to make sounds like that by just fondling with her breasts, he wanted to know what other sounds she could make if he did more. He wanted to feel more of Kelsey. He mentally laughed at himself; now he was completely sure that he liked her. He had never felt a desire like this before.

Then Croc remembered what had happened with those bastards. He looked down at Kelsey, who was trembling wildly. She wasn't like this with them. She was crying with them. She wasn't crying now. He still wondered whether or not if he should just do her completely. He knew he shouldn't, but her body was responding to him. The animal in him told him to just do it. He restrained himself again.

He pinched her nipple again. She let out another sharp moan and gripped his wrist tightly. His other hand slowly descended down her waist and toward her jeans. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around to look at him. Croc could see the alarm on her face. "Just bare with it… I only promise that I won't fuck you."

"But I don't want–"

Croc groped her breast again, causing her to cry out. "I don't care right now about what you don't want… Besides, you said I could do what I want." He stretched down her jeans and underwear, moving his fingers down to her lower body.

Kelsey bit her bottom lip, holding back moans as he lightly fondled her. She gripped his wrists tightly and trembled. It felt good. She didn't want to admit it, but her body was slowly being consumed by a heated pleasure. She was beginning to actually enjoy his touches. Her body was becoming wet from where Croc fondled. She was embarrassed; her cheeks glowed.

Croc gnawed at the nape of her neck. She was starting to get his hand dirty. He wanted to feel inside her so badly, but he knew that he shouldn't put it in. He just wanted to feel her insides with something; his desires took over his self control.

He slowly slipped in one finger. Kelsey let out a small scream and then panted. "What're you doing…?" she moaned out. "Croc…!"

Her eyes widened again when he pushed in another finger. She let out another loud moan and clung to him like a lifeline. As he fondled with her breast, he moved his fingers inside of her, gently stroking the walls of her insides.

Kelsey clawed her nails into his wrists and let out a series of soft, delicate moans. She felt like she was on fire. His fingers were huge and she felt him stretch her canal. The way his finger rubbed against her insides felt mortifyingly good. Then she gasped and screamed out; he hit that one spot that would make her go crazy.

Croc chuckled. "Did I get your good spot?"

Kelsey just panted heavily and trembled.

Croc moved his fingers against that spot again, rubbing it and pressing on it. Kelsey jolted and moaned. His fingers were getting wet and her insides clenched, almost as though her body was begging him to keep touching that spot and make her come. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe that her body was begging for an orgasm. He was only using his fingers. Still, he didn't mind. He hoped that she'd only be like this with him. He was going to make sure of it.

She let out more moans as the grip on her breasts became firm and his fingers moved faster within her. Kelsey knew what would happen if he didn't stop. While one part of her was screaming at her to get him to stop, the other part was drowning in pleasure and begging her to just let him finish. She knew that she should listen to the one that was screaming. Though he said he wouldn't go all the way, she shouldn't believe his word. He was a criminal; he didn't mean what he was saying. He was just telling her that. The other of her though, trusted his word. She believed he would keep his word – he did for everything else. He promised he would help her out and he did. He promised he wouldn't kill her and he hasn't. He promised to come if she screamed and he came. She trusted what he said. That was probably why her body was letting him do this now.

Kelsey then froze for just a second, her cheeks becoming an even deeper and darker shade of red. Her body rang out in an ultimate pleasure. Everything seemed to go white for a moment. She came and then let out a long sequence of content moans. Croc smirked as he felt she dirtied his fingers and her insides clenched around them. He was excited; he made the woman he liked have an orgasm with just his fingers. He wanted to do more, but he had already said he wouldn't. No matter how badly he desired to, he would hold back if it meant she wouldn't hate him.

Kelsey collapsed against Croc's chest, releasing his wrists and dropping them on his legs. Croc slowly pulled his fingers out of her and released her breast. He glanced at his fingers. They were completely wet. Kelsey noticed them too, and her blushed stayed strong. Croc brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. Panting heavily, she whispered, "Isn't it… gross?"

He looked down at her and smirked. "Hardly… You taste as good as you smell."

Cheeks flaring up like infernos, she said nothing and tried to get off of his lap. She had no strength to move, but Croc had no intention of letting her go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which confused her. "Croc…?" she said weakly.

"Just don't move for a minute."

She looked to the side. She tried to get her body to calm down, so she didn't move nor speak for a while. It was way longer than a minute. Croc still had not tried to attack her. She was stunned in all honesty. "You normally don't hold back … Why am I so special?"

Croc was caught off guard by her question and stared down at her. She looked back up at him, silently demanding an answer. His desire to rape her grew stronger from the drained, sexy face she was making. He needed to let go of her and find Ivy – or anyone at this point. He lifted her up and sat her next to him. He was about to head for the door, but she caught his hand. He froze and turned sharply at her.

Kelsey slowly rose to her feet, finally feeling a bit normal. Where she held his hand was like sending bolts of desire throughout his body. He wanted to grab her and strip her down until she was completely naked. Then he would take her again and again. He wanted to thrust into her, trying to feel the same hot tightness his fingers felt. That was what he wanted; he could just see himself doing it.

"You haven't… answered me," she said softly.

"I don't have to and I don't want to. Now let go."

"I just want an answer."

"Let go of me, Kelsey!" he snarled before ripping his hand free. The few drops of restraint had finally left. He needed to leave now.

He stormed toward the door, but Kelsey reached for his arm again. Croc finally lost it.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her against the wall. She gasped and when she saw him pressed up against her, she let out a small scream. It was cut off when he pressed his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened.

His tongue was not gentle. It violently attacked her mouth and demanded her response. His lips weren't better either. Though moist, they mercilessly attack her,. His tongue played roughly with her, deepening his brutal kiss.

She didn't hate it, though. It wasn't like when Two-Face had tried to kiss her. She enjoyed the feel of Croc's mouth on hers. She didn't understand why, but she tried to keep up with him by twisting her tongue with his. It was hard though. This was the first time she had been kissed so hotly and aggressively. Her legs ended up giving out and she slumped down the wall, almost gasping for air.

Croc stared down at her. She wanted an answer? Fine, he'll give her one. "I'm only going to say this once, Kelsey," he growled. "You're smart so you should figure it out… I haven't kissed anyone before, but I know how to. I only wanted to kiss someone if I liked them." Then, unable to stand being in the same room as her anymore, he bolted out of the door and searched for Ivy.

Kelsey took in his words, especially the last sentence. "_I only wanted to kiss someone if I liked them_." Did that really mean what she thought it did? She believed so.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself.

Croc liked her. She guessed that it kind of made sense. He wouldn't kill her and he wouldn't rape her. He saved her and promised to help her out. Still, Croc hated people and yet, he still liked her. She was confused, but just forgot about it.

What was important was that Croc liked her and how she was going to try to not be awkward around him for a while.


	17. Warnings

**Warnings**

When Ivy opened the door to her room, she blinked. She expected to find Kelsey taking care of her plants or to be greeted by her loving children. Instead, she saw Croc leaning against the opposite wall, his arm folded firmly across his chest. He looked exhausted, which was a bit weird for her. She raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her. "You look awful."

"Not now," he growled. "Do you have any fucking idea on how long I've been waiting here?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow as he walked up to her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. She gave him a look. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"Yeah, you fucking did. Kelsey almost got raped, I saved her, then _I_ almost raped her, and I went here to wait for you… It's been fucking three hours. I've been standing here for three hours, because you wouldn't hurry the hell up."

Ivy studied over him. The effects of the serum seemed to be beginning to wear off. His skin was turning scaly and green again and his lips seemed to be fading back. She chuckled. "How long has it been since he shot you?"

"Around seven hours I'm guessing… I ain't doing the math."

"Why don't you just do her?" Ivy said, rolling her eyes. "It'd save me the trouble."

Croc's eyes widened in fury. "You want me to rape her?"

"You do it to everybody else… But no, not really. I'm just curious on how you can hold yourself back so well. Boy, if Baby Doll knew about this–"

"I don't want her to be like everybody else. I just… I don't want her to hate me. She trusts me, even though she doesn't realize it. I wanna keep it that way."

Ivy sighed. "How long will that last though?"

Croc didn't answer.

She laughed as she wrapped legs and arms around him. "Just make it short, all right?"

Croc wasted no time stripping down the green woman. He didn't waste time with any shitty foreplay either. He just wanted to put it in her. He didn't care if she felt good or not. It was all about his release. That was all he cared about.

He pushed himself up into her, causing her to arch her back and moan slightly. Croc noticed how much different she sounded from Kelsey. Her moans were softer, airier and at a higher pitch than Ivy's. Her skin was softer and her insides were hotter than the green woman's. He pounded himself in her, making the woman moan again. Croc closed his eyes, and imagined Kelsey in her place. He imagined Kelsey being the one he was thrusting up into. He wanted that woman so badly; he just couldn't do it to her. He had to use Ivy as her replacement, even though they were nothing alike.

Croc couldn't reach his climax yet. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, knowing that biting was the only way he would release. Ivy cringed and growled, "You know too much of my blood will kill you…!"

He still bit down harder and she clawed her nails into his back. Then she moaned a bit when she felt him release his seed in her. "Damn…!" she moaned.

Croc huffed with satisfaction and loosened his hold on Ivy. They both panted for a minute and Croc released Ivy when she nodded. She sighed and rested against her plants, which covered her body. "I was worried you wouldn't listen to me when I said make it short."

Croc rolled his eyes. "I don't fuck you now because I want to."

"Why don't you just tell Kelsey you're desperately in love with her?" she chuckled. "Maybe then she'll let you have sex with her."

"I'm not 'desperately in love' with her, bitch."

"How would you know? It's not like you've been in love before."

Croc glowered at her. "Even I know you can't fall in love with someone after knowing them for only a month."

She laughed once. "You'd be surprised."

Croc blinked. Just as he was about to ask her what she meant, the intercom came on. "Hey! Calling Croc! Come in Croc! Get over here before I hand Lunar over to Scarecrow or Zsasz!"

Croc growled and darted out of the room.

* * *

The serum had pretty much all worn off by the time he had reached Joker's meeting room. He was still a bit shorter and less bulky, but he was almost back to normal. Joker was sitting in his chair, feet hanging over one side and his hands behind his head. He was laughing when Croc entered the room. "What's so funny?" Croc growled.

"Oh nothing at all, Croc old boy! Come in! Sit down! I need to talk to you about something."

Croc just stood in front of him. "What do you want, you fucking clown?"

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you should be talking to me? Because – after all – I'm the one that got you out of your cell."

Croc rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I've been hearing so _rumors_ lately and… I'd like to confirm them."

"What rumors?"

"Oh well… You know. Rumors like you're in love with Lunar and you saved her from getting raped." His smile became almost sinister and his tone dropped. "Is that true, _Mr_. Jones?"

Croc snarled at him. "I don't love her, bastard. But yeah – I did save her ass. What the fuck's the big deal about it?"

Joker laughed in his chest. "Oh… This is something. Croc… You better not get sidetracked because of her. I _do_ need you for this plan."

"I'm _not_ gonna get sidetracked." He glared daggers at the smiling clown.

The clown got out of his sitting position and lead in toward the man-reptile's face. "You say that… But you can't mean it. Just look at all of the people who have someone they care about… Harley with me, Ivy with her plants, Freeze with his dead wife… What they care for all gets in their ways." His smiled widened. "Do you wanna become like that? Because if you are… I might as well just get rid of Lunar."

"I'm not gonna become like that… And if you fucking touch her, I'll feed off your scrawny body as a snack."

The two of them just stared at each other, Croc glaring and Joker studying.

Finally, the clown shrugged. "Well, if you say so. Anyway, I need you to go do some errands for me."

Croc huffed. "Fine."

* * *

Kelsey had left the room at least an hour ago. When Croc had not returned and the announcement had come one, she figured he was out. She left her room and looked around for any doctors. She wanted to make sure her friends that had and hadn't been tested on were still all right. Luckily, she ran into Doctor Marisa Gryfe. Marisa's eyes widened. "Lunar?" she cried. "Is that you?"

Kelsey ran to her. "Oh my God, Marisa! You're all right!" She seized Marisa's shoulders. "What's happened? Is everyone else okay?"

Marisa didn't look at her. "What do you mean by 'okay' is the real question?"

Her face fell. "Oh God…"

Marisa turned the other way. "Come on… I'll show you."

Kelsey nodded and followed her to a room not too far down the hallway. She opened the door and Kelsey's eyes widened. It was smaller than hers and Croc's room, yet every doctor that hadn't made it off the island were cramped inside. Some doctors that she was forced to test on were in the corners, hugging themselves and whispering gibberish to themselves. She felt horrible, as though she were the main cause of their suffering. She couldn't look at them. She turned her attention to everyone else, who were all now looking at her with wide eyes. Marisa closed the door and moved away.

A doctor jumped up. "Kelsey?" she cried in complete disbelief. "You're all right!"

Kelsey's eyes widened. "Sarah!"

Sarah pushed pass and stepped over doctors to reach her friend. "Thank God…" she whispered, hugging her tightly. "We heard about the thugs that attacked you… Did they…?"

She shook her head, trying not to think about it. "No… Croc saved me before it got really ugly… I'm okay for now."

Sarah blinked. "Croc saved you?"

She nodded. "He… doesn't mind me being around." She did that she could to suppress a blush that was threatening to spread across her cheeks.

Sarah sighed. "It's only a matter of time, though… We're all going to die soon."

Another doctor, Doctor Dylan Montgomery, stood up. "They're looking for us, Sarah! The police and Batman are looking for us!"

Someone else stood up, "No, we're all going to end up like the doctors that have been tested on! We're nothing but lab rats! We're all gonna turn out the same!"

Another doctor shouted, "Then why the hell haven't they found us? We've been down here for almost two weeks now! We're going to die here!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with shouts, yells, and guesses about what was going to happen to us. Doctors, friends, people were screaming at each other. Some were shoving at each other while Kelsey was just in the middle of all of it this. She then realized that everyone was wrong. They'd all go crazy before anything else would happen.

Someone banged on the door. Everyone jumped and silenced themselves. The door opened and his eyes widened when he spotted Kelsey. "Lunar? Is that you?"

Kelsey stiffened.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Croc's room…?"

Kelsey bit her bottom lip. "I… got lost on my way back and wandered here."

Bane motioned his hand for her to come out. She slowly exited the room. Bane then huffed at the other doctors, "Stop shouting," before slamming the door.

She looked at the floor as he stepped back from her. "I haven't seen you around," she said softly. "Where've you been?"

"Doing stuff for Joker… I've got other meetings with other people too."

She nodded. "I see… Well, I'm gonna go back to my cell now…" She slowly made her way around Bane. "Bye."

"Hey, Lunar…"

She froze a bit.

"I'd be careful if I were you."

She blinked and turned around. "Why?"

"He may seem like he won't hurt you now, but… Croc's gonna hurt you really bad one day." He seemed to glare into her eyes as he warned her again, "No matter what he says, just don't trust him. He's gonna hurt you… And I bet you know it too."

Kelsey just stared at him, letting what he said sink in. He was probably right. No one could trust Croc. She shouldn't believe what he had said to her. He was a murderer. She should have known that she was on his list.

Yet, she still didn't believe what Bane had said. Something was telling her that he was lying. Croc wasn't going to kill. Croc wasn't going to hurt her. He liked her – he wasn't lying about that.

She finally turned away from Bane and walked hastily back toward her room. She opened it and shut it quickly, panting a bit from her fast pace. She slowly slid down the wall and thought for a moment.

She figured she'd be fine. She figured maybe she'd survive in the end. The other doctors though weren't going to be as lucky as her. They were going to die if Batman didn't show up soon. Kelsey may live, but she didn't want her friends to die in this place. Not here.

She knew that someone had to come down and rescue them soon. She prayed it wouldn't be a long wait. If it was, help would probably come too late.

* * *

Croc entered the room, suddenly completely exhausted. He recalled what Joker made him do. He broke into three engineering warehouses, robbed the Gotham Bank with the help of White, Mask, and Two-Face, rampaged through Main Street, and to top it all off, fortunately evaded the police and Batman. It was a rough bag of errands, even for him. He looked over and saw Kelsey sleeping restlessly on the bloody mattress. She tossed and turned, making little whimpering noises in her sleep. He blinked. Was she having a nightmare? Was it Scarecrow's toxin? Did he actually get it to work? Her frowned and walked over to her, kneeling down next to the mattress. He nudged her. "Kelsey. You okay?"

She didn't wake up. She continued to toss and turn.

He nudged her again. "Kelsey?"

She grabbed at his hand and held it close to her chest. His eyes widened as he felt his large fingers brush against her breasts. He yanked his hand free, accidently grazing his nail against her cheek. It lightly scratched her and she stirred a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Croc's face. Her eyelids popped open and she sat up abruptly. They stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say.

The silence lasted a while. Kelsey kept thinking about what happened just earlier that day… or had it been evening? She was never sure since she was trapped underground. Either way, she was embarrassed and uncomfortable. She shifted back a bit before whispering, "You're back to normal."

He nodded.

"Where… Where'd you go?" Croc noticed she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I had to… take care of some business with Ivy and Joker." It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. "I heard from Bane you left your cell… Didn't I tell you to stay inside unless you were called out by someone?"

She didn't answer.

He growled and grabbed her arm. She gasped as she was yanked up from her sitting position and pinned against the wall. She stared at Croc with wide, confused eyes.

"Don't leave here unless you're told to… Do you want another repeat of what those fuckards did to you?" Croc snarled at the thought of her getting attacked again, but he knew it would get her to understand.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away again. "No… I'm sorry."

He glowered. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

She still refused to face him.

Irritated, Croc seized her chin with two fingers, lightly digging his nails into her skin. She caught her breath from the sharp, small pain. He forced her to look at him, which instantly caused her mind to flash back to what he had done to her body. She remembered how good he made her feel and how hot her body felt. She could feel her cheeks threatening to redden, so she shut her eyes tightly and refused to remember. It only pissed Croc off.

Was she upset over what he did to her? Was she afraid of him now? He hoped not. It's not like she didn't enjoy herself. She had an orgasm – women didn't have orgasms if they hated it. He would know; he'd forced plenty of women and none of them ever had one.

He snarled at her. "Look at me or I'll rip your throat out!"

Her eyes popped open and she stared at him, startled by his anger. What did she do wrong now? She looked at him as ordered, but the blush that threatened her earlier slowly formed on her cheeks. Croc stared at her for a moment. "Are you…?"

She knew what he was going to ask. "No! It's just…! It's just hot and stuffy in here, that's all!" Kelsey didn't think she had been so humiliated in all her life.

He smirked. "Really?" He bent his head down to her neck and breathed on it. She shivered and then gasped as he licked it. "You always smell so good…" Then he sunk his teeth into the smooth, delicious looking skin.

She jolted and let out a soft cry. He had his hand behind her, holding her up as she pressed her back against his palm. One of her small, delicate hands gripped his bicep tightly and the other half-heartedly pushed against his shoulder. The bite wasn't vicious, but it still hurt. Razorblade teeth gently tore at her skin and she could feel him slowly drink her blood. She knew if this continued, she'd collapse of blood loss. She cursed herself for not hating it, for not hating him. She had been warned so many times that he was going to hurt her, that he was going to be the one to completely destroy her. Why couldn't she believe them? She should, but she didn't. She was stupid that way.

Croc pulled away from her neck, which caused her to flinch from the pain of his teeth extracting. He licked the excess blood was threatening to spill down her neck. Her cheeks reddened a bit. Kelsey pushed herself away from him, a bit taken back by the gentleness of the bite.

He laughed at himself. Ivy had said he was in love with her. Maybe she was right. He had never bitten someone like that before, but for some reason, he didn't want to bite her monstrously. He was fine just simply biting.

The intercom turned on. "Hey, Miss Lunar. You betta get down to Crane's room. He's been needing some of them files you have. You better go bring them to him."

Croc growled. Damn that stupid she-clown; even if she had no idea was she was interrupting, she always seemed to jump in at the wrong times.

Kelsey slowly stood up and wiping any remaining blood off her neck. She picked up the folder that lied beside the mattress. She walked pass Croc, calming herself down and making herself being able to face him normally.

As she reached the door, he huffed, "You better come back here as soon as you're done… Or you're gonna regret it."

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes. How many times had she heard that before? "That's what you always say."

He just glared at her.

Then, she laughed once. "Fine."

Croc's eyes widened. He hadn't seen her smile in a while. He remembered the first time he saw her smile; he didn't hate it. He began to realize how much he had missed it. It was sweet, pretty even. He looked at the floor as she exited the room. She has better come back soon. He didn't feel like waiting long.

**Author's Note: Hooray! An update! I am SO SORRY for those who've been wait ever-so-patiently for this chapter and the fact that this chapter is kinda short! I've been UBBER busy with my stupid classes and soccer, so most of my free time has gone down the crapper. i was luckily to get this chapter done! anyway, sorry about the wait. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted sooner. Just letting you now, dont expect frequent udpates any time soon :(**

**Made an update by adding more! :D YIPPIE! LOLZ**


	18. Still Love

**Still Love**

Kelsey tripped. It wasn't a simple, painless either. She tripped over one of Ivy's thick vines and slammed against the wall in front of her and, as she backed up from the wall, fell into the sewer water canal. She hissed from both pain and annoyance with herself as she reached over to pull herself back up. She hadn't noticed that the water carried her a bit off to the right. When she climbed out of the water, she shivered. That water was cold for it being underground. She looked up and blinked.

Completely soaked, her bangs had gotten in her eyes, but she could've sworn she saw a small tunnel. She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to squeeze excess water out of it. Then she looked again. She had seen a small tunnel; there was no small gate either.

She looked around, but saw no one. Did Scarecrow spray her and the gas work? She didn't think so. She hadn't coughed and could still breathe right. She looked through it. It seemed to stretch on toward blackness.

Kelsey bit her bottom lip. This was her chance to escape. Maybe, just maybe, this tunnel led to freedom. She could escape and get help. Then, Batman and the police could save the doctors and put the villains back in Arkham. Though the plan was executable, it would put a huge hate-target on her back. Ivy and Bane would come to hate her and Croc would want her dead. He'd really want to rip out her bones and feast on her flesh. She would lose all safety she had with these villains. Everyone would be out to get her for turning them all in. Then she realized that it shouldn't matter. It was either she gets killed in the end or every doctor in Arkham dies. She had a feeling that she would kick herself for this later, but she didn't care at that point. At that point, she had quietly and cautiously snuck into the tunnel.

It was cramped and even though she was a thin woman, she had a bit of trouble squeezing inside. Luckily, when she got on her hands and knees, she was able to crawl through just fine.

She crawled slowly, trying not to make any sounds that would echo. Last thing she needed was to get caught. She'd be dead, quite literally. She made sure her breathing was normal and light, but she couldn't stop her heart from racing. The fear of getting caught drove her heart mad. Just how much trouble would she be in? Who would be the angriest? The answer was simple, but she tried not to think about it. She kept moving forward; the sewer tunnel seemed to stretch on endlessly.

She came at the end of the tunnel, but another shaft was presented to her. It went up with a ladder on the wall. It led straight up.

She slowly reached over and gripped the handles tightly. If she fell, she'd probably fall down to certain death, or at least extreme injury. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto the ladder. Luck was on her side again and she didn't slip. Slowly, she quietly stocked up the ladder, gripping on each step like a lifeline. She didn't realize that she had been holding in her breath until she felt her chest tighten. She looked up; the ladder just seemed to stretch up on and on, leading to what it seemed like nowhere.

After many long, slow steps of climbing, she could hear light thuds from above. She blinked. "_Footsteps_…?" she thought.

She reached the top of the manhole. With only one hand, she tried pushing it up and out of the way. It was heavy and she could barely move it. She was lucky enough to get it to move half out of the way. She looked up and saw heavy rain; it was night time and the streets above were quiet. She slowly pushed it all out of the way and she was pelted with natural rain.

She climbed out of the manhole and slowly looked around. She was at the end of an alley way, right in front of a barren street. She just kind of stood there for a moment, taking in the reality of her situation.

She was free. She had escaped, almost too easily. Was she hallucinating? Was she dreaming all of this? She pinched herself; she was awake. The rain poured down on her. Time seemed to slow down for a moment. She just couldn't believe that she had gotten out. She was okay. She wasn't going to get hurt.

Then her mind suddenly flashed back to the other doctors. They needed help – someone to rescue them. Kelsey bit her bottom lip and looked around. She figured that she was near the main road and if she remembered correctly, she would have to keep going left and then make another left toward the road up to Wayne Manor. She was sure of it. She prayed she was right.

* * *

Alfred brought down Batman's midnight meal. The butler swore that his boss was going to collapse soon. It had been two weeks and the only lead he had on the escaped inmates were that they were indeed in Croc's Lair and that at least they were on the East side of the city. Still, no one knew where they were located exactly. The entire Gotham sewage system was Croc's lair. Where they could be in there was unknown. Also, Ivy's plants were ready to run amok in only three days with their cells coated with Scarecrow's fear toxin. If he didn't get down there soon, Gotham would result in ruins.

He put down the dish on an empty table behind where Batman and Oracle stood and worked. "Master Wayne, Miss Barbara, I do suggest you two eat something. You've been working down here for hours again… We don't you pulling another all nighter."

"Later Alfred," Batman said, standing over his computer. He was analyzing sewage stained cloth that had fallen from one of the thugs. "Where could they be…?"

Oracle looked at the data. "Well, obviously they're at least twenty feet underground… where in the maze, I have no clue."

Batman sighed irritably. For the past two weeks, all he could do was to stay focus on his work. He was able to keep a clear head and was able to keep track of the Joker's moves and plans. It was just that in the way back of his mind, when he wasn't in his Batman persona but as Bruce Wayne, he always thought of Kelsey. Anxiously, he'd think about her. Was she frightened? Was she hurt? Was she even alive? He didn't want to know the answer to that one. He shook his head and looked back up at the data. There was still nothing of use.

Alfred walked back up to the main floor and just as he past the front doors, someone pounded furiously on them. He blinked but straightened himself up. "_At this time of night_?" he thought. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. His eyes widened.

She was panting heavily, completely drenched from the rain. She was dirty and shivered violently. She was completely barefoot and her jeans were damaged with what looked like sewage and bloodstains. Her shirt was completely ripped up, missing a shoulder and it being torn almost completely down the middle. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep or nutrition for days while her hair was flattened to her face.

Through stunned lips, he said, "Miss… Miss Kelsey?"

She nodded. "Where's Bruce?" she demanded, her teeth chattering.

Alfred let the freezing woman in, shutting the door behind him hastily. She smelled, but he wasn't going to say anything. God only knew what she had been through these past two weeks. As he fetched Kelsey a towel, she stood out in the main hall, shivering away.

He grabbed the cleanest, warmest, and closet towel he could find and then walked over to one of the telephone's to dial down to the Batcave.

"What Alfred?"

"Master Wayne, you're needed upstairs right now."

"It can wait Alfred. I'm busy."

"No it can't. Master Wayne, it's Miss Kelsey… She's in the main hall."

Batman froze for a second. He wasn't sure he heard right, so he looked at Oracle. She just stared back at him. He had heard right. "I'll be right up."

He left Oracle to look over the data as he bolted up into the library. He dashed out of library and into the main hall on the second floor. He froze when he saw Alfred standing next to Kelsey, who was drying off with the towel she was given. "Kelsey…" he said, his voice in between relief and disbelief.

She looked up and when she saw him, she smiled tiredly. "It's good to see you…"

Batman rushed down the stairs and wrapped his arms tightly around the doctor. Her eyes widened. "Bruce…? Hey Bruce, let go. It… it hurts."

Batman loosened his hold, but kept his arms wrapped around her. "How are you still alive? You… you got taken by Croc."

"He didn't want to kill me," she said. She pulled herself out of his grasp. "Let go, Bruce. I smell."

Batman nodded. "Go take a bath or a shower. Alfred, get her something to eat. She looks like she's about to faint. "

"Right away, Master Wayne." Alfred left the two alone.

Kelsey sneezed and dried herself off more. Batman stroked her drenched hair. "I'll get you some clothes, all right?"

She nodded. Then she took off her destroyed shirt and handed it to him. His eyes widened, but then she said, "Maybe you can use it to track down exactly where the villains are hiding. I'll tell you more later."

Batman just stared at her as she walked up the stairs and disappeared from view.

* * *

Kelsey got out of the shower after an hour of bathing herself. She dried her hair with a warm towel and wiped off any excess water that still lingered on her skin. The hot, clean water felt so relaxing and nice on her skin. She hadn't bathed in week; her body felt so relaxed as she dried herself off. She had gotten all of the sewer stench off of her; she smelled like soap and shampoo from how many times she scrubbed and washed herself. She looked into the mirror and at her neck. She still had the bite marks Croc had given her earlier. She bit her bottom lip, realizing that she had been gone longer than she should've. He was bound to have noticed that she had disappeared.

She caught her breath. Was her scent still strong? Was Croc tracking her down, leading him right to Wayne Manor? She bit her bottom lip and walked out of the bathroom. On the bed, she saw a change of fresh clothes – a pair of black pajama pants and an oversize blue shirt. She figured Bruce didn't have any women's pajamas so he gave her his comfort clothes. She put them on and stepped outside. Bruce was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest; he had changed out of his Batman suit and into a black fitted sweater and navy blue pants. He turned to her, unfolding his arms. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me use your shower."

He led her down to the dining room, where Alfred had a plate of food prepared for her. Kelsey could barely contain a stomach growl. She hadn't eaten any real food in two weeks. Presented to her now was Alfred's cooking, which was always delicious.

She sat down at the table and had to keep herself in check to not just gobble everything in front of her. She took her time eating as Bruce sat across from her. Kelsey noticed Barbara wheeling herself in. She looked up at her and smiled. "Hi, Barbara."

The woman wheeled herself over to her friend and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kelsey smiled and they released each other. She looked over at Bruce, who seemed to be staring at her neck. She rubbed her wound and looked back down at her food. "Was it him?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and mumbled, "Who else you give me a mark this big…?"

"What else did he do to you?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "He didn't… try to hurt me." She looked at her plate. "He… was sort of kind to me while I was down there."

"Kind?" he repeated. "He's anything but."

"I know… But he was nice to me." She remembered what he had done to and for her. At first, he was harsh. Then, he promised her protection. He didn't always snap at her. His threats were half-hearted ones. He let her sleep on the mattress, even though he hated humans. He kept her alive and had saved her from getting raped. He kissed her. He liked her – he probably loved her, but that was just a guess. She blushed at the thought.

Bruce blinked and stared at her. "Kelsey…?"

She tried to hide her face, but Bruce and Barbara had already noticed. His eyes darkened. "Did something happen?"

"More or less…" she admitted. "But it isn't anything important."

"Kelsey."

"I'm telling the truth–"

"Kelsey," he said, more sternly this time. "What happened?"

She gave up. "He likes me."

Bruce and Barbara blinked. "What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. He likes me – and you know perfectly well I don't mean friend wise either."

They stared at her. "You believed him?" Bruce said.

She continued to eat her food and nodded. "Trust me when I say this – he wasn't joking. I wanted to think he was, but he was just too convincing to be lying about it."

Bruce clenched his fists. "I see… Kelsey, you know he's lying."

"I don't think he is." She suppressed a blush from remembering what he did to her before escaping. "Trust me." She finished the food and pushed the completely empty plate to the side.

Bruce just sighed. "You need some sleep Kelsey. Go upstairs."

She shook her head. "Wait. Bruce, I'm worried. I've been gone longer than I was supposed to be. I'm sure by now people have noticed by now. Croc… told me before he's had my scent. I'm worried that I might have led him straight here."

Barbara shook her head. "The rain should've drowned that out. Also, you washed yourself and most of what he's been smelling off of you should be gone."

Kelsey sighed and got up from the table. "I'm not sure where we were kept, but… I'm pretty sure the doctors are under downtown Gotham."

Barbara nodded. "Thank you."

Kelsey was about walked out of the room, but stopped when she felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist. She looked back at him and her eyes widened. "Bruce?"

He led her into the library and closed the doors behind them. She blinked. "Is there something wrong Bruce?"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She caught her breath and gripped his shirt's sleeves tightly. "H-hey…! Bruce, you're hurting me…!"

Bruce loosened his grip, but not by much. He ran his hand through her damp hair and had his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He felt her hands pushing against his shoulders, but they were only half-hearted ones. He put his lips to her ear and said softly, "I'm glad you're safe."

She just stood there for a moment, unsure of his actions. This wasn't normally like him. They were only friends. They did care about each other, but she didn't understand. "What's wrong, Bruce…? You're acting weird."

"Do you not remember what I said before you got taken away?"

She frowned a bit. "No… Sorry, but I've been a bit busy with other things besides trying to remember what we last talked about."

"Then let me remind you."

He seized her chin gently and made her look up at him. She blinked. "Bruce…?" Then her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. "Mmm? Mmm! Mmm!"

She pushed against his shoulders tightly as she shut her eyes. He released her chin, but seized that back of her neck, making escape impossible. His lips were moist and soft, but they had a certain aggression to them that made Kelsey feel weak. The kiss was gentle, but she could feel the passion and desire from Bruce as he continued to attack her lips. Almost shyly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, which caused her cheeks to burn. Still, she didn't reject him. She almost welcomed it as she felt his tongue intertwine with hers and played with it. Hot breaths were exchanged and she slowly began to breathe through her nose. She felt so comfortable doing this with him. It didn't trouble her at all; it almost felt natural in a sense. She liked it, probably more than she should have.

Before she realized it, her back hit the wall and Bruce's hands went to her wrists. He gently pinned them against the wall, making sure his movements were slow and didn't startle Kelsey. She seemed fine. Then he slowly stretched his hand over her oversize shirt. That's when she minded.

Her eyes shot open and she yanked herself away from him, causing her to have her back slam against the wall and sting in pain. Bruce sighed and stared at the doctor. With wide eyes, she stared back at him. "What…? What the hell was that…?" Her voice came out higher than she wanted it too, but he ignored the tone.

"I love you," he said. "I always have… When we broke up, I still loved you. Eventually, I thought the feeling would fade. It had but when we met up again… After spending more time with you again, I knew that I still loved you." He stroked her now burning cheek. "I thought you didn't so I wasn't going to say anything, but… You still love me too, don't you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I… don't know."

"You are, aren't you?"

Kelsey looked at her feet. He was special; that was all she knew. He was a special person, and he would always be special. She didn't hate his kiss or his touch. She was shocked by it, but she couldn't say it was disgusting. Maybe she did still love him. That would have to be the answer, wouldn't it? Maybe not, though. When Croc touched her, she didn't hate it either. Her body accepted him and she didn't resist him wholeheartedly. Did that mean Bruce was the same? She wasn't sure, but she figured that was not the case. Why she responded to Croc was an entirely different matter. What matter she was focused on now was if she still loved Bruce or not. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him. Then she whispered, "Maybe."

He frowned a bit. "You mean, definitely."

"No… I mean maybe," she said softly. She looked at her feet. "Besides… I still don't understand you were let me go before… If you did love me, then why? Why didn't you just tell me about Batman…? About all of it?"

"It was for your safety… I didn't want people coming after you. I didn't want you to get hurt… Not because of that." Then he seized her arms tightly and locked his eyes on hers. "But now I just can't stop myself. I want you, Kelsey. I still love you… Admit you still do too."

She bit her bottom lip. She just wasn't sure. She thought for a moment, weighing her choices. Finally she looked up at him and whispered, "I'll… try to."

That was all Bruce wanted to hear. He brutally locked their lips together and pulled her into his chest tightly. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bruce's neck and pushed her body up against him, demanding more from him. Bruce didn't need permission from her as he entered his tongue into her mouth again. This time, he wasn't gentle. His tongue was aggressive and demanding of her response. She gave him one as she fought back his tongue with hers. One of her hands seized the side of his face and the other hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Bruce's hands dropped to her thighs and lifted her up easily. He carried her and before she knew it, Kelsey's back hit the desk. She didn't care where she was as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't care at this point on what was going on. She wanted him. She wanted him now.

He pinned her wrists down over her head with one hand and stretched his free hand up her oversized shirt. She let out a small cry as his hand caressed up her skin and then slowly stroked her breast. She jolted slightly. He chuckled lightly. "You haven't changed much, have you? You're still sensitive."

She glared through burning cheeks. "Not true…!" She let out another cry as he then groped her breast gently, massaging almost. "Bruce…!"

He pulled the shirt off of her body. She froze a bit. "Bruce…! Maybe we should stop…!"

"No," he said softly. "You like this too, don't you?"

Her cheeks couldn't be redder. She looked to the side, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I didn't say that!"

Bruce kissed her cheek. "I know… But your reactions make it obvious." His lips moved down to her neck, the side where Croc hadn't bite. He sucked the soft, smooth skin, which caused the doctor to flinch. His lips trailed down to right in between her breasts, leaving a trail of small red bruises on her skin. She panted a bit and then jolted when his lips went over her right nipple and his fingers from his free hand tweaked her left nipple.

She let out cries as he licked her. The feel of his tongue felt good. His breath was warm and pleasing to her body. She craved more. She tried to free her wrists, but Bruce wouldn't have it. He rolled his tongue over her erect nipple, tasting her flesh and drowning in the sweet sounds of her moans. She tasted sweet to him. He wanted more of her.

He released her wrists and stretched his free hand down to her slacks. He grabbed them from the hips and pulled them down. She gasped as he yanked them off her body, but allowed him to undress her until she was only down to her underwear. She yanked on his shirt. "Take this off…!" she hissed. She didn't want to be the only one undressed.

Bruce smirked and did as he was told. Kelsey blushed from the bare, beautiful chest shown to her. She had forgotten how good he looked. She had forgotten how good he could make her feel. Kelsey pulled herself up a bit and pressed their mouth together, asking for more physical contact.

He stretched his hand down her underwear and lightly stroked her. She broke away from him and moaned. His hand felt so good; she was sensitive there and he was caressing her just right. "More…!" she panted. "More, Bruce…!"

Bruce pushed in two fingers and pressed her insides. She arched her back a bit and gripping his shoulder tightly, crying out and panting as his fingers brushed against her walls. Kelsey could barely take it. With trembling fingers, she reached for his belt and impatiently tugged at it. Bruce slipped his fingers out of her and shoved her hands away. He undid the belt himself and pushed her back against the desk. His lips were back on hers and one hand yanked off her underwear. His other hand was stretched down to one of the desks drawers, searching for something.

"What're you doing…?" she demanded as she pulled her lips away from the kiss.

"Condom," he growled softly.

She groaned irritability and then panted again. "Oh, screw the condom Bruce…! And just do it already…!"

"I don't need you getting pregnant–"

"You know perfectly well that I can't have kids…! And that I don't have diseases…!" she hissed. "Now do it!"

Bruce moved his hand out of the drawer and gripped the back of her thighs tightly. He brought her up and positioned himself at her entrance. He wasted no time and thrusted into her, causing her to scream with pleasure. "Bruce!"

He didn't want to wait. He pulled out almost immediately before ramming himself back inside her. Kelsey moaned and cried out. Her back was arched perfectly and she gripped the warm, bare, firm biceps as she held onto him. Her insides clenched around his length, trying to get him to stay inside of her but were rejected when he would pull out. That made her feel all the more good when he would push inside her again. His pace was fast and hard, but Kelsey encouraged it, as well as kept up with it. She moaned and screamed his name, along with long and sexy cries as he kept hitting good spots. Finally, he pressed against that one bundle of nerves that made everything go white. She screamed and gripped his shoulders tightly, clawing her nails into them. It felt so good and all she could do was moan out. She couldn't think. She could only feel.

"Hey…" he panted out. "I don't think I can go much longer…"

"Then just do it inside me…!" she barely managed to choke out.

Bruce's cheeks were a light red. He had missed Kelsey so much. He loved her. He wanted to be the only one that could know her and feel her like this. Her insides squeezed him and finally, he reached his climax and released inside of her. He let out a groan of satisfaction while she moaned. The hot liquid made her lower body feel weird but good at the same time. She released him and fell back against the desk, completely and suddenly exhausted.

Bruce stayed inside her for a moment, gazing down at the beautiful woman beneath him. Her cheeks were bright red and her body was damp from the shower prior to him loving her again and from the sexy sweat she made from fierce movement. Her body quivered lightly and she panted out, her breathing soft and high. He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kelsey… I still love you…"

Kelsey did not respond, but it was all right. Bruce knew that she still loved him, even if she didn't know it herself. She wasn't easy – she'd never give her body up for casual sex. She wasn't that type of woman.

She stared up at Bruce. Maybe she did love him. If she really did love him, she wouldn't have let him do this. He would've stopped if she really didn't love him. She closed her eyes and suddenly was overcome by fatigue. She slowly drifted to sleep, finally feeling safe from anything or anyone.

**Author's Note: Ah... gotta love it when ur writers block just disappears :) yay, this chapter didnt take as long to write! lol well, until the next chapter! bye! (and review!)  
****Disclaimer: Yes, i wrote a BatmanXOC sex scene. no, it is still a KillerCrocXOC and yes, i planned to have Batman/Bruce have it with Kelsey from the start. :)**


	19. Escape

**Escape**

"Where is she?" Croc snarled.

"I don't know!" Scarecrow cried. "She didn't show up and none of the guards could find her! It's been two days, Jones! No one can find her down here!"

"Well then, where the fuck is she?"

"I told you I don't know! I'm not her god damn babysitter!"

"Oh will both of you calm down?" Joker begged. "You're giving me a headache from all the yelling."

"Shut it, clown!" Croc barked.

Harley glared at him. "Leave Mister J alone! You betta be grateful he's even looking for that damn doctor."

Croc was really tempted to just jump at that clown duo and rip them to pieces. Actually, he felt like killing anyone in general. No one had seen Kelsey for hours. Everyone gathered into the meeting room and people were leaving every-so-often to look for her. Some think she got out. Others think someone did something to her. A few said she may have even slipped into the sewage canal and drowned. Croc believed someone might have locked her in another room, that someone being Scarecrow, Two-Face, and Zsasz. Those three were the top three he was suspicious of.

Two-Face entered the room. "None of my men have seen her."

Croc growled.

"Well where could she have gone?" Riddler asked. "It's not like she could've gotten out." Then he stopped himself and whole room went quiet.

"Wait…" White said. "You all don't think–"

"It seems to fit," Mask mumbled.

"There's gotta to be another explanation," Bane said. "She couldn't have gotten out. She doesn't even know where she is."

"But we don't even know where she is," Two-Face interjected.

Ivy walked inside the room. "My plants told me Kelsey tripped over them and into the water… Then they spotted her sneaking into one of the sewer holes."

Croc's eyes widened with anger. "And they didn't stop her?"

"They're babies!"

"Oh, God fucking damn it Ivy!"

Harley groaned. "Well, ain't that just perfect? No one keeps an eye on that stupid doctor, she somehow manages to escape, everyone's freaking out, and now it's only a matter of time before Batsy comes down here."

"Oh don't think like that, my little minx!" Joker said. "She's only been out for a couple of days… Besides, it's not like she can find Bats outside."

Two-Face scratched the back of his head. "Well… She actually knows the Bat."

"What?"

"Lunar… is actually one of Bat's friends."

Catwoman sighed irritably. "Perfect. That's just perfect. Now Batman's gonna find us and our plans are gonna be ruined."

The whole room began to argue with each, blaming one another for the reason of Kelsey's escape. Joker was just watching, smiling the entire time. This was beautiful. Chaos in between his fellow inmates was – at least for him – like watching the Super Bowl. It was wonderful. He glanced over at the angriest yet quietest inmate out of all of them. Croc was glaring murderously at the floor. He huffed furiously and looked like he was going to destroy someone. Joker's smiled just widened when Croc stormed out of the room. No one seemed to notice but him, so he felt no need to bring anyone's attention to him. Let the crocodile cry; it wasn't his business.

Croc walked into the halls, his hands shaking with fury. How dare she leave? How dare she escape? She knew what he felt for her. She knew he wanted her here. Yet, she had the guts to leave this place. The next time Croc saw her, she was going to get it. He was going to make her regret her choice in leaving.

Suddenly, he got a whiff of someone's scent. It was like a bear's and a fox's blood, mixed together with a touch of wolf's. Then he got the main scent from the smell – bat blood. He snarled. "Come out, you fucking Bat."

No one appeared. "I'm gonna kill you…" He slowly stalked forward. The scent was getting stronger, but then he caught a new scent. It smelled like something was burning. That's when he heard Ivy scream in agony. Croc realized the plants were burning, which were eventually going to give off Scarecrow's toxin that was sprayed on them.

Croc roared back. "Get out! The plants are burning! They're gonna give off Scarecrow's fucking fumes!"

With that, many ran. The only one that didn't try to escape was Ivy, who was mourning for her children. The Bat was going to pay for this. The next time she saw him, she would kill him.

The ones that had escaped were mostly the main villains. Many of the thugs and some main villains were left behind in the sewer, left to choke on Scarecrow's fear toxin. However, on the surface of Gotham, the villains had police and Batman traps waiting for them. Few escaped, including Two-Face, Zsasz, and Catwoman. Croc and Bane had made a run for it, but even Bane was eventually brought down when a Batarang knocked the tubes from his tank. Batman chased Croc down all the way to Gotham Bay. Then the two faced each other, both glaring daggers.

Croc got a whiff of his scent again. This time though, he caught another scent off of him. He froze. It smelled so sweet, like pure freshly spilled baby's blood with just a fair tasteful mix of strawberries. He only knew one person with that scent, because she was the only one that ever smelled as delicious and aromatic as that. However, others scents only stuck to other people after they've touched each, just like when she smelled like Two-Face when he molested her. His eyes widened in fury. Batman had done something to Kelsey.

He snarled, "Where is she?"

Batman knew who the monster was talking about. "She's safe."

Croc chuckled. "She was just fine down in the sewers… I was watching over her just fine." He slowly inched toward the bay. "Tell me where fucking bitch is… Maybe I'll leave you alone for awhile if you do."

"You can forget it." He made sure he watched Croc's every little move. Every step Croc took he processed in. "I'm taking you back to Arkham."

"I don't think so…" In a swift movement, Croc seized a wooden crate and hurled at his enemy. Batman barely dodged it, but was hit by a second crate Croc had thrown. He turned and saw Croc jump into the water. Batman stopped himself from jumping in too. The waters were Croc's domain. It would be suicide to take him hand on. He growled bitterly; the one person he wanted to put back in Arkham got away.

Behind him, Gordon came running up next to him. "Batman, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Croc got away."

Gordon sighed. "He's probably heading back to the sewers… I would send my men down there, but… it's just too dangerous. They wouldn't make it out alive." He glanced back at the doctors. "We got almost all the doctors out, but we couldn't find Lunar. Does Croc still–"

"No. She escaped a few nights back… I found her trying to take shelter. Don't worry; she's safe."

"Not for long." Gordon looked out into the bay. "He's gonna go after her. I can just see it. He's not one to give up easily. Don't you?" He turned to look at Batman, who had already disappeared. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I hoped he got the last part of what I said."

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Kelsey said.

"I want you to go live with your mother for a while," Bruce answered. "It's not safe for you to stay in Gotham… especially with Croc still on the loose."

She sighed. "When can I come back?"

"When Croc goes back to Arkham."

Kelsey ran a hand through her hair. It had been a week since the doctors had been rescued. She hadn't been allowed to leave the Manor when it got dark. She could go out during the day, but not to public events. The most Bruce had allowed her to do was go to the bookstore and the local Starbucks. She wasn't allowed to go any place where they could right down her full name or number. She couldn't even go to the bank; she had to get money from Bruce. She knew he was just being careful, but the carefulness was overbearing. She was an adult; she could take care of herself.

"Bruce… I think I'll be okay staying here."

He shook his head. "Go live with your mom, just for a little while." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "No one's going to know that you'll be in Trenton besides me and Barbara. I think I'll have more peace in my mind that way." He slid his hand down to her waist and wrapped his arms around her.

She frowned a bit, but rested her forehead in his shoulder. "You don't play fair."

"I know. I've been told that before." Kelsey could hear the smirk in his voice.

She sighed. "Fine… I'll call my mom." She pushed away from Bruce and pulled out the cell phone in her pocket. She dialed her old home number.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice. It was a bit hoarse, but still light and pretty to the ears.

"Hey Mom…"

"Kelsey? Is that you? Oh my God, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I was able to escape before Batman came."

Her mother sighed on the phone. "This is exactly why I had said that you stay in Trenton. Nothing bad ever happened to you here. Even when you were fourteen, that incident happened all the way in Edison! "

Kelsey inwardly shivered from the memory. "Listen, Mom… Bruce told me it wasn't safe for me to stay here. You see, when I was a hostage… The person in charge of me was Killer Croc."

"That man-eating monster? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

"No, Mom… He was actually – and surprisingly – nice to me." She glanced at Bruce, but he said nothing. She continued to talk to her mom. "He must be furious that I escaped… I'm sure everyone knows I told the Batman about where they were. He probably wants to kill me." In the back of her mind though, Kelsey knew he wanted to do much worse. "That's why Bruce says it'd be safer if I left Gotham for awhile and stayed with you."

Bruce had stretched out his hand for the phone. Kelsey raised an eyebrow, but handed it to him. "Hello, Pollyanna? It's Bruce."

Kelsey sighed as he continued his conversation with Pollyanna. She remembered that her mom had always liked Bruce, even after they broke up; Pollyanna just said that he doesn't know what he was missing, but he was one of those good men she just couldn't hold onto. She then realized that she had held onto him the entire time; she just didn't find out until recently. Her cheeks turned a bit red at the memory.

"What is it?" he said as two arms wrapped gently under her arms and around her waist.

She stiffened a bit from the surprise hug, but eventually relaxed into his hold as he stuck her phone back into her pocket. "Nothing… So what'd my mom say?"

"She doesn't mind… She thinks it's for the best as well."

Kelsey nodded and looked back at him, just studying his face. He noticed and stared back down at her, his eyes soft. Bruce slowly descended down his lips on hers, and she accepted it. This past week, Kelsey had been trying to figure out exactly what her feelings were. She didn't hate his kisses or his embraces; she was content with them. It wasn't like they didn't have great chemistry either. She just didn't feel as though it was love. The feeling just wasn't there, even though his kisses and touches made her happy. The feeling of love just wasn't there.

* * *

He handed her the bag of money. "I want everything you can find out about that bitch, you hear? I got you all the money you wanted; now you better give me what I want."

She chuckled, tossing the bag over her shoulder. "You can trust me, Croc… I've got some friends to help me out." She stroked the cat that was at her feet, purring and rubbing against her.

"I don't care. Just get what you can on her. Where she lives, where she is, what she's going, who she's with – you better find out."

"Trust me, I will." Then Catwoman left, leaving Croc to head out of the alley and back into his sewer.

It had been days since he got away from Batman, each day his head filled with Kelsey. He wanted to know where she was at. He would come out at night, but the air never had her scent. The rain from before had washed out any trace of it. He didn't know where she lived either. All he knew is that her scent had been on that fucking Bat.

Croc snarled as he stalked through his territory. Scents only stay on others when they are touching each other for long periods. He slammed his fist against the wall and growled. Just the thought of Kelsey being fucked by Batman made his blood boil. She was his. No matter what, even if she escaped and even if she was hiding away from him, she belonged to him. She couldn't evade him forever. He'd find her again and he'd bring her back down here. He looked at his fist and pulled it away from the wall, which was dented in. He stared at his hands. Croc knew she escaped because she feared for her life, even though he couldn't understand why. He said he'd help her out. It's not like Bane and Ivy didn't have her back either. Was she afraid of _him_ and what _he_ had done to her? That couldn't be it; she didn't seem afraid of him afterwards. She knew what he felt for her. Was she disturbed by the feeling? He wanted to know the main reason on why she escaped. He wanted to know.

He then growled to himself, "When she gets back here… She's isn't gonna get out again."

**Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember - reviews = love while flames = anger, but helpful critiques = much appreciation :)**


	20. Taken

**Taken**

She entered her apartment, which she hadn't been to in days. It felt weird walking into that place after not being there for so long. She had forgotten what it had looked like. It seemed smaller than she remembered.

When she opened the door, she saw her little living room, which didn't have much but a coffee table, a small couch, and her laptop with her files. Not far from the living room was her small kitchen, which had a small television and portable radio on the corner counters. Because her apartment was so small, she didn't have a real master bedroom. A little bit back where the living room ended, the end of her bed could be seen. The rest of her bed was cut off by the wall, which was where her dresser and phone were. On the sides of her bed were two end tables, one that had a lamp and her alarm clock on it and the other that had her books and a few other notes on it. From where her bed was, there was a small hallway which led to two doors, one being to the bathroom and the other being a storage room.

Kelsey wanted to collect up some of her things before heading on over to Pollyanna's house. She was pretty sure her mom didn't have any clothes for her at the house. As she walked in, she heard a meow behind her. She turned and smiled a bit. It was the elder black and white cat that visited her apartment from time to time. She picked him up and he purred. "Hey there… Sorry I haven't been around for awhile… I've been a bit busy." She carried the elder cat inside and set him on the couch, where he sprawled out and fell asleep. She rolled her eyes and got then turned away to get packing.

She pulled out a black suitcase and threw it on the bed. Then, not really paying much attention to what was in her closet or dresser, started pulling clothes out one by one and neatly putting them into her suitcase. Bruce had told her that'd she be staying with Pollyanna for at least a few weeks. She was going to head over to her house tomorrow evening since Pollyanna was going to do something that night. It was fine for Kelsey though; it gave her plenty of time to pack.

As she continued to pack, she heard a tap on the window that gazed over her bed. She peeked through the blinds and her eyes widened. She lifted the blinds up and opened the window. She frowned a bit. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking on you," he said.

"Well, you must have a lot of free time on your hands if you can do that… Shouldn't you be looking for the villains that got away?"

Batman sighed once. "I saw some thugs head in this direction… Don't worry, though; they're unconscious. I just wanted to check on you for a second before I went back on the streets."

She sighed. "Well, don't get yourself killed."

He stroked her face. "I won't; I've said that before." He pecked her lips and put something in her hand. She blinked and looked at it; it was a bat-shaped token with a white button. "Just click it if something happens. It's also a tracker so keep it on you."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks…" She slid it down her pocket. "Anyway, get going."

He nodded once and kissed her again, the kiss being a bit longer. When the two broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Batman turned and disappeared.

Kelsey looked at her alarm clock; it read merely 8:56 p.m. but she suddenly just felt so tired. She saw that she had finished packing most of her clothes so she put the floor and got ready for bed, stripping out of her day clothes and dressing into just her comfort shorts and an old, one-size-too-large green shirt. She didn't bother taking off her bra; it didn't affect her sleep. Just as she got ready to sleep, the cat had walked over to the window and pawed at it. Kelsey blinked. "What? You want to leave already?"

The car meowed in response.

She laughed a bit and opened the window. The little cat jumped out of the window and slowly descended down the apartment escape ladders and onto the streets. He looked up to see she had already closed the window. He meowed softly and slowly trotted down into the alleyway across the street. He walked up to the pretty young woman and purred at her legs. She smiled and picked him. "Now… what did you find for me?" She took off the video camera collar. "I know this was irritating… but you really helped me out today."

Catwoman opened the manhole and dropped the collar inside. "That should help."

* * *

It was pouring pretty hard around midnight. Croc growled as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Fucking rain…"

He remembered when he got the collar and watched that video. He had ever basic bit of information that he wanted of her. He knew where she lived, what her apartment looked like, what she wore – he even got to learn that she was with that god-damn Bat. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. It made him sick just thinking about it. The Bat had another thing coming if he thought he could just take Kelsey away.

He looked up at the apartment. He could see her window as he looked up the building. He huffed once and slowly scaled up the wall. "That Bat better be looking for Dent…" He reached the escape ladder in front of Kelsey's room.

He wiped the rainwater out of the window, trying to give himself a better look inside. He saw a blurred figure inside, sleeping peacefully on the bed and under the blankets. He wanted a better look at her. He slowly lifted up the unlocked window, using his body to block the rain from getting inside the room. Then he stared at the female doctor, sleeping peacefully without worry. He glanced at her side table and glared. He saw a bat-shaped token on it. The Bat must have given her a tracking device; he knew he had to grab her before she grabbed that thing.

He was about to stretch his hand in, but just as he did, he heard sirens in the horizon; they seemed to be coming this way. "Shit…!" he growled to himself. He had completely forgotten that people could still be awake at this point. Obviously, someone could see his frame, even from outside a blurry window in the apartments across the way.

His growl was a bit too loud. Kelsey stirred a bit, causing Croc to freeze. She cracked her back and rubbed her eyes. She could hear the rain, but there was a new sound - the sound of still, tight breathing. She froze a bit herself. The breaths were deep, husky sounding. She only knew one person with breaths like that.

She abruptly turned to the window, her eyes widening in horror and her mouth agape. Those yellow toxic orbs were locked on her. Her breathing became fast and panicky. She reached over for the bat token, remembering what Batman had told her.

Croc didn't care at this point. He had had a plan, but it all went out the window. He just cared about bringing her back down to his lair. He busted through the window, crashing it and sending glass and pieces of the wall flying into the room. Kelsey let out a small scream and used her arms to shield her head. She had backed against the dresser and slowly took away her arms from her face. Then she stared in horror as he was crouched down inside her room, glaring mercilessly in her direction. Then he smirked. "Hey, bitch… Did you miss me?"

Her heart raced as she slowly crept towards the living room. Croc saw, and in one swift movement, he reached over and grabbed her arm. She screamed as he yanked her towards him. She slammed her fists on his hand, arm, chest – any part of him that she could reach, she hit. He growled at her as she let out another scream. "Shut it, bitch."

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. "Let go!"

They both could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. "Shit…" He looked at her hand that held the bat token. "Give me that."

"N-no!" she stuttered. She continued to try to free her arm. "Now let go of me!"

He yanked her up and onto his knee. She froze in terror as he bit her wrist, her entire fist inside his mouth. Her bottom lip trembled and small, frightful noises escaped her throat. He didn't bite down, but his teeth were threatening to rip her hand off. She could feel his teeth against his wrist and her hand felt like it was on fire from his hot breath. She could feel that wet, burning tongue roll over her hand, demanding her to release the tracker.

"Let go of it or I'll rip your hand off," he snarled. "I did it to Cash… I'll do it to you too."

Kelsey had no choice but to let go. He let her hand fall out of his mouth and with his teeth, crushed the hated device into pieces. She just stared at him with horrorstruck eyes as he spit out the broken shards of the forsaken device.

She held her breath, completely unable to speak in fear. The sirens finally arrived at her window. They both turned and looked outside into the storm. Police were scattered throughout the street, guns being pointed at Croc. He couldn't help put to laugh a bit. "Those little guns ain't gonna hurt me…" He turned back to Kelsey. "They could hurt you though."

She caught her breath and broke away from him for only a short second. Then he wrapped his hand around her body, ripping her away from escape. She screamed. "No! Let me go!"

He jumped down from her room and onto the streets. Croc smacked cars out of the way and grabbed people and threw them around. Kelsey's throat had become almost paralyzed, only the occasional scream of begging would ever be let out. She swung her fists violently at him, hitting his chest, arm, and even his face a few times. As he ran through the hard rain, police cars chased after him, men firing guns from the cars. A few bullets had grazed his back from time to time, but they weren't that painful; they felt like a small pinch. He made sure he had Kelsey tucked into his chest. He didn't want her getting hurt by them.

He reached the Gotham Bay. He growled and whipped around, just as the police cars pulled up. He saw Gordon standing there, his gun had aimed straight at him. Croc sneered. "I dare you to shoot me… See if you can without hitting her."

Gordon glared. "Let her go."

"Like I have to listen to you."

"Let her go, Jones! It's not going to do you any good!"

"Fuck you." Croc looked to the left and smirked. "Well… Look what the rain poured in."

Everyone, including the petrified Kelsey, looked to Croc's left and their eyes widened. There he stood, his suit completely wet and his cape completely torn. He blended in with the rain and darkness, but people could see his frame perfectly. He stepped closer to Croc and Croc faced him. Kelsey's eyes widened as his eyes seemed to hers. She mouthed the words, "Help me," but got no personal response from him. He glared at Croc.

"You've got guts, Bat…" Croc snarled. "You think you can just steal my things away from me…? You fucked with the wrong crocodile."

Batman glared. "Let her go, Croc. Your problem is with me."

He laughed. "Actually, it's with both of you. You took what's mine…" He looked down at Kelsey, who just stared back at him with tremor in her eyes. Then he looked back at Batman. "And she ran away when we still needed her."

"What are you gonna do with her?" Gordon demanded.

Croc had almost forgotten about his presence. He turned to the police again. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" He smirked one more time and backed up to the edge of the dock. "Tick Tock…" he said under his breath.

Everyone excluding Batman stiffened nervously.

A little louder and with piercing wild eyes and a wide smirk, he snarled, "Tick Tock; feed the croc!" Then, with a scream of surprise and horror from Kelsey, Croc jumped backward into the Gotham Harbor waters.

"Shit!" Gordon hissed, but it was cut off when he saw Batman put on a mini-air supplier and jump in. "Batman? No!"

Batman swam towards Croc, who had a thrashing Kelsey in his grasp. Croc whipped around when he saw he was being followed. Batman got a good punch to his face, causing Croc to snarl at him and release Kelsey for a moment. She broke away to the surface, gasping for air as she burst out of the water.

"Lunar, over here!" Gordon waved her down and Kelsey begun swimming towards the docks.

Croc and Batman swung at each other, each getting a good hit at one another. However, Croc's punches and kicks brought more pain to Batman than vice versa. Croc saw out of the corner of his eyes that his prey was getting away.

No. That wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to be taken away from him again. He was coming back with her; he was going to take her back to his lair, where she would spend her days with him again. Until he felt otherwise, she was his possession. Only he could touch her body. Only he could her voice. Only he could see her face. Only he could ever be near her. No one else had that privilege. It was his and his alone. It would not be taken away from him again.

In blind fury, he broke to the surface, bringing Batman with him. He hurled Batman into one of the police patrol boats, causing him to crash through a window and nearly knocking him unconscious; his body was stunned.

Gordon huffed as he and two other policemen pulled her out of the freezing water. "Come on, we'll get you somewhere safe."

Kelsey nodded, drenched completely from head to toe. "Thank you…" Her feet touched ground, but not for long. Just as she started walking with Gordon to the van, Croc roared and his hand wrapped the fingers around Kelsey's soaked body. She let out another and final scream as she was yanked away from the police and into the water.

"Lunar!" Gordon shouted.

He never got a response.

* * *

Batman, who was cut up pretty bad, walked up to Gordon. Gordon could not meet his eyes. "You okay?"

"I'll live…"

Gordon just looked at the floor, shaking his head. "Why that girl…? She wasn't a bad person. Just an unlucky one."

Batman said nothing.

"There's nothing we can do now," Gordon continued quietly. "She's as good as dead… You've saved people from his lair before but… I know you never got to the women before it was just too late."

"I know," Batman said, his voice threatening to betray him.

Gordon sighed heavily. "I'll tell Barbara the news later… She was good friends with Lunar. I'll have to visit her mother's house. That poor woman…" Gordon turned away. "She was a good person."

Batman had already disappeared into the shadows. He wanted to be alone. He knew he could go in after her, but in the back of his mind he knew. He would reach her and find her dead.

He had saved people from Croc's lair before. However, he was not always on time with the women Croc had taken down there. Most of the times, his women victims were eaten the moment Croc stepped into his lair. He only had two purposes for them – to eat and to have sex with. Kelsey's fate would be the same. He could go in after them, but he wouldn't make it in time. Croc was probably already far inside the sewers. Batman wouldn't be able to find him quickly.

He couldn't stomach it. Kelsey had already left his life once. Now, she was being taken away again. Only this time it was much worse. This time he would never see her again. This time she was gone – for good.

**Author's Note: So... How did you like my hard and tiring attempt to write an epic action scene? LOL. Sorry if it kind of lack in your book... I'm still learning how to write good action scenes without making them sound uberly corny. :) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (because I personally had a lot fun writing it!) Until the next chapter!**

**Reviews=Love, while flames=hate, but helpful critiques=much appreciation! :D**


	21. Monster

**Monster**

It was completely black. Kelsey couldn't feel her body and she couldn't hear anything. Her chest was tight and she couldn't breathe right. She felt liked something was stuck inside of her, but she couldn't get it out. The pressure on her chest increased and she panicked, still unable to move. Then she felt a new kind of pressure on her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt liquid come up into her throat. It came up into her mouth and she coughed it up. Water spilled out of her mouth as she coughed harder. The darkness faded and she could move again. She sat up and coughed harder, her eyes finally refocusing.

"Seems you're alive," she heard from her left.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around, only for her eyes to meet with the bright, monstrous orbs that belonged to that insane criminal. She was quivering helplessly, scooting herself away from him. He just said, "I helped you get your breathing going up again; don't give me that look."

She looked around the room, desperate to find a place to escape. She was surrounded with nothing except the damp and dingy brick walls. She didn't recognize this part of Croc's lair. She looked back at him, alarmed. He chuckled. "You didn't think I'd take you back to where you were before, did you…? For a doctor, you're pretty fucking stupid. Like hell I was gonna take you back there… You'd just get out again."

Kelsey clutched her hands tightly, trying to calm herself down. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice trembling.

She was frightened. She knew he would be furious because of her escape, but she didn't ever dream of him tracking her down to where she lived. She knew he would look for her but not to such an extent. It was frightening on how furious she thought he was at her.

"You're really gonna ask me that?" Croc growled. He knelt down next to her and seized her chin with two fingers. "Do you even remember what I said before? I told you – You were supposed to come back to the room as soon as you were done… Or you were gonna regret it."

Kelsey eyes widened as she pressed herself against the wall, digging her nails into it. "I – I – I'm sorry!" she stuttered helplessly. "B-but I had to! I had to save the other doctors!"

"Bullshit!" he barked. Kelsey froze from his sudden fury. "You just wanted to get away from me! You're just like every other fucker in this city – you all think I'm nothing but a monster!" He waited for a response, but then he continued when Kelsey only shivered. "Admit it… The real reason you escape was because you're afraid of me. You were disgusted when I told you I liked you… So to get me out of your mind, you ran to the Bat… and let him fuck you."

Kelsey's eyes widened. That wasn't the case at all. She didn't hate Croc, and she was only afraid of him when he was angry or hungry. Other than that, she had no problems with him. She wasn't disgusted with his confession to her; she felt rather flattered. She knew she had to start talking.

"No, I… I'm not disgusted by you. I'm not completely terrified of you, either… I really just wanted to save my friends–"

He slammed his fist against the wall, right next to her head. She froze and just stared at him with frightened eyes. He then hissed in her ear, "Then why did you let the Bat fuck you? He smelled just like you! Even though you knew I wanted you myself…! You let him fuck you!" He scraped his teeth against her neck, causing her to flinch. "You've also got a faint scent of him on you too…! It's disgusting!" His hand came up to her drenched shirt and with just barely any force, he ripped her shirt in half.

She shrieked and her blood went ice cold. She knew exactly what he was going to do to her. He was going to kill her. She was nothing now but one of his woman victims. She screamed even louder when he grabbed her arms with one hand and pinned them against the wall. "No! Let go of me!"

He ran his teeth against her shoulder, trying to breathe in her scent. It was intoxicating. The glorious fragrance filled his nose, but only to have a foul stench follow after it. That Bat had his touch still barely engraved into her scent. He couldn't stand it; she belonged to only him. No one else could possess her the way he did. Almost unconsciously, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, ripping her skin and his teeth actually scraping against her shoulder bone.

She screamed in pain. His teeth would graze against her bones, scratching them. She squirmed beneath him, balling her hands into fist and squeezing them tightly. She let out shrieks of pain as he moved his teeth inside of her, drinking her blood as he rip into her skin. "Please stop…! You can't do this…! You can't!"

He pulled his teeth out of her neck, causing her to flinch. He glared at her and she stiffened with fright. His eyes were glowing brightly and his teeth were covered in blood. It was a monstrous sight she was forced to look at. He finally spoke. "Why can't I? What the hell are you gonna do to make me stop?"

Her throat was paralyzed.

"You think you can just order me to stop and I'll do it…? Who the fuck do you think I am? _Batman_?" He said his name as though it were a foul word. His hand traveled down to her neck, which was leaking blood. It trickled down her ripped shirt and skin, staining them red.

He ran one of his nail to the middle of her bra, hooking it to the thin fabric. She caught her breath; he wanted more than to just eat her. She couldn't have that – anything but that.

He ripped it as he had silently threatened, causing her to scream and thrash her legs at him. Her leg jabbed him in the side, but he only growled from the dull and hardly painless strike. He made her legs wrap around him so she wouldn't be able to kick him again. He released her wrists and moved that hand to her back, making her chances of escape less than zero. She still pushed against his chest, slamming her fists desperately and hopelessly on him. She begged him over and over, screaming out phrases like "Please stop!" and "I'm begging you! Don't!" repeatedly as he continued to assault her small, weak body. He moved his free hand to her breast, groping it with two fingers.

She jolted. "No! Don't touch me!" She slammed her fist even harder against his chest.

Croc groped her again, causing Kelsey to let small squeals. He knew she didn't want this, but her body was reacting to his touch. Through her pleads of panic and resentment, when he would grope and caress her body, his ears were rewarded with a small cry of pleasure. Her cheeks turned bright red as he smirked dangerously up at her. "You want me to stop…? But you seem to like it when I do this…" He ran his nail over her nipple and teased it.

She let out a cry. "No! Stop it!"

He pinched it.

Kelsey threw a hand over her mouth and bit down hard on her fingers. Her mind was slowly spitting out images of that horrid night all those years ago. They swarmed in the back of her mind. Those images stayed in her mind, but new images followed. Along with the attacker from thirteen years ago, images of when those other disgusting pigs tried to rape her too. Those made her shake and fight back even more. Her body was getting a sick pleasure from where Croc touched her though. She didn't understand why. His touches made her body feel like she was on fire but because it was still unwanted, it made her skin crawl in fear and repulsion. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting any other sounds to escape. He frowned a bit and ran his blood stained teeth over her breasts. She gasped out. "Stop it…!"

Croc finally pulled her in closer, pressing his growing erection against her lower area. She froze and just stared at him wide-eyed with horror. "No…" she whispered out.

He chuckled. "You didn't think I was gonna do this?"

Her mind went into flight or fight mode. She struggled violently against him, slamming her fists on any part of him she could reach. She screamed "No!" over and over again. Tears of resentment and fear were starting to pour down her face. "Please don't!"

Croc stopped only for moment. That chest squeezing feeling came back to him again. The taste of guilt was sour in his mouth. He thought about stopping. Then he caught a whiff of her scent again. That sweet, mouth-watering scent was followed by the rank odor of Batman. He couldn't allow that. She needed to know that she wasn't allowed to let anyone but him touch her. She was his possession – his woman. He couldn't help but to laugh at himself. He had fallen so low, hadn't he? He loved this woman; he wanted her with him all the time, whether it was by force or not. She wasn't going to leave this time. Over his dead body she was getting out again.

He grabbed her shorts and ripped it off her legs. She screamed again. "No! Please…! If you want to kill me, then just do it!"

He stopped for a moment. "What?"

"I know you're going to kill me…! Just do it already and skip this! Please!"

He chuckled. "You think I wanna eat you…? Did you not here me before? I told you." He seized her chin roughly with his nails and growled softly, "I like you."

Her eyes widened with confusion and fear. His sudden second confession didn't make sense. It was cruel and vicious, but with a small sense of desperation for it to get to her mind. Then, as more tears poured down her face, she whispered, "Then why…? Why are you doing this to me?"

He only growled, "So you won't try to escape again… You're mine for the rest of your fucking life. Get used to it." He pulled out his bulging length, causing a violent reaction out of the crying doctor.

"No! I don't want this! Please Croc! Don't do this to me! Please!"

He pulled off her underwear as she struggled fiercely against his hands. She tried pulling herself away from the massive hand pressing on her back and smacked the other hand that was pulling off her underwear. She let out a mixed shriek as two of his fingers caressed her thigh. "Stop…!" she choked out. "Let go of me…!"

"Why? I can tell you like this."

"No…! I feel…! sick…!" Then she let out a moan of both pleasure and disgust as one of his fingers pressed against her now naked lower area. He ran his nail barely against her, causing her to let out another cry – this one was of pure pleasure.

Her cheeks burned brightly with complete humiliation. He licked his teeth, his feral side taking over him completely. He released her back and pushed her up against the wall. He pressed on hand against it and positioned his length at her entrance. Her eyes widened in horror, tears pouring even faster down her cheeks. "Please…! Don't!"

He ignored both her tearful pleads and the increasing guilt in his chest. He slowly pushed his thick and hard length into her unprepared and halfheartedly resisting body. She gasped in pain and then pushed wholeheartedly against his chest. "No…!" she choked out. "Take it out…! It hurts…! Stop it!"

Her insides were wet and hot, but they were also tight. Croc snarled a bit as he pushed himself even further into her. "Relax!" he barked.

"No…! Get out!"

Croc finally thrusted in hard, pushing pass the tight walls that were resisting him. Kelsey screamed in pain, tears pouring down her face. She panted heavily and unevenly, as though he was taking away her breath. The pain was almost overbearing. All she could feel was pain. Her lower area was screaming from the intrusion. She felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Was this how he killed his rape victims? She had never felt so much pain before; even when she was raped at age fourteen and still a virgin, she did not recall there being so much anguish. She felt disgusted and much ache, but the way Croc had thrusted into her was brutal. It was almost as though he had completely ripped her insides apart with his powerful and forced entry. She trembled violently and seemed to be gasping for air. She still managed to sob out, "No…! Take it…! Out…! Please just…! Stop…!"

Croc had never felt this horrible before; in fact, he had never felt bad about anything. However, just doing this to her made his stomach turn. He could not deny the pleasure he felt from her contracting muscles, but it just didn't feel as satisfying as when he would rape other women. The satisfaction of being dominance and of being sated was just not there. He only felt the pleasure and the guilt of his act. He knew he had really screwed up. Now she really was just like the rest of Gotham – she thought of him as a low-life, terrifying, and cannibalistic monster. He could never take this back and she would never think the same about him. He huffed. It wouldn't matter if he had stopped now. Nothing would be like it was.

He slowly pulled out, causing Kelsey to scream. "No…! Don't!"

Croc pulled out and then rammed viciously back into her. She moaned in a pleasured and pained voice. He heard himself chuckled, "So… even if I fuck you with force, you like it? Maybe I should of raped you a long time ago."

"No…!" she spat out. "Stop it…!"

He increased his pace, much to her horror. To add to her complete terror, she was even more frightened but by herself. Through the pain, the images and memories from the past, and the tears, her body was trying to respond to him. Her insides were loosening up, which had lessened the pain for her but made her scream with both pleasure and resentment. She hated this; she just wanted to die. She actually wished Croc would kill her, but he wouldn't. He liked her, and to him, it must have been all right to rape someone as long as you like them.

Croc felt himself on the brink of reaching his climax. He had to bite. Though he knew he shouldn't cause her any more pain than he already was, he couldn't stop himself. He crunched down into her left shoulder, biting brutally as her released viciously inside of her. Kelsey screamed out in agony and a hint of ecstasy as her insides were flooded with his seed. Then her screams became heavy and uneasy pants as her tears poured silently down her face. Croc pulled out of her and refused to look at her face. He could only look at the floor, realizing he couldn't fix this. He had fucked up badly. This was irreversible now. He could really never go back.

Then he heard a faint and truly tortured whisper. "Why…?" she sobbed out. "If you liked me…? Then why?"

Croc looked abruptly at her and stared at her. She was trembling because of his actions. She was bleeding because of his bite. She was cryingbecause of_ him_. Each tear was a stab to his chest. He couldn't handle looking at it. It only made him feel disgusting. He growled, "If you don't stop fucking crying, I'll rip your face off."

Her eyes widened and she weakly rubbed her tears away. He pushed away from her and fixed himself up. He stood in front of her and glared mercilessly at her. "I dare you to run away again," he heard himself snarl. "Just watch what will happen."

Her bottom lip trembled and she looked away from him. Her body felt exhausted, hurt, and dirty. Just how many times had she been warned about Croc hurting her? How could she have not have seen this coming? She was truly an idiot. She trusted him like a fool and got a fool's punishment. Under his vicious glare, her vision slowly turned to black and all she could feel after that was nothing. Her body had gone completely numb and she blacked out.

Croc just stared at the unconscious victim lying in front of him. He shook his head and wiped the blood off of his teeth. What had he done? He knew he was a freak, but this was inhumane, wasn't it? He had done this countless of times. They didn't bother him. They were random and stupid people he had no regard for. He could probably do this again to some other bitch and not feel a thing but satisfaction. It was just with Kelsey that he had ever felt like this. It wasn't so much the rape that made him feel like complete shit; it was the tears and the pain she was showing him that made him feel completely monstrous.

He looked at his bestial hands, the same ones that had just broke Kelsey down. He laughed at himself. He had always viewed himself this way, but never to such a negative degree. He had always seen himself as a monster since that was how other people had treated him. Yet he was a completely beast to the one person that had treated him as though he was almost a regular person. What had he done?

Croc looked back at Kelsey, but then turned away from her. He could never let her go now. If he did, he would probably never get to her again. For now, that's what was important. To keep her down her with him for as long as he wanted was Croc's main goal. Nothing else mattered. She was his possession. She belonged to him, no matter what happened.

**End**

**Author's Note: Just kidding. :) That would be a shitting ending to a CrocXOC story wouldn't it? LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed (if that's a good choice of diction) this chapter. Yes I know... It's kind of tradgic, but not to worry! The xBlackDahliax will make it all better in the end... hopefully XD. ****Well until the next chapter! See you later! **


	22. Painful Truth

**Painful Truth**

He pulled out of her again, but only to ram back in even harder. A loud and pained scream filled his ears as he continued with his rough and brutal pace. "Please…!" Kelsey choked out. "No more…! I hate this…! Stop!"

Croc laughed darkly once. "You can keep telling me that, bitch… It ain't gonna make me stop anytime soon." He hit her good spot, which caused her to moan out in ecstasy and torture.

Tears had been pouring down her cheeks for hours now. He had already done it so many times tonight; this was either the fifth or sixth round. She had lost count since he had bitten her so many times already. The pain on her shoulders and neck overwhelmed her. She struggled uselessly against him, shoving and hitting at his chest. She had been sleeping when she suddenly felt her ripped up shirt being slid off her body. Croc wanted her again and she still struggled, even though it had been happening every night – was it really night? – she was there. She thought it would only be once or twice, just like it always was. This time, however, he just wouldn't stop.

Finally Croc released inside of her once again as he bit down hard on her shoulder. She screamed out one last time, only to pass out the next moment. Croc stared down at the wrecked beauty before lifting her up gently and carrying her deeper into his lair.

It had been almost two weeks now. Croc had kept Kelsey down here forcefully, raping her every night to satisfy his desires for her. He never felt any true, lasting satisfaction though. After the deed was done, he'd feel empty, as though something were missing. He couldn't point it out exactly. All he knew was that it had something to do with the resistance she gave him. Her body responded to him perfectly fine; it gave into the pleasure, but Kelsey herself didn't. She screamed, cried, and struck at him every time he would attack her. Still, no matter what she did, he always got his way with her. After one or two rounds, he'd let her go, feeling full of her for the night. Today though, he just didn't feel at all sated. The small and little satisfaction he usually received after forcing her was still not there after the third round. He kept going and going, wanting to receive some form of satisfaction. It didn't come this time, so after she passed out, he did what he normally did when he was done.

He'd wait for her to drift off and when she did, he'd take her to another part of his sewer. She couldn't get too familiar with her surroundings; that way she couldn't try and plan for an escape. It's not like she could move either. He would sometimes catch her out of the corner of his eyes trying to stand or sit up. Her face would tighten with anguish and she would fall back down to the floor, ungracefully hitting the hard, cold ground each time. He felt the guilt stabbing his chest, but he would not succumb to the feelings. He was keeping her down there in his lair as long as he could. Even if was only a month or even if it lasted out to six months, he was going to hide her down in his lair until he was caught and put back in Arkham. Then, when he would get out, he'd just find her again and do what he was doing now. He was a monster for doing it, but that was what he was. He couldn't change that fact.

He laid her down against the wall after an hour walk. Her face was tear-stained and her neck was covered in bite marks, whether they were fresh or faded. Blood had tainted her skin and ripped up shirt, some blotches of faded blood darker than others. She looked like a complete and utter wreck; she was dirty, cold, and she hadn't taken a proper shower in two weeks. He would pour the sewer water on her body, but it didn't help much. It smelled pretty bad and it's not like the water was clean. When it came to food though, he wasn't a complete monster. He gave her anything he had stolen that day, whether it was a half-eaten sandwich or a bag of disregarded chips. She never seemed to have minded; she ate it all just the same. He didn't reduce her to cannibalism nor did he let her see him eat. She already viewed him as a ferocious beast; if she saw him eat, God only knew what she would think of him.

As he turned away from her, he heard her stir a bit. He looked back and saw her open her eyes. He growled to himself. Her eyes were completely lifeless. The sparkle in them had been disintegrated a long time ago. She was almost like a doll when he wasn't attacking her. The only time life would return to them was when he would jump her. She only showed signs of having a soul when she would fight him. Other than that, she was a lifeless doll when she was awake.

She swayed a bit and looked up. With her big, lifeless eyes, she stared up at her captor. With a trembling mouth, she whispered, "Where am I…?" She knew Croc would move her around when she was sleeping.

He laughed once. "Just a bit deeper in the sewer… Why? You planning on escaping anytime soon?" He knelt down beside her and seized her chin roughly with two of his nails. "I'd like to see you try." He could see her freeze a bit and the tremor in her eyes. He pulled away from her and said, "I'm going out. When I get back, you better still be here."

She just bit her bottom lip and looked away. Croc took it as a "Fine," and left.

Kelsey waited a few minutes before turning back to where he had been standing. She hated his threats; did he really think she was going to be able to move? She couldn't even stand without something being in immense pain. She just wanted to go home, but she couldn't leave without help. Yet she knew. She knew no one was looking for her. Everyone surely thought she was dead. Her mother, her friends, and even Bruce all thought she had died. No woman had ever escaped Croc's lair alive. Why would people think she would? They didn't know how Croc viewed her. Only she knew.

She shivered inwardly. The cruel and loveless confession ran through her mind again. "_I like you_." He liked her, so he raped her. Was that how it worked for him? It wasn't like that for her.

She forced herself to stand up. Bolts of pain shot throughout her body. She only took two steps before sliding back down the wall in anguish. Her insides were screaming at her, cursing her for moving so suddenly. She cursed to herself. It was though as Croc purposely did it as hard as he could so she wouldn't be able to move. Whatever his reasons were, she couldn't move.

She shivered, but this time from the cold. She used the ripped up, blood-stained shirt she still had on and wrapped it more tightly around her body. She wasn't sure how much longer she could survive down here. At this rate, she was either going to die by malnutrition or hypothermia, if not excess amounts of blood loss. Death could overcome her anytime it wanted. She just didn't know when.

* * *

"I got what you wanted," White said, tossing the bag to him. "Let me tell you now – it wasn't easy. That Scarecrow's a real bitch sometimes."

"I'd pay you to get the stuff, not cry about it to me," he growled.

"You're a bit annoyed today, aren't you?"

Croc glared daggers at him. White just put up his hands in the air, surrendering. "Alright! Alright! I get it - I'm gone." White walked out of the warehouse and into the Gotham night.

Croc looked around at the warehouse. For the past two weeks, the escaped villains usually met there. It was old, big, and no one could see or hear from the inside of it, especially not while it was raining.

Croc peered into the bag. There were at least four filled-up syringes inside. He would need more later, but these would have to do for now. He turned to leave but the stopped. He heard a sharp flick. He looked behind him and saw the coin flip up into the air and land back in the man's hand.

"What's that?" he asked, flipping the coin again into the air.

Croc glowered and said nothing.

"So… Word getting around is that you caught Kelsey again and you took her back to your place." He got the coin this time and held it before smirking up at Croc. "What're you doing to that poor doctor?"

"None of your fucking business," he growled.

Two-Face chuckled. "I'm guessing you've been screwing her… You aren't the type not to once you're pissed." He pushed off against the wall. "Hoped you know you messed up big time."

"You don't think I already don't know that? She's scared of me now."

Two-Face shook his head. "She's _terrified_ of you now…" Then he laughed again. "I'm guessing you don't know what happened to that girl, right?"

Croc blinked.

"Your little doctor… She's virginitiphobic. Ever heard that term before?"

Croc was silent.

"'Fear of being raped,'" he said as he began pulled out a cigarette. "That's the one thing she's afraid of most. It's not death or spiders or anything more normal, I guess you could say."

"How would you know–"

"I told you before she was my ex, right? Of course I know more about her than you do." He pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. He puffed the smoke out. "She said something to me about her going to a party with her boyfriend. Think she was thirteen? Maybe fourteen – I don't remember the details all too well. All I remember her telling me was that her boyfriend's older brother called her out into the alleyway next to the apartment and he raped her pretty bad. She was a virgin too, if I remember right. Her boyfriend didn't believe her when she told him either.

"She got pregnant, but in the end – she had a real bad miscarriage. Not only was her vagina screwed up from the rape, but the miscarriage messed her body up completely. She's sterile now. She'll never have a kid because of that." He inhaled the smoke and looked back at Croc. "And it looks like you just fucked her body up more." He chuckled. "Aren't you smart?"

Croc growled at him. "Shut up, Dent. You think I care what happened to her before?"

"You trying to tell me you don't?"

Croc snarled at him viciously and Two-Face backed off. "I'm just throwing that out there for you… Since obviously I'm not gonna get a snowball's chance in hell with her." He turned to leave. "I've got a job for you. Come swing by the shack if you wanna get the details."

Croc just glowered at the man's back as he walked out of his sights and back to wherever he was hiding. Then he turned back to the manhole inside the warehouse and jumped back down it.

He walked slightly through the sewers, tightly gripping the bag White had given him. Two-Face's words were still in his mind. All Croc could think about was what he had said had happened to Kelsey. He could see her being hurt like that, only because he knew what her tear-stained and frightened face looked like. He knew her cries of terror and her attempts to struggle all too well. What made the stabbing feeling in his chest hurt worse was when he realized he was not the first to do this. He did the one thing she feared most – and he knew he was worse than the first person who had done it. He was bigger and she had developed a fear of from all those years ago. He just made her fear go deeper. He had told himself before that it didn't matter what he did to her; as long as she was with him, her pain didn't matter. Now just thinking about some other bastard doing that to her made Croc feel sick with anger. What had he done? He knew he had fucked up before, but this information about her just made him sick with complete regret. Before, he did not regret what he did to her; it was to keep her by his side. However, he just found out he did the one thing she feared most. That explained why she begged for him to just kill her and why she was so scared of those men. He knew women didn't want to get raped – but who did? He just didn't know that it was her biggest fear. He didn't want to stomach it.

He couldn't stomach it.

* * *

Kelsey slowly tried standing up again. It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time she tried, but her body was still cringing from the sudden movements. She slowly staggered away from her spot, using the walls as a crutch if she had to stop from the pain. As she limbed her way against the wall, she heard an echoed roar from behind her. She gasped and whipped around; he wasn't there.

She tried walking faster, but she ended up tripping over her ankle as she limped. She let out a small cry as her body hit the floor hard. She desperately crawled on her hands and knees, trying to get as far away from him as she could. His shadow was coming into view; she needed to hurry, but her body refused to move at the pace she wanted. She heard a footstep and she whipped around. Her eyes widened. He looked like a semi-human again. She realized that must have been the reason she had heard him roar. He had been in pain before; of course it would still hurt the second time.

He glared at her. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Kelsey forced herself up and hurriedly staggered away from him. He easily caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. She screamed as he pinned her up against the wall, forcing his body in-between her legs. He pierced his eyes into hers, seeing only the zombie eyes light up in complete fear. She thrashed against him, shrieking as his now teeth-turned-lip mouth was at her neck, licking her skin. "No…! Stop it…!"

Croc released her wrists, but moved his hands down to her thighs. Even though she smelled with a cold and filthy body, her legs were still smooth and sensitive toward his touch. She shivered and clawed her nails into his arms. "No…! Don't touch me!" Tears were already pouring down her face since she knew what was in store for her.

He growled. "Shut up." Then he sunk to his knees, still holding up her legs and having the wall help support her.

His tongue trailed down to her breasts, which were revealed from the ripped-shirt. She scratched his head as she felt his tongue roll over her right nipple. She let out small cries as he released one of her legs and his free hand moved to her other breasts, groping it and feeling the soft, bare skin. She trembled violently as images of both that night with the older brother and these past nights with Croc ran through her mind. Through the fear and disgust, her body responded to him but not her herself. _She_ hated this and felt sick. She just wanted to die already and have this end.

Kelsey gritted her teeth together and tried to hold in her moans. Croc looked up at her and smirked. "You think I don't know you want it?" He held her leg again and this time, held both legs firmly in position. "You're practically begging me to fuck you…" His head traveled down to her exposed lower area, since he had completely destroyed her underwear and shorts.

She gasped and seized his face, trying to push it away. "No…! You can't! Please!"

He could feel her ice cold hands trembled against his skull, but he tried drowning her out. He wanted to get this done again. He wanted to touch her just one more time. He ignored her trembling frame, her cold hands, and her sobs. He only focused on his personal desires, which to him at that moment was the only thing that mattered.

He licked her thighs, tasting her sweet skin and breathing in her body's natural scent. Even through her dirty sweat and skin, that scent never went away. That pure, delicious, and natural aroma never disappeared; she just smelled so good.

She squirmed as she felt his breath on her thighs and lower area. His breath was so hot; she felt as though her body were on fire. Her cheeks burned in shame and her tears just poured down faster. She hated this so much, but her body wouldn't deny the painful pleasure Croc gave her. Inside her mind and heart she felt sick, but her body drowned in both resentment and ecstasy. Her mind couldn't bare it. She didn't want this. In the end, all she could feel is pain and disgust. All of her dreams were pure nightmares, them all being about her getting raped. Agony filled her dreams and her reality. She just couldn't escape it. Kelsey then let out a shriek as she felt his tongue move from her thighs to her most sensitive area. "No…! Not there…! Stop!"

Croc threw her legs his shoulders, holding and spreading them even wider. She gasped and her cheeks burned brightly. She threw her hands over her face, not wanting to see what was being done to her. She just didn't want to think about it.

He stared at her exposed body. He couldn't stop his voice from escaping past his lips. "Damn… It's just begging for me to fuck you."

"It's not…!" she spat out, balling her hands into fists tightly. "It's not…! Just shut up…!"

He chuckled and breathed on her. "If you try to fight me, I'll bite you." Then he licked her entrance, causing the ruined doctor to scream out.

"No! What're you doing?" she shrieked. She moaned out when she felt his tongue slowly enter her. "No…! Don't!"

She gasped in both pleasure and resentment as she felt his tongue move within her, licking against her walls and tasting her abused body. She slammed her fist hard against his skull, but he hardly noticed it. She threw her other hand over her mouth and bit down into her wrist, trying to prevent sound from escaping. She clawed her other hand's nails into his head, hopelessly trying to pull him away. It wasn't working, so she shut her eyes tightly and could only try to escape this reality. She couldn't do that though. All she could do was feel his tongue inside of her, licking her slowly. She only could into her wrist, desperately trying to stop the moans. It didn't matter. He could tell anyway.

He chuckled. "You're reacting more than usual… Are you used to me fucking you already?" He removed her legs from his shoulders and teased her breasts.

"Stop it…!" The tears were running down her cheeks by now and her eyes were full of fear and anguish. They bored into his, making him feel disgusted with himself. But he had to get this done. He just had to.

He pulled out his erection and wasted no time slowly pushing it in her. She gripped his biceps tightly, digging her nails into his skin as she moaned. Her body opened up a little easier to him, but probably only because he already had sex with her earlier that evening. It didn't help his guilt. He was disgusting, inhumane. He was a waste of a life, a sorry-excuse for a person. Who did shit like this? Who raped someone they loved when rape was what they feared most? Who held people they loved down in a nasty sewer with no way of escape? Monsters did, that's for sure. That was what he was – a filthy and hideous beast that hurt the one person he wanted to love and the one person who was different from all the rest. He couldn't take it back.

It was too late.

He pushed himself all the way inside and she arched her back, screaming from pain and pleasure. Then she panted up at him, now starting to sob and cry into his shoulder. She knew he didn't care about her pain or her tears. She knew that they irked him, but she couldn't stop herself. Croc just stayed still inside of her, his own agony wrestling with his lust.

Then he heard a faint and croaked whisper. "Why…? Why do you keep doing this to me…? Just…" Her voice started cracking again. "Just kill me already…! I rather die than this…! Please, Croc…! Just eat me already and be done with it!" She buried her face into her hands. "Just…! Kill me…! I can't…! Bear with this…! Anymore…! God damn it…! Just let me die!"

Croc stared wide-eyed at the weeping woman. Two-Face was right – she really did fear this more than death. He shut his eyes tightly and growled, "I'm never gonna eat you."

"Just do it and end this…!"

"No!" he snarled as he pushed her down on the floor, pulling out of her before slamming back inside.

She let out a sharp moan, which pierced his chest like a bullet.

"Didn't I tell you before?" he growled. "I said I liked you. I'm not gonna kill you – ever." He began a rough and brutal pace on her body as he pulled in and out of her.

"You don't like me!" she screamed at him, desperate to get him to stop. "You hate me – I know you do! Why else would you do this to me?"

"So what now? You want me to kill you?" He licked her neck. "You can forget it."

"Why not? Why? You don't like me! That's why you're doing this!"

"Shut up!" he finally shouted. "You don't know anything! You're the bitch – the fucking whore who knew about what I felt for you! You let the Bat screw you when you escaped! And you're right! I don't like you!"

"Then why won't you just stop this and kill me like you did to everyone else?" she screamed.

"You're not like everyone else!" He moved inside her, causing her moan and scream out. He seized her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you were like everyone else, you'd be dead by now – and you know that! You know why I haven't killed you? You know why I don't want to leave?"

"No! Now let go of me!"

Croc's eyes widened in anger. Then in a blind rage, he forced his mouth on hers, pushing his tongue inside her sweet, hot mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise. She shoved against his chest, screaming into his mouth. "Mmm? Mmm! Mmm!"

Her lips were soft and moist. Her breath was hot and carried her scent. He tasted her resisting tongue and the insides of her mouth; she was delicious and aromatic. He demanded her response, forcing his tongue deeper into her mouth. She squirmed beneath him and moaned into the kiss as he pushed in and out of her. She dug her nails deep into his biceps. Then he broke away from her, realizing he wanted to release. He removed his lips from hers and bit down hard into her neck. She screamed in pain and pleasure as he flooded her body and ripped her skin, even though it wasn't as violent at it had been for the past two weeks. She trembled violently as she gripped his arms and tears poured down her cheeks. Croc stared down at the tormented doctor. He had completely destroyed her, broken her down into almost an empty shell – a living, but lifeless doll. He gritted his teeth together and pulled out of her, releasing her completely. She turned over on her stomach and curled into a ball, wailing into the ground. He could watch with guilt as he looked at her body. Her back was covered in both faded and fresh bruises from when he had done it with her against the wall. He could see the faded and recent bite marks on her neck and shoulders. She was almost completely naked if it weren't for that ripped up shirt. He touched her back and she gasped, flinching from his touch. He pulled it away and looked at both hands. He was done with this; for once, he was tired of being a monster.

"Kill me…" she sobbed. "Please… Just kill me…!"

Croc laughed once. It was both of humor and exhaustion. "I told you I wasn't gonna kill you."

"Please…! I can't take this anymore…!"

He looked off to the side. "Don't worry. You don't have to."

Her tears slowed down and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him, though he wasn't looking at her. She suddenly felt a sudden head rush, her vision starting to fade to black. She saw Croc step toward her and flip her on her back again. "You're not gonna believe me, but… I don't like you, Kelsey."

Kelsey didn't speak and she couldn't see anything. She could only feel and hear. She already knew he didn't like her; it was obvious from what he had done. He didn't have to point out the obvious.

Then, he said the three words she never would've guessed: "I love you, Kelsey. That's why I never killed you. That's why I wouldn't let you go – I love you."

Kelsey suddenly felt overly consumed with confusion, exhaustion, and pain. What did he just say? Love? No, she couldn't have right. She just couldn't have.

But she had. Those three words had come out of his mouth and it made her face feel hot and her head spin and pound intensely. This wasn't making sense. He kidnapped, abused, and raped not because he liked her. He did it because he loved her. She couldn't handle this; she didn't want to. She completely blacked out, falling into a state of confused and pained unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: Updates make me smile, lol. I had writer's block for a while there, but then suddenly - it all came to me :/ Go figure. Also! Special thanks to Naomirukia, who made a HOT fanart of ScarecrowXRiddler... Happiness :) Thanks Naomirukia! **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter shall be here soon/eventually! (P.S - Kelsey got an 18 on the Mary-Sue Test… That's not a bad of a score :D)**


	23. Haunting

**Haunting**

Gordon was sitting in his office, just getting ready to go home. He leaned back into his chair and smoked his pipe a bit longer. He turned his chair so he was looking out the window. It was chaotic last week. His daughter hadn't taken the news well. Kelsey was almost like her younger sister. Bruce was worse; he was just too quiet and couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Kelsey's mother was devastated; he didn't think he had heard seen a woman cry so much and so hard as Pollyanna did. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested against his chair. It didn't last long though.

_CRASH_! Gordon jumped from his chair and darted out the door. His eyes widened as he saw that a small car had been thrown inside the station, breaking both walls and windows. "Is anyone hurt?" he demanded calmly, though in his mind he was almost just as freaked out as the next person.

"No, we're fine," Officer Ramirez answered.

"What the hell was that?" another officer said. "It just came flying out of god nowhere."

Gordon moved to the now massive hole in the wall, seeing that onlookers were staring over at the station. He cursed under his breath and looked back inside at the car. It was almost throw in perfectly. It landed right side up and only the front was severely damage. Somehow, it seemed as though it was planned to throw in at this angle, where the front faced horrible damage, but the back was almost unscratched. He peeked inside and his eyed widened; he saw hair.

He opened the door and he just stared at the figure inside the car. She was sprawled out on the backseats, all the belt seats strapped over her tightly and securely. Her body wasn't injured from the crash, but it was a complete wreck. Her hair was out of control. Her face was filthy with dirt and tearstains. Her neck and shoulders were covered in bite marks, new and old. Her body was stained with blood and so were her destroyed clothes. Her shirt was wrapped tightly around her breasts, which caused her stomach to be revealed. An orange-colored cloth was wrapped and tied around her waist, almost acting as a skirt for her. Gordon just stared at her in disbelief.

"Commissioner?" someone said. "What is it?"

"It's… Lunar."

Everyone blinked.

Gordon unbuckled the seatbelts and carefully lifted Kelsey out of the car. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They couldn't have been seeing right. She was dead. She was taken down to Croc's lair and never to be seen or heard from again. They all knew what was supposed to happen. So why didn't it?

"Stan, call an ambulance," he ordered. "Someone get some water and take it to my office." Gordon carried her into his office and laid her down on the small couch inside. Ramirez came in with a bottle of water. He handed it to Gordon. "Thanks." He lifted her up a bit and shook her gently once. "Lunar. Lunar, you gotta wake up."

She wouldn't stir.

Gordon shook her harder. "Come on, Lunar. Wake up." He heard a small whimper come out of her. He shook her one more time. "Wake up, Lunar."

Kelsey moved a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and hazy, and her entire body felt thousand pounds heavy. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but then she finally focused on Gordon's face. She stared up at him with tired and lifeless eyes. Her breathing was heavy, but even. "Gordon…?" she whispered out.

"Hey Lunar," he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where… am I?" she panted.

"You're at the police station. Don't worry – you're safe right now." He tipped the water bottle to her lips. "Here, drink this. An ambulance is going to pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"Hospital…?" she repeated before tasting the cold, fresh water.

Gordon nodded. He pulled the bottle away when she seemed done with the water. "I know you're exhausted Lunar, but… How'd you get here?"

She didn't answer and looked off to the side.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

She was quiet for a moment and looked out into the hallway. She could see the car still inside. She weakly turned her attention toward the Commissioner. "No… Just what he… had done to me and… that I had passed out… Other than that… I don't know… I really don't know."

Gordon huffed heavily. He could hear the ambulance in the distance and he lifted her up. She just stared at him with this strange look in her eyes. She looked around for a moment before finally shutting her eyes close again. He couldn't look back at her. The sight was disheartening. That life she used to have in her eyes was completely extinguished. She was just so lifeless.

The ambulance pulled up where the hole was. Gordon carried Kelsey outside to the paramedics. One of them blinked. "What happened?"

"Not sure either," he said, placing Kelsey on the stretcher.

They stared at the woman. "Isn't she the one that-"

Gordon nodded. "I don't know how she got out either… and neither does she." The paramedics exchanged glance. He just sighed. "Get her to the hospital."

* * *

Kelsey opened her eyes and was greeted with a bright white beam. She caught her breath and blinked a few times before everything slowly came into focus. She slowly took in the sight of a white ceiling and bright light. She laid on something soft, which turned out to be a hospital bed. She looked down at her arms, which one had an IV and the other looked like work had been done to it. Something was on her neck; it felt like a patch that covered up any bite marks she may had have. She felt cleaner and in all, more at peace. She glanced over at her right and blinked once. Barbara was resting in her wheelchair next to the bed, her hand grasping Kelsey's. She faintly heard whispers on her left and she turned a bit. Outside of her hospital room, the door was open wide enough for her to see a doctor, Gordon, and Bruce. She let out a small breath of surprise. "_When did he get here_?" Then she thought, "_when did Barbara show up_?" At that point, though, it didn't really matter. She felt almost at peace now. She felt safe.

Bruce glanced over in her direction and his eyes widened a bit. He almost immediately entered the room, the doctor and Gordon following him. He stared at her with wide eyes with his mouth slightly agape. She dully smiled up at him. "Hi…"

Bruce gripped her hospital bed tightly. He couldn't look her in the eye. He only whispered, "How are you feeling?"

She weakly touched his hand. "I'm fine… Really."

Gordon shook his head. "So says the girl that had three infections and a major amount in blood loss." He glanced over at his daughter, who was now starting to wake up. "You were really messed up, Lunar. You've been out for almost two days."

Kelsey blinked. "Two days…?"

The doctor nodded. "Miss Lunar… You were extremely dehydrated and suffered from malnutrition, blood loss, a high fever, and various but small infections throughout your body. Don't worry though. They haven't seen to have spread anywhere vital."

She nodded and lightly gripped Bruce's hand. He slowly wrapped his intertwined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a loving squeeze. She looked over at Barbara, who was now awake and looking at her, her eyes filled with relief. "You wouldn't wake up," she just said quietly.

Kelsey smiled softly, but it was forced. "I'm okay now…"

Barbara knew better. Physically, Kelsey was almost back to being completely healthy. Mentally though, just how damaged was she? What was she seeing during the two days in her head? What were the images she saw that caused violent jerks from her and increase and rapid heart rates? Even though she didn't wake up, she still moaned in agony. She would shake and her temperature would spiral out of control. God only knows what the hell had happened down in those sewers, but Barbara refused to ask about it. Kelsey was obviously scarred; she wasn't going to make it any harder by forcing her to recollect it.

The rest seemed to dismiss Kelsey's comment. "Miss Lunar, now that you're awake, I would like to run a few more tests on you later."

She looked over at him. "What kind…?"

"We just need to check your reproductive system… Inspect for any forms of disease or injury. I can only image… what happened." The doctor seemed to be a bit lost for words and only murmured. "I'm sorry."

Kelsey said nothing and looked back up at the ceiling. The lights seem to distract her from her vicious memories. Bruce looked back at the doctor and dismissed him. Then he turned to Gordon. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with her?"

Gordon nodded. He waited for Barbara to wheel herself over to him and then they both left the room. Bruce pulled up a chair and sat closely beside her hospital bed. He gently ran a hand through her hair, feeling that she was really here. They sat in silence for a moment. Bruce took in her actual living presence while Kelsey went through the days that had led up to this moment.

All her thoughts, her methods, and her ideas on what she could do for the patients at Arkham were stupid and were the reason of her destruction. Her ideas that a person could really be cured were bullshit. Her methods on how she should trust the inmates more was easily shot to hell. Her thoughts on that they were still people with some form of morality were completely burned. People like them will never be cured because there was nothing to cure. You couldn't trust them because in the end, they never wanted you to; you were always merely an object to them and they even let you know. They had no morals; as long as they were satisfied, no one else mattered. Her way of thinking caused all this. This all boiled down to being her fault for being so stupidly careless.

She would not go insane. She would not become like Amadeus Arkham and become an inmate, haunted by her memories. However, she would probably be haunted for the rest of her life by this. This disgusting feeling in her mind and body wouldn't leave her for a long time, if ever. She thought about the two weeks she was down there. He pretty much starved her down there. She was lucky she got something to eat. She was forced to drink the disgusting sewer water; she was surprised she hadn't gotten seriously sick with anything, or maybe she had and she was already being treated for it.

Then she thought about the rape. She couldn't help but to quiver slightly. She could remember the pain, the hell he put her through. He made her scream in agony and forced her to have painful sex with him every night. He made her scream and made her cry endlessly. That wasn't even what had frightened her so much. What was terrifying to her was that she responded to him at times. He made her moan. He caused her to have an orgasm sometimes. Her body was respond to him and it felt pleasure. That was what was so frightening. She couldn't handle that. Rape was a horrible act against someone. The victim shouldn't respond to it like that. What the hell had been wrong with her?

Bruce noticed the trembling and gave her hand a loving squeezing. "It's okay, Kelsey… You're okay now."

Kelsey calmed down a bit. "I know… but I just can't not think about it, Bruce. There's something still in me… It's disgusting."

"There's nothing inside of you… You're fine."

She shook her head. "I don't feel fine, Bruce… I know I'm fine now – I'm safe right now. But… I feel like there's just something inside of me… It's so disgusting…!" Small tears were starting to form in hers eyes. Bruce only kindly stroked her hand, trying to sooth her. Then she took another deep breath and started again. "What happened down there… I can't think about the place without feeling sick to my stomach. It was so frightening… He said he wouldn't kill me, Bruce. He said he didn't want to…! He just wanted to keep doing that do me…!" The tears that had threatened to fall slowly started trickling down her face. Bruce ran his other hand along her face, knowing that words wouldn't do anything for her.

He couldn't bear to see her in this state. She was so broken. That animal completely ruined her spirit; she was fearful and completely wretched. He didn't know the details on what happened in Croc's lair. He didn't want to either. All he knew was that Kelsey was forced every night by some filthy freak. He regretted not looking harder that night. He had gone into the sewer with some desperate hope that maybe he could find her and Croc. He didn't get that hope. Maybe it was because he thought he only holding on to useless hope, but when he didn't hear or see her, he went back, thinking she was as good as dead. If he had kept looking a little longer, kept walking a little farther, maybe he would've been able to save her. But he had given up, like a man would've. He gave up, and she had paid the price for it.

Finally, Bruce spoke. "Kelsey… You can get through this. It was in the past, okay? You're safe now. You're with friends, in a hospital where doctors are going to take care of you… I'm also right here." He clasped her hand with both of his. "It won't happen again, Kelsey… This time, I will protect you from him – from anyone that wants to hurt you." He brought her hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips against her delicate fingers. "I won't let this happen again."

She just stared at him with her big, hazel, and lifeless eyes. It pained him to look at her, but he refused to break away from her gaze. He wanted her to know how serious he was on this. He loved her; he would protect her. He wasn't sure if she would take his word for it. He at least wanted her to know that he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Kelsey broke the silence and smiled a bit; it wasn't as forced as the first one. "Thank you…"

Gordon came back into the room. Bruce and Kelsey glanced back him. Gordon's face softened a bit. "Sorry Wayne… But we have to ask her some questions."

Bruce nodded and stood up. He gently kissed her forehead and walked outside, shutting the hospital door behind him.

Gordon turned his attention toward Kelsey, who sighed before looking up at him. "I don't know what you can ask me… I don't know anything."

"Well, I have to ask anyway," Gordon said. He sat in the chair Bruce was originally sitting in. "Do you know where you might have been during the past two weeks?"

She shook her head. "He kept moving me around when I'd fall asleep… I never stayed in one place for too long." She forced herself to think of something else while answering.

He sighed. "Did you ever go with him when he came outside to do his… business work?"

"No… I wasn't of any use to him other than…" Kelsey couldn't finish her sentence. It would bring back images that were best forgotten.

Gordon understood. "How did you get out, Lunar? That's something I know everyone wants to know. Did someone save you?"

"I… don't know, Gordon. He… had done that to me and I blacked out… When I woke up, I was in your office. Really, I don't know why or how I got out."

They stared at each other for a moment. Gordon realized that she really didn't know anything on how she escaped. He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn… who helped you, Lunar?"

"I wish I knew too…" Kelsey smiled a bit. "I'd be in debt to them for the rest of my life."

The door opened once again, and it was the doctor and his female nurse that came in this time. Gordon stood up and looked back at Kelsey, who was looking at the doctor. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're going to take some more tests on," he said. "Don't worry. It shouldn't take too long."

Kelsey nodded and Gordon left to give them privacy.

* * *

He had walked down the hall to see Bruce and Barbara talking to each other. He had joined them. "She doesn't know anything about getting out."

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "I'm just glad she's alive… I'll call her mother later."

Gordon shook his head. "No need to. Barbara did it when you and Lunar were talking." He looked outside the window and down into the streets. "I have a bad feeling about this getting out to the public. This is the first time someone's been kidnapped by Croc… and escaped without Batman to help them. I just know they're going to hound her mercilessly."

Barbara sighed. "I think it would be best if she went to live with her mom… That was our plan originally before Croc was involved. She'll be out of Gotham and out of the news's eye." She turned to Bruce. "That was our plan, wasn't it?"

"It was Barbara… But I want her to be with me. I can keep an eye on her that way."

Gordon sighed. "Wayne, I know you love her, but you're just a regular guy. You can keep her in your mansion all you want, but someone in Gotham's going to find out and then both of you'll be harassed. That's not what you want, and that's definitely not what Lunar wants."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm still going to follow through on the plan too… It's just that I want to be with her. I feel like this is my fault."

Gordon shook his head. "You didn't know, Wayne… How could this be your fault?"

A silence fell upon them.

Bruce looked outside the window as Barbara and her father began discussing on what to do if this gets out to the media and they make a huge deal out of it. It was so dark outside; he couldn't even see the moon. Why did this happen to Kelsey? She had always feared of this and now, it was happening to her again. He shouldn't have let her go back to her apartment for the night. He should've just have gone with her and should've helped her back before taking her over to her Pollyanna's, even if it was as Batman. Hell, he could've had Alfred and Barbara help her in his place. Yet, he was foolish and allowed her to go back to her apartment alone. This shouldn't have happened, but it did. He let it happen. He could barely stand that thought. This was going to terrorize him for a long time, if not for the rest of his life. He rested his head against the wall, hoping this feeling would fade away soon.

**Author's Note: Updates are beautiful! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I would've updated sooner but this equation came into play for a while: school + writer's block - free time to write = slow updates on stories. Then suddenly I had the "free time to write + a lot of it - school + imagination = a bitch typing like a mad woman" equation this week. LOL Well, until the next chapter!**

**P.S. Happy Turkey-Day people! :D**


	24. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Kelsey was being discharged that morning, around ten she believed. After five days in the hospital, she was finally being released. It was either a good or a bad thing; it could even be both. She was going to get out of Gotham and live with her mother for a while, which was far away from anyone that wanted to hurt her. At the same time though, she could see from her hospital room's window that news reporters were gathered outside the main entrance, waiting for her to come down so they could ask her thousands of questions of things she didn't want to or didn't know how to answer. She knew it would be hell. She just wished she didn't have to go through it.

She put on a pair of clothes Bruce had brought her – a thin, black, long-sleeved sweater and a pair of dark denim jeans with black ankle boots. Barbara had given her a black winter coat, telling her that it had began to snow the day before. She looked outside and all she saw was white. She laughed half-heartedly once. She was somewhat glad she had gotten out of Croc's lair before the snow hit. She would've frozen to death down there. She only wished she had gotten out sooner, or wished she hadn't ever gone down there at all. She sighed and shook her head. She had to push pass this. She couldn't let this follow her for the rest of her life, even though she knew it would.

Bruce had told her what was going to happen. The media would be outside and try to stop her for questions. He and Gordon would block people from getting in her way and they would walk until they reached Alfred, who was there with the car. She and Bruce would get in the car and Alfred would drive them to Pollyanna's house. She would stay there until it was safe; maybe even until Kelsey wanted to come back to Gotham.

She didn't have to go back to work anytime soon. They were still trying to get things fixed up, and in this case, they didn't want to cause Kelsey any more mental or even physical harm. Gretchen and Sarah had visited her during her stay in the hospital. They were relieved that she was all right, but they were a bit worried over the extinguished life in her eyes. Gretchen had told her that she didn't need to go back to Arkham until she was ready to; Kelsey was relieved.

She thought about her test results. She didn't seem to show any signs of obtaining any diseases. Her canal was a bit torn, but it would heal on its own. It seemed not much damage was done to her done there. She was glad for that. Still, she was shocked that she hadn't gotten anything. She seriously thought she'd get something from him. For one, he never used anything as protection. Also, he would release inside of her. How she didn't catch anything made her wonder. She wanted an answer, but that would require asking Croc directly. At that point, she didn't even want to hear his name be spoken.

The door opened behind her. She turned around and saw Bruce and Gordon standing in the doorway. She sighed and walked over to them. "You ready for them Lunar?" Gordon said, trying to lighten her mood.

She smiled half-heartedly. "More or less…"

"Let's go then," he said.

Kelsey nodded and followed him out, Bruce walking behind her.

As they walked toward the main hospital entrance, Kelsey's eyes widened a bit. There were so many people. She saw news reporters, cameramen, journalists, and even a bit of the paparazzi. She glanced back at Bruce and said, "You're making me walk out there?"

"Just bare with it," he answered softly. He touched her hand and held it, which caused Kelsey a bit of discomfort. "We just need to push through them and we'll get to the car. Don't worry."

"The police are keeping them back as well, Lunar," Gordon added. "They aren't gonna get you."

She sighed and nodded. Then Gordon pushed opened the door and Bruce brought Kelsey closer to him as the media swarmed toward them. Police kept people back, but Kelsey was still being blinded by bright flashing lights and microphones were being shoved in front of her. She clung tightly onto Bruce's arm now, fearing the media's aggression. They were shouting things at her, things that she could barely make out. She walked at a fast pace next to Bruce and Gordon as they pushed through the crowd. Finally, Kelsey spotted Alfred with the car. A wave of relief came over her as he opened the car door. Gordon blocked Bruce as he helped her into the car. He turned to Gordon. "Thanks Jim," he said.

Gordon smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it. Tell Lunar I said goodbye."

Bruce nodded and got into the car as well. Alfred shut the door behind him and around to the driver's seat. Kelsey buckled in and watched as people began to swarm the car. She held Bruce's hand tightly and he smiled gently at her, as though he was reassuring her that everything was fine. She didn't like this attention; she felt like they were going to suffocate her. There were just too many eager faces calling out her name. She didn't like it. She wasn't used to it, unlike Bruce and Gordon were. When she saw they were pretty far from them, she released Bruce's hand and turned her attention outside the window, where more snow began to fell. It hadn't snowed since late January and she had never gotten to pay much attention to the weather before. Now, it was all she was focusing on. It was pure. It was gentle. It wasn't dirty, harsh, or frightening. It was white, soft – something that she had been longing for since these past weeks. She continued to stare out of the window as Alfred kept driving.

Finally, Bruce spoke. "You'll have to come back to take a few more tests in a few weeks… To make sure you really didn't get anything."

"Okay," she said, not looking at him.

He sighed. "Kelsey, could you look at me?"

She sighed too and turned to him. She saw Bruce flinch a bit. Kelsey was sure it was because of her face. Barbara had given her a mirror when she had asked why everyone was looking at her strangely. Kelsey just stared at her reflection, knowing that something wasn't right. She couldn't point it out exactly, but she just felt like something was missing. When she asked Barbara about it, she didn't give a direct answer. She only said, "Once you get past all of this, it'll come back."

Bruce stroked her cheek gently. "I'll come and visit when I can. How long do you plan on living with your mother?"

"I don't know… A while, that's for sure." She gently brushed his hand away; she didn't want to be touched by anyone. "And you don't need to do that. Just concentrate on your work, okay?"

"But Kelsey–"

"Please, Bruce. Just… Don't argue with me. Just listen." Then she turned away from him again and stared out the window and back at the snow.

Bruce shook his head and turned away from her. He knew she didn't want to be bothered, but he couldn't help it. He was so thankful that she was safe. He wanted to be with her, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be away from Gotham, away from any danger. Being with him was dangerous. She wanted – needed – to be safe. He then also stared out the window and waited for a conversation to start up again. It never happened.

* * *

Alfred had driven into a suburban area in Morganville, New Jersey. Kelsey hadn't visited her mom in awhile; she had forgotten what her hometown neighborhood had looked like. It was a nice and peaceful place; most of the residents were families or elderly couples. She could see children playing in the snowy front yards. It was really quite sweet; she remembered that she and the neighborhood children use to do that when she was little. She smiled a bit to herself as she gazed at the houses passing by. Her mother's house was only a few more houses down, if she remembered correctly. That's when they pulled up to a nice size, one-story house.

They saw a woman outside on the porch. She was an older woman, being fifty-seven but still looking like she was in her late forties. She wore a red heavy-set coat and black pants with what looked like an old pair of house slippers. She had light brown hair, which Kelsey knew what from the dyes she would get at the salon. She face looked tired, and she had lovely blue eyes. She wasn't a thin woman, but an average weight would best describe her. She was the same height as Kelsey, five' ten. It was easy to tell that she and Kelsey had no blood relation, but it didn't matter to either. They loved each other; they were family no matter what.

The car came to a stop and the woman's head jerked up. She saw Alfred get out of the car and open the door on Kelsey's side. She stepped out of the car and into the snow. Her mother stared at her with disbelief but heavy relief. Then she walked hastily toward them, walking straight into Kelsey's direction. The woman stopped right in front of her and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Kelsey smiled a bit, hoping her face wouldn't worry her. Then, barely above a whisper, she said, "Hi Mom."

Pollyanna barely touched her cheek. Her hands were cold, but Kelsey didn't care. They felt warm to her.

"I can't believe it…" her mother whispered. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around her tightly. "You're… alive."

Kelsey hugged her back. "Yeah… I can't really believe it either."

Pollyanna began to quiver and buried her face into Kelsey's shoulder. "Do you even know what I felt when the police called…? Do you…? Kelsey, I thought…! My only child…! I thought you were dead…!" Kelsey could feel her shoulder get damp. "I can't believe that you're even here right now…! I thought I would never…! Never see you again…!"

Kelsey bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Mom…"

"Oh, don't apologize," Pollyanna scowled. She pulled away from Kelsey and rubbed her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Alfred and Bruce, who had just gotten out of the car. "Please; come inside. I'll make something to drink."

Bruce and Alfred nodded. Pollyanna walked to back to her house and the other followed her inside. Kelsey suddenly felt herself being overwhelmed by a sense of security. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. She didn't know where it came from though. Maybe it was just a feeling of realization that she was out of Gotham or that it was because she knew she was with family. Either way, she felt warm and at peace. She sat down at the small dining room table and Bruce joined her. Alfred joined Pollyanna in the kitchen, even though she had asked him to sit down. Kelsey and Bruce sat next to each other, both with their hands on the table and in almost complete silence. Then, Bruce spoke. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

Kelsey looked at her hands. "Maybe a few weeks… A month maybe. I'm not too sure yet."

Bruce carefully seized her hands and intertwined their fingers. Kelsey blinked and looked at him, but then she remembered that he had confessed to her again before all this had happened. She had forgotten about his feelings; she only had remembered traumatizing matters. She stiffened a bit, uncomfortable by his touches. This had developed over the course of her time in the hospital. She didn't mind receiving touching affection from women, but with men, it was a different story. Any form of skin contact made her feel anxious. She knew no one was going to hurt her, but the thought of how simple and mere touches could turn violent stayed inside her mind. If she touched first, she didn't feel nervous. If it was the man that made the first touch, she would automatically feel anxious, maybe even scared. She knew she was being irrational, but how could she help it? It was just what her mind had subjected to – slander against all men. She didn't know what to do about it.

Bruce noticed her discomfort, but didn't pull his hands away; not yet. "I'll come visit you… You have to go back to the hospital again, don't you?"

She nodded. "They want to run more tests." She pulled her hands away from him. "You really don't have to do that you know… I'm fine with my mom."

"What about by yourself? Can you go by yourself?"

"I can."

"Will you?" He stared straight into her eyes, staring straight into the lifeless and dull eyes of the broken doctor. "Will you go by yourself?"

Kelsey didn't answer. She only looked away and said, "What do you think?"

A cold silence fell upon them.

Alfred and Pollyanna entered the room with Alfred carrying in a tray of three hot cups of coffee. He set in down on the table and stood by Bruce. Pollyanna sat down in the chair across from Kelsey. She took a cup and sipped it. Then she looked at Bruce. "Have the police found him?"

Bruce knew who she was talking about. "No… Gordon doesn't want to send of his men down in the sewers either. He knows they aren't going to make it back out."

"Has that Batman done anything yet?"

Bruce nodded. "He's been tracking him, from what I've heard… He still has other criminals to catch though."

Pollyanna sighed. "I know… It's just a monster like Croc should be damned from the Earth. Not even Hell would take him." She smiled gently at Kelsey and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." She didn't want to bring up Croc, but she had to ask. Kelsey just nodded as her sign of forgiveness.

Bruce nodded in agreement. "That's why we decided it would be best if she stayed here for a while… At least until we're sure it's safe."

She raised an eyebrow. "Safe? Crime happens almost every day and it just happens to conveniently be located by an asylum for murderous nutcases that seem to escape all the time. I can see how Gotham's a safe place to be." She sighed and sipped her coffee again. "They should all just die or be thrown on an island somewhere where they can't escape. They'll have to kill each other to survive."

Bruce said nothing.

Kelsey interjected though. "Mom… If we do that, we're not any better than them. I guess that's why Batman does what he does…"

Pollyanna looked sharply at her daughter. "Are you saying he doesn't deserve anything for what he did to you?"

Kelsey looked at her cup of coffee before shaking her head. "No… but we can't just kill them. What would that make us?"

"Saviors," she said sternly before taking a gulp of her drink. Then she sighed and played with her hair. "They're wastes of human life – every single one of them. I know Gotham would be a safer place if the Batman just killed only two of them – that pathetic clown Joker and that monstrous freak of nature Killer Croc… Croc especially."

Kelsey shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Bruce gave her a sympathetic look. She just smiled sadly and turned back to her mother. "Mom… can you stop bringing him up? Please?"

Pollyanna sighed. "I'm sorry… You know how I get when I start up with fury on something… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's all right."

A silence fell upon them.

The silence broke after a few minutes. Alfred tapped Bruce's shoulder. Bruce turned to him. "What is it?"

"Master Wayne, I'm afraid you have a meeting scheduled today and we really need to get going." He turned to the Lunar family. "Miss Kelsey, I do hope you feel better soon. I hope we didn't intruded Misses Lunar."

Pollyanna shook her head. "It's quite all right Alfred." She bid Bruce goodbye. "Come visit her sometime," she whispered to him.

Bruce nodded. "I will." He stood up, Kelsey standing up with him. He smiled a bit. "Will you walk me out to the car?"

"Sure…"

She silently followed him and Alfred out of the house and to his car. Alfred got in the driver's seat and Bruce opened the car door. He stopped and faced her. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what they should say. Kelsey then looked at her feet and whispered, "I guess I'll see you again?"

Bruce couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Yeah." He slowly stretched out his hand, making sure that it was okay to touch her. She didn't flinch when he touched her shoulder, so he gently pulled her into an embrace. The doctor didn't reject not did she accept his hug; she just stood there with her forehead resting on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "I'll come visit, Kelsey… I love you."

She breathed against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bruce took it as her response and gently kissed her cheek. "Bye." He pulled away from her and got into the car.

Kelsey gave him a small wave before gently whispering to him, "Goodbye Bruce." Then the car drove off and back onto the snowy road.

She stood outside for a few moments and stared at the snow. It was soft, comforting, but so cold. That was similar to how she felt when she was with Bruce. She enjoyed him around her and he made her feel safe. He was a good friend who she loved dearly, and that was it. He didn't make her heart race and he didn't make her feel special around him. She knew he treated her with all the love he had, but she didn't feel that way toward him. He loved her, but she didn't love him back. He was special, but not that way. She couldn't believe it took her to get raped to realize it either.

She turned her back to the street and walked back into her mother's house, knowing that she was probably going to stay here for more than just a few weeks.

**Author's Note: Once again, I must thank the ever-talented Naomirukia for making yet another beautiful fan art for my story... Thank you :D! 3 3 3! I played hooky to get this chapter up, lol. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! :D **


	25. Her Scars

**Her Scars**

Kelsey never realized how many connections Pollyanna had, but she sure had quite a few. Pollyanna took her out almost every night. They went out to eat at fancy restaurant, went to nice shows, went to a lot of high-end clothing stores – they did whatever her mother could think of doing. She knew it all to get her mind off of what had happened to her. It worked, but when she slept, nothing helped her. He had already defiled her body; now Croc had to taint her dreams too.

She could hear his voice perfectly in her dreams. She could feel his hands all over her body, causing her pain and anguish. His face appeared clearly in her mind, and he was mocking her. He whispered things in her ear, telling her how slutty her body was and how much her body wanted it. He told her he loved her and would rape her over and over again. All of those painful and overwhelming emotions would come back to her, and she would scream, cry, or jump from her slumber; sometimes it would all three of them. Her body would tremble uncontrollably and would break into a cold sweat. Since her screams were so loud and since Pollyanna only slept two rooms down, her mother would rush to her side in an instant. The nightmares – the memories Kelsey had called them – were reoccurring every night for the past week. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

That's when Pollyanna came up with the idea to go out with her friends and have Bruce come over to "keep Kelsey company." She knew her mother had ulterior motive, but Kelsey wasn't going to say no. Her mother was just trying to help. She might as well as use the opportunity to tell Bruce the truth. Neither of them would enjoy it, but it had to be done.

Bruce dropped by around seven. Kelsey was in the living room, reading an old physiology book she picked up at the library. She sighed and put it down before smiling at him. "Hey, Bruce."

He came over to her and, very carefully, kissed her temple. Kelsey inwardly shuddered at the slightly skin contact, but she had grown use to familiar people touching her. She had also realized that when she would look into a mirror, whatever had disappeared before was slowly coming back. She felt relieved. She didn't know that her friends and family were too.

Bruce sat on the couch next to her. He looked over her as she adjusted herself so that she was resting against the arm of the couch with a pillow behind her back. He looked over her body. Her scars and bruises were long gone by now, but she still hid her body as much as she could. She wore velvet, navy blue sweatpants and a gray, fitted, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt. She looked at her bare feet, causing her hair to fall in her face. Bruce sighed. "Are you growing out your hair?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"Your hair… It's getting pretty long, isn't it?"

"Is it?" She pulled a strand of hair in front of her face. "Hmm… I guess it has. It's already pass to collarbone. Maybe I should cut it?"

"No… I think it looks good." He scooted a bit closer to her and ran a hand through her hair. "So how have you been?"

"Um… Good, I guess you can say. Mom has taken me out every night – you would not _believe_ how many people she knows. She's kind of like you when it comes to getting into plays and restaurants… Except with the connections more so than the money."

He chuckled a bit. "I see… No problems?"

Kelsey turned silent. Bruce took his hand back and stared at her. Then, very softly and seriously, he whispered, "What happened?"

"Just… just dreams about what he did. They're all about the same thing. Just the two of us in his lair with him all over me." She shuddered and looked at her book. "I don't know what drives a man to something like that."

Bruce carefully and gently pulled her into an embrace. She accepted it and rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know either… It could be a number of things."

"Like what?"

Bruce sighed. "Well… Most common I guess you could say are for lust or for dominance. Sometimes it's just out of pure anger and spite."

Kelsey nodded against his chest. Then, before she could even stop herself, she whispered, "Can rape be out of love?"

Bruce pushed her from his chest, but he gripped her upper arms as he stared at her with confused and questioning eyes. She just stared back at him blankly, really wanting an answer. He carefully thought over her question, trying to think of why she would ask something like that. Then, very gently, he asked, "Where did you come up with a questioned like that?"

Kelsey didn't even hide it. "He told me he loved me."

Bruce blinked. He just stared at her, unsure of what to say. He released her shoulders and slowly stood up. He didn't look at her as she stood up as well. She touched his cheek. "Bruce?"

He seized her hand and held it in place. Her eyes widened; it wasn't like him for his actions to be so quick. Her heart picked up a bit of speed. She tried very gingerly on pulling her hand free; it wasn't working for her.

Bruce's mind was filled with concern. He had never heard of Croc saying such a thing to anyone. This was much more than a simple game of predator and prey; he was obsessed with this woman. What the hell did he want from her? He had already raped her and now he finds out that he confessed to her? No; love doesn't work that way. Whatever Croc thought he was feelings Bruce knew was wrong. This wasn't love – it was pure obsession. He wanted to possess her, to have her be his little pet that he could use as his sex doll. What Bruce felt was love. He wanted to protect her, to always be with her. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh – just to have her be happy. He did not want to hurt her. He did not want to make her suffer. What she wanted and what she felt was important to him. That was love; Croc's obsession was not.

Then he said hastily, "Did you believe him?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Did you believe him?" he repeated. "Please Kelsey – please tell me you didn't."

She shook her head almost frantically. "No, of course not… I just wanted to know Bruce. Don't just jump to conclusion." She finally yanked her arm free. "Can you just answer my question?"

"It's obvious that the answer is no," he muttered angrily. "How could you even think the answer could be yes? No one rapes people they love."

"Well, since you're a man and you know more about him more than I do–"

"Don't you dare even compare me to that animal," he growled. "He's just a beast, Kelsey. He's not even a human with the way he acts."

"I'm not comparing you to him, Bruce. All I'm saying is that men have a common way of thinking… at least when it comes to that topic, so I thought–"

"Well, you're wrong. Rape is disgusting; no decent human being should ever think of doing that to another person. It doesn't matter what the reason may be, even if it is out of _love_." He said love as if it were a dirty word. "You don't rape someone… You just don't."

Kelsey bit her bottom lip. "Bruce… I'm sorry. I wasn't saying you were the same as him. I just… wanted to know–"

He sighed, cutting her off. "It's fine Kelsey. Just… just drop it."

A silence fell upon them.

Kelsey wanted to put her foot in her mouth. She knew not to compare Bruce to other men, but in the end, he was still a man. Maybe he would know something about why men would become like that. All she did though was upset him, and she had probably told him something he didn't want to hear. She sat back down on the couch and looked at her hands. She wished she could go back in time and undo everything. She wanted to have everything go back to the way it was supposed to be – normal. She buried her face into them and wished she would weep. Her tears just wouldn't fall.

Bruce noticed and walked over to her. He placed his hand gently on her head and stroked her hair. "Sorry… I didn't come over to argue with you." He dropped to his knees and titled her face up, making their eyes meet. "I just wanted to be with you. I didn't want to yell."

"It's okay…" she said softly.

He nodded once and then, very hesitantly, pressed his lips on hers. She froze and her eyes widened. He held her arms securely, and his lips were slowly moving against hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, but a bit alarming. Through his tender kiss, she could feel something else through it. It was scary and sent her into a panic. Even though he wasn't Croc, this kiss reminded her of the time Croc had done the same. She could feel his vile hands on her body and his terrifying voice flow through her mind. She opened her mouth to protest, but Bruce misinterpreted it. He only deepened the kiss by moving his tongue inside her small, cute mouth and intertwining their tongues. They exchanged sweet breaths, and Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened and she pushed against his shoulders frantically. Bruce noticed and opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he looked into Kelsey's frightened and panic-struck eyes. He released her immediately, and she pushed herself far against the couch, hugging herself tightly. She trembled and was on the verge of frightened tears. Bruce scolded himself. He should've known she was still scarred by the incident. What the hell was he thinking? He was so stupid. He clenched his hand. "You okay?"

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She bit her bottom lip and then felt herself stop shaking. She then looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He stroked her cheek gently and carefully.

She didn't flinch away; she even held the hand to her face. "No… It's okay." Then she released his hand. She needed to say something about their relationship, about how she wanted to end it. She took a deep breath. "Bruce I–"

Bruce's cell phone went off. He reached for it and checked the number. He blinked in surprise.

Kelsey noticed. "Who is it?"

Bruce just stared down at the number. "Pollyanna?" He answered it and put her on speaker. "Hello?"

"Bruce, have you seen the news?" she said frantically.

"No… Why?"

"Oh my God, don't go back home tonight. You stay at my house until this is all settled."

"Wait, Pollyanna. What's wrong?"

"Turn on the news – Channel 5."

Bruce did as he was told and his eyes widened. There were helicopters swarming around Gotham City Hall, and police and news stations were spread out in front of the building. Kelsey's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Pollyanna sighed. "Some of those Arkham bastards have taken over Gotham City Hall. They're threatening to blow the whole place up unless they're paid fifty million dollars in ransom for the hostages. They have the mayor as their main hostage and… They also have a few other people…"

"Mom, who are those other people?"

Pollyanna didn't answer right away.

"Pollyanna, who else is a hostage?"

She sighed. "Barbara and her father are also in there, along with a few other people… I'm sorry."

Kelsey just stared at the phone. She couldn't speak. Barbara _and_ Gordon? They were hostages? How was this possible? Who was keeping them locked up? What happened for them to be captured? Crazy and anxious thoughts circulated through her mind. She bit her bottom lip, fearing the worst for her friends.

"Who's in charge of the whole thing? Bruce demanded.

Pollyanna growled. "It's that no good Two-Face and a few of his hired friends… That Black Mask, that Great White, and even… that god damn monster." Kelsey and Bruce knew who she meant by that last name. Kelsey shuddered.

Bruce stroked her cheek, trying to calm her down. She just nodded and Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry Pollyanna, but I have to go back. I'm one of the few people that can help come up with that kind of money."

"But Bruce–"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll come back when everything's taken care of." Then he hung up before getting up and heading for the door.

Kelsey's eyes widened. Was he really going to get himself killed? Romantic love or not, she still cared for him as a good friend would. His safety was still of her concern. She jumped up and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned back to her, surprised by her action. "Kelsey?"

"You're not thinking of going, are you?" she demanded. "Look, I know you're Batman, but how are you going to take down Croc? I know you can handle the other three just fine, but him? You can't win against him."

"I have before, Kelsey," he said, gently tugging his wrist free. "He's just an animal – I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. Just stay here and wait for your mother, okay?"

"But Bruce–" He already walked out the front door.

Kelsey just stared at the door for a moment. She could hear his car pull out of the driveway and back to Gotham. She knew he could take care of himself. He had done this plenty of times before and he's lived through all of it. He was going to be fine. He knew what he was doing; she knew that too. Yet, the fact Croc was there frightened her. Batman could handle him, mentally at least. However, Kelsey knew the strength Croc carried. She knew how much he hated Batman, how much he wanted him dead for being with her. Croc would definitely try to get his deadly claws on Batman, only so he could rip him to pieces. She couldn't just wait around and pray for his safety. She just didn't want to sit back and hope Bruce came back.

She looked at her wrists. She could picture the bruises on them, even though they were completely healed. She could feel his hands and tongue on her, touching and licking her all over. Her body could remember him inside of her, causing nothing but pain. Her neck and shoulder felt a dull sense of pain. She started shivering as his voice began to chant in her head. She paled as she felt his nails against her cheeks and his hot breath and teeth against his ear. She was frightened, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen again. She would fine. She just had that feeling that nothing was going to happen like that to her again. She wasn't sure where the reassurance came from, but it was there. She used it to get her legs to move toward the coat closet, trying to find an appropriate jacket.

* * *

Pollyanna came home around nine-thirty. She opened the door, sighing. "Kelsey, I'm home."

There was no reply.

Pollyanna blinked and shut the door. She walked deeper into the house. "Kelsey? Kelsey, where are you? Kelsey?"

Pollyanna dashed to the coat closet. She opened it and gasped. The black, winter trench coat was missing. She shook her head in disbelief. "No…! Kelsey?" She dashed right back out the door, praying she'd find her daughter before anyone else did.

**Author's Note: 'Ello there! Well, here's my Christmas gift to all my fellow readers! XD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter; sorry if wasn't as exciting as you wanted to be. Oh well, until the next chapter then! Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Holidays! :D**


	26. Trades

**Trades**

Mask smacked Gordon across the face. Barbara growled at him. "Leave him alone already!"

Two-Face looked down at the disabled woman, who had been shoved out of her wheelchair for kicks. She was hissing and shouting at them every time for every little thing they did. He gave her a good smack or kick every now and then, but she wouldn't shut up. Her dad was just as vocal as she was. "_Like father like daughter_," Two-Face thought.

Mask gave Gordon a hard shove against the cabinets. He groaned from the pain, but he recovered from the shove and glared. His left eye was swollen and his glasses had long been broken. He had a few cuts on his face and from all the times he had been stomped on and kicked, his body was sure to have a few bruises on them. His daughter wasn't much better. Because she couldn't feel anything from her thighs down, they most smacked her face pretty hard or gave her back a few good kicks. The other seven hostages were mostly just sitting there in fear as they watched Barbara and Gordon get beaten. They just prayed that they wouldn't be next.

White came in the room. "They say they can't get that much money. They offered around ten million and then a shit load of stuff."

Two-Face rolled his eyes before giving Barbara a good kick in the back. She cried out in pain and Gordon hissed, "Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!"

"Shut it, old man," Mask said.

Two-Face merely ignored the insult and looked at his coin. He tossed it in the air and landed in his palm, burnt-side up. "That ain't good enough. Fifty million or the whole place goes up in smoke." He grumbled. "Is Croc done with the bombs yet?"

Mask cracked his fingers. "Yeah, he's almost done."

"Don't you think you can get away with this," Barbara hissed. "Batman will come and stop you."

"Well, he ain't here yet, now is he sweet-cheeks?" Two-Face then leaned against the wall. "This is taking too fucking long. Where the fuck is that god damn reptile–"

"Shut up, Two-Face," he growled. "I'm right here." Everyone turned around. The hostages froze as they saw the big, monstrous creature enter through the doors that were somehow big enough for him to fit through. Gordon and Barbara just glared at him while the other criminals just acknowledge his presence. He had blood on his face, chest, and hands. His eyes were blazing brightly, as though he were satisfied with some form of work he had done.

White chuckled. "So… Who was down there?"

"Just some dumb-shit cops trying to be heroes…" He glanced over at Gordon and smirked. "They didn't taste too bad either. You got them on some special diet?"

"You sick bastard–" Gordon's insult was cut off by Mask's fist to his gut. He toppled over and landed hard against the floor. He groaned into it and glared mercilessly at the freaks. They ignored him.

"You got all the bombs planted?"

"Yeah… They're all around the weak points you wanted." Croc glanced at the other hostages, who scrunched together in fear. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his employer. "What're you expecting to get out of this?"

"Money, what the hell else?" Two-Face growled.

"Why don't you just rob the bank next time?"

"I need a lot of money and I need it quickly. I still have to pay the three of you anyway – this way I can do it quickly and still get my money in the end."

Croc rolled his eyes. "I don't just want money, you know."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll give you some men – less people I have to pay."

Croc just huffed.

* * *

Kelsey got out of the taxi after paying the man. She checked her watch; it read 10:45 p.m., which caused her to let out a small breath. The ride felt longer than an hour and an half. She wished it were longer. She knew she came to watch the events unfold at City Hall, but she should've just stayed home. She could have watched perfectly from her television and watched. Still, her heart felt less anxious about her friends' safety. She looked at where she was at: Main Street. She sighed in relief. All she had to do was keep walking straight and she'd hit Gotham City Hall. She hastily walked through the street, relieved that the snow had stopped falling or else she most likely would've frozen to death. She turned the corner and her eyes widened. There were hundreds of spectators and two dozen policemen with a few news stations. The place was in chaos as sirens were whistling through the air and the helicopters were whirling in the air. Bright lights were focusing on the main doors to the building. People were muttering comments here and there, angry, anxious, but most of all, frightened. She squirmed her way through the crowd and was able to get fairly close up. She could see some henchmen at the doors with what looked like AKs. She wondered how Batman would get in, but she knew he would find a way. She sighed a bit and backed up again. She stepped on someone's foot. She gasped and whipped around. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head as she bent down to rub her foot. "Don't worry. It's okay…" She slowly looked up and paused when her eyes met with Kelsey's.

Kelsey blinked as the woman stood up straight and stared right at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you… that woman from the paper?"

"The paper?" Kelsey repeated.

"Kelsey Lunar – the only woman to have escaped Killer Croc's lair alive without Batman's help," the woman said. "That's you, isn't it? You're Kelsey Lunar, aren't you?"

Kelsey slowly nodded.

The woman's eyes widened and then dashed away from her. Kelsey blinked and turned back to the building. Before she could move any closer, she felt a tug on her arm and she was yanked back. She tripped over her own feet and hit the floor hard. The woman from earlier got right in her face, but this time, she had a small recorder. Kelsey's eyes widened. "What the–"

"Miss Lunar, can I have a few words with you?" the woman demanded, not even bothering to help the poor doctor up.

Kelsey slowly rose to her feet. "And you are?"

"I'm Maria Sullivan; I'm a reporter from the Gotham Paper. I just need a few questions answered. Could you spare some time?"

Kelsey shook her head. "I rather not." She glanced at City Hall. "Besides, there some other and more important things to view, aren't there?"

"Please, Miss Lunar, this will only take a few moments."

She sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Should I go out again?" White asked.

Two-Face shook his head. "Na… Let them sweat it out for a little longer. Then we'll demand for the money again."

Mask rolled his eyes. "You're just waiting for the Bat, aren't you? You know, hold off any longer, he's gonna come burst through here and we're all gonna get it."

"You worry too much."

The three of them were all sitting on wooden chairs, watching the twenty-two inch television that was resting on the table. Croc was watching the nine hostages since he didn't feel like watching idiot reporters chatter about what he already knew was going on. Not to mention they were getting a bunch of shit wrong. One news station even reported that the mayor was being hung upside down from the ceiling. Though that sounded funny as hell, it wasn't even true. The damn bastard was sitting with the other hostages, their hands tied behind their backs and their ankles tied tightly together. In all honesty, it pissed him off.

Mask flipped the channels around and stopped at Channel 5. The good-looking blonde reporter was going around, asking people their opinion about what was going on. The woman went up to an old hag, who answered, "Those vile things don't even belong in our society. They should all just be eliminated."

Two-Face chuckled, flipping the coin up in the air. "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever been called."

White and Mask just chuckled in agreement. Mask was about to change the channel until the reporter came up to two women. One woman had the other backed up against the crowd with what looked like a recorder in her hand, and the other woman just looked like she wanted to get out of there. She looked oddly familiar too. He paused for a minute and stared at the screen. Two-Face and White looked back at Mask. "What?" White said.

"See that chick?" Mask asked, pointing at the burgundy-colored hair. "Look familiar to either of you?"

They both looked and cocked their heads a bit. She did look familiar, but they couldn't figure it out. She wore glasses and her hair came down to her breasts. They couldn't remember anyone looking like that. Then the reporter came up to the woman and demanded, "Can you give us your opinion on the situation?"

The girl just shook her head and tried to use the moment as an attempt to escape the other woman with the recorder. The other caught her arm. "Wait! Miss Lunar, we're not done yet! I still have some more questions!"

"Look I–" she tried saying.

The blonde interrupted her. "Lunar? You mean you're Kelsey Lunar – the same one from the newspaper last week?"

"Well, I–"

Then the blonde got right in her face. "Miss Lunar, if you don't mind me asking, you do realize that Killer Croc is also here tonight. Are you worried at all about your safety?"

"Of course, but I'm not–"

"What exactly brought you here tonight?"

"My friends are inside so I–"

Apparently Two-Face, Mask, and White weren't the only one watching Channel 5. They guessed other stations had been listening in to other stations and now they wanted a slice of Kelsey. She was suddenly surrounded by a few more reporters and cameramen, trapping her inside what seemed like a disorganized circle. What seemed was four different microphones were stuck in her face. "Please Miss Lunar; could you give us some details on your recovery?"

"Look I really–"

"Do you know any of the hostages personally?" another reporter demanded.

"Just the Commissioner and his daughter. Now really I need to go–"

"Is it true that you and Bruce Wayne are seeing each other?"

"Well, yes but–"

"Have you been living with him at all during this time?"

Two-Face shut off the television and turned to his business partners, who were just staring back at him with wide eyes. "Did you see who I saw?"

They both nodded.

"And did you hear that last part?"

They nodded again. Mask gave a whistle. "Damn… Who knew Lunar could score a man with cash? I knew she was good-looking, but Wayne's a catch."

White smiled a bit. "We could probably get more money with her in the picture. Wayne would pay a fortune to make sure his sweetheart was okay, wouldn't he?"

"Of course he would…" Then Two-Face paused. How were they going to get her inside? They could just send Croc out to fetch her, but if he were to be gunned down, which was possible even though it seemed unlikely, their plan would go down the crapper for sure if Batman showed up. Then he hatched a plan. "I've got an idea."

Mask and White looked at him. Mask leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. "All right then… Let's hear it."

"We can't just grab Lunar out of the crowd like it's nothing. That would risk the chances of the plan working. So… we'll trade nine lives that are worth a few chunks of dough for one life who's worth as much as all of them and then some. Besides, it's not like the cops won't do it. It's a hot-shot's girlfriend's life versus the nine lives of public city workers. Who do you think they're gonna choose?"

White nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Same here," Mask chuckled. He glanced at White. "Go throw that out to them – and when they made the decision, we'll send Croc out there to get her."

He nodded and then left the room.

Mask stretched a bit and pushed off the wall. "Croc, get in here!"

Croc came in and huffed. "What the hell do you want?"

"There's been a change in plans. Two-Face will explain while I watch the hostages – soon to be one loaded hostage." He chuckled before exiting the room, leaving Two-Face and Croc to stare at each other.

Croc sat down on the floor and rested against the wall. He wasn't tired, but these past two weeks he just felt sluggish. He was never in the mood to really do anything, but he did it anyway to waste time and to get him out of his lair. Certain parts of his lair seemed to carry memories and he could almost hear screams echoing throughout the sewers, even though it was just him down there. He only took jobs to preoccupy and entertain himself. He really had no other reason. "So, what's changed?"

"We're trading the hostages for Bruce Wayne's girlfriend."

Croc just made a grunt of affirmation and closed his eyes. He didn't care. A hostage was a hostage. It didn't matter to him as long as he got his share of the ransom. Then Two-Face smirked. "You know who it is too… You remember Lunar? It's her."

Croc's eyes popped open, and he stared at Two-Face. Then through pure anger and shock, he growled, "What do you mean we're trading her?"

"Think about this for a second," Two-Face said, raising his hands up in defense. "We could have nine hostages and we only get fifty million – maybe even less if these fucking bankers can't come up with the money. But, if we have a billionaire's beloved girlfriend, we'll get the money we need and maybe even more. You want the money, don't you?" Then his smirk widened. "Of course, unless you're still pissed about the fact she got out of your lair without you knowing… If you wanna teach her a lesson, you can if we get her as a hostage. Also, you said she fucked the Bat, right? Well, if he cares too, you may just get a chance to rip him to shreds. Wouldn't you like that?"

Croc glared murderously, but silently at the disfigured man. The bastard had a point; Wayne would definitely pay big bucks to get his girlfriend back. Also, he was right. He did want to rip that Bat into thousands of pieces and devour him viciously. That would be so fulfilling. Still, he didn't want to be near her. He had meant it when he said he loved her, when he realized that he couldn't keep doing that do her anymore. He swallowed a lot of his pride to just let her go; he knew he'd get mocked – behind his back most of time since he didn't think anyone was stupid enough to stay something like to his face – by the other guys from Arkham. Yet he knew if she stayed with him any longer, he'd just keep hurting her and raping her. So he made the choice to save her, at least that's how he viewed it. He brought her to the surface and found the nearest car to the police station. That was last he saw of her as he strapped her securely in the car and finally released her as he lifted up the car and aimed it. As soon as he threw it, he turned away from the scene and went back to the sewers. That's how he ended up here under Two-Face's employment. He huffed furiously. "Yeah, I would."

Two-Face nodded and smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

Kelsey was able to get away from the crazy reporters and found herself on the sidewalk, leaning and resting up against the wall of a rather nice-looking apartment building. She panted heavily and stared at City Hall. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she saw who she guessed were bankers, due to their suits. They walked over to someone who looked like Officer Ramirez and whispered something to her. She just stared at them for a few moments, looking like she was thinking about something. She turned to two other officers, who just nodded. Then she turned back to the bankers, nodding at them. Then the bankers disappeared as they walked back inside.

It wasn't even three minutes before the doors burst open. Everyone became silent and all was heard were the helicopters swarming in the air and the sirens on the police cars. In the doorway, there stood all nine hostages with Two-Face and Croc standing behind them.

Two-Face walked down the steps and over to Ramirez. He flicked the coin in the air as he spoke. "So… Where is she?"

"You didn't exactly give us time to look for her."

He rolled his eyes. "You cops are useless you know that?" He saw her hand inch for her gun and shook his head at her. "Hey – I'd keep your hands away from your weapons. Just because we're doing a trade doesn't mean I still can't kill any of them." He pulled out his gun and pointed it behind him at the young, Hispanic janitor hostage, whose face paled. Two-Face smirked when he saw Ramirez pale. "I could start with your cousin."

She growled and put her hands up. "Fine. Hand them over and we'll find her."

Two-Face shook his head again. "Croc will get her… Besides, how can I guarantee that you'll actually find her when we give them up?"

She didn't answer and just growled, "Fine, but at least release Gordon and his daughter."

Two-Face sighed and waved a hand at Croc before pointing at Gordon and Barbara. Croc huffed and gave both of them a hard shove down the steps. There was a loud gasp from the crowd and Ramirez and another policeman rushed to them. They both untied them, and Ramirez helped Gordon up to his feet while the other man lifted up Barbara and held her in his arms. Ramirez and Gordon glared daggers at Two-Face, who just smirked and said, "Just give my friend here a few minutes to find her."

Croc went out into the crowd, slowly scanning the hundreds of useless faces while Two-Face stayed behind and held the rest of the hostages at gunpoint.

The policeman set Barbara down inside a police car, where she was joined by Gordon and Ramirez. Gordon rubbed his moustache and huffed. "What the hell's going on?"

"They want to do a hostage trade," she muttered.

Barbara blinked. "Hostage trade? We don't have any hostages. Are they stupid?"

Ramirez sighed. "They want… a certain someone who's in the crowd. We couldn't say no because… nine lives are worth more than one."

"Who's that one life?"

No one answered. They all refused to meet eye contact with the Gordons. The two look at each other and then back again at Ramirez. Then, a little more sternly, Gordon demanded, "Who are they looking for?"

She mumbled her answer.

"Ramirez, speak up."

The policewoman gave up, sighing in defeat. "They want Lunar. She's here apparently and they want to trade her."

Barbara's eyes widened. "What?"

"What the hell for?" Gordon shouted.

"I don't know."

Gordon groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He paced for a bit, trying to figure out what the hell a bunch of nutcases would want with that girl. Hadn't they put her through enough? What in God's name could she possibly be worth over the mayor? She was just a doctor at Arkham who was worth as much as the people who cared–

Then it hit him. They wanted money and they wanted a lot of it. If the bank couldn't provide it, Kelsey Lunar's boyfriend certainly could. Gordon felt torn. He knew Kelsey didn't know about this because if she did, she would never agree to it. It wouldn't matter who was in their; it could've been her mother, but Kelsey would have never agreed to switch. That would mean being in the same room as Croc, the man she feared most. He wanted to protest, wanted to send someone to help keep her hidden. Yet, the policeman in him told him that sacrifices had to be made. It wasn't like she was going to get killed either. They needed her alive to get the money. Still it was something he didn't want to put her through, even though he was going to.

Then he huffed. "Someone contact Wayne. Tell them what happened."

Barbara just stared at him. "Aren't you going to do something?"

He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry Barbara… There's nothing I can do."

"But Dad–"

Gordon could only turn away from her and she just stared at him, completely horrified that he would do nothing. Yet, she knew she probably would have done the same. She just shook her head and looked over at Croc, who was slowly making his way through the crowd.

* * *

He glared around, trying to spot the little doctor. He tried to catch her scent, but the air was filled with hundreds of others that hers just drowned out. He growled in frustration but continued his search. One part of his brain was recalling the horrid things he had done to that woman while the other part was trying to get him to focus on the task before him. The more he tried to ignore his memory, the more pictures of him raping her would just keep popping up in his head. He shook his head and scanned the crowd again. People were pushing and shoving at each other, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Some stared at him in complete fear. He just rolled his eyes. This wasn't anything new.

Kelsey couldn't stop herself from shivering, and it sure as hell wasn't from the cold. She pushed herself against hard against the apartments, as though she were trying to blend in with them. What was going on? Why did they let Gordon and Barbara go? Knowing that now would be a good time to leave since a lot of people were moving around, she hastily walked toward the subway entrance. If she ran, she'd looked too suspicious. She glanced back at Croc, but luckily his back was turned. Just as it seemed she be home free, the wind picked up.

Everyone in the crowd froze as Croc stiffened, the faint but terribly familiar scent barely reaching his nose. He jerked his head toward the source. Then, after a long week of separation, bright toxic yellow eyes locked with soft hazel ones. The life had somewhat returned to her eyes, but what had also returned was the pure fear as their eyes locked. Croc could only smirk evilly and move toward the frozen woman, who seemed to snap out of her trance and make a desperate run. He charged at her, causing people to scream and jump out his way, else they would've been run over. Kelsey didn't look back, but she knew he was hot at her heels. It could've been anyone but him. She wouldn't have cared. It could've been Zsasz with a knife, running at her with the intent to kill; she wouldn't have been as frightened as she was now. She prayed he wouldn't catch her or that he'd lose sight of her in the massive crowd of now running people. Sadly, it seemed that God wasn't on her side. She got caught in a crowd of running civilians, only to trip over a bunch of people's feet and slip on the icy snow. She fell hard on her back and groaned in pain. She looked at the ground and froze; there was a huge shadow around her body. She gasped and whipped around; her entire body was paralyzed in fear as she met eyes with the monster.

He smirked a bit. "Just where did you think you were going?"

She scooted away from him as people backed out of scene, too scared to help the woman or to go against a cannibal. Her eyes wouldn't leave him, making sure to watch his every movement. She knew he was pissed. She – who was just another rape victim – got out of his lair without anyone to help her. She feared the worst.

Croc kneeled down beside her. "Haven't seen you in a while… How have you been?" He stretched a hand out to her, which she smacked away with tremor in her eyes. He chuckled. "You really wanna fucking hit me now? You ain't in the best position, bitch."

"Get away from me…!" she hissed, her voice quivering in pure terror.

Her words cut through him like a dagger. He did this to himself; he was the one that caused her to become like everyone else, to become fearful of him and his existence. He just shook his head and then growled at her, "Like you can tell me what to do." Then he wrapped his hand tightly around her waist, yanking her off the ground and causing her to scream in pure terror. Gasps and small cries came from the cry in fear. They all just watched the woman from the paper thrash against his hand, desperately trying to break free from his grip. It didn't work.

She struggles violently in his hand as he brought her back over to the steps, where she ceased her struggling and stared at who she was being brought to. Croc dropped her in front of Two-Face, who stared down at her and smirked. Her eyes widened and she scooted back from him, only to hit Croc's leg and prevented her from trying to back away any further. She froze and without realizing it, she dug her nails into his leg. He said nothing and pretended as though he couldn't feel her cold hands against his skin.

Two-Face looked at Croc and said, "All right; cut them lose."

Croc just rolled his eyes and did as told.

The disfigured man turned to Kelsey, who just glared at him with tremor in her eyes. He just chuckled. "Let me fill you in, sweet cheeks. You're worth way more money than these people, so you're gonna be switching places with them."

"I don't have any money," she hissed desperately.

"You don't, but that rich billionaire boyfriend of yours does. So, you'll just be sticking around inside with me and my boys for a little while…" He grabbed her hands and tied her wrists together. Her eyes widened in horror. "Hope you can get comfortable."

She slammed her now tied hands into his chest, where he hissed a bit before glaring at her. Frowning, he smacked her hard across the face with his fist. She let out a cry of pain, and she fell, her left temple hitting the paved floor. Croc stiffened a bit, but finally cut the ropes of the last hostage, who ran to the police. He glared over at Two-Face, who noticed and held his hands up in defense. "She hit me first."

Croc just growled, which caused Kelsey to shiver a bit.

Two-Face turned to Gordon and Ramirez and said, "You better get that Wayne guy on the phone. I know she's his bitch and he'd pay big money to make sure he was okay. If you don't get a hold of him in the next two hours…" He looked over at Kelsey and smirked. "She's gonna get it." He flipped his coin up in the air and it landed on the burnt side. "She's gonna get it good."

Kelsey's eyes widened, along with the policemen that heard the threat. Two-Face started to head back inside and Croc followed, picking up Kelsey in the process. She screamed and pleaded to be released, but the giant reptile refused. He just carried the screaming doctor inside and the City Hall doors locked behind him.

**Author's Note: ****I have come to the conclusion and no one can tell me otherwise: Kelsey is a Sue. As much as I REALLY HATE TO SAY IT, Kelsey is a Sue. And if she's not a whole Sue, she's still more than partly one. There's nothing I can do about now though. I'm already a bit more than half-way done with the story and I still want to do that sequel. The only thing I can do now is roll with what I got and work with it to the best I can. Still, it's a learning expirence and FanFiction is good practice da? :D Anyway, I hope that though I have a Mary-Sue running through the story, you're still enjoying it. **

**On a lighter note: Hooray! Another Christmas present! LOL I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I was quite on a roll when I wrote it) and I hope the Holidays are treating everyone nicely. :D**


	27. A Little Reunion

**A Little Reunion**

Gordon handed his daughter a cell phone. She punched in Bruce's number, even thought she knew he wasn't going to answer it. Still, she had to pretend like she had no idea he was busy being Batman. As she figured, it was Alfred that answered the phone. "Wayne Residence."

"It's me," she said. "Alfred, we have a bit of a problem."

"Yes; I saw the news. Master Wayne did as well… He's on his way."

"In his black suit, right?" she asked, trying to use a bit of coding so that no one else would understand what she was saying.

Alfred let out a breath. "Yes… He should be there in another few minutes or so. He's going through the sewers to disarm the bombs. Don't worry, Miss Barbara. Kelsey will be fine."

She sighed. "I hope so… Put me through to him."

"Right away. Do you need me to get you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen, but Mask had to be an ass. They had dragged Kelsey inside and threw her against the desk. She was quite shaken, and Mask thought it was hilarious. He decided to mess with her and pretend to "feel her up." Two-Face told him not do it, but it would've been a waste not to; at least that was Mask's argument. Croc had to turn away, knowing if he watched that he'd probably rip the man to pieces. He didn't want people to know his feelings. Everyone thought he just got revenge on her, except maybe Two-Face and Ivy. He knew they would most likely threaten her life or his secret in order to corporate with any of their plans. His secret would completely ruin his reputation. The Killer Croc, a cannibalistic and ruthless criminal who despises all of humanity, fell in love with his normal, human doctor. He just faced the wall, trying to ignore what was happening not even five feet away from him. Mask slid his hand up her leg, at which she shrieked a bit and on pure instinct, thrusted her foot up into his gut and punched him hard in the chest before breaking free and running. They were all stunned for a moment and didn't follow her. White burst out laughing and Two-Face couldn't stop shaking his head, holding in his chuckles. Croc was just happy she hit him; otherwise the floor would've eventually been covered in blood.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Mask hissed as White continued to laugh at his injury. "Where did that stupid brod go? She's gonna get it now!"

"I say you got what you deserved," White chuckled. "You already know she doesn't wanna be here, so you just assume you could get away with trying to feel her up?"

"Like I was serious," he growled. "I just wanted to scare, for God's sake. Besides I have higher standards on my women."

Two-Face rolled his eyes. "You just like women who are willing to let you fuck them."

Mask glared but didn't rebuttal. He just shook his head and turned to Croc. "Go find her and bring her back here. We can't get money without a hostage."

White shrugged. "It's not like she can get out. All the doors are barricade or blocked by the guards on the outside. She ain't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but it's nice to know where your hostages are at," Mask growled. He turned to Croc. "Go get her, for fuck's sake."

Two-Face rolled his eyes again as Croc huffed frustratingly and walked out of the room to find the woman doctor. He sniffed the air and easily caught a fresh, delicious scent trailing down the halls. He slowly stalked toward the smaller doors a few yards away from him. He opened them and bent down a bit to get through them. He heard another door slam ahead of him and the scent still staying powerfully strong. He growled and barked, "Get your ass back here!"

His response was mere silence.

He pushed into the room, which was a little smaller than the main room. He continued to follow the maddening scent into smaller and smaller rooms. Then he finally reached one room where he barely fit through the door. He heard another door shut ahead of him. He just snarled as he walked toward the entrance he heard slam. When he opened it, he glared a bit. The bitch had run into a hallway with six doors on the walls. He knew couldn't fit in the hallway; it was too god damn small. He slammed his fist the door he had opened, only to punch through it and rip it and some of the wall off. He tore through the wall mercilessly and kept breaking it down until he could fit his body in the newly built doorway. He stiffed the air again. The beautiful aroma was coming from the far door on the right. He slowly reached for the top of it and slowly sunk his nails into the wood. He heard a faint and frightened gasp. He chuckled. "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

He ripped the door right off its hinges and smirked sadistically. She was far inside the utility closet, her back probably being dig into by the brooms and mops she was pressed against. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was off, fast and heavy. Her eyes were wide with pure fear as they were locked with his. She started to push herself even farther away from him, pressing her tied hands hard against her chest. Croc closed his eyes for a moment. The memories of what he had done to her circulated through his mind. All he could see was her face, her expression of agony and her tears of misery as he continually pounded into her hot body. He wanted to remember the pleasure of fucking her, how good his length felt inside that hot canal. Yet, all he could remember were her tears and screams. He huffed and opened his eyes again, meeting a pair of frightening hazel ones. "Get out," he growled.

She let out a shaky breath in response.

He rolled his eyes and stretched his hand inside. She screamed and kicked at the massive claw as it advanced toward her. "No! No don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

He snarled as he felt her feet slam against his fingers. "Knock it off." He grabbed her leg, which caused her to jolt and then let out a completely terrified shriek.

"No! Let go of me! Let go!"

He ignored her as he yanked her forward and into his palm. He wrapped his fingers around her body, trapping in her arms as well. She thrashed her legs violently and desperately. She wanted to be anywhere else in this world; she wouldn't care at this point. She wouldn't as frightened even if she was blindfolded and being threatened to be submerged into a tank full of sharks. As crazy as that sounded to her or to anyone else, that was just how terrified she was of him. Compared to him, death wasn't as frightening. After what he did, she just couldn't stomach being near him. Fear overwhelmed her completely and she drowned in it the minute he made any gesture to touch her or get close to her. Now he had a firm grip on her and it refused to falter. She screamed again as he yanked her out of the closet and threw her down hard on the floor. She cried out in pain and then gasped as he stepped in front of her, glaring mercilessly down at the petrified doctor.

They stared at each other for a few moments. The only sounds that were made were his heavy breathing, and Kelsey's frightened breaths and occasional whimpers. Croc couldn't help but to think about the first time the two had met. Before, he had only heard rumors that Zsasz had unintentionally started. He rambled to the guards about her after his interview with her, which the Joker had overheard. Like a wildfire, word had spread about the "fearless" doctor throughout the asylum's inmates. At first, Croc wouldn't buy it; everyone was afraid of him She was curious about him, determined to "cure" him of his mental illness was suffering from. She was unafraid of him and looked at him like he was any decent human. That was how she treated everyone, never getting phased and acting like she used to such violent criminals. He found it amusing and wanted to keep her around to watch her fail.

Then the plan to escape was brought to attention. It was Joker's plan, to use this woman's stupidity and immunity to their advantage. He told everyone to try and find something out about her and make it seem like maybe they were just innocent souls with fucked up minds. If they did that, he was sure that she would be a mere puppet dancing in their hands. Everything seemed to work. Then he began to felt that feeling that was haunting him now – love for the woman. First it only started small, like never feeling the desire to just devour her. Then it grew slowly and before he knew it, she was everything he wanted. That was when he messed up and now, Kelsey was just like everyone else. She feared him and what he would do. Her eyes had the same terror in them that everyone else carried when they were facing him. He growled in despair, which caused the woman to gasp beneath in. He huffed and hissed, "Quit giving me that look."

She continued to stare up at him, expression twisted in fright and body shaking uncontrollably. He barked at her and seized one of her arms. She screamed again and kicked him; it only infuriated him more. He threw her over his shoulder, causing her to slam her hands on his back. He just easily carried her into the room he had come from before and locked every single door that could be opened. Then he slammed her down hard on one of the desks. Kelsey cried out in pain, but he ignored it. He pinned down his hands on the desk, trapping her in between them. She let out a startled gasp and faced him with her back pressed firmly on the desk. With the little amount of courage she had in her, she hissed, "Get off…!"

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to you," he growled. He bent down his head to her neck and breathed in her scent. God, how he had missed this smell; nothing could compare to it. He licked the smooth skin and ran his teeth against it. She squirmed underneath him, squeaking in protest. He chuckled again. "Keep struggling; I ain't gonna get off." Fuck – it had been two weeks since he been near her. He hadn't been preparing to ever see her again, aside from Arkham. He couldn't stop himself from using stupid excuses to touch her; just to touch and nothing more. He wasn't going to hurt her again. He was already hated and didn't want to make it worse. He loved her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

With that, a gunshot was heard. Kelsey gasped and Croc looked up at the far door on his right, which was now missing its knob. The door was pushed open and leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest, Two-Face looked at them with his eyebrow raised. "Am I interrupting something?"

Croc snarled but shook his head. He pushed away from her, who let out a breath of relief. He was silent; then he shook his head again, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded her hands on his back. He simply ignored it and followed Two-Face out of the room.

**A/N: It's short and it took me too long to write. Oh well. :)**


	28. Truthful Liar

**Truthful Liar**

He dropped her against the wall, which she pressed against and stared at the four freaks' faces. Mask approached her first. She stiffened as he knelt down beside her, holding a gun to her temple. She shuddered, never breaking her eyes away from him. He smirked. "You know… that wasn't nice from what you did earlier." The gun moved to her cheek. "How about an apology? Hm?"

She only glared at him, keeping her mouth shut.

The gun trailed down to her neck, pressing the tip hard against her skin. "Come on now… All I want is a simple sorry." The gun clicked. "Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Kelsey spat at him, causing him to push away from her in disgust and snarling. "You little…!" He glared before hitting her hard across the face with a clenched fist. She let out a cry in pain as she hit the floor hard, her left cheek throbbing in pain. She was lucky that the hit wasn't hard enough to crack a tooth; that still didn't mean it didn't hurt. She didn't look back up; she just kept her eyes on the floor.

Mask grumbled a bit and stood back up. "White, you do this. I'll shoot her."

"You really don't have any patience, do you?"

Mask just glared at him and moved away from the woman, switching places with White. He kneeled down next to their hostage, seizing her hair and yanking her back up right. Kelsey hissed and swung a leg at him. He easily deflected it, releasing her hair. "Look babe, don't make this hard." He pulled out his own gun, pointing it at her leg. "I'm being the nice one here. Don't give up trouble, and we won't mess you up. We just want money – and your boyfriend's gonna pay up, ain't he?"

Kelsey just glared at the floor, quivering.

"Should we give him a call…?" He pulled out a cell phone and waved it in front of her. "Come on now. Maybe you can get a hold of him." He dropped the phone in her tied hands. "Go ahead. Call him." When she said nothing, he smiled a bit. "Or maybe we should contact the Bat for you. I've heard you two are… close friends."

She looked at the phone, then back at the gun that rested on her knee. White's finger was still at the trigger, but she knew he could move it at any given moment. Truthfully, she didn't want to call him. One, he was probably out as Batman and most likely didn't have his cell on his him. Two, she feared that maybe they could track him. Though criminals, they weren't idiots; each of them had a lethal trick or two up their sleeves. One wrong move on hers or Batman's part, and he'd be hurt or even killed. She wanted to throw the phone at him, telling him wear to stuff it. She couldn't though. The gun at her leg made her tremble more. She didn't want Batman to get hurt, but she certainly didn't want to either. She had never been shot before and from what she had seen, it wasn't a pleasant thing either. She looked at the phone again. She didn't want to call him. She didn't want to get hurt either.

White was losing his patience after a few minutes of silence. "Make your choice already."

Kelsey caught her breath and turned her attention to the phone. She hastily pushed on the numbers, deciding to dial Alfred. He could definitely get through to Bruce.

"Wayne Residents," he answered.

Kelsey didn't think she had been so happy to hear his voice. "It's me… Where's Bruce?"

"Miss Kelsey? Are you all right?"

"For now… Where's Bruce?"

"Most likely already there. He should be contacting the police right about now."

As though on cue, three guards came in through the door with their own phone. All eyes were on them as one said, "They got a hold of Wayne."

White snatched the phone from Kelsey, hanging up on Alfred. Two-Face took the phone and dismissed them. He tossed the phone at Kelsey, who was all too quick to respond. "Hello?"

"I'm glad to hear you're okay," he said. "Barbara's tracking the phone – she'll pin point the location for me."

She clutched onto the phone, happy to hear a familiar, gracious voice. "Thank you…" A small smile barely formed on her lips, unable to hide her relief.

Croc looked at the floor, refusing to see her face after she smiled. He didn't want to see her happy because of some other man. Though he already knew she was content, it didn't mean he wanted to see it. Just the thought made him cringe in anger, made him feeling like hurting her again. He balled his hands into fists, growling in his chest.

Two-Face rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and tell him what we want."

Kelsey bit her bottom lip.

"What'd they say?" he asked.

"They want fifty million dollars… If not, they'll kill me."

White chuckled a bit at the quiver in her voice. He aimed the gun at the wall, firing at it. She shrieked; the bullet was merely an inch or two away from her face.

"Kelsey?" she heard from the phone. "Kelsey? What happened?"

The man snatched the phone away from her hands and pushed away from her. "Don't worry about your girl, Wayne. She'll be fine as long as you pay up." Then he smiled darkly, looking over at Mask. He just nodded, along with Two-Face. Croc just stared at them, unsure of what they were approving of. "Of course if you don't…" He fired his gun again and this time, it hit Kelsey in the knee as threatened. Her eyes widened for a short second before screaming in pain. "You get her corpse back." He hung up.

As the three seemed to laugh amongst themselves, Croc tried covering his nose and mouth. He wanted to look away from Kelsey, but his eyes were locked on the blood oozing out of her knee. She was gripping it tightly, cringing and letting out small pained moans. The blood flowed out from in between her fingers. Her hands were stained red, and she was pale. This was just like the time she was down in his lair. That heavy breathing, those paled cheeks, and the pained expression she had made Croc remember what he had done to her. To make it even worse was the blood. That fucking sweet red liquid which had the most delicious scent he had ever smelled once again flowed through him. It made his mouth water and his breathing hard. Why did White have to go and do that? Was he stupid or something? How the hell could the bastard have forgotten that freshly spilled blood made him thirsty? He snarled and glared at White, who was now facing him with wide eyes. He seemed to understand what the glare had meant. He scratched the back of his neck. "Oh shit… I forgot about that."

"You son of bitch…" he growled. "Did you forget I like _eating_ people?"

Mask shrugged. "Relax, Croc. It's was just an accident."

The overgrown reptile laughed bitterly. "Just an accident… I can make his death look like an accident too." He glanced over at the panting woman, who was looking at him with fear.

Kelsey knew her blood's scent was powerful. Croc had told her many times how "delicious" she smelled. She could hear his gluttonous breathing and see his eyes scanning over her, trailing down from her face to her knee. She couldn't help but to grip her knee tighter in some delusional hope that it would mask the bleeding. The blood merely flowed throughout her fingers, staining her hands even more.

Her scent filled him. He wanted a taste – just one fucking lick would be enough for him. He couldn't concentrate on holding back anymore. The sight and smell of her blood was almost maddening. Croc glared back at the three men again and growled, "Get out."

Mask raised his hands. "Come on Croc – we don't need you eating her–"

He snarled viciously.

"So just be careful, all right?" Two-Face finished.

Croc said nothing in response and the three of the men left, knowing better than to piss off Croc when he was hungry. Kelsey panting became heavier and more frightful. She slowly inched away from him as he turned toward her, his eyes glowing now. They locked onto her leg. Then he slowly stepped toward her.

Kelsey shook her head frantically. "No…!" she panted out. "Get back!"

He was already kneeling beside her, his hand pressed against the wall over her head. He reached for her tied arms, but she jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

Croc rolled his eyes and looked back at her wound. He could see the bullet was still in her skin. He seized her leg and turned her body to him. She slammed her hands on his in an attempt to get him to let go; it was useless since he only growled at her. "You hit me again and watch what happens to you."

She pulled back her hands, fearing the threat. She looked away and shut her eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing or going to do. He ripped the left side of her jeans from the mid-thigh, slowly tearing the denim down to her ankle and revealing her smooth, pale leg to him. He hadn't seen her skin this clean since the last time he had brought her down to his lair. Her skin had been so smooth, so soft. He shook the memory from his head and focused on what was now before him. He wasn't going to hurt her. Croc had already promised himself this. His hand went under and brought up her leg, breathing hard against her knee. He licked it, causing Kelsey to shiver. He huffed. "Just hold still… I'll get the bullet out."

She turned back to him and blinked. "What–" Then she jolted as he bit gently into her knee. "No…!" She pressed her hands against his head, trying to push him off. "Please don't!"

Croc ignored her protests as he continued to nibble on her knee. He moved his tongue along where he had seen the bullet, trying to carefully take it out without causing too much pain. His teeth sunk into her skin, trying very carefully not to touch bone. That way, it helped keep her knee in place. Kelsey wouldn't be able to move without hurting herself. He didn't need her running away. That would only heighten his senses more. It took all of his self control to not just devour her leg whole. The delicious, fresh, and savory blood trickled down his throat, his thirst and hunger being slowly satisfied. His tongue pressed on her wound, slowly wrapping his tongue under the bullet. Kelsey let out a small cry as he sucked it out of her knee and into his mouth. He pulled away from her, the extracting of his teeth making Kelsey flinch. He spit the shell out of his mouth; it landed hard on the floor, now painted red. She stared at him with big confused yet still terrified eyes. They both glanced down at her leg; it was even bloodier than before. Croc huffed and took the fabric he had ripped off from her jeans. He held her leg in place. "Don't try to kick me."

She only trembled in response, shutting her eyes tightly and holding her hands close to her chest. He wrapped the fabric firmly around her knee, completely covering the injury. He tied the fabric behind her knee and licked away any excess blood. Finally he pulled his hands from her and growled, "I'm done."

She glanced down at her knee. Aside from the ache she felt, she was completely healed. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. Why did he help her? Didn't he want her dead or want to eat her? She didn't understand; it made her head spin. She was unable to look him in the eyes if look at him at all. He noticed. "I don't even get a 'thank you?' I could've let you bleed to death."

She shook her head, staring at the floor. "You… never would've done that," she whispered, her voice quivering and her body trembling uncontrollably. "You would've… eaten me first."

That was the first real, conversational sentence she had said to him in almost a month. Croc just stared her for a few moments before finally realizing that. He huffed. "I would've waited until you were dead. Last thing I want is you kicking and screaming at me. That'll bring the guys back out and have me get shot." When she didn't respond, he chuckled darkly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Again, Kelsey was silent and kept her eyes on the floor.

Croc's eyes widened in anger. It shouldn't matter if she was terrified of him or not. When he was talking to her, she was going to respond whether he liked the answer or not. Maybe it was just because he was frustrated with his actions. Maybe it was because he loved her and wanted her to just be the fucking same. Either way, he was enraged and once he was, it took a great deal of effort for him to calm down. He snarled and seized her chin roughly with two of his fingers, digging his claws into her skin. Her face was completely overcome with pure fright. "I'm not talking to myself, you fucking bitch! When I'm talking to you, you fucking speak!"

Kelsey let out a small shriek and smacked his hand away. She pushed herself up from the wall and tried making a run for it, but the pain in her knee caused her to cry out and fall straight back down to the floor. She gasped as she felt a hand grab her shoulder roughly and flip her over, shoving her down hard on the floor. She screamed as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down over her head. He snarled at her and seized her jacket, ripping the front of it off her body. She screamed again. He just laughed. "What? You think I'm that scary? When we first met, you said I was kind, didn't you?" When she looked away from him and thrashed against him, he seized her chin again. "Bitch, answer me!"

"Let go of me! Let go! Let _go_!" Tears were starting to pour down her face. "Just let go of me! Please!" She buried her face into her right arm, crying into the long-sleeved shirt. God, she had gotten weak. She never used to cry like this and now, she had been completely reduced to this state. She had cried for a while after the first time she was raped but not as much as this. Maybe it was because with that other man, he did it once and then left her alone. Croc had done it God knows how many times and harassed her. He was like a cold that would keep coming back, a spider lurking in the corners, a rat living in the dumpsters – he just wouldn't stay away.

Croc stared down mercilessly at her. His vision turned red. All he wanted to do was mess her up, have her feel the same pain he was going through. He was frustrated, infuriated, aggravated, miserable, and desperate. He was grabbing at straws here. What could he do to make her realize that he was done hurting her? What could he do to get back the old Kelsey, the Kelsey that was ignorant, stupid, and still smiling? He just wanted that woman back. He didn't want to see this weak, crying, and frightened person anymore; it only made him remember what he wanted to forget. He destroyed her and made her fear him. He didn't want that. He just wanted what he could ever seem to have –

"Please…!" a voice choked out, breaking his thoughts. "Don't hurt me…! Not again…! Please!"

He snapped out of his rage and his vision went back to normal. His eyes focused on her face; it was wrapped with terror and the tears just kept pouring down her cheeks. He blinked once and then twice. What the fuck did he think he was doing? He slowly released her arms and stared down at her. She curled herself up into a fetal-like position, burying her face into her arms to cry into them. She body trembled uncontrollably; it was all because of him. The guilt stabbed his chest. Each sob she made was like taking a bullet. He lowered his head and glared at her waist. Then he growled out, "I won't."

She caught her sobs but didn't face him. Her voice tangled with confusion, unsure if she had heard him right, choked out, "What…?"

Croc took a deep breath, thinking about how he would find the right words. Normally, he would just say the first thing that came to his mind. Now he was actually trying to pick out what he could say without scaring her away. Finally he muttered, "I won't hurt you… I promise."

She bit her bottom lip, shaking even more now. Like hell she was going to believe him. She wasn't that stupid or gullible anymore. She clawed her nails into the floor, not wanting to hear his lies. "That means nothing to me…!"

He was caught off guard. "What?"

"Your promises mean nothing…!" she choked out. "I can't trust you…! Not after what you did to me…! No one could ever…! Trust you…!"

He growled in his chest. Damn it, now he really did wish the old Kelsey was still here. She believed almost anything that came out of his mouth before. Now she wouldn't even think about considering his words to be truthful. He dug his claws into the floor, trying to keep his temper under control. He needed to say this calmly or else he'd just fuck it up. He took a deep breath again and said sternly, "You don't have to trust me… But I mean it; I'm not gonna hurt you again."

"You're lying–"

"Kelsey." He saw her flinch was he snarled her name. "Don't fuck with me. I'm trying to be patient here. Don't mess it up with all of this fucking denial." He huffed, running his fingers against her body. She squirmed under him but dare not make a sound. "I'm not lying… I don't think I've lied to you. Name one time I have."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me–"

"No. I said I wouldn't kill you, which I haven't and I won't." His nail slid through her hair and she twitched. He ignored her fear and gently ran his nail against her cheek. She shivered and dug her nails deep into the hardwood floor. He pushed on. "I never said that I wouldn't hurt you… I just regret it like hell."

She blinked, the tears silently falling down her face now. She slowly turned her face towards him, pressing herself more into the floor. They stared at each other for a few moments, each minute of silence feeling longer than it should. Then through trembling lips, she whimpered, "You… regretted it…?"

He didn't give her any verification but didn't deny it either. He just ran his fingers down her body and continued what he was saying. "You probably didn't think I did, didn't you? Well, you're wrong Kelsey. I know what I did and can't stop thinking about it." He bent his head down to her neck, where she jolted a bit. "All I can think about is your body, your tears, your screams… Everything."

"Please…! Don't tell me…!"

He ignored her. "I remember when you would beg me to stop, to just fuck off and kill you. But your body still responded to me, didn't it?"

"No…! Stop it…!"

"Why?" he grunted desperately. "I'm just telling the truth and you know it. You remember it too. Why else would you be so scared of me?" Realizing that this wasn't the right direction to take this discussion, he went back to regretting it like hell. "And I can't stop hating myself for it… I told you before Kelsey… I love you."

She stiffened underneath him, catching her breath from the fourth confession she had received from him. Bruce's words went through her mind. "_No one rapes people they love_." She broke her gaze and the tears poured down her face a little faster. She shook her head frantically, refusing to believe what he just said. She kept repeating Bruce's words in her head over and over as though it were a chant. She wasn't going to fall for Croc's lies. She couldn't trust him, couldn't believe a word he spat. He was a criminal, a cannibalistic, raping, and dangerous killer. No one could trust him; no one should trust him. She didn't want to hear his lies. She just wanted him to disappear from her world.

When she didn't respond, Croc huffed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"You're lying…!" she hissed. "I know you are…!"

He could feel his patience leave him. "No, I'm not. You're just too fucking stubborn to believe me."

"Because you did that to me…! You raped me…! How the hell am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because I've never lied to you!" he barked, slamming his fist down on the floor and cracking the hardwood a bit. She gasped as the hand grabbed one of her arms and flipped her on her back. He pulled her up and got right in her face. She stared at him with wide eyes, her expression twisted in fear. "I've never lied to you about anything Kelsey! Yeah, I fucking kidnapped you and raped you for two weeks; I can see perfectly fucking well why you don't wanna be near me. But I can tell you now – I've never lied to you. You can believe what I tell you." He moved his mouth to her neck, where she stiffened and caught her breath. "I… I don't know what else to tell you. Just believe me already." He gently scraped his teeth against her neck.

"Don't…!" She tried yanking her arm free, but he refused to let go. He licked up her sweet neck, tasting the hot skin and inhaling her scent. Kelsey jolted and kicked at him. His other hand moved to her legs and held them down too. He wanted another taste, but kept himself restrained. He only buried his face into her neck and shoulder, refusing to meet eyes with her.

"You can tell yourself that I don't love you all you want," he growled. "But it's the truth."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Kelsey's tears stopped as Croc just merely breathed heavily on her neck. Realizing he wasn't going to do anything, she brought down her guard an inch. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and looked away from him. Then, her voice still shaky, she choked out, "How is it true…? You… you raped me."

"I know," he growled.

"You don't rape someone you love… That's how I know you're lying."

He looked at her abruptly. She flinched from his sudden movement, fearing she may have set him off again. Instead, he just laughed bitterly. She gulped and her heart began to race. She clenched her hands tightly and took another deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. It failed.

He shook his head, gripping her arm tightly. He had to keep calm. Croc continued to remind himself that as he talked again. "Let's put it this way… If I was lying, would you even be alive right now?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Think about it, you fucking bitch." Just because he loved her didn't mean he would be the nicest fucking guy in the world to her. He was still the Killer Croc; that side of him would never be hidden completely. "Do you really think you should be alive if I didn't love you? Do you really think I'd let you live so you could get away from me? No. If I really didn't love you – even like you – you would've been dead after the first time I fucked you." He seized her chin roughly, but didn't pick up his tone. His self-control seemed to frighten Kelsey more than if he would have been screaming at her. "You shouldn't even be here. I should've eaten you if I didn't love you, right?"

Kelsey tried opening her mouth to rebuttal, but with what? There was nothing she could use.

"I… I wasn't thinking. I told you before that I liked you but… You just slept with that fucking Batman." He growled the name as though it burned his tongue. "I just couldn't think straight… All I could think about was just locking you up, so I did it. I kidnapped you, threatened you, and raped you because I wanted you. If I didn't, I probably would've left you alone."

She smacked at the grip he had on her chin. The grip hadn't been tight, so his hand was easily swatted away. She could only glare at him as she was at a loss for words.

Croc stroked her neck. "Even now, I feel like pushing you down and fucking you senseless." She shuddered at the thought; he laughed bitterly. "But I won't… I don't wanna hurt you anymore. I don't want you to hate me even more than you do now." He knew he sounded like a pussy – desperate and merely grasping at any useless hope to get her to believe him. He knew it wouldn't work. Her expression said it all. Then he growled, "I'm only gonna to do this one more time."

Kelsey blinked and just stared at him as he stuck his head in-between her arms. Then she caught her breath as she felt his teeth sink into her neck. She let out a small scream, swinging her legs at his sides. He just got in-between them, gripping one leg tightly and clutching her back with his hands. He could feel her nails dig into his neck, but he hardly felt pain. He just focused on the blood that was flowing into his mouth. "_This is the last time_," he kept reminding himself. This would probably be the last time he would ever get close to her. Then again, she would eventually go back to working back at Arkham. God only knew until when he would be thrown back in his cell, but he never knew. He could always just kidnap her and take her back to his lair. Yet, what good would that do him? He didn't want to be despised any more than he was. He was done with this shit. He was just done.

The woman beneath him squirmed. The bite felt so weird; maybe it was because she hadn't felt his teeth in her neck for a while that it just felt so foreign. She was pressed hard against his chest and he wouldn't budge. His bite was not like it had been when she was trapped in the sewers. It was actually gentle, just like the bite on her leg. It was strange; she couldn't say she hated it, but she was far from liking it. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to force herself away from the reality of the situation. She could only try to imagine her being somewhere else, somewhere where Croc wasn't and none of this was happening. She gasped as he gripped her a little tighter, almost starting to pierce his nails into her back. He sunk his teeth a bit deeper into her skin, tasting more of her flesh and blood. Kelsey flinched and let out a small whimper, which caused Croc to stop nibbling on her neck. He was still – very still. Concerned he was plotting something, she breathed out, "Croc…?"

He didn't move. He just continued to hold onto the woman, not wanting to let go. He had her in his grasp – had her in his fucking embrace. He didn't have to let go of her. Maybe it wouldn't matter if she hated him. Everyone else did. As long as she was by his side, what did it matter if she was afraid of him or not? She would still be with him. Yet, he knew why. He didn't want to see any more of her tears, her pain. He just wanted to see her smile again. That was what he wanted. He was sick of her tears, her screams, her over-all fear of him – he wanted to just see her be the tiniest bit happy. As long as she was smiling, he would be all right with not ripping her will away from her. He'd figured he'd be fine.

Kelsey flinched as he withdrew his teeth from her skin. He pulled his head out from under her arms and licked his teeth clean. She just stared at him, her eyes filled with confusion and anxiety. At least it was better than fear or horror. She touched her wounded neck, staining her hands even more so from the first wound. He huffed. "It'll be fine. I didn't bite that deeply, I don't think."

She just sort of nodded and looked away from him.

Croc pulled her back up and sat her against the wall. He inhaled, his eyes widening only for a moment; that disgusting scent did not belong to Kelsey. They were the only two in the room, at least from he could see. It didn't take him long to realize that they were not alone. He growled and looked at Kelsey, who stiffened a bit as he glared. Then he smirked dangerously. "Looks like your knight in shining armor's here… Let's go greet him." He wrapped his hand around Kelsey, who screamed and slammed her hands against him. He rolled his. "Relax. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Liar…!" she spat at him.

He should've known she wouldn't believe him. Oh well. It's not like he could do anything about it now. He huffed again as he dragged her out of the room, knowing that now he could finally get his revenge on the god damn freak for fucking what was his.

**A/N: I want to make a disclaimer now since I seem to have totally forgotten about the one important thing about the rape element... which makes me feel a bit like shit. Anyway, I know perfectly well that rape is not out of love - it is a brutal and sickening crime in which a person is forced to partake in nonconsensual intercourse. It is wrong and disgusting; no rape victim does (or should) fall in love with their rapist. Though I admit I seemed to have glorified rape in my story as being an act of love and passion, I know that rape is anything but. I just used it in my story as a plot element and had no intention of saying "Rape is okay if it's out of love!" No one sent me a PM or a review about this matter. I just thought about it during History class when discussing the Armenian Genocide. **

**On a lighter not, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be here sooner. :)**


	29. Vengeance and Love

****

Beta's Note: Hello :D I am the megasuperfoxyawesomehot (cookies if you understand) Beta/BFF of above author: TheViolentFemme. This is me shamelessly advertising Confessions of a Locked Up Harlequin :) So for all your psycho doctor/clown needs, pop on down to Confessions and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Lunar Asylum, because if you didn't, well... Whatever. Love from the most Violent of Femmes :)

**Vengeance and Love**

Kelsey had been left with Two-Face and Mask; Croc and White searched out the building for Batman. Two-Face held a firm grip on her, refusing to budge. She tried pulling her arms free, but the grip was firm. She didn't even attempt to kick him, otherwise Mask or Two-Face would've used that as an excuse to shoot her and give her yet another injury. The only difference was that they wouldn't try to treat it like Croc would have. They would just let her bleed until they knew it was time to actually fix her up before she bled to death. The standing killed her leg, but she was forced to put up with it. No one gave a damn; she was a hostage and nothing more.

Though she kept still, her eyes followed the shadows. Maybe if she were lucky enough, she'd catch a small glance of Batman. Sadly, she saw no one and continued to weakly struggle against Two-Face. The man noticed and chuckled. "You really think you're going to get away this time? Your knee's fucked up and we both have guns. You're not going nowhere."

She said nothing and glared at the floor.

A few henchmen entered the room, looking a bit alarmed. The three of them looked up at them. Mask raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fire?"

"All the bombs were dismantled from the sewers," one of them reported.

Kelsey couldn't mask the relief that overcame her expression; she was just lucky enough that no one was truly paying her much mind.

Two-Face's eyes widened in anger. "That God damn Bat… He sure likes to spoil the fun, doesn't he?" He glanced down at Kelsey, who just glared back at him with fear. He sighed irritably, shaking his head. He looked at Mask and then back at Kelsey. "Come on; we're going." He turned to his men. "Keep your eyes out for him."

He dragged the injured woman out, Mask following them. The pressure on her knee increased, causing her to hiss in pain. Two-Face noticed and laughed a bit. "Quit your whining, Lunar. Do you really think we want to deal with it?"

She said nothing, glaring at the floor.

When she didn't answer, Two-Face merely rolled his eyes and shoved her into Mask, who just gave him a bewildered look. "Carry her," the man ordered.

Mask made a face. "Why the hell should I?" he growled. "She kicked me in the face, for Christ's sake!"

The other gave him a look. "Do you really think I care? Now carry her."

The two glared at each other for a good, solid, and terrifying – well, at least for Kelsey – minute. Then Mask huffed angrily and effortlessly lifted the woman over his shoulder. She let out a startled cry, but it was cut off when he glared at her. "You give me _any_ sort of trouble, and I'll beat your ass to the floor." The look he had in his eyes made Kelsey know that he was dead serious about his words. She shuddered in fear and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Croc and White had both split up in an attempt to cover more ground. White went with a few men while Croc searched his area alone; he preferred it anyway. He wanted the Bat all to himself; he wanted to be the one to completely rip him apart and destroy him. The Bat had gotten what Croc wanted; he was able to do what he yearned to do. He got to fuck a willing Kelsey – probably more than once too. He growled in his chest. God, how he just wanted to grab the Bat by the throat and rip him to pieces – it would make his day.

As he continued through the halls, he began to wonder about Wayne. Had he ever done it with her? He must have – he wasn't known as a billionaire player for nothing. Croc thought about how it may have been a possibility that Bruce was playing with her. He thought about it for a moment, his blood beginning to boil. Then he realized that if that were true, there would be no way in hell he would pay that much money for one woman –

His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar smell. He stopped in his tracks and breathed in the air again. A huge, deadly smirk spread across his face. "Come out, Batman… I know you're here."

The shadows seemed to come alive. Croc glanced over behind him and he could just feel his presence, even though it was too dark to see him. He turned around completely and through the dark, he knew his eyes were locked with the Bat's. He chuckled. "You shouldn't have come, Bat… You know I'm gonna kill you."

"Give it up, Croc," he said. "This plan's a failure. I've already disarmed the bombs. You're not going to get your money."

"We'll still get our cash… unless you find Kelsey. But I'll kill you before that happens." Then he let out a roar and charged at the man, finally getting what he wanted – being able to rip that fucking Bat apart.

* * *

Mask and Two-Face stiffened a bit at the sound of the roar and stopped their Batman pursuit in the middle of the main hall. Kelsey just froze in terror. She had only heard a sound like that once. It was of pure anger, completely bestial and savage. She knew it was one to be feared and she knew what it was for. He was here; he was fighting Croc.

Mask set Kelsey to her feet, pushing her into a closet. She lost her balance from the ache in her knee and slumped down to the floor. "Stay here, you hear me?"

Kelsey didn't even argue. She hung her head and pressed herself hard against the wall while the men locked the door. For a few moments, everything was still, eerily quiet. Then, she jumped a bit; she heard guns being fired. She could hear windows and doors being broken, smashed open by brute force. She knew the police were advancing inside; that would explain the indistinguishable yells and relentless gunshots being fired. She didn't want to think about who was getting hurt; she just forced to herself to think that this would over soon. She buried her face into her knees, just waiting for everything to be over.

She thought about what had happened when she and Croc were in the room alone together. Though he bit and yelled at her, he wasn't cruel; saying that he was kind would be giving him too much credit, but she could honestly admit that he wasn't cruel. He got the bullet out of her knee and bandaged the injury. She thought about what he had said, about how she could trust his words. There was no way she could, right? He raped her. For two – and what seemed like endless – weeks, he forced her to have sex with him. How can you trust someone who did that and then claims to love you? Then Kelsey thought that maybe he didn't truly love her. She majored in psychology; she knew the difference between love and infatuation. That must have been what Croc was feeling, not love. Then again, wouldn't the feeling have died a while ago? No, infatuation can last for months and then fade away. Then again, even infatuation has its limits. Croc had been right when he said that she should be dead –

The woman shook her head furiously. "_No_!" she yelled in her mind angrily. "_It's just infatuation – love isn't what he's feeling_!" Why was her subconscious defending him? He raped her. If anything, her entire being should be damning and fearing him. She hit herself lightly with her bounded hands on her forehead. Damn it, why couldn't she just hate him? She feared him, but she didn't – couldn't – hate him. Everything was just so complicated.

Suddenly, the whole room shook, and she heard the sound of breaking brick and wood. She jumped a bit, hearing snarls and groans from outside the closet. She limped toward the door and put her ear against the wood. She heard a low growl and wood being knocked over as the man got up. There was a brief, silent moment. Then something clawed into the door, causing her to back away from it in fear. She kept shaking her head, not wanting this to be real. He couldn't have ended up here. This had to be an illusion; it just had to be. Yet, the minute the door was ripped off its hinges and her eyes were locked with his, she knew everything was real.

Croc moved swiftly. He grabbed her roughly, causing her to let out a small scream and to use her good leg to kick at him. She pounded down hard on hand as well, but they both knew the effort was futile. She was yanked out of the room and thrown to the floor, her back colliding with debris lying there. Her back muscles screamed in pain, but she only let out a hiss. Forcing herself to her feet, she looked over and saw Batman getting back up as well, him only being a mere three meters away. Behind him, she could see the gaping hole from where the two of them had entered the main hall. Just as Batman was on his feet, Croc's hand had wrapped its fingers around Kelsey again and pulled her against his chest. She gasped as his other hand came over her head, seizing the sides of her face with two fingers and positioning it at a weird angle. Batman stared hard at him. "Let her go."

"You think I'm gonna listen to you?" Croc chuckled. He glanced back down at Kelsey, whose eyes were wide with fright and breathing was fast and uneven. He could feel her tremble in his grip, but he ignored that fact and faced his foe. "I just want the fucking money. So either you're going to bring it to me… Or I'll snap the bitch's neck."

Kelsey's breath hitched a bit and trembled even more.

Batman seemed to glare at him.

"Actually… how about I snap your neck instead?" He looked back down at the petrified doctor and huffed. "Yours instead of your girlfriend's sounds like a good bargain, don't you think?" He bent down, his mouth over her neck. He licked it, tasting the sweet and quivering skin. She made a small squeak noise and squirmed beneath him. His breath was so warm and his teeth scraped against her neck. She couldn't have been more frightened; her heart raced uncontrollably while her breathing was irregular with fear. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling tears develop in them. Just how much longer was fear – or for that matter, Croc – going to consume her life?

Batman didn't seem to falter though; he even took a small step forward. "You wouldn't hurt her."

Croc froze a bit, glaring at him mercilessly. The grip on her face tightened a bit, causing her to cry out. "What would give you that idea?" he growled, ignoring Kelsey's cry.

"She was in your lair for two weeks. I know that you would have eaten her a long time ago… Yet, she's still alive." His eyes seemed to lock on his hands at her neck. "You would have killed her when she was in the sewers." His hands moved slowly to his belt. "She shouldn't be alive… Should she?"

He snarled. "You don't know anything." He released his hold on her face and gave her a hard shove to the floor. He stalked toward the Bat, his hands quivering with anger. He wanted to kill that freak, especially now since he was so fucking close. His foul odor filled his nose and his vision turned red. All he could think about was sinking his claws into the man and ripping him to pieces. Then he'd do the same to that Wayne guy just so he wouldn't have to hear about him being with Kelsey. His breathing became heavier, his eyes locked on his target, and he snarled again. Then he charged.

Kelsey screamed in complete and utter horror. She wanted to yell out Batman's name, tell him to do something – anything. Yet, she couldn't find her words; she couldn't even look away or get up. All her mind could focus on was Croc charging at Batman with the intent to kill. She didn't want to see but couldn't look away. She wanted to do something but couldn't move. Just as it seemed Croc was about to collide into Batman, he jumped out of the way and Croc slammed into the wall, snarling and growling like an animal. He whipped around and his eyes widened in fury. He saw the Bat by Kelsey, helping her up from the floor and finally freeing her wrists from the rope. "Get the fuck away from her!" he shouted.

Batman lifted her up over his shoulder, causing her to let out a cry and grip onto him tightly. He pulled out his grapple and aimed it at the ceiling vent. He and Kelsey were lifted from their spot and over Croc's head. They swung over him, who growled and swung his arm up at them in attempts to yank them back down to ground level; he missed. He whipped around just as the two touched the floor in front of the entrance he had made earlier. He grabbed a piece of the fallen debris and chucked it at the two of them, not really caring if it hit Kelsey. He was too blinded by his own fury and lust for revenge that her safety had lost its place as his top priority. All he wanted to do at that point was to rip Batman apart and devour him completely. At that point, that was his only priority.

Batman shoved Kelsey out of the way of the flying wall piece, whose back collided with the standing part of the wreckage. He pushed away from it as well, it barely missing his face as it flew by. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Croc preparing to attack them again. He yanked Kelsey to her feet and gave her a push out of the room. "Run!" he shouted at her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head at her.

"Run! Get out of here!" Then he turned back to face his enemy.

Kelsey watched the two of them for a minute, unsure of what she should do. Then she looked down at her knee, which still throbbed. She looked up again at the two, but her eyes widened as they were locked with Croc's for a split second. She saw something in them that she remembered seeing once before when he had killed those thugs at tried to rape her. They blazed brightly, the toxic yellow orbs glowing in pure bestial rage that were set on murder. There was no other way to describe that split second gaze. It frightened her and she obeyed Bruce's command – she ran.

She never stopped running. She just raced as fast as her legs would carry her. She struggled, as her pace wasn't as quick as she wished; her injured leg was giving her sharp pains as she put pressure on it. The fighting sounds were dimmed as she continued to run farther away – or were they moving out of the room? She shook her head in attempts to forget about it and continued to stagger away, trying to reach safety. However, the pain became almost unbearable in her leg, and she fell against the wall, panting in pain. She gripped her knee, biting her bottom lip as it throbbed. She could hear footsteps come her way and she glanced over a bit. She was unable to hide her relief when she saw it was Officer Ramirez. Their eyes met just as she pointed a gun her way. She smiled a bit as Ramirez's eyes widened. "Lunar?" she called out.

"Can you help me out?" she begged, glancing at her knee.

Ramirez wasted no time coming to her aid. She wrapped her arm around Kelsey's shoulder, relieving the pressure off of her leg. As they walked toward the nearest exit, Ramirez sighed heavily. "You shouldn't have come here… This shouldn't have happened."

Kelsey nodded once. "I know that _now_… I wasn't thinking when I came here."

"I've noticed that you do that a lot."

She ignored the comment, not in any mood or even position to try to retaliate that. The woman was right; Kelsey didn't seem to think before she acted, a trait that came back to haunt her more times that she wished. Finally she sighed just as heavily as Ramirez had. "What happened? Did you… Were you able to catch any of them?"

"The thugs were almost all apprehended, along with Dent and White. Mask got away and…" Her sentence trailed off and she glanced behind them, the sounds of dimmed gunfire starting to pick up. "And it looks like they're about to catch Jones."

The doctor said nothing as she was led to the front entrance of City Hall, feeling a sense of security. That was all finally over. The onlookers stirred a bit when they saw her and reporters were rushing to the police force area but were kept back by other policemen. She saw Gordon forcing Two-Face and White into the police car. Ramirez helped her over to another car and sat her down on the hood. She looked at another officer. "Get me a med kit – there's one under the driver's seat."

The man nodded and Ramirez undid the ripped jeans that were wrapped around Kelsey's knee. It was a poor excuse for a bandage – she wondered who the hell was stupid enough to use the woman's denim as her binding. She just shook her head and as she pulled the fabric off of her leg, her eyes widening. "Lunar, what on earth–"

"White… He shot my leg and the bullet stayed inside my knee." Kelsey looked down at her wound, a bit unsurprised to see it look so brutal. The leg was punctured with small holes, most likely the result of Croc's teeth. It was covered it dry blood, the skin a faded, rusty red color. She could see that the outer layer of skin was partially gone, one being able to see the other skin layers more clearly. She shook her head. "Croc took it out for me… Mostly likely because he only wanted to use it as an excuse to bite me." She wasn't sure if that was a lie or not, but she didn't try to verify the answer. She just left it as is.

Ramirez was handed the med kit she wanted, and she took out a proper and clean bandage, along with some rubbing alcohol to prevent any infection. "This will hurt a little," she warned. Then she went to patch up the injured knee. Kelsey hissed a bit from the sting, but it wasn't that bad. She had been through way worse pain than this; was anyone going to disagree with her on that one?

Just as Ramirez wrapped the clean bandage around her leg, they heard a loud and violent crash behind them. Everyone looked to the main entrance and the police force all aimed their guns at Croc, who had just crashed through the City Hall walls. He was on the ground, growling as he rubbed his head as he got up. His focus was on Batman, who appeared at the new entrance Croc had created. "I'll kill you," he snarled.

"It's over, Croc," Batman said. "All your friends have been arrested. Doctor Lunar's safe. You have no one to back you up. Just surrender."

Croc looked around, seeing every cop had aimed their guns at him. He could see Kelsey out of the corner of his eyes, staring at him in complete fear. She seemed to be hiding herself behind Officer Ramirez. He growled. Damn it all, just damn it all to hell. He laid out his options, which were limited; he could only think of two general choices: to attack or to flee. If he attacked anyone, he was most likely to be gunned down by the police or taken down by Batman and be taken by Arkham along with his employers. If he were to run, he was pretty sure he'd make it pretty quick to the sewers and lose Batman if he pursued him. Maybe he could even fight him one to one again down there. He was able to get some good hits on the Bat, but he was just so fucking fast. That bastard was able to lead him outside and now he was pretty much cornered. Just as he decided to go with his flee option, he caught an old scent. He looked up and his eyes widened a bit. The spectators seemed to notice and look up too; the crowd went into a panic while the police aimed their guns up at Mask. Batman stared up too, but his focus was the detonator in his hand. Before anyone could say anything, Mask shouted, "Croc, get your ass back over to the meeting room later!" Then he pressed the detonator and ran out of sight.

The structure's back left wing burst, causing the entire area to shake. The onlookers screamed and – quite literally – ran for their lives. The police scrambled to get people away from the now collapsing side of the building, including themselves and those they had apprehended. Some of the thugs had shoved away from their shaken captors and Batman had sprung over there to, quite easily, take them down. As the chaos increased, Croc took it as a chance to escape and was about to run. Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kelsey, who had fallen off the hood of the car and onto the floor. Ramirez was trying to help her, but then the rest of the building's left wing came crashing down hard on the police quarter. Everyone scattered, piles of debris crashing down on them. Just as it seemed that Kelsey would make it out fine, the stupid bitch tripped and brought Ramirez down with her. He saw a large piece of wreckage falling down fast, its landing spot right where Kelsey and Ramirez were. He didn't see what happened next; he was already moving.

Kelsey and Ramirez both looked up and saw the debris falling at them. They both forced themselves to their feet, but the pain in Kelsey's leg was slowing her down. Just as she finally got up on her feet, she felt something large hit her back and shoved brutally away from her spot. She flew forward and hit the ground hard, letting out a cry as she landed right on her stomach. Then she heard a large and painful thud behind her. She looked over and her eyes widened in terror. She saw Ramirez's torso and head stick out from under a large chunk of the wall. The officer looked dead under the rock, but she was still breathing and scratching at the ground. Kelsey then barely looked over to the right and gasped. From where she had been standing, someone else was now there next to Ramirez. He was unconscious, since the bricks had slammed hard against his head. He wasn't bleeding severely, though the wreckage had fallen all across his back and pinned him to the ground. She just stared at him as police surrounded him and other officers helped Ramirez. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together on what the hell had just happened. She would've had to been really stupid to not know what Croc had done. He saved her life by pushing her out of the way. She couldn't deny Croc's words from before. He loved her, and she finally knew it too.

She felt someone help her up and looked up at them. She bit her bottom lip as he steadied her to her feet and helped her keep her balance. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and looked back over at the unconscious Croc. The police were strapping a collar around the reptile's neck and were pushing off the rubble off of him. Kelsey had to look away, turning to look at Batman, but he was gone. She blinked and turned again, only to run into Gordon. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "You okay, Lunar?"

She nodded again. "What happened to Batman?"

"He'll bring Two-Face and White back to Arkham. We're gonna load Croc into a truck and haul him back over there too."

She exhaled.

Gordon looked behind him and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help her walk. "Come on. Your mom's at the police station."

Kelsey blinked. "My mom?"

He nodded. "She came over here about twenty minutes after you were taken inside. We couldn't have her stay here, so I told some of the guys to take her back to the police station. I'll have Jeremy and Phil take you back to her."

She said nothing and the two fell into silence. While Gordon was giving orders to his men as they continued to walk, Kelsey's mind was wrapped around other things. She could still feel his hand on her back and his words were repeating inside her mind. "And I can't stop hating myself for it… I told you before Kelsey… I love you." Before, she didn't believe those words. Now she knew that he wasn't lying. He never had been. He always told her the truth.

She wanted it all to be a lie, but after what he just did, it was impossible for her mind to accept that. He didn't hate her. He loved her, and it frightened her. Croc's love was terrifying; he was obsessive and controlling. He wanted her to be his own personal doll, his own little possession. She shook her head, not wanting to think about him anymore. She knew she would think about it later. She just didn't want to think about it now.

**Author's Note: Yay! An update! Sorry it took so long, but I had this all kind of planned out. Why? It's been exactly one year since I've published my story! :D Hooray! Happy Anniversary, Lunar Asylum! You are now exactly one year old! XD So, I would to thank all of my fans for sticking with me and this story for a year. Gracias mis amigos lectores! I hope you continue to stick around until the very end!**

**Well, until the next chapter - See ya!**


	30. Trust

**Trust**

They arrived at the police station in less than an hour. The pain and throbbing sensation in Kelsey's leg died, so she was able to walk without anyone assisting her. Just as she walked into the station, her mother had already seen her and charged at her. Her eyes widened and braced herself for her mom to give her another tight embrace like she had when they met at her house last week. That wasn't what he mom wanted to give her. Instead, Pollyanna marched right up to her daughter and smacked her hard across the face.

"Ma'am!" one of the men cried.

Ignoring the police, she glared viciously at her daughter, who just stared at her with wide eyes. "I swear to God, Kelsey – I should murder you for what you just done! You could've been hurt again – maybe even killed!" Then she glanced at her leg. "Oh wait! Never mind about that! You _were_ injured!"

"Mom–"

Pollyanna cut her off, running a hand through her hair. "I don't want to hear it, Kelsey! You can't defend yourself on this one! We both know that you were stupid to come here and even stupider that you yourself in danger!"

"But Mom, I didn't–"

"What?" she snarled. "You didn't what? Come on, Kelsey! Spit it out and enlighten me!"

Kelsey opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She just stood there with uncertainty, knowing that no matter she said, Pollyanna was going to have some rebuttal. It was a useless fight; she just gave up and shook her head. "Nothing… Just nothing."

Her mother shook her head furiously. "Kelsey, the things you do sometimes really…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and looked over at the police. "When did Alfred say he was going to be here?"

"Soon, ma'am."

She mouthed the words "Thank you," and grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her out of the station. They waited on the steps for Alfred, who Kelsey had guessed that her mother had called earlier. She knew she was going to hear more of this from Bruce, but now she was subjected to listen to her mom lecture her. Well, it was her own fault anyway. She was pretty sure she could put up with this.

"Kelsey, tell me right now – what the hell were you thinking?" she growled.

"I… I just wanted to see if Gordon and Barbara were okay-"

"Well, from the looks of it, it seems that they were just fine. Then you showed up and everything seemed to become a disaster. Do you have any idea what would've happened if Batman hadn't had shown up? You'd probably be dead because you just had to be stupid. You just couldn't stop yourself." She ran her hands through her hair. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, Kelsey? I thought… I just thought that monster would hurt you again… Did you really want _that_?"

Kelsey shook her head, looking down at her bandaged leg. Then, before she could stop her voice, "I didn't but… He wouldn't have done it."

Pollyanna turned abruptly, her eyes wide as she glared at her daughter. "What are you saying? Of course he would've! That monster did it once, and he would surely do it again! He kept you down there for two weeks, Kelsey! Two long weeks where he repeatedly raped you until you would pass out! And now you're saying he won't do it again? Have you lost your mind?"

"No!" she shrieked, gripping her head tightly. "No, I haven't! Mom, you don't understand! He – he could've easily just – just have let me get killed–"

"What in the name of God are you talking about?"

"Mom, you knew that Mask blew up the left wing of City Hall! Well, here's probably something you didn't see on the news stations! The walls were starting to come down on me and Officer Ramirez, and we were going to die! Yet, we didn't! Do you know why, Mom? Did you know that Croc had shoved me out of the way and took the falling debris for me, which is probably why Ramirez wasn't as hurt as she could've been?" Everything was so frustrating. She just had to let it out now. "I don't get it either, Mom! I really don't, okay? I know I sound like a brat – I know I may sound stupid right now, but I believe him! I believe what that monster tells me and I can't explain why! I just believe him!"

"Because you're stupid!"

"And I know that! I know I'm being an idiot, but I believed him when he said he loved me and that he wouldn't hurt me again! If it weren't true, then he wouldn't have saved my life, Mom! He's just wouldn't have!"

Before her mother could rebuttal, they both saw Alfred finally pull up next to them. Pollyanna shook her head angrily. "We will finish this discussion at Mr. Wayne's house, Kelsey. Until we get there, I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth. Do you understand? Not a word."

Kelsey said nothing and looked at her feet. She knew better than to argue with Pollyanna – she was hardheaded and didn't like to listen. She knew this conversation was going to be repeated to Bruce and Barbara. She ran a hand through her head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Pollyanna had all but stormed into the mansion where as Kelsey slowly made her way inside. Bruce and Barbara were already there, a look of relief on their faces when they saw her enter the dining room. They had always been good actors, hadn't they? Bruce got up from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He ran his hands through her hair. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

She said nothing, but rested her head against his shoulder.

Her mother sighed irritability. They looked over and sat at the table, Kelsey sitting next to Bruce and across from Barbara. Before any of them could speak, Pollyanna growled out, "Bruce, I'm sorry that my daughter is stupid and that she scared you."

"It's fine… As long as she's safe now." He looked over at Kelsey and gently touched her hand. She glanced at him and he smiled almost unnoticeably. "That's really the only thing that matters right now."

She shook her head, which caused Barbara to raise an eyebrow. "Did something… happen at the station?"

Kelsey opened her mouth to intervene, but Pollyanna cut her off. "Do _not_ speak, Kelsey. You know that this needs to be brought up." She looked at Barbara and Bruce as Kelsey scowled down at the table. "She believes everything Croc has told her up until now. She trusts him–"

"It's not trust–" she tried protesting.

"Hush!" Pollyanna hissed. "Kelsey, if you believe what someone says, then it's a form of trust. You trust him to keep his word about not hurting you and that he loves you."

Bruce and Barbara looked down at the doctor, who still had her eyes locked on the table wood. The silence was heavy and Kelsey knew she was going to here it soon. Couldn't it just wait? She knew they were only concerned, but right now, she just wanted to cool her head off – to just think about things for a few peaceful moments. Then she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder and pull her up, making her sit right up in the chair. The hand then moved to her chin and titled it toward Bruce. A look of confusion and distress greeted her.

"You can't seriously believe him, can you?" he demanded. "He… he raped you, Kelsey."

"I know," she said softly.

"And yet you still trust him," her mother scoffed. "Isn't that right, Kelsey?"

Kelsey didn't answer and she slipped her chin away from Bruce, looking down at her hands. She knew all eyes were on her, demanding answers and explanations. She didn't have anything. All she could truly go on was that she believed what Croc said about not wanting to hurt her after he saved her life. Though unsure of why she even did believe him, she just couldn't deny that she did. She supposed maybe she really did trust him in that sense, but she still feared him. She didn't want to be near him at all, but she trusted what he said about not raping her again. Still, the chances were still high – at least in her mind – that he could always kill her. He had never promised to never kill her, had he? That was always a possibility.

"Kelsey, I'm talking to you," her mother demanded. "Answer me."

"I trust him to keep his word on not raping me," she said, standing up. "I never said I trusted him with my life, Mom… I just think he won't rape me again."

The room was silent for a good solid minute.

Finally Kelsey sighed. She just had to get out of there. "I'm guessing that we're staying over… I'll be upstairs in the guestroom." Kelsey walked away from the table and out of sight.

Bruce looked over at Pollyanna. "Is she serious?"

Pollyanna nodded. "I tried to tell her she was being ridiculous early but… She's just stuck on the idea that Croc was telling her the truth." The woman wanted to cry. Why was her daughter thinking like this? She had thought she had taught her well enough to know to judge people based on their actions and not their empty promises. She shook her head. "Kelsey told me that Croc had pushed her out of the way when the left wing had blown up… She says she knows that she's being an idiot, but… I don't just understand."

"Maybe I should talk to her," Barbara said. "If that doesn't work…" She looked at Bruce. "Maybe you can try."

Bruce just nodded, a bit lost in his own thoughts. He found himself stuck on the fact that Kelsey trusted Croc. He knew he had heard her reasons, but his mind refused to wrap around it. She was kidnapped for two weeks with that monster repeatedly raping her until she passed out. Now she trusted him because he saved her life once? That didn't make sense it anyone. He was sure that Kelsey didn't even understand it herself. His head began to throb the more he thought about it, so he just left it at that. Barbara would get more answers out of her. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Kelsey had her face buried into the sheets as she lied on the bed. The throbbing in her head had started to stop when she heard the door open. She kept her back turned to it as she heard Barbara wheel herself inside. "Kelsey," she called out. "I need to talk to you."

She just huffed heavily in response.

Barbara shut the door behind her and slowly made her way to the bed. She put a hand on Kelsey's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Is there… anything you want to talk about… regarding this?"

She shook her head. "I just want to drop it. Why can't we just do that?"

Barbara sighed and took her hand away. She rubbed her eyes. "Kelsey, we can't. You trust a monster who kidnapped and raped you for two weeks… Two weeks, Kelsey. And I know being raped is what you fear the most. Even if he did save your life… does that make up for everything else he's done?"

"No."

"Then why–"

Kelsey sat up and turned to her. "Barbara. It's just like you said. He raped me for two weeks. But… Do you know what he told me inside City Hall?"

The door creaked and in came Bruce and Pollyanna. Behind them, she could see Alfred standing there. Kelsey knew they had been listening, so she just continued. "He told me that he regretted raping me. He told me he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I didn't want to believe him – I kept repeating in mind what you said to me, Bruce. You said you don't rape someone you love and I kept telling myself that. Yet, he just kept telling me how he regretted it… how he didn't want me to hate him even more than I do now." She buried her face into her hands, frustrated with Croc's words and her feelings. She trusted him yet feared him. She didn't hate him, but she certainly was far from liking him. What did all of it mean? It seemed to her that no one understood it. She looked back up at the four of them, her gaze locked on her mom. "I don't understand it myself… Mom, I just trust him. He saved my life."

"That doesn't mean anything," she said desperately. She walked over to her daughter and kneeled down on the floor, taking her hands into her own and kissing them. "If he really did love you… then he wouldn't have done anything to you. He can't make up for it by saving your life once or twice. He doesn't love you – the bastard is just obsessed with you. He's sick, Kelsey. There's nothing more to it than that."

Kelsey just looked at the floor and, almost inaudible, whispered, "But if he didn't love me… I would've been killed a long time ago."

Her mother just stared at her.

Her daughter looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Mom… I don't know what to think or feel about this… Please…" She looked up at the others behind her. "Can we just drop it? I don't want to… I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't know what else to tell you… I'm sorry."

The room fell into a heavy silence as silent tears fell down Kelsey's face and everyone stared at her. No one knew what to say or what to think. They all became speechless. Finally, Pollyanna shook her head. "Kelsey… I'll give you time to get your thoughts together. I'm… I have to go home." She looked over at Bruce. "Will you… let her stay here? At least for tonight? Right now I… I just can't."

Bruce nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He turned to Alfred. "Alfred. Take Barbara and Pollyanna home… I want to be alone with Kelsey for a moment."

"Right away, Master Wayne."

"Thank you, Alfred." He turned his attention to Kelsey, who just looked back at him with a blank expression, tears running down her cheeks. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his chest. Her eyes widened, but she didn't struggle. She was too surprised to. She looked over at Barbara, but she, Pollyanna, and Alfred had left the room, closing the door behind them.

Bruce ran a hand through her hair, stroking it gently; Kelsey sighed. "Just because you try talking to me about doesn't mean I'll have a different answer, Bruce."

"I know," he said before pulling away from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and pulled her onto his legs, worried that too sudden of contact would put her on edge. She didn't seem to make much notice of it and figured she was okay with it. "I'm just glad that you're okay now… I know you were scared."

She laughed a bit. "You could say that…" She pressed her hands against his chest but didn't push him away just yet. She rested her head against his shoulder, finding comfort in his touch. It didn't make her feel trapped or frightened at all, unlike when Croc would touch her. When he would be near her, her heart raced uncontrollably and her blood would turn cold. With Bruce, she felt relaxed and protected from any outside dangers. With him, she felt… She just felt safe.

Then Kelsey stiffened a bit as his lips brushed over her temple. Oh no… She had completely forgotten what her original goal of the night had been. Well, it had become the farthest thing from her mind during the night's past events. Now it all came back to her as his hands slowly traced up and down her back, showing her his way of comfort. She shook her head and pushed on his shoulders. He paused and looked up at her, blinking. He allowed her to create space between them but kept her on his lap, still holding on gently to her hips. "Kelsey…?"

"I… I have something to tell you," she said carefully. "I… I was going… going to tell you back at Mom's house…" She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Bruce… I did love you. I always loved you… But right now, you're just… You're my friend. I don't love you, Bruce… At least not like that."

Bruce just stared at her, his hands sliding from her hips. He said nothing and only stared at her in silence. Kelsey bit her bottom lip, wondering if she had said it wrong. She had wanted to be gentle in saying what she felt; it wasn't like she wanted to hurt him. Did he think that she had played him – trick him into thinking she loved him back? She had told him that she wasn't sure if she loved him like she use to. Should she have waited? No, that wasn't a good idea either. If she had waited, then she really would've been leading him on. It was better to get this out of the way now, right? She gently touched his hand, trying to get him to speak. "Bruce…?"

He slowly pulled her off his lap and set her on the bed. He stood up and said softly, "You're tired, Kelsey. You need to rest."

"Bruce, I'm sorry but–"

The man shook his head. He knew she wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to hear it. He knew that when he had confessed to her, this was something he had in the back of his mind. He just wanted to be wrong about his apprehensive thought, yet as it turns out, he wasn't wrong. "I know that you said you weren't sure if you loved me… That you said you'll _try_ to admit you loved me. You never told me you still did… I'm fine, Kelsey. I understand. I just… I just need to be by myself for a while. I'm not angry at you; it's not your fault." He took a breath and smiled a bit. "Go to sleep Kelsey. It's been a long night." Then he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kelsey fell back against the bed sheets, throwing her hands over her face and rubbing her eyes in frustration. Everything was becoming complicated and maddening. With Croc's feelings, words, and actions swarming in her mind, she now also Bruce's own feelings to think about. She didn't want to hurt him, yet she knew she had. God, she felt terrible. Why couldn't this be easier? "Because life isn't easy," she muttered to herself bitterly. How she wished it was. Maybe then she wouldn't have such an annoying headache.

She crawled over to the pillows, kicking off her shoes and getting under the covers. Maybe sleep was what she needed, but then again, she could be wrong. Who knew what kind of nightmares would await her? At that point though, she just didn't care. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep – so she did.

**Author's Note: FML, I hated this chapter with a passion. I didn't know what to write, yet I knew what I needed to write. I had MAJOR writer's block and all I could do was produce this piece of crap... Sorry, guys. I'll try to make the next chapter better and hopefully have it posted up quicker.**

**ANYWAY... Check out my shiz on DA! The link to my DA account is on my profile, so... have a look at the crap I post up there! :D **

**Now... Onto the next chapter! Bye! XD**


	31. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

Things were starting to go back to normal. The nightmares had begun to appear less frequent, slowly crawling from every night to once every four or five nights. She and Bruce had gone back to normal terms, nothing being awkward between the two. Well, at least for him it wasn't or at least that was how he acted. For Kelsey though, she just felt guilty. Bruce had loved her and it was almost like she used him. Yet, he spoke nothing of their break up. She knew he had moved on and understood. He was Bruce Wayne – he was Batman. He wasn't going to let something like this affect him. She knew she had to just let it go too.

A week later, Kelsey finally moved back into her apartment. The wall had been fixed and the window was replaced; everything had been refurbished to its original state. Her mom had brought over her clothes that she had left at her place. Her mother had finally come to terms with agreeing to disagree with her daughter on trusting Croc and no longer bothered her on the topic. However, they were still caught in an awkward silence as her mother had been putting away her clothes and Kelsey was making them something to eat. Again, at least for Kelsey the silence was awkward. As for her mother, Kelsey was unsure of how she was feeling about the silence. She decided not to say anything about it and they spent the rest of the evening saying only a few sentences to each other.

A few days after settling back into her apartment, someone knocked on her door. She got up from her couch from where she had been reading and walked over to the door to answer it. She greeted with being two arms wrapping tightly around her neck and causing her to nearly fly back into her apartment. She looked at her intruder and her eyes widened. "Sarah?"

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay," she said fiercely, still not releasing her from her strong hold. Sarah pushed away from her, but didn't let go of her shoulders. "God… I've been so worried about you. I'm sorry I haven't come by sooner, but I just found out you moved back into the apartment yesterday." She hugged her again. "I thought… Everyone thought you were dead. We were so glad you were alive… We wanted to go visit you at the hospital but Sharp said that it was more important to be at work, especially since we were still fixing things up from the breakout."

Kelsey smiled a bit and gave her a gentle hug back. "It's fine… You're seeing me now, right?"

Sarah nodded and finally released her friend. Kelsey shut the door and the two of them sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath and started at a harmless topic. "So… How's Arkham been?"

She sighed heavily. "Chaotic, as you can imagine… Once again, more of the newer guards that survived quit after seeing their friends pretty much be murdered in front of them. The fewer guards we have, the fewer interviews and medical exams we can give the Category Nine patients since we need more security on them… We're also short on doctors since some either quit or…" She found herself unable to finish her sentence. The memories of her fellow colleagues echoing screams of torture had remained in her mind and weren't going away any time soon. She took a deep breath and started up again. "Some patients either have no scheduled doctors and are merely getting watched over by whomever is available or just don't have a doctor period."

"Sounds hectic."

"It is." She rubbed her eyes irritably. "Ugh… I hate going to work. They keep putting me and Gretchen in charge of Zsasz, Scarecrow, and just recently, they put me in charge of Croc. He's always been a violent inmate, but–" Then she stopped, realizing that she had mentioned Croc. She bit her bottom lip. "Sorry… I didn't mean to–"

Kelsey shook her head, shivering inwardly at the thought of Croc's violence. She tried not to think too much about him and shook off her fear. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself a bit. "I'm fine… You can go on."

"You sure you're all right?"

She nodded.

Sarah scratched the back of her neck. "Well… I've been in charge of Croc for two weeks now. His temper is worse than usual. He refuses to calm down – he's already sent three guards to the hospital. Every time I interview him, he always threatens to kill me. Every time without fail, he just…" Sarah shuddered. "I'm not sure if I can handle him anymore."

Kelsey gently rubbed her shoulder. "Maybe… Maybe Doctor Whistler can do it for you. She's always had a better demeanor around him and she knows how to put up with him better than other doctors." Her mind slowly began to project violent images of the horrid things Croc had done to her. She closed her and inhaled before let out a relaxed breath, the images slowly fading away. "He's probably just furious about being put back in Arkham. He'll eventually calm down; just give him some time."

Sarah avoided her gaze.

She noticed and blinked. "Sarah?"

Her friend shook her head and looked at the floor. "Kelsey… Truthfully, Sharp wanted me to talk to you for him. That's one of the reasons I'm here, though by far the least important reason…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "We need you back at Arkham, Kelsey. Two days ago, Croc almost killed me and Doctor McCarthy when he just suddenly… He went into a violent frenzy when McCarthy mentioned you. He tried to kill us, but luckily he was restrained and we didn't get hurt. The guards did though… Those are the ones he sent to the hospital."

Kelsey didn't understand. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Kelsey… When we gave him a warning, Croc told that he would calm down." She clenched her hands together and kept her eyes shut tightly. "He would only calm down though if you were to come back and be in charge of his schedule. If not, he threatened that when he broke out again, he'd kill me, Cash, Gretchen… Pretty much everyone that he has come into contact with. Sharp sent me here in hopes I could convince you to come back…" Her voice trailed off when she finally looked up at her friend, whose face had become twisted with great fear.

She slowly stood up from the couch and backed away from it, as though she were frightened by Sarah's words. In reality, she was. She could just hear Croc saying those words to Sarah in his cruel and vicious voice. She could almost picture Croc saying it to her. "_Come on, Kelsey_…" she heard him chuckle, his voice ringing through her ears. "_I'll kill everyone unless you watch over me… Do you want that? You wanna lose your friends? Because if you want that, then I can do it for you…_" Kelsey shook her head frantically and gripped her head tightly, trying to banish him from her thoughts. He had been out of her life for three weeks now, excluding the nights that she had nightmares about him. Still, to actually see him again when she wasn't even fully healed made her heart race uncontrollably with fear. Her body began to tremble at the thought of being near him again. Though she believed his words when he said he wouldn't hurt her, she still feared him. No matter what, she couldn't be alone with him. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Kelsey," Sarah said gently. She slowly rose to her feet. "Please, just hear me out. After Croc gave us the threat, Sharp's been wanting someone to come and try to speak with you for days now. I knew I should be the one to it…" She walked over to her friend and gently seized her shoulders. "Please, Kelsey. I know what happened, but… We need him to calm down. Think of the guards and the other doctors, please."

"Think of me, Sarah!" Kelsey hissed, starting to tremble uncontrollably. "You want me to spend my workdays with the same freak that _raped_ me? You think it's been easy for me just because a month has gone by since then? Well, it hasn't been, Sarah! You have no idea what he did to me down there! I know I've told you and Gretchen that I've been raped before! Did you honestly think that being raped a second time would be any better? Well, it wasn't! If anything, it was worse! At least the first time, it only happened once and that was the end of it! Croc raped me for two weeks, Sarah! Two fucking weeks of being forced to do what he wanted to do with me! I can't be near him, Sarah! I just can't!"

"Look Kelsey–"

"No!" she shrieked. "You have no idea what I've been through! You can't comprehend the things he did to me! Now you're telling me you want me to be his doctor? Even if he has threatened you guys…! I can't do it! I'm scared, Sarah! I can't!"

Sarah shushed her, wrapping her arms around her. "Okay, okay… You don't have to do anything, Kelsey. I… I won't make you. Just calm down, okay?" She was taken aback by her reaction. Kelsey normally kept a calm composure about things, unless of course she was frustrated. Yet now, she was screaming and trembling like a frightened child. Sarah knew that being rape was a terrifying thing to go through, but she didn't truly understand the degree of damage that was done to victims. She had been a psychologist at Arkham for years. She was normally studying on why certain criminals would do such horrid things to people. She hardly had much time to study up on the damages that had been put on the victims. She knew they were agonizing, but looking at Kelsey made her see firsthand just how horrible the after-effects were. Sharp wasn't going to be happy about this, but right now, he wasn't important; he could stick it for all she cared right now.

Kelsey's trembling soon began to cease and her breaths became normal again. She pushed herself away from Sarah and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Sarah… But I can't. I'll come back to work but… I won't be Croc's doctor. I can't do it."

Sarah just smiled sadly and nodded. "I understand." Then she gave her a small hug and walked out of the apartment, leaving Kelsey alone in her living room.

She slumped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't Croc just leave her alone? Was that really so hard for him to just leave her in peace? He may have said he loved her and that he wouldn't hurt her anymore, but he would still continue to harass her and threaten anyone close to her. Oh God, how she wished he would hound someone else! There were plenty of other women out there for him to hinder and hurt. Why was he wasting his time on her? She wasn't anyone special. She was just Kelsey Lunar, his old doctor. He could've fallen in love with anyone else, but no. He loved her. She just shook her head and rubbed her temples. Why her? Why?

* * *

Four days had passed and it was now Sunday. Kelsey was finally going to go back to work the next day. She knew that she shouldn't take too much time off, even if Sharp had given her all the time she needed and more. Though she had already made it perfectly clear – at least she thought she did – that she would not be in charge of anything that had to do with Croc. So far, Sharp had respected her wishes and mailed her a schedule of the various tasks she'd be doing for the next few weeks. Mostly, she'd be helping other doctors with overseeing patients and their examinations. She only had one interview and it was with Humphry Dumpler or Humpty Dumpty, as he is more known by that alias. She was relieved that she was able to speak with their model inmate; otherwise she might have been more nervous about the interview.

As she was preparing a set of notes for tomorrow, she heard someone knock on the door. Actually, they were pounding on it and shouting through it. Kelsey blinked and listened for a second.

"Kelsey!" a woman's voice cried out. "Kelsey, are you home? It's me, Sarah! If you're home, please! Open up! We have to go! Now!"

She got up from the couch and opened the door, confused and concerned. "Sarah? What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Gretchen," she said, her voice shaking and uneven. "Today, she was interviewing Croc and he just lost it… She's in the hospital right now."

At first, she didn't think she heard right and just stared at the doctor in silence for a few moments. Then, with trembling lips, she whispered out, "What?"

Sarah groaned a bit, obviously in a hurry to make sure Gretchen was all right. "Gretchen's in the hospital, Kelsey! Come on – we have to go!" Without wasting any further time, she dashed over to Kelsey's coat closet and pulled out a black jacket and a pair of black flats. She forced Kelsey into the jacket and made her slip into her shoes. "Come on!"

Kelsey seemed to snap out of it and grabbed her apartment keys. The two of them rushed out of Kelsey's home and down to Sarah's car. As Sarah drove down the road, Kelsey was lost her thoughts. Gretchen – her colleague, her mentor, her _friend_ – was in the hospital. Why? Because Kelsey wouldn't do as he demanded. Guilt washed over her. Maybe if she wasn't selfish, maybe Gretchen wouldn't be hurt. Maybe if she hadn't have refused so bluntly and selfishly, maybe Gretchen would be completely unscathed. Yet, she wasn't. Croc had tried to kill her and was almost successful; actually, for she knew, Croc could've been successful. She shivered at the thought of it. If Gretchen died, it would be her fault; people would tell her it wasn't her fault because she didn't do anything. That would be exactly why it was her fault – she didn't _do_ anything. She had refused to meet Croc's demands and because of it, Gretchen suffered for it. Though it was uncertain if she would die or not, but she was still hurt. Kelsey didn't want to think about death. She just wanted to imagine Gretchen alive, if not unharmed. Kelsey huffed a bit, rubbing her eyes. "Sarah… do you know what happened?"

"Only a bit… Yesterday, Cash told Croc that you didn't want to be in charge of him. Not as _kindly_ as we wished but… He told him what you said. Croc never said anything the whole day. He just stayed in his cell without any problems. Then today… Just right before the interview was done, Croc went berserk. He killed two of the guards – Doppert and Bartell – and he tried to kill Gretchen. More guards came over and they were able to save her… But she was unconscious and bleeding everywhere – at least from what I saw."

Kelsey shivered at the thought of Croc's animal strength.

"Croc's been put into isolation for a few weeks. Sharp was really tempted to execute him for what he did, but he's under Arkham's code to never kill a patient. As soon as I heard about this, I finished up my interview with Crane and came over to get you. She's your friend and I knew you needed to know about this…" She pulled up into the Gotham Hospital parking lot. "I think she's in stable condition right now. Let's go."

She parked her car and the two of them got out of the car. They walked through the main doors, Sarah in front of Kelsey. Kelsey looked around at the hospital, remembering that she was only here a month ago. Only this time, she was the one visiting someone instead of vice versa. After Sarah signed them in, she followed her friend into the elevator. "What floor is she on?" she asked.

"The fifth floor, room 612," she said, hitting the button. "It seems as though she's in stable condition, but she'll be hospitalized for the next week. Her hip bone was fractured and is suffering from a minor concussion. She lost a lot of blood, since Croc had tried to rip her to pieces… She has some scarring on her back and her arm is broken. She probably won't go back to work for a while even after she's been discharged…" She sighed heavily and looked over at Kelsey, whose eyes were kept on the floor. "She's fine now though… At least from what the records show."

Kelsey just nodded as the elevator dinged, doors opening up to the fifth floor. They walked down the hallway and finally came across room 612. They slowly entered the room and they looked over at the hospital bed. Their mouths dropped open a bit as they saw Gretchen laying upright with a tray over her lap which held up her laptop. She was typing things up with her uninjured arm while the other was in a cast and resting at her side. She looked up at her two friends and blinked. "I wasn't expecting visitors," she stated in monotone.

"Why're you working?" Sarah demanded, walking over to her bed. "You should be lying down and recovering, Gretchen!"

"I'm fine, Sarah," she reassured her. "I didn't need any operations and right now, they're only trying to see what kind of medications I need and how badly the concussion is. I'm feeling fine for now, so I'm sure nothing went horribly wrong."

"But Gretchen–"

"Calm down Sarah." She turned her attention toward Kelsey, who had sat down in the chair next to her right. She smiled a bit. "It's good to see you Kelsey."

She nodded. "You too…" The words burned her tongue. She studied over her friend, winching at the damage that had been done. From what Kelsey could see, her entire arm was bandaged up and laid immobile. A bandage was wrapped around her head and shoulders, probably going all the way done to her back. She had claw marks on both arms and scars on her face. Kelsey couldn't comprehend how calm Gretchen's demeanor was. She was almost murdered by Croc yet she seemed to be just fine with that memory. Kelsey didn't understand how she could be so composed. If it were her, she'd be frightened and would probably consider quitting. Then again, Gretchen always had a leveled head about things. She huffed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but… I'm all right for now." Then she sighed and looked over at Sarah. "Sarah, could you wait outside for a few moments? I have something to discuss with Kelsey."

She looked over at the doctor and stared at her for a moment. Then she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving her two friends alone to speak privately.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments. Kelsey didn't know what Gretchen wanted to say, but seeing that stern look in her eyes, she knew it was important. She took a deep breath and looked back at her, showing her that she had her full attention. "What do you need to tell me?"

Gretchen sighed. "It's about my interview today with Jones… I think you should hear about it."

She stiffened a bit but remained calm.

The woman rested against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yesterday, when Cash told him that you wouldn't take charge of his schedule, he became very calm. It was eerie, Kelsey. Everyone was expecting him to go into a frenzy, but he didn't. He was actually thinking before speaking and when he did speak, all he told Cash was to leave. That was all he said to him.

"I wanted to know why. That kind of behavior isn't normal for someone like him. I knew it had something to do with you, but I wasn't about to drag you into anything. You had already said you didn't want anything to do with him, so I respected that." She looked over at Kelsey. "I didn't ask him right away… I waited to we got to around the end. I asked him why he wanted you as a doctor and he told me it wasn't my business since you weren't going to be his doctor anyway. I said that he couldn't blame you for not wanting to because he… did those things to you."

Kelsey shuddered a bit.

"That's when he started to become angered. He just started yelling about how he knew that. Then it escalated to him wanting to do things like that to you again but couldn't. He kept telling what he wanted to do to you… I won't tell you what, but… It even frightened me." When she saw Kelsey tremble a bit, she stretched out her hand and placed it over hers, rubbing it gently. "Calm down… Anyway, he just kept going on about what he did, what he would like to do, and what he already knows. Yet, he never mentioned any whys. He just kept telling what he knew… Then he attacked me. I don't remember much after that but… I have to ask you. Do you know what Croc's reasons are? Any idea at all?"

She looked at the floor and nodded. "I only know one though… But I think it's the main reason."

"What is it?" she demanded. "Please, Kelsey – this may be able to help Doctor Ferrer when she takes over for me–"

Kelsey looked up abruptly. "Doctor Ferrer?" she cried. "She's being put in charge? She'll just get hurt, Gretchen! Why is she–"

"Someone has to be in charge of him," Gretchen stated. "And she said she'd do it. I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, but… This is our job. Sometimes, people just have to do things even if they don't want to do."

With that last statement, any rebuttal she may have had died on her tongue. The words sunk into her brain and she thought about it for a moment. Everyone had things they didn't want to do. Kelsey didn't want to be in charge of Croc. She feared being with him, but if another one of her friends were to get hurt because of his violent outburst, she wouldn't be able to stomach that. She had already felt like it was her fault that two guards died and that Gretchen was in the hospital. Could she really stand having more blood on her hands? Like that was even a question. She clenched her fists and stood up, startling her friend a bit. Then she opened her mouth and out came the words, "She's not going to take charge of him."

Gretchen blinked. "Kelsey?"

"Tell Doctor Ferrer she won't be in charge of Croc…" She turned to leave. "I'm glad to see that you're okay Gretchen but… I have to go now." Then she walked out of the room, startling Sarah who was still outside.

"Kelsey, where're you going?" she demanded, grabbing onto her wrist and keeping her in place.

She tugged her hand free. "I'm going home. I have to call someone."

"But–" She couldn't even finish her sentence as Kelsey disappeared from sight.

* * *

She had taken a cab back to her place and the minute she walked into her apartment, she headed straight for the phone. She picked it up and just as she was about to dial the number, she paused. Was this really a good idea? She knew she should think things through, but the more she thought about others getting hurt, the more she wanted to call. Yes, she knew what consequences could happen if she fell through with this, but she also knew what would happen if she backed down. She bit her bottom lip and just shook her head. "Fuck it," she said and dialed in.

The Warden picked up. "Warden of Arkham – Quincy Sharp, speaking."

"Sharp, it's Lunar."

"Lunar? Good, God – are you doing all right? Did Doctor Cassidy contact you about–"

"Yes, that's why I'm calling."

"Well, what do you need to know?"

This was her last chance to back out, but she couldn't do it. She just couldn't find it in her. "I want to discuss my schedule…" Kelsey took a deep breath, realizing that she was about to seal her fate. "I'll do as Croc asked… I am… I will be his doctor."

For a few moments, the other end was silent. Kelsey patiently waited and finally, she heard a faint whisper. "You will?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll start tomorrow as long as you give me his files and any other paperwork I may need."

"Oh, God… Thank you, Lunar. Come by my office the first minute you get to work. I want to have a talk with you about what you'll be doing, all right?"

"Yes sir." Those words made her mouth taste bitter, but it wasn't about her at the moment. He said a few more things to her before hanging up. Her body was trembling slightly, and she felt nauseous. What was she doing? It was like she was trying to scare herself. She would be Croc's permanent doctor, or permanent until he would kill her. But it was like Gretchen said: Sometimes, people just have to do things even if they don't want to do.

**A/N: Well, another chapter has been posted... A little later than planned, but better late than never, da? :D Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story because it shall be coming to a close in a few chapters and then I'll be working on my next big project! The request project (request made by hauntingwolf) will be a BaneXOC story! I promise that I will try by absolute best not to make a Sue this time! Now, could anyone be as so kind as to PM about ANY VALUABLE info you may have on Bane? I'd really appreciate that. :)**

**Anyway, until the next chapter! Bye!**


	32. Back to Work

**Back to Work**

The alarm clock went off, ringing loudly and annoyingly. Kelsey still didn't move and continued to stare at the ceiling. She found herself unable to fall asleep the entire night, with the exception of two – maybe three – fitful hours of sleep. Her mind was wrapped in fear and anxiety. Starting today, she would be Croc's permanent doctor. God only knew what she would go through but it was better than her friends getting killed. That's what she kept telling herself, anyway. She rubbed her eyes and silenced the alarm, slowly forcing herself out of her bed and towards her bathroom to shower. She knew today would be long and she was already wishing it were over. She'd rather just stay here where she knew it was safe, but she had to do this. She just had to.

It took longer than usual to get ready, barely getting ready to eat a decent breakfast when Sarah knocked on the door. She huffed and answered it. The other woman's eyes widened. "You look–"

Kelsey cut her off, not really in the mood to hear anything negative about her appearance. "I know. I look like crap." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night… My nerves wouldn't let me."

Sarah took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. "Let me give you a hand, okay?" When she didn't get a response, she simply helped her apply on cover-up, in hopes to cover up the redness and bags under her eyes. It seemed to work and the she moved to her hair, trying to comb out any knots that may have remained. She found her a hair tie and put it on for her. "You look a little better."

She nodded sleepily. "Thanks, Sarah…"

"Did you eat anything?"

"I was about to…"

Sarah sighed. "Well, take it to go. We're late enough as it is." She headed out the door, Kelsey following her with a carry-on coffee mug and a barely touched bagel. She was confused on Kelsey's behavior. Did she have another nightmare of Croc? Maybe it had something to do with last night after she practically ran out of the hospital, but wasn't too sure. She decided to ask when they settled into her car. "What's wrong, Kelsey? Couldn't sleep?"

Her friend rested herself against the seat, closing her eyes gently. "Yeah… I'm just anxious."

She rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll just be starting off softly with Dumpler and–"She blinked when Kelsey started shaking her head at her. "What do you mean no?"

Kelsey yawned a bit. She was too tired to bother or even focus with her fear and anxiety. Through her closed eyes, she said softly, "I called Sharp last night on a whim and told him that'd I'd take charge of Croc's schedule… I've been so restless over the whole thing that I didn't get any sleep…" She stopped talking and dozed off against the seat.

Sarah said nothing as she continued to drive toward Arkham. Kelsey had already fallen asleep, so she let her have some rest. Yet, she was still shocked by Kelsey's sudden decision to take charge of Croc. She knew her friend was known for her sudden and most time irrational decisions, but when she had talked to her before about being Croc's doctor, she lashed out of her. Reasonably, of course, but she still lashed out at her. Yet, now she was telling her that she had called in yesterday to be in charge of the cannibalistic killer. She didn't understand Kelsey sometimes, but she just shook her head and decided not to hinder her about anything. Besides, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

When they finally reached the facility, Sarah was able to wake Kelsey up and get her to finish her bagel and coffee. Kelsey looked up at her workplace, and she couldn't help but to shiver. She hadn't been here for two months and all she could picture was how this place led to her Croc's lair, which led to the horrors down there. It seemed to hit her, realizing that there was really no turning back now. She sighed and hoped she wouldn't have to see him today. Yet, if she knew Sharp, she knew she would.

She was met with glances and stares as she and Sarah walked in through Arkham North. Aaron and two other guards met up with them and Aaron just stared at his friend. Kelsey knew Sharp had told him what her decision was as he sighed. "It's good to have you back Lunar… Even though you're still stupid."

Kelsey smiled a bit, but then rolled her eyes. "I missed you too, Cash. Mind taking me to see the Warden?"

He nodded. "Come on." Kelsey followed the guard while Sarah was escorted by the other guards to the Medical Treatment center.

As the two walked toward Arkham Mansion, Kelsey sighed. "Has… Croc been informed about me abiding by his demands?" Just saying his name gave her the chills. To think she would have an interview with him soon… She knew that she had to speak with him today about his outburst the day before. That's how it always seemed to work that way: an inmate goes into a frenzy and a doctor has to talk to him about it while the feelings and memories are still fresh in the patient's mind. She didn't see the whole point in it; maybe that was just because she had to speak to Croc. Either way, it didn't change the fact that she had to talk to Croc.

Aaron scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so… Sharp doesn't want anyone really talking to it unless it's necessary." They reached the Mansion. "Come on. Sharp's waiting for you."

She just nodded and followed him into the building. They walked past the library and right up to the Warden's office door. Aaron knocked on it. "Warden," he called out. "Lunar's here."

"Come in!" he called back.

Aaron sighed and opened the door, allowing both of them to walk in. Sharp was standing at the window, gazing out of it and at the garden. He didn't even turn to look at Kelsey. "Good to see that you're feeling better Lunar. I hope you were able to recover, and now you're able to focus in your work."

Kelsey nodded, just sighing a bit. She walked up to the desk and glanced down at the papers on the desk, hoping to glance upon her work schedule. She didn't find it and looked up at Sharp as he came over to the desk, handing her a manila folder. She looked at it as he sat down and sighed. "That's your schedule for the next few weeks, Lunar. You'll have Sundays off like before, but you will have to come in on Saturdays. You'll sometimes have to help out with the other doctors on medical tests and exams, but other than that, you'll mainly be working with Jones and his problems."

She shuddered inwardly at the thought and opened up her folder, gazing upon her first task. Her stomach turned a bit. Apparently at nine, probably right after she was done speaking with the Warden, she was planned to have an interview with Waylon Jones for an hour and a half. She had been hoping to at least have more time to mentally prepare herself for his presence. It seemed that she wasn't going to be granted that small fortune. "Will… Will I be meeting with him in the larger interview rooms?"

Sharp shook his head. "He needs to remain in his cell for the next few days. So you will conduct the interview in there with a few guards to protect incase we have… another incident like yesterday."

She nodded, feeling even more frightened than before.

"Anyway, just read over your schedule and ask if you need any clarification. Cash, you may take her to her office now."

Cash sighed. "All right, Lunar. Let's go." He took her shoulder as he opened the door. "Come on." His only response from her was a nod and a shrug out of his grip. Then she followed him out of Sharp's office, hugging the manila folder tightly.

As they walked toward the Mansion toward Kelsey's new office, Cash rubbed her shoulder in hopes to calm her nerves. "Lunar, you know… You didn't have to agree to this. This was your choice. You could always ask Sharp to let you back out of this."

She shook her head. "Cash… It's not that easy. You know what happened to Gretchen because I wouldn't take charge of Croc… I don't think I could live with myself if I let that happen again. I just couldn't." She opened up her folder and glanced down at the first thing on her agenda. It read: _Interviewee: Waylon Jones; Time: 9:30 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. _She took a deep breath and looked up at the wall clock they were passing by. It was a little less than a half an hour till. Her heart began to race, but she closed her eyes and calmed herself. Then she looked back at Cash as he opened the door to the doctors' offices and said, "It's like Gretchen had told me, Cash… She said that we all have to do things we don't want to do, right? This is something I don't want to do and everyone knows it… It's just that I have to do it."

Cash said nothing as they finally entered her office. It had been reorganized and any damage that may have been done to it had been repaired. Her plant was missing, but for probably good reason. Other than that, everything was in its proper place. She placed her folder on her desk and – with much reluctance – glanced up at the clock. She shuddered as she realized she'd have to leave soon. She glanced back at Cash, who just sighed. "Well, just get all your stuff together and we can go, okay?"

She nodded, looking at the floor. "All right."

* * *

Croc growled to himself as he devoured the meat they had thrown in his cell this morning. Every time he got a lick of a pretty tasty human, the cannibal inside of him needed to eat something – preferably the person he got a taste of. Unfortunately, they were able to restrain him before he could get a hold of his doctor. It's not like they did anything to him though. All they did was put him on probation and exile him to his cell for a few weeks, but it's not like it was a big deal. If anything, he wanted to stay alone in his room. Yeah, he'd have a doctor come in once a week, but other than that, he'd be alone.

Good. He didn't want to put up with anyone. He just wanted to think, which was something he rarely did – unless it was to escape, of course – when he was in his cell. He wanted to think about what he wanted but couldn't have and by that, he meant Kelsey. He thought about what that Whistler was saying to him yesterday. It had infuriated him. She made it seem like he had no fucking right to even demand Kelsey to be even near him. Just how stupid did she think he was? He knew what he did to her. He fucking raped her for two weeks. How can you forget doing something like that to the woman you wanted most? It's like forgetting that you killed your own parents. He knew he didn't have the right, but he still wanted to be near her. He didn't care about what he did to her as long as she was with him. He had already said he wouldn't do it again, no matter how much his bestial mind wanted to fuck her again. He just wanted to see her, just talk to her normally like before all of this shit happened. Was that really so much to ask? He guessed so since Cash had told him that Kelsey made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Damn, did it depress and infuriate the hell out of him.

He heard someone bang on the door. He rolled his eyes and snarled; from the foul scent he picked up, he could tell it was Cash and some other guards. "What?" he barked out.

"Time for your interview, Croc," Cash yelled back. "You do anything like yesterday, and I'll personally make sure my men shoot you down till you're dead."

Croc laughed. "You don't scare me Cash… But nice try." God, this interview was going to last for an hour a half. He just hoped that his new doctor would get the hint that he was in no mood for some bullshit interview and would get too freaked out and leave.

The door opened and Croc just looked at the floor. If it weren't for the collar and cuffs, he'd charge at his "guests" and rip them to pieces. Then, just as he was about to speak, he breathed and froze.

That scent… There was only one person who had that scent. Yet, it couldn't be her. She said she wouldn't do it. She said that she didn't want to be anywhere near him and wanted nothing to do with him. She shouldn't be here. He knew she was coming back to work today, but she wasn't supposed to be here. If it weren't for that scent, Croc would know right away that it wasn't her. Slowly, he looked up and his eyes locked with Kelsey's, who was hiding behind Cash and the other four guards.

Croc couldn't help himself. "Why…? Why the hell are you here?"

"She didn't want you killing anymore of her friends," Cash growled. "She wouldn't have felt right if someone else got her because of you."

"I wasn't talking to you, Cash." He should've known it was because of her friends and not because of him that she was here. Oh fuck it. As long as she was here, why did it even matter? He huffed and the look of shock on his face was replaced with a deadly smirk. He wanted to be alone with her and he knew he couldn't be unless he did something to scare her. He slowly stood up, causing Kelsey to flinch back and the guards to aim their guns at him. "I'm not gonna do anything… as long as you get out."

They blinked.

His smirk widened and he looked over at Kelsey, who tensed up as he said, "I wanna talk to her. Alone. You all got a problem with that? If you do, fine… But don't say I didn't warn you that I might just snap at you."

Cash's eyes widened in anger. "Listen, you freak–"

"Cash, don't," Kelsey said, speaking for the first time since she entered the room. God, how Croc had missed that sweet voice. He could listen to her talk all day, though he preferred to listen to her moan and cry out beneath him. "Just… just wait outside. I-I can handle this."

He turned to her. "But Lunar–"

"Please, Cash. I don't want to make him angry and have you guys get hurt… Just wait outside."

Croc knew he had won when Cash just sighed. "Fine. Scream if he tried anything funny." He glared daggers over at him after dropping the remote to his collar in her hands. "Don't you dare try to her, or I swear I'll make you regret it."

"You still don't scare me, Cash. Now fucking get out." He just wanted to talk to her already. Couldn't the shit see that? Apparently not since he had his head too far up his ass to notice it.

Cash gave Kelsey's shoulder a friendly rubbed and he and his guards walked out of the room, finally leaving Kelsey and Croc alone with each other. They just stared at each other for the longest time. Croc studied over her while she clutched her clipboard tightly, keeping her eyes on the floor. He felt sort of bad that he was putting her through this, but not enough to change his mind. He said he wanted to talk to her alone and he meant. He didn't care what she wanted, because right now, it was all about what he wanted.

**Author's Note: Haha! I updated quicker than I expected (less than two weeks! XD). Thanks for those who told me a little bit about Bane's background. Now, could you guys give me some info on his personality? I need help on that the most! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	33. Madness

**Madness**

Kelsey kept a five feet distance away from him, not at all keen on the idea of being too close to him. She clutched onto her clipboard tightly and bit her bottom lip, realizing that she needed to start this interview soon; otherwise Croc would become annoyed with her. She made sure that the remote to his collar was safe inside her lab coat pocket, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, though she refused to meet his eyes. "As you may have guessed, Croc, I'm your doctor for the time being," she said to him, her voice quivering slightly. "I don't know how long it will last but–"

"I get it," he growled, leaning against the wall. "As much as you don't wanna be here, you don't have a choice. Do I fucking look like I care?" Croc did not want to put up with any bullshit doctor and patient game. He was going to talk to Kelsey about what that really matter, not this medical shit she seemed to be insistent on. He knew he was scaring her, but if got her to listen to it, then it didn't matter. He huffed. "So… you finally agreed to be my doc again, huh?"

"Only… only because you hurt Doctor Whistler and I didn't want anyone else to get her so–"

"Cut the crap. I don't wanna hear your stupid reasons." He slumped against the floor and stretched out his chained hands to her. These stupid cuffs were annoying, but it's not like they'd be coming off anytime soon. She blinked at his out stretched hands just as he said, "Come over here. I ain't gonna hurt you, remember?"

She just stared at him with his hands stretched out to her. Instead of moving forward, she stepped back a few inches. Yes; Croc had told her plenty of times he was done hurting her, and she had said she could trust him when he said that. Yet, Gretchen had told her last night that he still wanted to do things to her, and she had a pretty good guess on what they were. Just the thought of him even trying to touch her again terrified her. She couldn't help but to just back away from the same hands that completely destroyed her. They frightened her.

Croc growled and pulled back his hands. "Look. I won't hurt you. Just let me talk, all right? Isn't that why you wanted to interview me?"

Not wanting to anger him any further, Kelsey nodded and walked over to the wall across from him, making it look like he had her full attention if he wanted to answer. She took another deep breath and said, "Croc… I want to ask you about yesterday. What… What happened? Why did you… just suddenly attack Doctor Whistler?"

He laughed once. "Like you don't know."

She cleared her throat. "Just tell me what caused you to act so violently… Then I'll leave that matter alone."

Croc huffed and stretched out his hands again. Kelsey jumped up bit by the sudden movement and gasped, dropping everything to the floor. He just stared hard at her, not moving his hands. Just as she bent down to pick up her stuff, he growled, "Leave it. Just come over here before I get pissed off even more than I already am." He knew she'd be scared around him, but never expected her to be so jittery. God, how he wished he hadn't had raped her. It would be easier for him to just talk to her, especially when that was all he wanted to do right now. Before all of this had happened, she stupidly and easily would've listened to him. Now, he could barely get her to come close to him. It was aggravating, but it's not like he could truly do anything; then again, it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

His growl seemed to frighten her and she left her things on the floor. She very slowly stepped toward him, hugging herself and looking at her feet. Just as she stepped in front of his hands, he seized her arms. She let out a startled scream, but he shoved a finger over her mouth and blocked the scream from echoing. She struggled violently against him, trying to reach for the remote to his collar in her pocket. Yet, his hands had wrapped around her body, trapping her arms against her sides. He sat her on his leg and just watched as she struggled helplessly to fear herself.

"Would you quit struggling?" he growled, rolling his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to you." He removed his finger from her mouth and removed one of his hands. He kept the other rested on her shoulder, subconsciously running his nails up and down her trembling frame.

"N-now… Will-will you t-tell me why y-you acted so violently?" she stammered, unable to hide the fear in her voice. She was sitting so close to him that she could feel his hot breath on her. She trembled even harder when she felt his head dip down to her neck, licking up it and tasting her skin. She shook her head frantically. "Please! Stop it!" She pushed against his face, brushing her hands against teeth, shivering from the sharpness of them. Shivering at the memory of them being inside her neck, she shoved away from him and nearly fell off his leg.

He kept her balanced though and kept her on his leg, pulling his face away from her and laughing darkly. "You over think things too much, Doc… Relax a little."

She glared bitterly at him, still shaking with fear in her eyes. He was messing with her. He knew that he frightened her and now, he was mocking her just for the hell of it. Though still frightened by him, she could still become angered by him. "You raped me… You really think I can relax around you?"

He said nothing, his smirk fading.

Kelsey, knowing Croc would just pull her back on his leg, folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her thighs. "Can you answer the question?"

"And if I don't want to?"

She shook her head angrily and pushed off his knee. "Then I'll leave. If you really don't want to talk, then I don't want to be here."

She turned to leave, but then gasped as one of his hands grabbed her arm. Her anger was quickly replaced by fear and panic. She turned to him abruptly and froze as she was greeted with a monstrous glare. Any fire that she many have had in her was completely extinguished as he yanked her back over to him, growling, "If you fucking leave, I'll go completely ape-shit, you hear me? I'll kill anyone I see, whether it be Cash, Sharp, your fucking friends – I'll kill them right in front of you. Now you fucking stay here, all right?"

She just stared at him, her expression completely overcome by terror. She began to shake hard. The very thought of him unleashing his animal strength petrified her. In a panic, she reached for the remote in her pocket, but Croc had already released her after seeing the horror on her face. He huffed and sat back down against the wall. "Look," he growled. "I don't wanna go through the same shit we went through at City Hall. Seriously – I just wanna talk."

Gripping the remote tightly and closely to her chest, she cautiously stepped toward him. "Fine… We'll talk." She took a deep breath. "Will you please tell me why you attacked Doctor Whistler? If you don't want to, then we can discuss about whatever you want… Is that all right?"

"Fine…" He looked at his hands and closed his eyes for a second, trying to remember actually what happened yesterday. That was the trouble with him when he got angry. It was hard for him to remember why he became so enraged in the first place. The blind furies he experienced when he lost his temper made him forget everything prior to his fits. Everything just turned so red and foggy; it was so hard for him to describe. Then he seemed to get a vague idea on what happened and decided to just go with that.

"I was already pissed off from the day before… from when Cash told me you wouldn't be my doctor when you came back. I didn't wanna deal with anybody, but who the fuck gives a damn about the inmates want here?" When Kelsey didn't answer, he continued. "Anyway, the bitch was just talking to be about the same dumbass shit like why I do what I do. I just blew her off, but then…" His eyes locked with hers, which caused her breath to hitch a bit from the intensity of his stare. "But then, she started asking me about you. She wanted to know why I raped you and why I didn't kill you. She wanted to know why I wanted you as my doctor and why I seemed to be all fucking surprised when you said no. It was none of the bitch's business. I told her to shut up, but she just kept asking me anyway.

"She kept telling me that this was why people like me need help – that I don't fucking get why I should be all shocked. Like she knew anything… I know what I've done to you and you know that I know. I fucking told you how I felt in the sewers and when you were a hostage, even though you don't believe anything I say."

She gulped and opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out.

"Then I just… I lost it. I couldn't stop myself. I just kept telling her that I knew what I did to you. I knew that you were afraid of me because I knew you were afraid of being raped."

Her eyes widened a bit. "How did you–"

"Dent told me… but when I found out, you had already been with me for two weeks. That's why I let you go. How else did you think you escaped? Some good soul helped you out? No. I'm the one that saved you. Yeah, that's right; your rapist let you go. I strapped you into that car and sent you flying through the police station. Who did you think could've done that besides me? Bane and Ivy were already back here and like hell they'd trust you after ratting us all out. I saved you from me. Bet you never thought of that did you?"

She was starting to shake now as his tone of voice became more sarcastic and sinister. His voice was rising in volume, making her flinch back toward the far wall, even though he wasn't moving toward her or even moving at all. He continued to sit there, glaring murderously at her.

He still continued on, his voice rising. "I know what I've done to you, Kelsey! And I can't help but to regret it like hell! But, you wanna know something? You wanna know what's really been driving me crazy? I don't care if I regret it and wish I never did all that shit to you! I know I said I wouldn't hurt you anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want to! I want to take you back down with me to the sewers! I want to own you again and rape you! I don't want anyone else to be with you – not the other inmates, your friends, your family, that playboy Wayne, or even the fucking Batman! I want to own all of you! I told you that I loved you and I fucking meant it!"

Kelsey was shaking even more violently now. She never would've guessed that it had been him to save her, yet if she really thought about what he was saying, it all fit. She had never realized how deep his obsession for her ran. She wanted to convince herself that maybe it was just infatuation or that maybe he had no idea what love was and was just proclaiming his feelings for her as love. Yet, now she saw the truth. Croc did love her, but he did obsessively. It frightened her and all she could do was cower against the wall as he continued his tirade, obviously having no intention of stopping soon.

"I would give anything to fuck you again! If I really wanted to now, I probably could! We both know that this little collar you've got strapped on me doesn't hurt! The guards outside would never suspect a fucking thing because I could easily shut you up! I want to rape you again but I don't want you to hate me even more, so I know I can't do what I want! It's so fucking exhausting! You think that you're the only that miserable and suffering from those two weeks? Well guess what, you selfish whore? You're not! I'm just as fucked up as you are! I don't get anything anymore! I wish I could hate you, Kelsey – I really fucking do – but I can't because I love you!"

He was frustrated. His vision was beginning to go red again and he couldn't stop himself. He started repeated the same speech he had said to Gretchen with a bit more added parts, but to hell with it. He didn't care right now. Everything was driving him mad, frustrating him to no end. Fuck his murderous way of life, his grotesque body, his vile being, this prison, these pussy doctors, these psychotic inmates, these stupid guards, this frightened woman – fuck it all. He hated everything. God, how he had wished he had never met this stupid woman with her stupid methods on trying to relate to the criminals here. If he hadn't have met her, he wouldn't be so messed up. Everything would be the way it was suppose to be. He'd hate all of humanity, and he'd view every single person as his next meal. He'd have no regrets on hurting anyone for personal pleasure. He'd be satisfied ripping every human on Earth to pieces.

Yet it wasn't like that anymore. He now only hated most of humanity and he'd view almost every single person to be his next meal. He'd have no regrets on hurting almost anyone for personal pleasure. He'd be satisfied ripping almost every human on Earth to pieces. Everything now had an exception and it was his doctor, Kelsey Lunar. Only if it were her would he feel like a monster if he did anything he'd normally do. If it were her getting hurt because of him, then the very thought made him ill. He couldn't stomach it if he hurt her again, which only cause him to be hated and feared by her even more.

He was all but yelling, still quiet enough so the guards outside the door couldn't here. "This is what I told the Doc from yesterday! I'm telling you almost exactly what I told her! When she told me to calm down, the only thing I wanted to do at that point was to shut her up permanently! I didn't want to talk about you anymore! All you do is cause me grief and confusion! But she wouldn't stop asking about you! I just wanted that bitch dead and I was almost able to do it too! Then I wouldn't have to fucking hear about you anymore!" He slammed his fists hard against the wall, punching and destroying the bricks.

Kelsey finally covered her ears and screamed, "No more! No more! Don't tell me anymore! I don't want to hear it! Please!" She couldn't stand to hear it anymore. She had never seen him act so violently before. Even when he had raped her, his aggression had never escalated to this point. She feared he'd turn on her if he were to snap completely. This vicious and terrifying love he had for her wasn't one she could comprehend. She just couldn't.

Finally, there was pounding on the door. "Lunar!" Cash called out frantically. "Lunar, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Croc finally snapped out of it and stared at his doctor, who was trembling uncontrollably and had tears running down her cheeks. His eye widened a bit. What the hell was he doing? He just wanted to tell her calmly about how he had been feeling, in hopes to get closer to her good side again and maybe even win some small trust back. However, he just completely lost it and revealed to her the monster inside of him, someone who she was all too familiar with.

Kelsey, wiping away her tears frantically, yelled out with a crack voice, "Nothing! Just don't come in here!" When the guards didn't respond back, she cried a little softer and buried her face into her hands.

Croc huffed, slowly and cautiously moving from his spot and walking over to Kelsey, who had only flinched when he knelt down next to her. He carefully put his chain hands over her, trapping her in-between his arms. She gasped and stiffened when he brought her close against his body, hugging her in attempts to calm her down. She pushed against his chest for a brief moment, but he only held her tighter. She eventually gave up the struggle and just stood there, crying as he continued to hold her. Finally, he growled out, "Look… I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… everything's been so fucked up since I've raped you. I don't know what to do. I just… I wanted to just be near you again, okay? I won't hurt you anymore, even though I want to."

She shuddered when he finished his sentence and choked out, "Why…? Why would I…! want you to be near me…? You expect me to…! to forgive you or something?"

"Stop crying already. You don't have to forgive me; I don't even want you to. I just wanna be around you, so stay my doctor, okay? I'll try to not yell anymore, and I won't hurt you again. I promise."

Kelsey just stared up at him for a few moments, tears still running down her cheeks. Their eyes locked together and she stared hard into those yellow orbs. She didn't want to believe him, but in the cannibal's eyes, she saw something that she had seen once in Bruce's eyes when he told her that he still loved her. It was one of pure desperation and even a sense of hopelessness. Maybe it was because she was stupid, but she believed what those eyes were telling her. Wiping the tears from her face, she slipped out from his hold and backed away from him. Croc huffed, thinking he didn't get through to her as she picked up the items she dropped. She looked at her schedule and nodded once, more so to herself than him.

Then just as she turned to leave, she said softly, "I'll… I'll be back next week."

He blinked, stunned for a second. "What?"

She took a deep breath and clutched her clipboard tightly. She looked down at her feet and said, "I said I'll be back next week… I'm your doctor, aren't I?"

Croc walked back over to his original spot, smirking a bit to himself as he realized what she was trying to say. "So… you trust me?" He slumped back down on the floor, staring at her intently.

Walking over to the door, she shook her head. "I just… I believe what you said. So, until you don't want me anymore, I'll be your doctor." She turned to look at him, a bit of fear lingering in them. "Is that a problem for you?"

He shook his head, laughing quietly. "No. It's not." Then just as Kelsey knocked on the doors to let Cash open them, he called out, "So I'll see you next week then?"

She nodded, not facing him. "Yes." Then Cash opened the door and she left the room, the door shutting and locking behind her.

He laughed a bit more. He was glad the woman he loved was stupid. If she wasn't, she probably wouldn't have let his feelings sway her to agreeing to what he wanted. He sniffed the air, the doctor's scent to lingering. Maybe she wouldn't love him back, but at least she was by his side. He knew they were going to have an interesting relationship from now on and how it would turn out was something only God would know. And if there was a God, let the result of this turn out in Croc's favor.

**A/N: Another update? Is the world coming to an end because xBlackDahliax is posting more chapters up more frequently? No; it just means she's neglecting her remaining school work for the sake of updating for her fellow readers. XD**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be posted soon (but mostly it may not). **


	34. Rest

**Rest**

Kelsey had been having fitful sleeps for a week nights now, each night having dreams that involved Croc. In them, he wouldn't be attacking her or hurting her like in the dreams she used to have. In them, he would be doing almost actually what he'd be doing in the interview – as kind as he could be. He'd be rude and yell things at her, but he never did lay his hands on her sexually. Though when he did touch her, it always was in a gentle manner - as though she were made of glass. For some reason, that scared her even more. Her heart raced uncontrollably and her breathing was uneven. Her blood always felt cold, but at the same time, her body was blazing like an inferno. She didn't understand any of it, which resulted in the sleepless nights.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, barely looking over Croc's chart that was lying down on her desk in front of her. It was the late afternoon, and she already felt like passing out on the floor.

Sarah – who was sitting on the desk reviewing her own patients' papers – looked over at her, surprised. It wasn't like her to yawn like that at work. She reached over and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Hey…? Kelsey? Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded drowsily before yawning. "Sorry. I just haven't been getting any sleep lately."

"Well… Don't overdo it. You have an interview with Croc today, remember?"

She groaned a bit; the last person she wanted to see was Croc. Yet, it was required in her schedule that she saw Croc every Monday to take notes on his behavioral patterns. She knew that she just had to suck it up and put on a brave face for the time being. It didn't matter on what she wanted to do. This was a matter of just doing it because it was her job. She agreed to take over Croc; she wasn't going to back down from her agreement.

Stretching, she looked up at the clock, only to wish she hadn't. She only had half an hour until she had to go down to Croc's cell again and talk to him. He not only haunted her dreams, but her reality as well. She had thrown herself into some kind of nightmare, one that she knew she wouldn't be waking up from any time soon. She rubbed her eyes, letting out another yawn. She just felt so exhausted, but she knew she had to do this interview. She couldn't just say no. For one thing, she had already promised him he'd see her again for their next interview. The main reason though was because if she didn't, Croc would assume it was because she had handed his schedule off to someone else since she was too terrified to handle him. That only could and would end in complete disaster.

She leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes and resting them for a moment. She just wanted to go home and sleep while it was still light out. She could fall and stay asleep just fine during the day, but trying to sleep at night was nearly impossible. She feared Croc, but in her dreams, her body craved something from him. While she had a good guess on what it was, it didn't mean that she herself wanted it. She shuddered at the very thought of him being in the same room as her, let alone touching her. Maybe her mind was trying to help and remind her that it wasn't going to happen again, that she was safe even if she didn't realize it. Still, if that was what her subconscious why trying to do, it wasn't working. If anything, it was making her even more wary of Croc. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She just wanted to get this over with.

It was though Cash had heard her thoughts because he came into her office, knocking on the door as he opened it. "Come on, Lunar. It's time to go."

Sarah looked down at her friend, mouthing, "I'll take you home early if you need me to."

"Thanks," she mouthed back as she stood up and walked toward Cash. Then she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "All right; let's go."

He blinked. "You okay, Lunar?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired, Cash… Don't worry about me."

Cash just nodded once and walked out of the room, Kelsey following him. She knew that her interview with Croc had to be the full hour and a half, but she truly just wanted to say maybe a few words to him and then leave. She was exhausted, both from the lack of sleep and the fact that she had seen Croc everyday in her dreams. She thought that maybe she should quit and move back to Morganville. She'd eventually just forget all about Croc and she'd never have to think about him or anyone from Arkham again. That'd be the end of it, but she just couldn't will herself to do it. For whatever reason, she just couldn't resign. Maybe it was because she had really good friend here. Maybe it was because Bruce was here, even if she had convinced herself that didn't love him that way. Maybe it was because Gotham was now her home, whether it was good to her or not.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as they got into the elevator. Cash looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna do this? You look like hell."

She glared up at him. "I just haven't getting enough sleep lately Cash. I'm fine." She yawned again. "Let's just get this done… I'm tired."

"You can always cancel."

"Yeah because that's just a great idea."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the elevator when they reached their floor. "Look. I was only trying to help you. You don't have to be rude about it."

She sighed irritably, following him toward Croc's cell. "Look – I'm sorry, okay? I'm exhausted, Cash. You trying going for a week without sleeping and let's see how much better you are than me."

He just ignored her and walked over to the cell door, calling over two other guards to get the door open. He looked over at Kelsey, who was nodding off. It was kind of pitiful to look at. All he could think about was how this was her damned patient's fault, yet she was still watching over him and didn't seem like she was quitting anytime soon. He sighed when they finally got the door open. "Just holler if something happens."

She nodded once and entered the room, her exhausting fading a bit as anxiety overtook her mind. She didn't see her patient immediately, so she walked inside a bit more with the door closing behind her. "Croc?" she called out.

She didn't receive a reply as she walked a bit more into the cell. She looked behind her, but saw no one. She titled her head a bit, thinking that he may have been in the corner. Then, just as she stepped back a bit, she heard metal clink behind her and saw two massive cuffed hands swing over her body, bringing her against a large, solid chest. She froze in horror, her throat becoming instantly paralyzed and her heart stopping. She opened her mouth, but her bottom lip just tremble. She could say nothing.

She felt his teeth against the nape of her neck, breathing heavily on it. She shuddered when he growled, "Fuck… I missed this scent and it's only been a week." His tongue licked the sweet skin, making her tremble even harder. He noticed and huffed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that." He released her and took a few steps back, sitting against the wall, just watching her intently as she regain her composure and turned to face him. When he saw her face more closely in the light, he blinked.

She looked like complete shit. He could see the drowsiness along with the fear in her eyes, which had bags under them. She was usually more alert, but as he looked at her, she just seemed so dead. She slouched a bit and her eyes fluttered a bit, as though she were about to collapse from exhaustion any moment. Her face looked pale, sickly even. Even through her fear and trembling body, she seemed exhausted and on the verge of passing out. He wanted to know why or better yet, he wanted her to sit down before she fainted. He shook his head and huffed. "You look like shit, Doc."

Believing that she was safe for now, Kelsey merely nodded off a bit. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately…" She yawned, stretching her arms a bit as the fear left her, lethargy taking its place. She leaned against the wall behind her. Though still completely wary of him, she couldn't produce the energy to be jumpy and restless. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her charts; her mind didn't register anything.

Croc noticed her tired behavior and growled, startling the doctor and causing her to look up at him, a bit frightened by his sudden noise. She really needed some sleep. He motioned his cuffed hand for her to come over to him. "Kelsey, come over here. Now."

She shook her head. "Really, I-I'm fine over here–"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you. I telling you come over here or I'll come drag you over here, and I really don't think you'd like that too much." Though he had lost the fun in threatening her, it didn't mean he wouldn't do it. When she didn't move and merely stared at him with tremor, he growled. "I won't do anything. Just sit down before you fall down. You can leave your crap over there if you want. Just get over here."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, placing the files and clipboard to the ground. She cautiously walked over to him, keeping a close eye on his hands. He seemed to notice and rested them in his laps, as though trying to tell her he wasn't going to move. Kelsey was unsure of what he wanted from her and it only made her more uneasy. When she finally made her way next to him, his hands suddenly moved and grabbed her, causing her to cry out. "No! Let me go!"

He placed her on his lap and pressed her shoulder and head against his chest, keeping his hand pressed up against her so she wouldn't try to escape. She panicked and struggled to push his hand away, only for him to growl at her and make her flinch back in fear. He bent his head down to her neck, licking the sweet and tired-looking skin. "Quit struggling; I'm not gonna do anything." As she continued to squirm, he huffed. "You look like you're about to pass out. Have you been sleeping?"

Kelsey, still wriggling in his grip, bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. Was it really that obvious? She thought that she had done her best to cover up her drowsiness, yet the cannibal still saw right through her attempts. She wasn't sure if she should've been anxious about this, but any feelings of worry were slowly fading as her head was resting against his left pectoral, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat. It was strangely soothing, but she feared if she were to dose off, he'd try something. He may have kept telling her that because he love her, it meant he wouldn't do anything, but she remembered what he had said the week before; he wanted to hurt her again and make her suffer, as long as that meant she was with him.

She suddenly remembered his tirade and shuddered from his words. She was afraid of him, but she didn't hate him. She did trust that he wouldn't do anything, but she was still cautious. Croc knew it too as he looked down at her trembling frame. He huffed and rubbed her shoulder with his nails, making her flinch a bit. "You look horrible," he growled. "Have you been getting _any_ sleep?"

"I-I have…" she stammered. "Just n-not a lot–"

"Why?"

Kelsey didn't answer right away. Instead, she weakly pushed against his chest and the fingers that were rubbing up and down her body. She didn't want to tell, only because she believed he'd be furious to hear it. He had already yelled her once for being so wary of him; she didn't want him to yell again. She tried lying. "Really, it's nothing… Now, let me go."

Croc didn't like the answer and glared down at her, his teeth moving down to her neck again, this time his tongue licking over the nape. She gasped and shivered as the hand clamped around her a bit firmer, holding her even closer against his chest. He snarled a bit as savored her sweet scent. He knew her lack of sleep had something to do with him; she didn't have to lie about it. "So…" he growled. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

She stiffened.

He laughed once. "Thought so… You're having some nightmares, aren't you? You can't sleep because of them?" His hand slowly wrapped around her body before pushing her off his lap and onto the floor, trapping her beneath his palm. Her entire frame froze as his eyes locked hers, unable to utter struggle or even utter a sound. Croc seemed to glare at her. "What am I doing in your dreams? Or are you scared that I'll act them out?"

She did nothing but stare into his eyes with great fear. His position was one of offense. She looked away from him, her bottom lip trembling in anticipation for him to act, whether it be violent or not.

However, he merely looked down her with a desperate look in his eyes, as if he really wanted to know. In truth, he did. He did say he wanted her as his doctor and if he didn't get what he wanted, he'd kill her friends, but if the result led to Kelsey collapsing from nightmares caused by him, there'd be no point to his threat. He wanted her healthy and with him at the asylum. If she were to pass out from exhaustion, she wouldn't be able to come into work. He really wanted to know the answer. "Come on – tell me already."

A chill went up her spine at his low-toned voice. She inhaled sharply as his teeth went to her neck again, his hand releasing her though his great weight kept her pin. She pushed on his shoulder weakly, her body fatigued from its lack of rest. How did the shoe end up on the opposite foot here? She was doctor – she should've been asking the questions, not vice versa. Yet here she was, pinned beneath her patient who demanded her to speak. Not wanting to anger him – which was easy to do – she took a deep breath and exhaled as his sharp dentals ran over her sensitive skin, as though silently threatening her that he'd strike. Though she knew that wasn't what he was doing, her body still quivered. Then, in a shaky voice, she said, "I… I don't know if they're night-nightmares."

"Then what are they?"

"They're… They're just these weird dreams. We-we're down in your lair and you're yelling at me. But, that's it. You're just yelling at me."

He laughed once and sniffed her hair, shuddering in his chest from her rich smell. "Is that all? That shouldn't be making you have sleeping problems."

She jolted a bit as she felt one of his fingers brush against her cheek. "W-well, you-you're doing this in my dreams too…!" she squeaked. "Y-you touch me like this…! And for some reason, it just…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, fearing his reaction when she finished her sentence. "It just scares me…"

His eyes widened a bit, letting his hand drop from her face and fall to the floor. He stared her for a moment, as though he were unsure of what she had just told him. How did this scare her? He wasn't even doing anything. "Why would this make you scared?"

"Be-because it's you… You raped me and my mind… I don't know. Everywhere but where you touch is freezing, but where you do touch…" Her cheeks reddened a bit and she looked to the side. "It feels like I'm burning. I don't know why-"

She was then cut off when Croc sat up, bringing her up with him and placing her on his lap once more. She gasped as he moved his chained hands around her, holding her against his chest. Then he growled, "Shit… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me."

She shuddered a bit. That couldn't have been true. She did say that she didn't hate him, but she feared him. When she thought of him, she thought about what he had done to her done in his lair for those two horrific weeks. He frightened her. She was sure about that. However, in her dreams, her mind seemed to be telling her something. During the past few days, when she thought of Croc, imagines from the incident didn't clutter her brain; the imagines were from City Hall until this very moment. The way he touched her was gentle and his words – although cruel – were ones of his love for her, though frightening. Still in her dreams, he treated her as though she were the most fragile thing on the Earth. Hell, he was treating her like that as he held her, his soft breathing somehow calming her restless mind and body.

She was suddenly taken over by fatigue. It was weird since the reason why she couldn't rest was now holding her against his chest, making her want to fall asleep at that instance. Her eyelids began to droop, though she desperately tried to keep them open. Croc looked down at her, smirking a bit. "What? You wanna sleep?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned heavily. "No… I-I'm fine."

He groaned and rolled over so that she had fallen out of his lap but was now lying on the floor next to him. She pressed back into the floor a bit as she cautiously watched him as he peered down at her. He huffed; he knew she was wary of him, so he knew he had to play it safer than he'd normally go about this. "You've got an hour left of this stupid interview. Use it to sleep. I don't give a shit."

"But I have to–"

"What? See how I've improved or something?" He laughed once and shook his head. "I think we all know that these interviews never work. Now shut up and sleep."

"But I–"

He rolled his eyes and gently knocked her back to the ground when she tried getting up, causing her to let out a small cry. "Just go to sleep."

Kelsey bit her bottom lip, but in the end, nodded once and rested against the cool floor. Her mind seemed to be instantly overtaken by drowsiness and within less than five minutes. She didn't know why she had been able to fall asleep with him so close by. Maybe she was just that tired or maybe because somewhere inside of her, she wanted to be near him. The nightmares were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure it out. She was too tired to anyway.

When he thought she had fallen asleep completely, Croc stretched out his hands and gently ran his fingers up and down her body. She didn't even stir. He huffed; she must have been getting a lot less sleep than he thought. What she had told him about her dreams was a bit shocking. In them, he was merely touching her and yelling at her, but they both knew that he had done far worse. Yet here she was, out cold and finally getting a good rest. He didn't know how long she'd be like this next to him, so he took in her scent slowly and carefully licked her neck, hoping the feel of his tongue wouldn't wake her. She still lied sleeping.

He huffed and rubbed his eyes. He hoped that this meant it was a step closer for him to getting back on her good side. For now, he'd settle for her not fearing him, though that could take months. Still, as of now, he didn't mind. At least he was closer than to where he was before. He just needed a bit more time.

**Author's Note: AHA! I'm not dead yet! XD Sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. ^^ I had an EXTREME case of writer's block, but it's gone for now. I'll try to get the next one up as fast as I can, but we'll have to wait and see. :)**


	35. Progress

**Progress**

Two months had past. Kelsey had found herself being able to sleep better more often and her wariness of Croc had begun to thin, now being able to more comfortable around him instead of being in complete fear. She still didn't like it when he touched her, but when he did – whether it was on accident or on purpose – she didn't recoil in fear like she would've in the past. She would step back and just stare at him for a few moments, but she would then pretend nothing happen and just continue on with her work. Though still wary and a bit frightened, she didn't mind his presence. She could tolerate it, though she knew she should be bothered by it. He raped for two weeks and yet, here they were, three and a half months later with her less cautious of him. In a sense, Croc was relieved. The last thing he wanted was for Kelsey to fear him for the rest of her life.

Once again, she was conducting an interview with him inside his cell. Croc was inwardly smirking that she didn't look like a dead-beat anymore. She actually had some life, some color within her. She was merely doing the basics, asking why he did what he did and telling him why he should think before he acted. If it were any other doctor, he would've probably snapped at them by now. Yet this time, it was Kelsey who was his doctor, and he just watched her, giving short responses when she waited for him to give one. She didn't seem to notice how Croc's eyes followed her when she would move around every-so-often. Maybe she was ignoring it or maybe she just really didn't notice.

He snapped out of his "studying" when she said to him, "I need to ask you something that might be personal for you… Would you mind if I did?"

Croc laughed dryly once. "It depends on what it is… But fine. What?"

She looked down at her hands, suddenly become anxious. Maybe she shouldn't ask him. The last thing anyone – especially her – wanted to do was set the murderer off. No matter what he said, she was still cautious of him. She'd be stupid if she didn't. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Then she inhaled a bit, calming herself down even though she refused to look up at him. "Can you recall the first time you… you ever forced anyone before killing them?"

He looked at her abruptly, causing her to recoil and tense up a bit at the sudden movement, thinking she had set him off. In reality though, he was just taken aback by the question. No doctor had ever really asked him - or for all he knew, even _dared_ to - before nor did he really ever think about. Actually, he never thought about it. It was unimportant to him. Why would he care about something that happened way back when? He huffed and growled, trying to remember the first unlucky woman he had come across.

She bit her bottom lip and stood up, readying herself to bolt toward the door. "I-If it's too personal, then you don't have to–"

He shook his head. "It's fine… Just didn't expect you to ask that." He leaned back against the brick wall and stared hard at Kelsey, making her squirm a bit. He smirked. "I don't think you wanna hear it, Kelsey. It's not exactly a happy story."

"I-I'll manage…"

He laughed once. "Sure you will…" Then he huffed. "I've been fucking around since the ninth grade, but raping them and eating people… I guess the first time was when I got out of prison and started working as a circus freak. I don't know when it was exactly, but I just remember one night after a show, some dumb blonde was outside crying her eyes out for some fucking reason. I think she was smashed with the way she smelled." His eyes brightened a bit. "I had seen her in the audience earlier when I was performing; she and her stupid friends were whispering and laughing about me. So… I was angry and they hadn't fed me yet, so I was hungry.

"I wanted to mess her up a bit - make her feel like trash just like I had felt my whole life because of this." He motioned to his abnormal size and skin. "I don't really remember when I jumped her. I just… remember pinning her down and making her scream. The slut was a fucking virgin, so it was hard to say it felt any good. But when it was all done, I just felt…" He paused to search for the right word. "I felt like I was better for once. I didn't feel like I was shit beneath anyone's feet. I felt better than everyone else, like I had power. Women like her – _people_ like her – had made me feel like a monster for years.

"It… I ain't gonna lie to you when I say it felt _good_. Everyone had said I was a monster before and then, I felt like they didn't know how scary I could be. She was screaming, crying, begging for mercy, but I had all the power. I wouldn't let up unless I wanted to. I was in control of everything that was happening and I was the dominant one. I was the one in charge – I liked that. So, that's the first time it happened. Next thing I know, I'm doing more often and well…" He smirked darkly as he stared at her. "Look at me now. I'm stuck in an asylum and you're my doctor who can't stop shaking."

Kelsey hadn't even realized that she was trembling. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She could just picture in her mind what the woman looked like beneath Croc, what her screams sounded like. She had been in that position herself and she couldn't help to picture herself in that woman's place. She knew she shouldn't be scared, but she couldn't help it. The other female doctors probably would've handled this topic better; they didn't know how frightening it could be being Croc's toy.

Then again, neither did she. Though vicious, violent, and brutal, he raped her out of love and she knew he had been far worse to others. For one thing, he never ate her like he did when he was done with his other victims. Also, he didn't beat her or make her doing anything except for recieving him. He didn't force her to act like she wanted it, though he kept calling her body slutting. In the end though, it didn't mean that she had no idea what his victims might have gone through.

She took a breath before opening her eyes, just in time to see that Croc had stretched out his chained hands to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She gasped and froze into place, but Croc didn't let up. He sniffed her neck and hair, making her shudder. Both of them were surprised that Kelsey didn't try to recoil or struggle against him. She just stood there, frozen as no images flashed through her mind, no fear flowing through her from his touch. She didn't understand just like he didn't.

Croc sniffed the air and growled, releasing his doctor. She blinked but then understood when she heard Cash knock on the door and then opened it, two other guards following him in. The interview was over.

She turned away from the patient and as she walked out of the room, she heard him growl, "You were thinking about it, weren't you?"

Both her and the guards stopped and turned to look at him, who was looking at the wall across from them, though it was obvious that the question was directed at her. She nodded cautiously, knowing what he meant. "I did."

"You think I'm gonna do it again?"

She paused for a moment, trying to see if there was any hidden message behind it. It didn't long to realize that he was just genuinely asking her whether or not she thought it would happen again. She knew – hell, everyone knew – it could happen anytime Croc pleased. It could today, tomorrow – anytime. However, it was a question of being able to happen, a question of believing it will occur. The answer to that was simple, though no one was sure if it was a solid answer. After all, it could change anytime on Croc's given mood.

She turned away and said, "No… Because you already said you wouldn't."

Then the guards escorted her out of Croc's cell, leaving the reptilian man to laugh harshly once. She was always on the borderline, in between fearing him and trusting him. Where exactly did he stand with her? He wasn't too sure and he couldn't exactly risk too much. He huffed. "For the life of me…" he said to himself, looking down the keys to his collar that he stole from Kelsey when he held her. "I'll never figure her out."

* * *

Kelsey was in the Medical Facility with Gretchen and Doctor Brenner, going over various patients' charts, when it happened. The security alarm went off and through the building they could hear a loud and murderous roar. They looked at each other before realizing what happened – Croc was free.

They evacuated the building immediately, Gretchen staying by her side the whole time whereas Brenner took off running. Kelsey couldn't help but to feel frightened and why wouldn't she? Any inmate that broke free from his holdings was something to be afraid of, whether it be Croc or not. She followed Gretchen toward a guard who was waiting for them outside, only to be greeted with yet another roar.

They both looked over to their left and Kelsey gasped. Croc was running in their direction, dodging bullets the guards fired at him. The guard yanked both doctors out of the way, firing his own gun at the inmate. Kelsey's chest tightened a bit and one thought flowed through her mind as she watched Croc get fired at as he fell to the floor from the raging rain of fire: "_Don't hurt him_!"

The thought was rather alarming to her. She shouldn't have been worried about him, but she was. She didn't want to see him get hurt for some God forsaken reason. She wanted to shove guard to the floor and take his gun away, though she wasn't sure why. Croc was dangerous – he would kill people and she knew perfectly well he would go out to find some unlucky woman. Yet, she didn't want to see him get hurt.

The guns had stopped for a moment Croc was snarling and growling like a wild animal when he looked up and locked eyes with Kelsey. He titled his head a bit, unsure of what her expression was. It seemed to be a mixture of both panic and anguish. He didn't know why she would make such a face; he'd picture her to be more relieved to see him gunned down. Maybe she was afraid he'd come after her again if he escaped. If that's what it was, then she was stupid. He wasn't going to hurt her.

But it didn't mean he wouldn't try to use her.

He quickly sprung to his feet and charged in her direction, unsurprised to here the guards call out and shoot at him again. Yet, their firing ceased when they saw he made a dash in front of Kelsey, her friend, and the guard, who he had swatted away and sent flying into the building. Kelsey clutched onto Gretchen tightly as they backed away from him and he smirked down at them, his body covered in his blood. Gretchen stepped in front of Kelsey, keeping her close but still blocking her from Croc.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

"You stay away from her," Gretchen hissed, showing no signs of intimidation. "You're not going to hurt her again."

He laughed once. "You gonna stop me?"

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her off the floor, causing Kelsey to cry out. "No! Croc, let her go!"

Croc paid no mind to her as Gretchen struggle in his grip while the guards behind him promptly froze, unsure of if they should fire on not. Gretchen glared at him and he just laughed as she continued to struggle in vain. "We've been through this before, Doc… I hurt you once. I'll hurt you again." He glanced over at Kelsey, who was overcome with fear for her friend's life. He huffed. "But not today." He then threw Gretchen behind him, feeling satisfied with himself when she hit the group of guards behind her.

"Gretchen!" Kelsey cried out. Then she gasped as Croc's hand went to her, wrapping his hand around her body, making her scream in horror and slam her fists down on his fingers. "No! No! Let me go!" He was going to take her back down to his lair again, wasn't he? She knew he was. He had said before that while though he wanted to hurt her again, he wouldn't do anything because he didn't want her to hate him. Yet, it seemed at this point, it didn't matter.

He threw the doctor over his shoulder and she slammed his fists hard against his back, screaming uncontrollably. Her entire body was thrown into a panic, unable to think logically or even at all. The guards slowly came toward him, aiming their weapons at him. One of the guards – Matthew – acted as the head of the pact. "Croc, let her go."

He laughed as he backed away toward the docks. "And I guess you're gonna make me listen?" He glanced over at Kelsey, who still struggled. He smirked as he turned back to the guard. "Are you gonna shoot me down? And risk hurting one of your doctors? Come on – I dare you to shoot me right now." He could feel the doctor tremble uncontrollably as he continued to back up toward the water.

"Let her go now!"

"Make me."

Kelsey struggled even more as Croc was getting closer toward the water. He was going to drag her back down to his lair. He was going to bring her back down there and hurt her again. She just knew it. Why did she trust him? Why? She mentally beat herself for being so stupid yet again. God, she couldn't do this again. She'd just die.

Croc glanced back at the water behind him and then looked down at the doctor, who looked like she was on the verge of hysterics and tears. He could make it, couldn't he? It looked like he'd have to chance it. So, in one swift movement, he dropped Kelsey onto the ground and jumped into the water, the cool liquid splashing up and onto Kelsey as she stared out into the water, completely shocked. Why wasn't she taken down with him? Wasn't that his plan? That's what she thought. Hell, she was pretty sure that's what everyone thought considering that no one had dared to move yet.

Finally, the guards and Gretchen ran over to her. The guards posted around the edges of the land where Matthew and Gretchen helped up the shaken doctor. "Lunar, are you okay?" he demanded. "You feeling okay?"

She just nodded, not taking her eyes off the water.

Gretchen wasn't so convinced. "Kelsey, are you sure you're all right? You looked rather shaken-"

She shook her head. "I'm all right Gretchen, really." She stared out into the water again, still puzzled by what just happened. She thought for sure he'd take her down there again. She remembered what he had said earlier that day. He liked to hurt people – it made him feel better. Then again, he loved her and he had said that she was different. It had been at least three months since that time and she wasn't completely afraid of him anymore. Sometimes she still had dreams about him, but it was just like the ones she had been having before – he treated her like glass. Maybe it was high time she finally realized Croc wasn't going to try to hurt her anymore.

Gretchen nudged her friend. "Kelsey?"

She sighed. "Really Gretchen, I'm fine." She glanced out at the water and shook her head. "I'm just fine."

**A/N: Well, this took forever to produce and I hate it. XP Ugh. Whatever. At least I'm getting somewhere, right? Sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter was to your liking. ^^;**

**Anyway, I'm sorry to say that updates will be even fewer and slower now because I REALLY need to get a move-on on my summer HW and when school starts up again, my AP classes will take up most of my time, leaving FanFiction at the bottom of my "To Do" list. TT_TT School, why must you torture me so?**

**So, just wait patiently me with me for those last few chapters of Lunar Asylum. Oh and if you like Transformers Animated or know people that do, please check out my new story I posted awhile back! It would really mean a lot if I got some feedback!**


	36. Watched

**Watched**

It was eight in the evening by the time Kelsey reached her apartment's street. Gretchen had to be somewhere and had to drop her off three blocks away from her apartment. She sighed as she walked down her street, thinking about what happened after today's little episode. She had been so sure that at that moment, Croc was going to drag her back down to his lair again. Yet, he had kept true to his word. Three months of what she thought was a shaky promise was true. Croc really did love her in his own psychotic way, she supposed.

She stepped up to her apartment building's main door and just as she pulled out her keys, she heard someone call out behind her, "Kelsey!"

She looked over her shoulder and blinked when she saw Sarah parking up to the street and getting out of the car, walking towards her. She turned around completely as her friend stepped up to her. "I thought your shift didn't end until ten tonight."

Sarah shook her head. "I got off early." Then she looked up at her, a wave of relief washing over her. "I heard what happened today. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." She walked into the building, Sarah following behind her as she added, "You're not the only one that thought he would… Well, you know." Kelsey didn't exactly want to say what would happen to her. It would only make her remember.

She and Sarah walked up the stairs. "The police are already looking for him, though they're a bit weary of going down into the sewers. At least that's what Cash told me." She rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Want me to come over for a little bit? You know – just to keep you company? Unless of course, I'd just be bothering you and you wanted to be alone for awhile."

Kelsey shook her head. "It's okay. Just give me a few minutes to clean up. That way you can drop your stuff off at your place."

Sarah smiled and nodded as they reached their floor. "All right. See you soon then." She walked down the hallway to her apartment as Kelsey reached her apartment door, opening it and walking inside.

She walked over to her coffee table, clearing it up and putting them under her end table. She then walked over to her bed, where she picked up the clothes that were lying on the floor. When did she get so messy and disorganized? Her place never looked this bad before. Then again, she hadn't exactly had anything so traumatic happen to her before, excluding the incident when she was a teenager. As she picked up her clothes on the floor by the window, she looked outside and paused for a moment, blinking in disbelief.

Across from her apartment, just a little of to the right, there was a dark alleyway in between two apartment complexes. That wasn't what she was looking at. What she was looking at was a silhouette of what looked like a larger man, who was leaning against one of the walls, staring at his feet. She cocked her head a bit as he looked around, making sure no one was nearby. Figuring it was just some homeless person, she was about to turn her head away until he looked up at her window and she froze, the clothes from her hands falling to the floor.

He was looking straight at her, his toxic yellow eyes boring into hers. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything, but stare back at him with her mouth slightly agape. Was she seeing this? Was Croc really outside in the alley, watching her like some sort of stalker? No. No, he wouldn't be here and he shouldn't be here. He just escaped from Arkham. If anything, he should be trying to avoid being seen by anyone, especially her. She would call the police. She should call them, but she just couldn't _move_.

She suddenly felt her body tremble and become hot, through she felt herself break into a cold sweat, panting heavily with anxiety. Oh God, was he waiting for the right moment to sneak into her apartment and take her away again? Was it going to be like that night almost six months ago? She felt sick just thinking about it.

Kelsey was suddenly jolted out of her frozen and frightened state when she heard Sarah knocking on her door. She looked over at the door for a few moments, contemplating whether or not she should answer it. Then she looked back over at where Croc stood, but he had suddenly disappeared. Where had he gone? Not wanting to know the answer, she shook her head, kicking the clothes she had dropped on the floor under her bed. She'd just have to get them later as she threw the curtains over her window, not wanting Sarah to see him if he came into view again.

She calmed herself down and walked over to the door, opening it and allowing her friend to come inside. She looked around the room. "Wow," she said, giving her a small smile. "It's a little disorganized, isn't it?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes as she closed her door. "Organization hasn't exactly been my first priority since I've moved back in." She rubbed her eyes. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

Kelsey went over to make coffee as her friend sat down on the couch, taking a look outside the window. She sighed. "It's only been half a year since you've started working at Arkham. It's now earlier May and you've been working there since late December… And so much had happened to you since."

The other doctor stilled in making coffee for a moment, looking over at her friend who was still looking out of the window. Then she cautiously nodded, during back to the coffee. "Yeah… I guess so."

Sarah looked over at her friend, biting her bottom lip and looking down at her hands. Then, in a small voice, she said softly, "I can't help but to think that everything's my fault."

Kelsey abruptly turned her head to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked softly. "After your first month working as an intern, I told you to interview Croc for me because I was too scared to."

Kelsey thought about for a moment and then remembered. She had paid her to do it, because Sarah had always been so terrified of him. As she turned on the coffeemaker, she rested her back against the counter. "That doesn't make it your fault, Sarah."

"Think about it, Kelsey," she said, almost desperately. "It's because of me Croc had been able to meet you… If I'd just have done that stupid interview, he never would've known who you were and wouldn't have targeted you, making your life a living nightmare." She ran her hands through her hair. "I just feel like because of what I didn't do, it's led up to everything until now."

Kelsey shook her head. "No… It's not your fault, Sarah. It's no one's fault entirely. A lot of people played a part in what's happened. You, me, Croc, the inmates, the other doctors, the guards, the police, and even Batman had something to do with everything, one way or another… I'm the one mainly at fault though. I didn't listen to anyone when they told me Croc was… was going to hurt me." She inwardly shuddered at the brief wave of memories that flashed across her mind.

The red-head sighed. "Well, if that's how you view it… Are you worried that he might, well you know… come after you now that he's escaped?"

She thought about for a moment, not sure how to answer that. For one thing, she had just seen him standing out in the alley staring up at her, so the possibility of the answer being yes was quite high. Yet, if he wanted to take her back down to the sewers, he would've done it back at Arkham. In the end though, he let her go. So, she supposed that the real question was why was he outside her apartment?

"No," she said with a bit uncertainty. "Because he would've done it before when he had the chance."

Sarah merely nodded as she heard the coffeemaker ding, causing Kelsey to huff as she got the two of them their drinks.

* * *

Sarah left about an hour later, leaving Kelsey to pick up the clothes she had thrown under her bed and put them away in her dresser. She bit her bottom lip as she put the clothes away, looking back at her closed curtain. Was he still there? She cautiously walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains just barely enough to peek outside at the alleyway.

Like she had guessed, he was still there, looking up at her window and locking eyes with her again. She shivered as those yellow eyes were piercing into hers, as though he were staring into her soul. She wanted to run, but at the same time, she wanted know why he was standing there, the only way of getting the answer was to ask, which she wasn't going to do even if her life depended on it.

Then she thought it wouldn't last long. He'd get bored of just standing there, looking up at a window which would most of the times have the inside blocked by her curtains. She carried that thought with her as she walked into the shower, telling herself that she had nothing to worry about and that she didn't need to say anything about this, though she probably should have.

She didn't realize how wrong she was until about a week had passed. Every night, she would look outside her window and without fail, she'd see Croc standing in the alleyway, staring up at her. She couldn't help but to ponder on what he wanted. He never got any closer to her apartment and he knew that she saw him standing there. Sometimes she would just stand at her window for a few minutes, looking directly into the eyes of her murderous patient, who looked back at her with such dark lust that it made her shiver. She knew he wanted her and she kept telling herself that she should call the police, call Batman, call _someone _about this. Yet, she couldn't will herself to pick up the phone to. The way he looked at her made her thoughts freeze, as though he were telling her not to call, controlling her actions. Damn it, what did he want from her? That's all she wanted to know at this point, but she was still too afraid to do anything to do about it.

Finally, a week later, she just couldn't take it anymore. After she had gotten back to her place, she slipped out of her work clothes and looked outside. Even though it was raining lightly, he still stood in the same place he had been for two weeks. She shook her head and closed the curtains. She couldn't keep doing this. She just couldn't.

**A/N: Well, I hope you didn't mind the wait and enjoyed this chapter. The end of Lunar Asylum is near, so I just want to say thanks for sticking with me for so long everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon... next week... next _month_... distant _future_... Sigh. Curse you school.**


	37. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Croc huffed when he saw Kelsey shut the curtain so suddenly. Maybe she had finally decided to call the cops. Perfect. Just what he needed to put up with today after having a fight with that damn plant-lady. The green bitch wanted to go after Kelsey, but he struck a deal with her to kill some of those businessmen who wanted to turn some of Gotham Park into some kind of office building. Nothing too hard – he already got two of them and their whorish trophy wives. Hell, he'd do anything to keep Kelsey safe.

That's why he parked out here every night for the past two weeks, just to make sure she was safe inside her apartment and that no one was trying to get at her. Now it seemed like he wouldn't have to anymore since she was finally gonna call the cops on him. To hell with it, though. He could stick around until he heard sirens. There was a manhole in the alleyway after all.

He looked up, noticing the clouds forming. Shit, great – heavy rain. That usually meant sewage flooding, which never did him any favors. He knew he'd have to hit the road soon, otherwise he wouldn't find a place to sleep without the chance of getting caught. A giant reptilian man stumbling through the raining streets of Gotham wasn't exactly hard to miss.

Just as he turned to leave, he heard a door open and then rapid footsteps heading toward him as the door shut closed. He didn't even need to turn around when he got a whiff of that delicious, intoxicating scent. He stopped in his tracks, unable to move as the scent became more powerful as she got closer, her steps slowing as she drew nearer. He still didn't turn around, even when the steps stops and he could hear her panting behind him, her rich aroma filling his senses and driving him crazy, though he pretended he didn't even notice her presence for a few moments.

Finally, still not turning to face her, he said, "It's gonna start raining soon… You might wanna get back inside."

Kelsey said nothing as she looked at her feet, finally catching all of her breath.

He slowly turned to face her, which caused her to recoil back a bit when his bright yellow eyes locked on her shaken stance, her intimidated eyes, and her scared expression. She bit her bottom lip, causing him to huff. "What're you doing here? Go back."

She shook her head and in a soft, timid voice, she said, "You've been watching me, haven't you."

It wasn't a question. "Yeah. Why you asking?"

Kelsey went silent again and looked at her feet. The idea of confronting him sounded much better in her head when she was still in her apartment while trying to find her boots and raincoat. She had planned to just walk up to him and demand him an explanation, but any courage she had in her apartment had vanished when she had gotten closer to him.

Croc shook his head, obviously irritated with her presence as her scent drove him mad. "If you want me to stop, then too bad. I'll do what I want and just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean I have to stop."

"But–"

"What?" he growled. "Damn it, am I hurting you or something?" He rubbed his temples in frustration, trying to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was the entire street hearing him hollering. Just because Kelsey wouldn't for-whatever-reason call the police didn't mean her neighbors wouldn't. "Look. I'm not hurting anybody, so it shouldn't be a problem." He started to feel little drops of rain hit his head. "I'm outta here. It's starting to rain."

He turned to leave again but stopped when she cried out, "Just wait a minute!"

Croc looked back at her, surprised to see that she had reached for his arm, though her hand froze in midair when they locked eyes again. She immediately pulled it back to her side and backed up a few inches. He huffed. "If you wanna say something, say it now or else I'm leaving."

She nodded and fiddled with her hands, rubbing them against each other as she paced a bit as the rain trickled down on her. She buried her hands in her coat's pocket and kept her head down as she demanded, "Why have you been watching me?"

"Because I can," he said simply. "And you haven't done anything about it, so it's obviously not bugging you none."

"Well, it is." She looked up at him, scared but determined to get some questions answered. "You're just… watching me, but you haven't, you know, done anything. Why?"

He rolled his eyes. Damn, was she dense or just plain stupid? Maybe both since she seemed to make this one big old mystery. He had told her before on why he wouldn't do anything to her, hadn't he? Did she forget or something? She was really starting to piss him off.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he growled. "I love you and I know I've already told you at least three times. You got dementia or something?"

She gave him a short glare. "No. I know that you love me… but still. You don't have to stalk me."

He laughed bitterly once, rolling his eyes. "It's the lowest form of stalking. I'm just standing over here and making sure…"

He paused. He couldn't say that he was watching over to make sure that no one was coming after her. Last thing Kelsey needed to worry about was criminals who wanted a taste of revenge after her fucking everyone over. Then again, he was probably just over-thinking it since he hadn't seen anyone besides him show up by her place.

"Making sure of what?"

Croc gazed down at her as she just stared up at him, silently demanding an answer. He just shook his head. "Look. I don't have to tell you anything. I'll do what I want and it's not like you can stop me."

"I'll call the police–"

"Oh bullshit, you will," he snarled. "If you were gonna do that, you would've done it already." Fuck it; this was getting annoying and the raining was coming down harder. He needed to beat it and find a place to crash. "Go back to your apartment. It's not like I'm gonna break into your place and kidnap you or something." He turned away from her and started walking away.

"That's not the issue!" she cried, grabbing at his wrist, making him freeze as their skin made contact.

The sudden touch was unexpected and he wasn't exactly expecting her to touch him first, if ever again. Her hand was so soft and so small; it didn't help that her rich scent was driving him crazy. Damn, even in the rain, he could still smell that delicious aroma.

"Croc, I really–"

Then she gasped when he turned around swiftly, grabbing her by the torso and lifting her up and pinning her back against the wall. Her throat was suddenly paralyzed in fear and she couldn't speak. She could only stare at him in terror as his eyes locked on her fear-filled face. She began to tremble within his grip.

"You really what?" he growled. "Come on, Kelsey. You wanna be brave? Then, tell me."

She squirmed in his grip. "I-I just don't like it!" she squeaked. "I'm just…! I don't know what your intentions are! I'm scared!"

"Scared of me? Well, no shit. I raped you… But I keep telling you, Kelsey. I love you and I'll keep telling it to you until you get in through your fucking head and convince you I'm not gonna hurt you… Not again." He pressed his mouth against her neck, making her stiffen when his teeth lightly grazed against her sweet skin. "I just wanna make sure you're safe. People have been talking about gutting you."

Kelsey shivered at the thought.

"I'm just keeping a look out," he growled, breathing in her sweet aroma. It was driving his animal instincts mad. He needed a bite out of her. Just one fucking bite. "I don't want you getting hurt by no one." Not even by him. He knew it was time to leave.

He slowly released her and set her to her feet. The two of them stared at each other for a moment as the rain beat down hard on them. She just looked up at him, trembling madly and staring at him with fear and uncertainty. She looked so weak, so helpless. It made him want to jump her, but he shook his head. No. He couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Well, probably not ever.

Then, with that, he left her in the alley, her beautiful scent following him. Damn, he knew he was going to need a woman tonight.

* * *

Kelsey ended back in her apartment, soaking wet from being in the hard rain. Well, that certainly didn't go as planned. She had planned to ask him questions and demand him to leave her alone, but her entire body has just froze and her voice closed up in his presence. God, was she really that big of a coward or was she really just that intimidated by him?

She just shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, stripping down and turning on the hot water, let out a sigh of relief as her body began to warm up under the warm liquid. She stared down at her naked form and closed her eyes, remembering what it had looked like a few months ago.

She shuddered as she remembered the pain, the blood, the sheer terror. Her screams echoed through her mind, through the dingy sewers as Croc repeated violated her. He insulted her, bit her, hurt her, and _raped_ her. She didn't know how much that had been stretched out. He raped her, treated her like some sex doll. She should hate him. She obviously feared him enough.

She could feel his hot breath on her, especially from where he had breathed on her earlier. It had left a tingling sensation and she shivered at the thought as his tongue against her skin, his teeth inside her flesh. It was terrifying to think about it, especially when she thought about his large hands roaming up and down her body, exploring her frame like it was a fine sculpture. Nowadays, he treated her like a fine jewel when touching her, especially in her dreams when he would appear in them.

The more she thought about, the harder she trembled and she could barely keep herself balanced. She then shook her head frantically and raised her face up into the oncoming shower water, trying to clear her mind as she cleansed herself. She tried to clear her mind and after a few minutes, she stopped trembling and was able to balance herself properly.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off before wrapping her towel around her body. She went over to her dresser and pulled out light blue underwear, a pair of black pajama bottoms, and an old gray shirt. She promptly dressed herself and made sure her window was locked before climbing into bed.

Yet, just as her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling shoot throughout her body and as she fell asleep, she could hear him say so clearly and so perfectly that she shuddered from the words:

"_Kelsey, I love you_."

**Author's Note: All right! New goal - try to update all my stories at least once a month! (Yeah, good luck on that...) Well, it's a goal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't mind the wait nor its short length. ^_^**


	38. Wish That He Was Wrong

**Wish That He Was Wrong**

The nightmare was a memory of some sorts. That had to be it – a memory. It was so strange and it was from a while back ago, when she had been staying at Wayne Manor. It was about her and Bruce. She wasn't really sure what was happening, but the dream started out as the two of the just talking, but somehow, she ended up being pressed against the wall with Bruce kissing her and touching her, just like the first night she had escaped.

She didn't reject it and even encouraged it by moaning and bucking into him. Then the dream somehow ended up with Bruce thrusting into her, as she suddenly was naked. It felt so real, but at the same time, she knew it wasn't. She didn't even understand why she was having the nightmare.

Yet, that wasn't what made it a nightmare. What did make it one was when she opened her eyes in the dream, it wasn't Bruce that was inside of her, but Croc in his semi-human body. In her dream, she wasn't screaming in fear, but moaning in pleasure, just like she had been with Bruce. It didn't make sense. She was supposed to hate him, fear him. Yet, she was having a dream about him having sex with her. She could hear his voice in her mind, hear him grunting and growling her name. She just kept screaming in pleasure.

And with that, Kelsey's eyes shot open and she sat up right as she let out a startled scream, which slowly turning into heavy pants and hard, shaky breathing, though the heavy rain outside drowned out her voice. She broke out in a cold sweat and couldn't stop trembling, even when she hugged herself to calm herself down.

What the hell was that? She feared Croc and yet, she was dreaming about having sex with him. She wanted to call it a nightmare, but she just felt so good that it couldn't be one. It just couldn't, but it had to be because it was about Croc. He raped her and she was so terrified with him that even though she was not as jumpy around him, it didn't mean she had no reason not to be terrified of him.

The shaking stopped and she rubbed her eyes. Maybe she should see a psychologist. For one thing, she never had sex dreams. The fact that she was having a sex dream with a criminal that raped her was enough to tell her something wasn't right. Sure, he was protecting her, telling her that he loved her, and kept saying he regretted his actions, but for her to be having sex dreams about him wasn't something she should or could just dismiss as nothing.

If she did, she would've been really stupid, and she had already made a bunch of mistakes with her stupidity.

* * *

Sunday morning and there Kelsey was, watching the news on her little television drinking coffee. It was still raining hard outside and she was fortunate that she had Sunday's off. She had a feeling the most she was going to do was stay home and rest, maybe work on a few files and just relax.

That had been the plan until the news got rather interesting as well as frightening.

It was a report on the disappearance of a woman by the name of Carol Luz, no one Kelsey had any connections with. She was taken from her apartment room last night and there was a trail of blood that appeared on her windowsill and led down to the sewers, where Croc resided. Her apartment was only two blocks away from Kelsey's and it just clicked in that instance.

After Croc had left her, he kidnapped this woman and knowing him, she was probably long dead.

The thought made her ill and she ran to the bathroom, hurling into the toilet as she thought of what had happened to the poor woman. The same horrendous thing had happened to her, expect at least in the end, this woman was spared the lingering feelings and the horrid memories. Though death wasn't a great escape, it was when compared to what Croc did to his victims.

She thought about it for a moment. Why didn't Croc grab her? Just how many times had he told her he wanted to rape her, even though he said couldn't? Why was she spared? It made her head spin and stomach turn again, causing her to vomit violently into the toilet again.

Croc really did love her and the thought made her ill. He was a monster. He had hurt her so badly, but he now protected her. She was an idiot because she indirectly protected him as well. Maybe it was her fault this Carol was killed. She should've called the cops, but she didn't.

She knew she was sick with Stockholm, but what else could she do? She had to get him, but she didn't want to get help. This would definitely be the end of her – she knew it and that demented part of her didn't mind it. Not one bit and that's why she felt so sick. She trusted him and felt weird because of him. It wasn't love, but it was a strange sort of sympathy and kind feeling she had toward him. She wanted to vomit again, so she did.

This had to end. It just had to.

* * *

She walked up and down the docks near the sewer pipes. It was raining down hard and she could barely see as it was misty and not to mention she was also freezing, but she had to find him. She needed to just settle this and find out if he could leave her alone and if he wouldn't, at least she could find a way to compromise with him. She'd do anything to stop the aching memories and confusion. She had to try.

She slipped as she took a step onto the pier, letting out a choked cry as she fell down hard on her back, causing her to groan in slight pain as she sat up. She looked up at the pouring sky, letting the rain pelt her face. God, what the hell was she doing? She'd never be able to find him. She wasn't Batman and it wasn't as though she could contact him. He would appear when he would want to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she heard from behind her, the voice loud enough to be heard over the rain, it also being stunned and angry.

She gasped and looked back as she stood up hastily, being sure not to trip again over the slippery surface. He looked smaller than normal and was wearing what looked to be a black cloak as he stared at her. He looked like that semi-human.

Like the way he did when he raped her that final time.

She shook the thought off. "I-I heard what you did…" she stammered loud enough for him to hear. "On-on the news today."

He laughed once, gazing over her. "What about it?"

She looked at her feet.

Croc stared over her. She was shivering and he wasn't sure if it was combination of both the cold rain and him, or just because of him. He could barely hear her either. Why was she even here anyway? She was soaked, her jeans matted to her legs and her shoes dirty from where she had been walking with her hooded-jacket drenched. He stretched out his semi-human hand to her, which she flinched back from and caused him to huff as he let his hand drop.

"Come on. You're gonna get sick." He turned around. "Just follow me. I won't do nothing."

She hesitated, but knew this had to be done. She slowly followed him toward an old warehouse that looked like it had seen livelier days. She followed him inside, now becoming more aware of him as it was just the two of them inside, the rain pounding against the outside of the old building. He threw his cloak off to the side and looked back at his doctor, who seemed to press herself against the far wall near the door, just in case she wanted to make a hasty exit.

He huffed, knowing it was better than to push his luck. "So, what do you want?"

Kelsey took a deep breath and took off her hood, getting a better look at him and unintentionally giving him a better whiff of her scent. He inwardly shuddered, but continued to stare at her as he kept his distance. Any sudden moves and she might make a run for it. Not to say that he couldn't catch her, but that was beside the point.

"We really just need to talk," she said. "Just… get everything out of the way."

"What do you mean?"

She scratched the back of her neck and looked at the floor. "You love me. You regret doing what you did to me, but you still want to hurt me again, even though you won't. You hold back and hurt others because you won't hurt me… Right?"

"Yeah. So?"

She shook her head. "You can't do that."

He rolled his eyes. "You want me to hurt you instead? Because I will." He turned away from her and walked over to the large display of old crates, resting his head against the smooth wood. "I can do whatever I feel like. Like you a while ago, I'm a monster. I'm a freak. I'm just psycho that likes to eat people and I'm an abusive fuck like my damn aunt… I know that."

Kelsey remained silent and looked at her feet.

"But I keep telling you… Just believe me when I say this. I just want to be near you, even if you don't want me to. I love you, all right? I can't help it. What do you want me to do about it? Just stop?"

"I… I'm not asking for that." She gulped and let out a shaking breath. "But because of you… Or maybe because I'm just stupid–"

"I got that."

She ignored his interruption. "And well… I had a nightmare last night about you."

Croc seemed to perk up at the statement. He turned to stare at her for a few moments before laughing once. "Lemme guess – we were down in the sewers and I was raping."

She shook her head. "No… Actually, it wasn't even a nightmare, I guess. You were being kind to me and we were…" She stopped, her head beginning to throb in pain at the thought. She suddenly felt sick, but at the same time, completely embarrassed and humiliated, which caused her to look the other way.

Yet, he knew what she was trying to say. "You're kidding, right?"

She said nothing.

At first, he just stared at her, unsure of what to think. She had a sex dream? About him? Was she on drugs or something? Maybe she really was just plain stupid or was sick. Not that he minded entirely, but still. He didn't know what to say, as it was rather ironic. He raped her for two weeks and now she was having sex dreams about him.

He couldn't help it. He laughed once.

She looked up at him abruptly, her cheeks growing red in both anger and humiliation. He was mocking her and that wasn't even the main reason why she came to speak with him. He was the worst, yet she felt such strange feelings for him.

"You had a wet dream about me?" he chuckled darkly, stepping slowly toward her. "And did you come here to act that out?"

"No!" she cried in horror, pressing herself hard against the wall, fearing that he was serious. "No! I don't want that! I just want everything to go back to normal before this whole mess happened! Why can't I go back? Why won't you just let us go back?"

He turned solemn. "Because I love you."

"Give me my life back!" she shouted, burying her face into her hands, shaking her head furiously. "I want to go back to being ignorant! I want to go back to being some stupid fool that trusted everyone! I want to go back!"

He stepped in front of her and stared down at the hysterical woman, growling, "What do you want me to do, Kelsey? Go back to calling you a bitch and threatening you at every chance at get? Want me to treat you like you're just another bitch on my list? I don't give a fuck if you do. I love you."

"You don't even know what love is…! You're a criminal!"

"You think I care?" he barked. "If I say I love you, then I fucking mean it! I've never felt like this before! I just wanna be near you and protect you! Isn't that love?"

She looked up at him sharply, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration, anger, and just plain confusion. "You're just some stalker! You don't love me and I know it! But because of you, I can't help but to feel compassion for you because you're messing with my head! Just stop it! Stop it already!"

He snarled at her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down against the wall. She let out a cry of pain as she was roughly shoved against the wall. She kicked her legs into his thigh, but he merely hissed and kept her pinned, his grip on her wrists becoming painfully tight. She hissed and glared at him fearfully, now beginning to tremble as he glared at her, baring his sharp teeth at her.

"I love you, you little bitch," he growled. "Get over it. Keep telling me and yourself I don't love you, but it won't do you any good." He rested his head on her shoulder. "You wanna start over so badly, then why haven't you quit at Arkham? Why you still even in Gotham? Get out and move away if you hate me so badly. Ever thought of that?"

She just stared at him, shaking.

"Guess not. You may not love me, but you trust me. And that's enough for me."

She shook her head, wanting to break down and cry. "Just stop it…!"

"Shut up."

"Leave me alone…! Leave me alone already!"

"Shut up!" Then, he shut her up in a brutal kiss, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth and slamming his lips against hers, which made her scream and jerk in response.

"No…!" she tried crying out, trying to move her mouth away.

Croc wouldn't have it and followed after her, kissing and tasting her sweet lips and mouth. Damn, how he had missed these lips. He had only kissed them twice before. He had forgotten how soft they were. He missed the taste of them and he just couldn't pull away from kiss them, even though she squirmed and tried pulling away.

He finally pulled away and glared down at her as she struggled to regain her breath, shaking and pressing hard into the back wall, glaring up at him fearfully. His mouth moved down to her neck, where he nibbled at her sweet skin.

"N-no…!" she hissed. "Stop it!"

He growled within his chest and pulled back, still not releasing her. "Look at me. Do you really want me to leave you alone? If you did, you wouldn't be here."

"No…!"

"You would've called the cops when you had the chance. You would have run away, but you didn't. You stayed because you trust me… You like me around."

"It's a lie…!" She was crumbling, shaking so hard with tears in the corners of her eyes. "All of it…! Lies!"

Croc released her wrists, which allowed her to fall to the floor and cry into her hands. He knelt down besides her and rested his hand on her back. "You may not love me… But I love you, Kelsey. And you like it when I tell you that."

She cried hard into her hands, her heart and stomach twisting in pain at his words, her head throbbing and pounding as his words violated her mind. She wanted him to be wrong, so incredibly wrong that she could laugh at him. Yet, he wasn't. She had Stockholm and she believed every word he said because every word was true, no matter what others told her.

She wanted to cry, vomit, die – just disappear. Even though a full grown woman, she couldn't handle this. She just couldn't, which made her cry harder.

He seized the sides of her face and made her look up at him, flinching a bit as she just stared at him, still crying hard and trying to free her face. He kissed her again and she shuddered. He pulled back again, only to press their lips together again. She whimpered, but didn't fight him or accept him. She just let him do whatever. Her fighting wouldn't make much of a difference.

He already owned her.

**A/N: Well, I'm almost done with this fic. Probably only a chapter or two more to go. **

**In all honesty, I'm glad I'm almost done with this fic because since the beginning of this story until now, I've grown as a writer and I've seen all the mistakes I've made from this story and I feel greaty embarrassed about them. Still, it's a learning experience and I'm actually quite thankful that I have those who DON'T like this story. They help me learn from my rather shameful errors I've made, so I hope not to make them again.**

**So, thanks to all of you wonderful readers and I'm glad you all took the time to read this until the very end. It's a real pleasure! Until the next and (probably final) chapter! Bye! ^_^**


	39. Where They End and Begin

**Where They End and Begin**

He had brought her back to her apartment, her lying practically lifelessly as he carried her safely in his arms. Her window had been left open, so he crawled in that way, setting her to her feet and also stepping inside her room, shaking off the water.

He watched her for a view moments as she slipped out of her jacket and placed it in the laundry basket near her couch. She didn't look at him, even though she could feel his eyes following her. She just sort of pretended he wasn't there, taking off her shoes and socks before turning on the heater. Croc didn't know if she was trying to indirectly tell him to leave or not, but he wasn't leaving until he wanted to.

"You know, leaving that window open is an easy way for people to come in and gut you."

Kelsey just stood there and looked down at her feet

"Kelsey, come here."

She winced a bit, but nonetheless, did as he commanded and looked up at him.

"I know you think this is the end of you and everything, but it's not. It could be a lot worse."

"How?" she said dryly. "I don't see how it could be. I can't do anything to stop you because I know you love me… How could this be worse?"

"You could love me back."

She shook her head, turning away from him. "Never."

Croc huffed. "Well, there you go." He lifted her up and sat her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands into his. "I know what I am, okay? I'm a freak. I'm a rapist. I'm a murder. I'm a cannibal."

She said nothing, just looking at how small her hands were in his, shivering a bit as he gently caressed her hands with his thumbs.

"I've done… some fucked up shit to you," he said, looking at her hands. "Everyone knows it, too." Then he looked up at her, his expression solemn. "But, I promise I won't do it again. I'll promise you this time that I won't hurt you… Not like that again."

She just nodded, believing him though she knew she shouldn't. "What happens now…?" she said, her voice coarse after she had been crying in the warehouse; Croc had only seen her cry that much when they were down in the sewers. "Are you going to keep coming back…?"

He laughed once. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She remained silent and pulled her hands away from his.

Croc shook his head and rested his head on her knees, though she didn't particularly enjoy him doing that. Still, he ignored the small glare she gave him and pressed on. "I guess I could kind of give you your life back… I mean, you can just pretend everything was like it at first was."

"What about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna act like a normally do – like I'm in love with you."

Kelsey sighed and looked off to the side. "You won't… try to do anything, right?"

"Didn't I just say I wouldn't hurt you?" He removed his head from her lap so that he could get another look at her face, which seemed to have softened a bit and looked defeated. He huffed, knowing it was best to just push the look on her face off to the side. "If you mean to try to fuck you, but no, I won't."

"But you'll try some things, won't you?"

It wasn't so much as question as it was a statement. "Yeah… I probably will, but I won't do nothing like that. I might bite you and try to kiss you, but I won't try to rape you again."

She said nothing; she just nodded.

He stretched his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and titling her face down to look at him, his eyes looking at her like an equal, not an object. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, thinking she'd never see such an expression from him.

Then he smirked, though it was more gentle than sinister. "You can forget everything I ever did. It's probably impossible and maybe this is just some fluke of yours, but really, I don't care. I wanna to be with you and I was gonna use force like I had been earlier, but it seems now, I don't have to. You like me around, even though you don't know it."

She averted his gaze, which just made him laugh once.

"What?"

She pushed his hand off her face, letting it fall to the sheets next to her. "You're being way too nice… It's eerie… Just really strange."

His smirk faded and he huffed. "I don't wanna mess this up… If I can do at least one thing right, let it be this."

He grabbed her arms and yanked her down into his chest, making her cry out in both surprise and slight fear, a hint of terror piercing throughout her body as he wrapped her arms tightly around her tiny body and forced her in his lap. She stiffened as he buried his face into her neck and she waited for him to bite her, shutting her eyes tightly.

Nothing happened. He just continued to breathe in her heavenly scent, his hands roaming up and down her back in a soothing motion, which made Kelsey let her guard down a bit and relax her muscles as she opened her eyes. It was strange, but she didn't do anything. It wasn't as though she could escape.

"If you really hate me, you'd push me away, you know."

"Yeah… I know." She squirmed a bit, trying to at least make herself comfortable in his grip. "So I don't hate you. It doesn't mean anything."

"It does for me," he said. "Everyone else hates and fears me, but you're just scared. You don't hate me though and that's a lot for me. Not even my own family liked me, Kelsey and that fact that you don't hate me, especially when I love you… Damn."

Her scent was overpowering his self-control more than he anticipated. He just hoped she wouldn't get too angry or frightened.

She let out a startled gasped as he gripped her tightly, biting down into her neck. She let out a startled cry, feeling a bit of pain as he drew blood, nibbling and licking at her skin, his hot breath brushing against her neck as he continued to gnaw a bit at the delicious flesh, her sweet blood quenching his thirst.

Kelsey squirmed a bit and whimpered, pushing at his shoulders but to no avail. He had bitten her in such a long time and the feeling was so foreign that she wasn't sure how to react. There was a slight sting, but for the most part, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He pulled his teeth back and licked away the excess blood away that trickled out from the small wound. As he pulled back, she clamped a hand over where he bit and rubbed the sore area, watching him wearily as he licked his lips clean.

"Had a hard time not attacking you last night," he said simply. "You… smelled pretty good."

Kelsey's eyes widened as she remembered the woman on the news. She casted him a angered expression and said softly, "I know you're a criminal… A murderer… and a rapist, but don't do what you did last night to that woman… It makes me feel like I'm the cause of it."

"Well, you were."

She glowered at him.

"I couldn't help it. It was either you or her. Did you want me to fuck you instead?"

Once again, she remained silent.

He then seized her face and gently pressed their lips together, which caused her to jolt a bit as he forced his tongue inside of her mouth, making her taste her own blood. His tongue had a metallic tang to it, something that he enjoyed whereas Kelsey thought the flavor was weird, though not gross.

He broke from the kiss and caressed her cheek, which made her shivered and squirm a bit, but he kept his hand there, his other hand resting at her hip. "I won't do that… Shit, I'll allow you to shoot me or something if I try."

She just nodded and pushed his hands away, crawling out of his lap and standing up. "Thanks, I guess…" Then she huffed. "Look, Croc… Please, could you–"

"I get it," he huffed. "But I'm coming back, you get me?"

She just nodded, though reluctantly.

He stood up and walked over to the window, opening it up and using his body to block the rain. "I don't know when I'll be around, but… Expect me around at night."

She nodded.

And just like that, he seized her chin and pressed their lips again together again. It happened as fast as it happened ended and as he pulled back, she mumbled, "You like kissing me more than before…"

"I couldn't do it before," he said. "I'm taking advantage of it." Then, just as she opened her mouth to rebuke him, he left her apartment, shutting the window behind and heading down toward the street.

She pressed her face against the window and looked after him, but the rain drowned out any vision she had to the outside. She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass, making sure to lock the window this time.

Maybe things would grow better. Maybe they would become worse. Time would only tell what would happen between the two of them. He loved her. She didn't, but felt a certain compassion feeling toward him. He'd try to control his temper, but he'd still find some way to lose it, especially since it would be hard for her to submit completely.

What would happen to them? Time would only tell, but she had a feeling something would be different. She wasn't sure what and honestly, she didn't want to know. Anything involving her feelings terrified her and the last thing she wanted to know was that something major would change within her because of her Stockholm problem.

She didn't love him, but she didn't hate him. He was in love with her, but supposedly wouldn't do anything she really didn't want. They were a strange pair and neither knew what would happen. In reality, no one knew, but everyone could imagine, whether the ideas be similar, whether they be different, or whether they just made no sense whatsoever. The future was unclear and nothing certain, nothing at all.

And yet, as Kelsey turned away from the window, she found herself comfortable with that. She somehow found a sense of security with that and she could live with that. For once in a long time, she felt safe, even though Croc was involved in her future. Still, she just felt at ease.

For her, that was all that mattered.

**A/N: Thank you so much all of my fellow watchers of this story. It's truly been my pleasure. And with that being said, you can all remove this story from your Story Alerts because it won't be updated again.**

**This fic is now complete. ^_^**

**And I do hope that all of you will check out my BaneXOC story I just posted. Feedback is loved. ^^**


End file.
